A la misma hora en el mismo lugar
by s2ndr1t9
Summary: [Completo] Todos los viernes en la habitación 221 de un conocido hotel, Carol y Daryl se encuentran a escondidas del marido de ésta. Sin previo aviso, Carol deja de acudir a las citas y Daryl no puede localizarla. Dos años después de su último encuentro, Carol recibe un misterioso pero familiar mensaje: "¿A la misma hora en el mismo lugar?" ¿Se volverán a encontrar?
1. Habitación 221

**Hola Carylers,**

 **he empezado a escribir un nuevo fic, y me gustará saber si les gusta, para continuarlo o no. COmo siempre aceptó criticas positivas y negativas. Aviso contendrá capítulos con Smut**

 **Nos leemos muy pronto.**

 **San**

* * *

El llanto de su hija le despertó de su siesta. Cansada y aún medio dormida, la mujer se levantó de la cómoda cama, y se encaminó a pasos lentos hacia la habitación de Sophia. La niña de apenas un año y cinco meses, estaba aferrada a los barrotes de la cuna, desesperada por poder salir de su encierro.

-Ya está, mi amor, -susurró la mujer mientras la agarró en brazos.

Dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla, Sophia se tranquilizó en los brazos de su madre. Dejó a la pequeña en el suelo, y ésta empezó a caminar con sus pequeñas piernas hacia los juguetes que había por toda la habitación. Sentándose en el suelo, Carol la observó mientras Sophia agarró uno de sus libros preferidos y se sentó en su regazo.

Sophia empezó a pasar las hojas del libro con rapidez, señalando primero el dibujo de una manzana, después una rosa y finalmente una jirafa. Rápidamente la pequeña perdió la atención en lo que estaba haciendo, y se separó de su madre para agarrar otros muñecos y ponerse a jugar.

Ambas disfrutaron de ese momento de tranquilidad, antes de que Carol decidiera que era la hora de bañar a la pequeña y preparar la cena para ella.

-¡Vamos a bañarte!

-No… -suelta la pequeña. Últimamente era su palabra preferida.

-¿Cómo qué no? -Dice Carol mientras la eleva del suelo.

La gira en el aire y le hace cosquillas en el pequeño estómago de Sophia, haciendo que la habitación se inundé de una angelical risa.

Carol prepara la bañera, llenándola lo suficiente para que la pequeña pueda chapotear, pero no pueda ahogarse, y jugar con el agua mientras ella le enjabona. La sonrisa de Sophia se apodera de su cara cuando ésta moja a su madre. Y vuelve a hacerlo de nuevo, divertida al ver a su madre quejarse.

La mujer deja a la pequeña que juegue un poco más en la bañera, mientras Carol se sienta en el inodoro leyendo el libro "Denim Dreams". En ese instante, escuchó el teléfono vibrar en la otra habitación. Salió del baño, temerosa de que fuera un mensaje de su marido, pero lo que vio le dejó aún más impactada.

Se trataba de un número desconocido. Con el ceño fruncido, agarró el móvil y deslizó la pantalla para abrir dicho mensaje. Y entonces tras leer el contenido, el corazón le empezó a latir fuertemente.

" ** _A la misma hora en el mismo lugar?"_**

* * *

 _ **6 de febrero del 2015**_

 _Carol miró inquieta el reloj que marcaba las 00:21 de la madrugada. Sentada en la cama del hotel, esperaba impacientemente a que él apareciera. Miró hacia la puerta cuando escuchó unos pasos amortiguados por el largo pasillo, esperanzada de que fuera él. Pero éstos pasaron de largo hacia otra dirección desconocida._

 _Suspiró de nuevo, admirando las paredes de color amarillento y el maltrecho escritorio que adornaba la habitación. Volvió a mirar el reloj, que marcaba en esta ocasión las 00:26. Después de una jornada de trabajo de ocho horas, el dolor de pies le estaba matando, de un puntapié se quitó los zapatos dejándolos en el lado derecho de la cama. Descalza, sintiendo la suave caricia de la moqueta, se dirigió hacia el baño._

 _Observó su rostro cansado y pálido reflejado en el espejo, y vio en sus hermosos ojos azules la tristeza. Carol pasó su lengua por sus finos labios mientras se observaba a sí misma._

 _Era consciente de que no debería estar en esa habitación de ese motel, sabía que estaba volviendo a cometer el mismo error una vez más. Pero no podía evitarlo, lo necesitaba. Este era el único momento en que salía de la rutina, y aún más, era en el único instante que no sufría._

 _Por un momento, pensó en Ed y el corazón empezó a bombear violentamente. Si él supiera lo que sucedía en esa habitación cada viernes por la noche… Carol tragó saliva y cerró los ojos, intentando obviar esa sensación de pánico que le produce pensar en su marido. Hace años que la situación entre ambos era bastante tensa, pero ella seguía intentando arreglar su matrimonio, esperanzada de que pudiera ser tan perfecto como ella siempre pensó._

 _Volvió a mirar la hora: las 00:31. ¿Dónde demonios se ha metido?_

 _Carol sabía que si tarda un poco más va a tener que irse. Ed suele llegar a casa casi rondando a las dos y media de la madrugada, y para ese entonces, Carol ya debería estar durmiendo._

 _Un mechón de pelo resbala de sus cabellos y cae por sus mejillas en forma de bucles. Después de una jornada de 8 horas repartiendo hamburguesas, sus cabellos se han alborotado un poco y probablemente huele a fritanga, necesita una ducha, pero no tiene tiempo para eso. Aun así se arregla los cabellos rebeldes, peinándolos en una coleta alta._

 _Sus cabellos rojizos van a conjunto con la camiseta del uniforme, que le estiliza la figura. Ella lo odia, pero parece que él encuentra cierto atractivo en la vestimenta. Se mira al espejo al mismo tiempo que desabrocha uno de los botones de éste, dejando entrever la curvatura de sus senos. En ese instante, su estómago se contrae en deseo._

 _Volvió a mirar la hora impaciente, preocupada porque él no se presentara a la cita semanal. Ambos sabían la consigna:_

 _A la misma hora en el mismo lugar._

 _A las 12 de cada viernes, en la habitación 221 del hotel se encontrarían durante una o dos horas. Estos encuentros llevaban sucediéndose desde hacía casi siete meses, desde que por casualidad se encontraron en el taller donde Daryl trabajaba. Tras una conversación poco amigable con reproches por asuntos sin resolver del pasado, decidieron tomar una cerveza y pronto la conexión sexual les llevó a compartir una noche de hotel. Desde ese entonces, sus encuentros se habían convertido en un ritual._

 _Los golpes en la puerta le sobresaltaron. Giró el rostro hacia la puerta, antes de dirigirse hacia allí. Nerviosa como una adolescente de 15 años, abre la puerta._

 _Y allí está, el hombre que había puesto patas arriba su vida, otra vez. Su amor de la adolescencia, su primer amor, quien le destrozó el corazón al abandonarle sin ninguna explicación, y ahora, se había convertido en su amante._

 _Daryl Dixon._

 _Entornando sus cejas, Daryl le observa con admiración, centrando sus ojos verdosos en ellos. Tienen ese toque de timidez y vergüenza, pero mezclado con lujuria que tanto le vuelve loca._

 _-Lo siento, Merle me entretuvo con sus gilipolleces. Espero que no sea demasiado tarde. –Preguntó esperanzado. Ella sonrió de lado y negó con la cabeza._

 _-Aún hay tiempo._

 _-¡Cojonudo! –Dijo entrando en la habitación del hotel, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, mientras enmarca su rostro entre sus manos._

 _Ella se aferra a su cintura dejando caer la barbilla contra su fuerte pecho. Pero rápidamente, él eleva sus ojos tristes hasta los suyos, examinándolos. Como cada viernes, él se percata de la tristeza que hay en éstos. Con sus nudillos, acaricia suavemente su rostro._

 _–¿Qué es lo que hace ese imbécil para que estés así? –susurra suavemente._

 _-Por favor, Daryl… -suspiró Carol intentando que él no ahondara en el tema, otra vez. –Sabes que no quiero hablar de él._

 _A excepción de su primer encuentro, Carol no había hablado de su matrimonio. Lo único que sabía Daryl era que estaba casada con un tipo al que conoció poco después de que él la dejara. Ni nombre, ni trabajo, ni nada. Él estaba sorprendido de ver a esa Carol tan retraída y tan poco expresiva._

 _No sabía que había hecho ese hombre con Carol, pero la adolescente que él había conocido: divertida y alegre, había desaparecido. Odiaba verla así, tan triste y retraída en una vida que no era feliz de vivir._

 _Carol sabía que él se empeñaba en saber y conocer de su vida, sobre todo en lo referente a Ed, pero para ella, estos momentos en los que pasaba con Daryl, lo único que quería era olvidarse de su vida. De todo lo malo que había en ella. Solo quería sentirse viva y Daryl lo conseguía._

 _Era consciente que probablemente Daryl sería la única persona en su vida que le entendería. Estaba segura de eso, pero no le quería involucrar más de lo que ya estaba. Además no se sentía preparada para contarle según qué aspectos de su vida._

 _A pesar de que odia ser el otro y odia encontrarse a escondidas cada viernes, él no está dispuesto a desaprovechar la noche. Lleva toda la semana soñando con estar con ella._

 _Resignándose, Daryl se inclinó para rozar sus labios contra los suyos suavemente._

 _-Hey, -saluda contra sus labios._

 _-Hey Pookie, -suelta ella con diversión sabiendo cuanto le molesta ese apodo cariñoso que solía utilizar en su adolescencia._

 _-Para._

 _Daryl suelta un gruñido mostrando su falso enojo, satisfecho de ver como la mujer vuelve a mostrar esa parte divertida y coqueta de ella. Esa es la Carol que conoce y la que no quiere que desaparezca nunca. El sonido de su risa inunda sus oídos y él baja sus labios a su cuello, atacándolo, pasando su lengua por está. Ella gime por esa sensación de lujuria que empieza a invadirle._

 _-¿Qué quieres hacer? –pregunta con tono juguetón-. Podemos ver la televisión o jugar a las cartas… o…_

 _Ambos saben cuál es la respuesta, están allí por la misma razón. Pero quiere jugar y ser travieso. Solo con ella esta tan cómodo que puede llegar a bromear._

 _Carol levanta las cejas con diversión y sonríe._

 _-¿Nos revolcamos?_

 _-Mmm, no sé… déjame que me lo piense, -dice él con diversión-. Creo que voy a pasar…_

 _-Entonces no me interesa, me voy… -Dice ella intentando separarse de él en dirección a la puerta, pero entonces la agarra del brazo girándola._

 _Antes de que Carol pudiera averiguar qué estaba pasando, le empujó contra la puerta, atacando su boca, adentrando su lengua en ella. Carol gimió, al mismo tiempo que ésta se arremolinó contra la suya, y sus manos tiraron de sus cabellos rubios._

 _Daryl la apretaba con fuerza contra la puerta mientras él le devoraba con su boca. Carol podía sentir su erección apretándole contra su estómago, sorprendiéndose de que él ya estuviera en ese grado de excitación. Él gimió cuando subió su mano por el contorno de su cuerpo, hacia uno de sus senos tomándolo a través de la apertura del uniforme. Le dio un suave apretón, acariciándolo antes de pasar al otro y repetir el proceso._

 _Carol se quejó cuando él arrancó su uniforme por los hombros y lo dejó caer al suelo, volviendo las manos a sus pechos, mientras él empezó a frotarlos por encima de la lencería, jugueteando con sus pezones con la punta de sus dedos. Al mismo tiempo, presionó su centro adolorido contra su erección varias veces, como si estuviera tratando de entrar en ella a través de sus pantalones vaqueros._

 _-Uhh, -gimió Daryl._

 _Echó la cabeza hacia atrás para conectar sus ojos en los suyos, que estaban llenos de pasión._

 _-¿Necesitada? –preguntó con sorna, cuando Carol levantó una pierna envolviéndolo alrededor de su muslo como un gancho, tirando su entrepierna contra su centro otra vez, al mismo tiempo que sus dedos tiraban de los rizos en la parte posterior de su pelo._

 _Daryl correspondió moviéndose en contra de ella unas cuantas veces, y su miembro saltó contra los pantalones. De repente, él se echó hacia atrás, y acarició el botón de sus pantalones vaqueros._

 _Carol levantó un brazo sobre su cabeza y se apoyó en la puerta, dejando que Daryl desabrochara sus vaqueros y los deslizara hacia abajo, hasta los tobillos. Él deslizó la mano por su muslo, y de repente la metió por debajo de sus bragas mojadas. Ambos gimieron, mientras se observaban el uno al otro, al mismo tiempo que los dedos de él rozaron su carne sensible, y rápidamente éstos fueron recubiertos al instante por su humedad._

 _-Oh, nena, que húmeda estás. –susurró con voz ronca en su cuello mientras él encontró su clítoris, y puso la punta de sus dedos encima. Se arremolinaron por sus pliegues, cubriéndolas de humedad._

 _-Llevo así todo el día. Pensando en este momento. –Confesó Carol tímidamente con un toque de sinceridad, haciendo que Daryl soltara un suave gemido, mientras él volvió a rozar el pequeño capullo endurecido y empezó a mover sus dedos-. Casi tuve que ir al baño y aliviarme. –continuó ella con voz suplicante._

 _-¿Estás intentando matarme? –Daryl susurró y movió sus labios contra los suyos y la invitó a seguir con ese beso voraz mientras seguía jugando con su clítoris. –Joder, no voy a poder sacarme esa jodida imagen de la cabeza._

 _Carol gritó cuando de repente, sin previo aviso, Daryl deslizó su dedo profundamente en su apertura empapada. Lo retorció en su interior antes de deslizarlo hacia afuera. Ambos sintieron el deseo insoportable que solo él podía hacerle sentir, cuando comenzó a follarla con el dedo._

 _De repente, Daryl arrancó las bragas de Carol, y el aire fresco chocó contra su área más sensible. Él se agachó enfrente de ella ayudándole a salir de los vaqueros y las bragas. Mientras ella sentía un nuevo hilo de humedad cuando él besó el interior de su muslo derecho y pasó la lengua por su centro. Carol echó la cabeza hacia atrás desesperada, antes de que él se levantara de nuevo y su mano volvió a tocarle. Lo cierto es que nunca se había sentido tan deseada._

 _-Ábrete para mí, -susurró Daryl, y Carol obedeció sin pensar, dando un paso a cada lado, abriéndose más._

 _-Así que... ¿en qué estabas pensando para estar así de mojada? -Daryl susurró con voz ronca en la boca de Carol, deslizando su dedo en su interior de su núcleo, enterrándolo hasta el fondo, comenzó a deslizarlo dentro y fuera, una y otra vez, y otra, más profundo, y girando. Carol sintió que todo su cuerpo se llenó de lujuria antes de contestar a su ardiente pregunta._

 _-Estaba... pensando... en ti... dentro de mí. –Daryl gimió suavemente por su respuesta y torció el dedo más profundamente dentro de ella, continuando su exploración incesante de su cuerpo que le daba tanto placer como le estaba dando a ella._

 _Él se estremeció cuando Carol se adelantó y agarró su dura erección a través de sus pantalones vaqueros, apretando fuertemente. Ella, con vehemencia, comenzó a tocar el botón y la cremallera, tratando de liberarlo lo más rápido posible. Cuando logró deshacerlo, rápidamente tiró de sus pantalones y calzoncillos hacia abajo en un movimiento para que se agruparan alrededor de sus rodillas._

 _Carol gimió suavemente cuando ella lo envolvió con una mano a su alrededor, acariciándole suavemente._

 _-Nena… -respiraba suplicándole contra su boca mientras deslizaba sus manos detrás de ella para agarrar su culo con fuerza, levantándola. La sostuvo contra la puerta mientras ella envolvió sus piernas a su alrededor, dejando espacio solo para la mano que seguía acariciándole._

 _-Necesito más, -se lamentó, con voz tensa, al mismo tiempo que la punta blanda de su pene se frotó con sus resbaladizos pliegues, cubriéndolo. –He estado toda la puta semana pensando en esto… -Daryl respiraba hondamente mientras se frotaba arriba y abajo contra su núcleo. -¿Puedes sentir lo jodidamente duro que estoy para ti?_

 _-Sí… se siente tan bien, – susurró Carol, a través de las respiraciones irregulares mientras llevaban sus bocas húmedas juntas otra vez, mientras apretaba sus talones en el culo desnudo de Daryl._

 _Entonces, ella usó su mano para colocarle en su entrada. Él se apoderó de la situación y la abrazó contra la puerta. Suavemente pero con firmeza, se adentró en ella, sintiendo la sensación abrumadora de plenitud._

 _Carol gritó mientras su visión se nubló debido a la intensidad. Él comenzó a deslizarse a sí mismo dentro y fuera de ella, Carol movió sus manos a sus cabellos y comenzó a tirar con fuerza de ellos, incitándole a moverse más rápido._

 _-Daryl… joder…_

 _Carol mueve su lengua contra la suya, mientras sus músculos de su cuerpo se tensan cada vez que él se movía más y más rápido contra la puerta del motel. Cada golpe de sus caderas, le hacía gemir más fuerte. La sensación era abrumadora y pronto le hizo ver las estrellas frente a sus ojos. Y cuando los movimientos de Daryl se volvieron salvajes, Carol registró los sonidos fuertes que estaban haciendo contra la puerta. El intenso amor y la lujuria primitiva de Daryl le estaba haciendo sentir tan increíble que lo último que quería era parar lo que estaban haciendo._

 _-Daryl… -murmuró mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su espalda._

 _Él masculló en respuesta y su cuerpo no puede hacer otra cosa que seguir su implacable movimiento, que le hizo sentir como si estuviera a punto de estallar en mil pedazos. Era tan difícil parar en ese momento._

 _-Daryl… a-alguien… podría oírnos… -Se las arregló para que sus palabras salieran de su boca._

 _Pero él deslizó su lengua por la cara hasta que sus bocas estaban de nuevo juntas, saboreando el delicioso sabor. De pronto, Daryl paró, agarrándola con fuerza contra él, manteniéndose enterrado dentro de ella, mientras empezó a moverse por la habitación, su aliento caliente y desigual contra su oído. Carol gemía suavemente por sus movimientos bruscos mientras se acerca a la cama del motel. Después de tantas noches, ambos sabían la distribución de la habitación._

 _Daryl tendió cuidadosamente a Carol en la cama, aun con sus caderas apretadas a las suyas, justo en el instante que empezó a empujar y golpear otra vez, como si estuviera recuperando el tiempo perdido, mientras empezó a lamer y besar su cuello desesperado. Carol grito y usó su mano para tirar de su boca hacia la de ella, mientras él se movía sin piedad, prácticamente le partía en dos._

 _-Mierda, joder –se quejó con vehemencia, cuando él se incorporó para mirar hacia abajo viendo la imagen perfecta. Viendo cómo se adentraba y salía fuera de ella, más duro y más profundo._

 _El rostro de Carol era lo único que necesitaba ver, para saber que ella sentía lo mismo que él, y que necesitaba hacer esto una y otra vez, igual que él._

 _Pero de pronto, antes de que supiera que estaba pasando, él se separó de ella. Su rostro se tornó en confusión, y él sonrió. Sintió los fuertes brazos de Daryl tirando de su cuerpo. Su boca se abrió con sorpresa cuando Daryl se sentó en sus rodillas y tiró su núcleo húmedo hasta su boca. Ella rodó sobre su espalda, doblando ambas piernas sobre sus hombros mientras él empezó a lamer de arriba abajo._

 _-Mierda, sabes tan condenadamente bien… -susurró con voz tensa, lamiendo y chupando su clítoris._

 _Carol se echó hacia atrás y gimió fuertemente, con los ojos cerrados al sentir su lengua hambrienta devorándole, alimentándose de ella, antes de que él se deslizara hacia abajo y metiera su lengua tan profundamente dentro de ella como pudo. Daryl se quejó contra su cuerpo cuando comenzó a devorarle con su lengua, frotando y acariciando su culo desnudo. Carol luchaba contra el dolor que le estaba causando dentro de ella, pero era tan difícil y cuando Daryl envolvió el clítoris con su boca, pensó que iba a perder el conocimiento._

 _-Para... o voy a… venirme… -declaró la mujer._

 _Sus caderas se contradijeron cuando empujaron a si misma contra su rostro pidiendo más de sus atenciones, y él continuó su incesante adoración, con su caliente aliento contra ella y su lengua seguía lamiéndole sin parar._

 _-Sí, por favor. –Susurró Daryl, acariciando su nariz en ella. Agarró sus nalgas acercándole a su boca-. Quiero que te vengas en mi boca, -respondió él, con voz excitada, cuando volvió a lamerle de arriba abajo con movimientos largos, antes de regresar a su clítoris y chuparlo de nuevo._

 _En cuestión de segundos, Carol sintió que cada uno de sus músculos de su cuerpo se apretaba en un puño, mientras gemía fuertemente y Daryl seguía lamiendo sus jugos. Todo su cuerpo temblaba cuando Daryl se separó de ella y se dejó caer sobre sus espaldas sobre la cama, llevando su boca sobre la de ella, dejando que Carol saboreara su propio gusto. A pesar de la intensidad de lo que acababa de sentir, Carol aún estaba lejos de sentirse saciada, y agarró el pelo de Daryl, chupando su lengua, separando sus piernas debajo de él y empujándolas hacia su erección._

 _-Nena, hoy estás codiciosa, -susurró Daryl, aun sosteniendo su cuerpo, mientras sus ojos ardían con descaro, al mismo tiempo que Carol siguió levantando sus caderas hacia arriba y golpeando contra él, provocándole. – ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - Preguntó en tono jocoso, observando ese rostro lleno de auténtica lujuria y desenfreno._

 _-Quiero esto… -gimió suplicante mientras agarraba su miembro con fuerza. Él se inclinó y beso suavemente el labio inferior._

 _-¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga con esto? – preguntó, con rostro desafiante jugando a ese juego sensual entre ellos. La mano de Carol siguió acariciando su miembro._

 _Pero ella no podía más con los juegos de Daryl, tiró de él hacia su centro y levantó las caderas para guiarlo de vuelta dentro de ella. Daryl frunció el ceño con un gemido cuando comenzó a mecer las caderas hacia delante y hacia atrás, mientras él se quedó inmóvil sobre su cuerpo con sus manos apretadas en la cama. Carol gruñó de la frustración, mientras seguía intentando moverse debajo de él, pero era difícil._

 _-Daryl por favor, -le instó a moverse de nuevo, agarrando su cintura tratando de que se moviera para aliviar el sufrimiento, pero él solo se quedó en su lugar, sonriendo suavemente._

 _-Dime que es lo que quieres, - volvió a pedir con falsa inocencia, mirando a ese hermoso rostro, mientras intentaba que él entrara más profundamente en su interior. -¿Quieres que te folle? –Preguntó con voz ronca. Carol arqueó su espalda por su pregunta, retorciéndose bajo de él, con los ojos entornados y suplicantes._

 _-Sí, por favor, -Carol rogó mientras él deslizaba sus manos a sus pechos, agarrándolos con fuerza, cepillando los dedos hacia atrás y hacia delante sobre sus pezones._

 _La vista hizo gemir a Daryl, mientras su miembro dentro de ella se estiró de nuevo, antes de que finalmente se rindió y empezó a moverse. La sensación repentina hizo que Carol gimiera fuertemente, mientras él siguió acariciando sus pezones. Carol rodó su cabeza de un lado a otro._

 _Daryl se dejó caer hacia el cuello, chupando su piel resbaladiza, cuando empezó a hacerle el amor con más fuerza y más profundo. Gruñó, al mismo tiempo que sus dedos se volvieron más exigentes en sus pechos, haciendo que su pene se hinchara más dentro de ella._

 _Él sabía que no iba a tardar mucho más, se inclinó y llevó su boca a sus pechos dedicándoles la atención que merece. Pero la sensación de los talones de Carol clavándose en su culo, sus paredes húmedas abrazándolo con fuerza, lo llevó de repente a envolver sus fuertes brazos a su espalda y tirar de ella más arriba en la cama._

 _Ella gritó, cuando él empezó a moverse mucho más fuerte y profundo. Y otra vez, esa sensación de romperse en mil pedazos… Daryl sintió las paredes de Carol apretarse con fuerza a su alrededor, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, con su rostro mostrando la lujuria. Él observó su rostro descomponerse, que lo volvía loco, y fue lo que le hizo venirse, sintiendo que su liquido caliente estallaba en su interior, rodeado de calor, mientras se inclinaba para besar su barbilla con su boca temblorosa._

 _Carol acarició su espalda llena de cicatrices sintiendo como él temblaba bajo su toque, disfrutando de los últimos rescoldos de su orgasmo. Sus bocas se juntaron de nuevo, en un beso suave y delicado._

 _Él salió de ella, dejándose caer a su lado, mientras ambos intentaban recuperar el aliento. Carol se acurrucó a su lado, con su cabeza apoyada en su amplio pecho y ella llevó a su brazo a su cintura, apretándolo en silencio, deseando que esa noche no tuviera fin._

 _Como cada viernes, en ese instante la realidad se apodera de ella. Debe marcharse, volver a casa y hacer como si esto no hubiera pasado. Carol acaricia su mejilla contra su pecho, mientras siente la mano de él acariciando su columna vertebral._

 _Era paradójico que la persona que le rompió el corazón en su adolescencia, ahora era quien le ayudaba a sobrellevar su vida de adulto._

 _-Debería irme, -murmura suavemente, aunque no se mueve de sus brazos._

 _Carol cierra los ojos, cuando él le abraza más fuerte, apretándola contra su cuerpo. Sabe que la separación también le hace daño a él._

 _-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Daryl en voz baja._

 _-Sí, estoy bien. –Mintió evitando sus ojos y se separó de él, poniéndose en pie en busca de su ropa para irse._

 _Daryl la observó preocupado moverse por la habitación preocupado, al ver que otra vez volvía a separarse de él, no solo físicamente, sino emocionalmente._

 _-¿Por qué siempre haces esto? –preguntó molesto._

 _-¿Hago el qué? –preguntó Carol mientras se ataba el sujetador, tapando sus senos._

 _-Alejarte de mí, cada vez que quiero saber algo de ti. –Las palabras de Daryl le sorprendieron._

 _-Pensé que ambos teníamos claro lo que ocurría aquí. No quiero que estemos más involucrados de lo que tenemos aquí…_

 _-Y tú sabes que eso es una jodida mentira… los dos sabemos que lo nuestro nunca podrá ser solo sexo –dijo poniéndose en pie, sin importarle su desnudez._

 _Carol cerró los ojos, sabiendo que tenía razón. La relación que tenía con él siempre había sido especial. Incluso tras diez años sin verse, él seguía siendo la única persona que nada más mirarle sabía cuál era su estado emocional, además del sexo espectacular y la atracción física que existía entre ambos, él era especial para ella._

 _-Sabes cuál es la situación, Daryl. Yo no puedo…_

 _-Puedes, pero no quieres. –Soltó duramente. Carol le observo poniéndose la ropa._

 _-Me tengo que ir. – Daryl cerró los ojos dolido, de pronto sintió como Carol se acercó a él. –Lo siento, –susurró, él abrió los ojos mirándole. –Ojalá pudiera hacerlo más fácil para los dos. Eres el único que puede entenderme._

 _Él asintió ante sus palabras, a pesar del dolor que le causaba todo esto, él la entendía, e iba a hacer todo lo posible para ayudarla. Se inclinó besando suavemente sus labios, un beso cargado de afecto y amor._

 _Carol con tristeza se separó yendo hacia la puerta._

 _-¿Misma hora, mismo lugar? –preguntó el hombre. Ella se giró sobre sí misma, sonriéndole._

 _-Sí. Cuídate Pookie. –Le dijo Carol, antes de desaparecer por la puerta._

 _Daryl se quedó de pie observando la puerta cerrada, con una sensación agridulce. Sus últimas palabras le sonaron a despedida, y sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando ella no se presentó a su cita ningún otro viernes._

 _No tenía su número de teléfono o su dirección de casa; lo único que conocía era el lugar donde trabajaba. Pero tres semanas después le confirmaron que Carol ya no trabajaba en aquel sitio._

 _Había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra._


	2. Escondidos

_8 de agosto del 2005_

 _Carol se arregló los cabellos rojizos que caían en bucle por su rostro, antes de aplicarse un poco de pintalabios rojo en sus finos labios. Escuchó atentamente la ausencia de ruido procedente en la habitación de al lado, para asegurarse que sus progenitores estaban durmiendo._

 _De reojo, dirigió la mirada hacia el reloj digital que estaba en la mesita de noche, eran las 23:46._

 _Aún quedaban algunos minutos, pero ella ya estaba preparada para salir. Volvió a mirarse al espejo, acomodándose la camisa lila con algo de escote, dejando entrever la lencería de color negra que llevaba puesta, y la falda vaquera._

 _La brisa veraniega de la noche entró por la ventana, al mismo tiempo que escuchó el rugido de una moto a lo lejos. Ella sonrió, y se dirigió hacia la ventana para ver la silueta de su novio en la oscuridad, quien le esperaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Con cuidado de no hacer ningún tipo de ruido, salió de la habitación, bajó las escaleras y salió de casa._

 _A paso rápido caminó por las desiertas calles del vecindario, acercándose al chico de pelo rubio y ojos verdosos que tanto adoraba. Él seguía subido en la moto, esperando a que ella hiciera lo mismo._

 _-Hey, -le saludó ese adolescente de aspecto duro, y con un chaleco de cuero con unas alas a su espalda._

 _Carol sonrió, al mismo tiempo que le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla donde el casco de moto le permitía, antes de subir a la parte trasera. Cuando se aseguró que ella estaba bien sujeta a él, puso en movimiento el ciclomotor y la aceleró para perderse a las afueras de Atlanta._

 _Ella se inclinó hacia él, dejando que su cuerpo quedara pegada a su espalda, sin embargo, el estremecimiento por parte de él le hizo apartarse rápidamente. Carol supo enseguida a que se debía, sintiendo la rabia y la tristeza, a partes iguales, en su garganta. Ella se separó de él lo suficiente para evitar presionar su cuerpo a su malherida espalda, aunque sus manos se aferraban a sus caderas._

 _-Lo siento, –susurró la joven contra su nuca._

 _Carol sabía que había escuchado sus palabras, a pesar de que no obtuvo respuesta por su parte. Él aceleró aún más, hasta llegar al destino dónde cada viernes y algunos sábados por la noche se encontraban._

 _Se trataba de una cabaña abandonada en medio del bosque que él había hallado hacia años. Estaba muy apartado de la ciudad, y era difícil de encontrar. Era una pequeña cabaña de madera con un pequeño porche en la parte delantera con un balancín, que seguramente habría pertenecido a algún hombre mayor. Pero el mal estado de ésta, y el no disponer de agua caliente o de calefacción hacían de aquel lugar un sitio poco apropiado para vivir._

 _Sin embargo,_ _para él era un lugar sagrado_ _. Cada vez que su padre se ponía violento con él, acudía a este lugar y pasaba horas e incluso días recluido en él. A excepción de Carol, nadie de su entorno conocía la existencia de este lugar._

 _Nada más entrar, Carol vio las cajas de unas pizzas, señal que volvía a residir de nuevo allí. Además había algunas gasas llenas de sangre esparcidas por el suelo, probablemente se había curado sus propias heridas._

 _Con cuidado avanzó por la pequeña estancia hacia el colchón que él había colocado en el interior de la cabaña, para poder pasar algunas noches, justo en el momento que el joven utilizó su mechero para encender las velas que había repartidas por todo el lugar. Con un poco más de luz, la joven se sentó al borde del colchón, esperando a que él le hiciera compañía._

 _-Daryl, -le llamó para que se sentara a su lado, ya que había empezado a recoger todos los desperfectos del lugar, –deja eso, ven aquí._

 _El joven dirigió una mirada tímida hacia ella, ya que él estaba evitando mirar su rostro. Y entonces lo vio. El ojo derecho estaba amoratado, seguramente aquello había sucedido aquel día o el día anterior, pero era reciente._

 _-¡Oh, dios Daryl! –masculló ella con tristeza, al ver su rostro angelical a la luz de las velas. Sus ojos verdosos transmitían tristeza e ira._

 _Ella tuvo la intención de tocarle para examinarle, pero como era habitual en él apartó su rostro de su mano. Carol estaba acostumbrada a que cuando Willy Dixon se ensañaba con él, Daryl solía estar esquivo, callado y distante con ella._

 _-Daryl…_

 _-No, esto no tiene que ver contigo. No vas a poder hacer nada. –dijo apartando su mano de nuevo._

 _-No voy a hacerte daño. –le susurró con suavidad. - ¿Lo sabes, verdad? Solo quiero besarte._

 _Con cuidado por si iba a recibir un rechazo por su parte, ella volvió a levantar la mano hacia su rostro, acariciándole la mejilla, rozando la peca que tenía en la parte izquierda. Se acercó y besó con suavidad la comisura de los labios. Él se quedó impasible, pero cerró los ojos ante el toque, disfrutándolo y ella sonrió._

 _Normalmente, en el instituto cuando acudía a las clases era el chico duro, impasible, siempre metido en percances, pero cuando estaba con ella era dulce, tranquilo y sobre todo, se mostraba vulnerable. Era otra persona. Incluso su tono de voz cambiaba con ella._

 _Era por esta razón que la gente de su entorno no aprobaba su relación. Sus padres consideraban que él era una mala influencia para ella. Las constantes peleas de Daryl con otros jóvenes, algún que otro delito por robar o consumir alcohol, o dejar la escuela dos años antes de terminar los estudios. Todo esto era lo que sus padres veían en Daryl._

 _Ella consideraba que Daryl no era así, obviamente tenía problemas en algunos aspectos, como la ira desmedida, pero ella sabía que era una consecuencia de todo lo que su padre le hacía y la vida que le había tocado vivir. Carol había intentado sin éxito que sus padres conociesen más a Daryl, pero ellos no querían que su hija mantuviera una relación con él. Desobedeciendo sus órdenes, llevaban casi un año manteniendo una relación con Daryl en secreto. En menos de un mes cumplirían su primer año de pareja._

 _Fue él quien se adelantó besándole, arrastrando sus labios junto a los suyos._

 _Estar junto a ella era lo único que le hacía olvidar todo. Carol era la única persona que no le juzgaba por lo que aparentaba. Daryl reconoció los esfuerzos que Carol hizo para mantenerse a su lado, cuando pasó situaciones muy complicadas en el instituto o en su casa._

 _Nunca olvidará cuando Andrew Dawson se dedicó a decir por los pasillos del instituto mentiras sobre Daryl: el supuesto acoso sexual a su hermana Dren, el robo de dinero a sus compañeros o que la madre de Daryl era una prostituta… Mentiras que al parecer sus compañeros prefirieron creer. Nadie estuvo a su lado, exceptuando Carol._

 _Y desde ese entonces, Carol era una persona tremendamente importante para él._

 _Aquello le hizo abandonar la escuela, creía que estaba perdiendo el tiempo en vez de dedicarlo a estar en el taller, ya que era lo único que le motivaba. Gracias a su hermano consiguió un puesto de trabajo temporal en un taller mecánico, arreglando motos._

 _-Déjame verte. –Él se resistió. –Por favor… -le suplicó la joven, queriendo inspeccionarle para asegurarse de cuán profundas eran las heridas._

 _Carol vio la mirada dura, a pesar de que confiaba en él, cuando se mostraba así era difícil para ella manejarlo. Era un adolescente con demasiada ira y rabia acumulada. Pero finalmente, él dejó caer su chaleco y la camisa verdosa que llevaba abajo, dejando la espalda al descubierto, con una gran cicatriz roja y en carne viva en la parte inferior de la espalda. Nada más verlo, Carol sintió ganas de llorar, al imaginarse lo que debía haber sufrido._

 _Daryl no le quiso contar que él se encontraba durmiendo cuando de pronto sintió un golpe fuerte en la espalda, debido a que su padre acababa de llegar a casa ebrio, y no encontró el mando de la televisión, y creyó que su hijo lo habría escondido y fue a buscarle para darle su merecido._

 _Debido a la cantidad de veces que le había curado heridas, Carol ya sabía lo que debía hacer. Vertió alcohol en ellas, mientras él se estremeció, pero se mantuvo firme dejando que ella le curara la espalda._

 _Cuando acabó, ella le besó en el hombro subiendo por el cuello, y de repente, él tiró de ella con fuerza contra su cuerpo, envolviendo sus brazos a su alrededor, abrazándole fuertemente. Ese cambio sorprendió a Carol, pero ella se aferró a sus hombros dejando caer su rostro contra su mejilla mientras él se escondía en su cuello, totalmente abrumado._

 _Carol podía oír la respiración de él, mientras su piel temblorosa revelaba la batalla emocional que sentía. La necesidad de mostrar sus sentimientos más profundos, pero a la misma vez la vergüenza quedaba al descubierto. ´_

 _Ese lugar los ocultaba del resto del mundo. Escondidos, manteniendo una relación en secreto, que les estaba causando una gran alegría y a la vez un dolor tremendo. No era fácil luchar contra todos los obstáculos que les imponían._

 _Estaban abrumados por todo; la noche, la intimidad, la cercanía y sobre todo, por la inminente separación cuando Carol se fuera a estudiar a la universidad de Georgia, que estaba a una hora de distancia._

 _Daryl le dio un suave beso en el cuello que le hizo estremecerse. Carol oyó su respiración, mientras él seguía abrazándole más fuerte, casi con miedo de perderla, mientras sus corazones golpeaban juntos._

 _Daryl se separó de ella levemente, lo suficiente para poder mirar los ojos de Carol, que estaban igual de abrumados por la intensidad del momento. La cara de Daryl se arrugó con profundo afecto, mientras seguía mirando sus ojos, antes de llevar su cara hacia la suya y finalmente besar sus labios. Carol suspiró en voz baja contra ellos saboreando el sabor amargo de éstos. Esta vez no era un beso salvaje o frenético como la mayoría de veces que se encontraban en ese mismo lugar. Era suave y amoroso, tanto que sus corazones dolían._

 _El joven tuvo que frenar un instante, separando su boca de la de ella, aun con sus frentes juntas. ¿Qué me estás haciendo? Pensó Daryl internamente, debido a la cantidad de sentimientos que le acechaban._

 _Ella vio en su rostro abrumado la batalla de sentimientos, estaba acostumbrada a leer sus emociones en su rostro. Deslizó sus manos por sus mejillas, antes de besarle de nuevo._

 _-te quiero, –la cara de Daryl se llenó de emoción mientras miraba hacia ella, tratando de buscar palabras que no logró encontrar. No era la primera vez que ella le mostraba su afecto o sus sentimientos, lo hacía casi a menudo, pero este momento de intensidad, fue diferente._

 _El corazón de él latía fuertemente, mientras intentaba poner en orden sus sentimientos y pensamientos._

 _-Hazme el amor, Daryl. –susurró en voz baja, mientras el rostro de Daryl fue eclipsado por un tremendo afecto._

 _Habían mantenido relaciones sexuales anteriormente y ambos habían tenido su primera vez juntos, pero también había sido un gran paso que ambos habían luchado conjuntamente; el miedo de la primera vez, sumado a las inseguridades de los cuerpos hizo de una experiencia difícil de sobrellevar. Sin embargo, lo consiguieron. Hubo muchas más ocasiones donde ambos aprendieron y conocieron el cuerpo del otro. A lo largo de los meses habían aprendido a disfrutar del sexo._

 _Sin embargo, nunca le había hecho esa petición tan directa._

 _-Nena… -susurró con voz quebrada._

 _Daryl suspiró suavemente extendiendo su mano hacia sus cabellos rizados notando como el ambiente empezaba a cambiar en la cabaña, y debido a la intensidad emocional que había en ese instante, parecía que les costaba respirar._

 _Carol levantó la cabeza para encontrar de nuevo su boca, el sabor más adictivo del mundo. Se fusionaron en un beso húmedo, y sus lenguas se pusieron en contacto y empezaron a gemir suavemente. En ese instante, Daryl empezó a sentir que sus pantalones le apretaban sintiendo el deseo más fuerte que nunca._

 _Él se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de ella, y la guió para llevar su espalda hacia el colchón, donde tantas veces habían hecho el amor. Se colocó encima mientras le miraba, presionando sus palmas contra el colchón, y sus ojos se encontraron, y ella pudo ver en ellos una tremenda adoración y afecto. Tanto que vio la vulnerabilidad en ellos y en su rostro._

 _Puede que Daryl no fuera de palabras, pero cuando él le miraba así, sin todas esas barreras con su mirada sincera, ella podía leer las emociones y el amor que le procesaba. Se inclinó y la besó de nuevo, con ternura. El joven cruzó los brazos alrededor de la espalda de Carol, y tiró suavemente hacia arriba llevándose consigo la camisa lila, dejando el sujetador transparente a la vista. Sus pezones se veían a través de la tela fina de la prenda interior. Ella ya no tenía vergüenza enfrente de él, y dejó que él observara sus senos. Sus ojos viajaron hasta sus pantalones y vio como había crecido el bulto en su entrepierna._

 _Daryl atacó su falda quitándosela de su cuerpo, pasándola por sus piernas delgadas hasta que no quedó nada más que la ropa interior. Se fijó en las bragas que tapaba su entrepierna, y al igual que la parte superior, trasparentaba completamente su pubis. Carol sonrió ante su rostro: la boca entreabierta observándole, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hace. Ella se inclinó hacia delante y desabrochó sus pantalones, para quitarlo. Pero las manos de él en sus pechos le distrajeron, cuando jugueteó con sus pezones a través del a tela. Sin embargo, él llevó sus manos a su espalda intentando desabrochar el sujetador._

 _-Mierda, -masculló cuando no lo consiguió y Carol se rio por su reacción._

 _Finalmente lo desató, quitándoselo de su cuerpo. Y entonces, tiró de ella en un abrazo para que sus cuerpos se rozaran. Él comenzó a besarla de nuevo, envolviendo sus brazos a su alrededor, los dos gimiendo por sus roces, y dejando que sus lenguas se exploraran el uno al otro como si fuera la primera vez._

 _Las manos de Daryl encontraron sus pechos y los ahuecó. Se separó de ella para poder observarlos mejor, y empezó a jugar con sus pezones arrugados. Eran perfectos, justo la medida para sus manos._

 _Daryl empezaba a tener un deseo incontrolable, y tuvo que parar. Separó sus manos de sus senos y cerró los ojos controlándose. En un pasado habían tenido problemas con eso. Tocar ciertas partes del cuerpo de Carol era demasiado para un joven de 17 años. Las primeras veces, él había sentido mucha vergüenza cuando nada más tocar sus pechos, él prácticamente había llegado al orgasmo. Sin embargo, Carol había sido mucho más comprensiva de lo que esperaba._

 _Ahora ya podía controlarse. Así que tras unos segundos, él siguió con lo que estaba haciendo. Carol gimió suavemente mientras él jugaba con ellos con suavidad pero con lujuria, antes de que él se los llevara a su boca. Y durante un tiempo, él se dedicó a chupar sus pechos saboreando su dulce piel como si no hubiera un mañana._

 _Carol gemía mientras acariciaba sus cabellos, al mismo tiempo que él le dedicaba esas atenciones._

 _Pero aquello ya empezaba a ser demasiado para ambos, y Carol necesitaba más. Daryl gimió contra sus pezones justo cuando deslizó su mano contra sus pantalones y sus calzoncillos, dejando su pene al aire libre. Ella solía ser paciente, pero ese día estaba perdiendo la paciencia a pasos agigantados. Le dio un apretón firme, saboreando el contacto contra su mano. Se sentía poderosa y vulnerable al mismo tiempo._

 _Carol apretó varias veces el miembro de Daryl, y sus gemidos aumentaron, cuando finalmente se separó de sus pechos, para deslizar la mirada a las bragas. Rápidamente, tiro de la tela húmeda dejándola desnuda._

 _Y entonces, llevó sus dedos hacia su entrada explorándola notando lo mojada que estaba. Acarició sus pliegues notando la humedad en sus dedos, antes de que los adentrara en su interior con suavidad. Empezó a moverlos, haciendo que la joven gimiera de placer._

 _Cuando el placer era demasiado intenso, al borde la explosión, Daryl se trasladó por encima del cuerpo de Carol, tumbándose encima de ella, con cuidado. Sus rostros juntos y besándose con avidez. Daryl le envolvió con sus brazos a su alrededor con un fuerte abrazo mientras le besaba la boca y el cuello._

 _Finalmente, se inclinó hacia sus pantalones que contenían un paquete de condones. La joven observó cómo nervioso se lo puso en sí mismo. Daryl volvió a posicionarse de nuevo encima de Carol, con sus manos ahuecando ambas mejillas colocando su boca contra la suya._

 _Daryl se posicionó y con suavidad, entró en ella hasta el fondo. Los dos gimieron al sentirse unidos de esa forma. Daryl empezó a moverse lentamente entrando y saliendo, mientras sus ojos se cerraron, debido a esa sensación poderosa, él comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, sintiendo el calor y el amor._

 _No supo por qué, pero ese día era totalmente diferente, sus sensaciones estaban agudizadas, y sentía demasiados sentimientos mientras él seguía adentrándose en ella un poco más fuerte._

 _Ella gimió cuando él aceleró sus embistes, siendo consciente de que él estaba demasiado fuera de sí como para durar mucho más tiempo. Se estrelló contra ella, duro y profundo, una mezcla de amor y lujuria irresistible que ambos sentían._

 _Normalmente, a ella le tomaría más tiempo para alcanzar un orgasmo, y en ocasiones no llegaba a conseguirlo, pero en esta ocasión la intensidad era tal que sabía que no tardaría demasiado en llegar._

 _Él bajó la intensidad de sus embistes para seguir a un ritmo constante, profundo y amoroso cuando sus ojos se fusionaron. Daryl encontró sus manos y los estrechó, apretándolos cariñosamente. Le miró a los ojos mientras le hacia el amor: como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido._

 _Cada vez que él se adentraba en el fondo de su ser, mientras sus manos estaban fusionadas, y los ojos verdosos mirando profundamente los suyos azul cielo, ambos se dieron cuenta de que habían llegado a la conexión más profunda que habían sentido jamás._

 _Finalmente, ella se dejó llevar, gimió fuertemente, llegando al orgasmo en los fuertes brazos de Daryl, estremeciéndose de placer. Daryl observó el rostro de su novia descomponerse de placer, a la misma vez que sintió que su interior le apretó fuertemente. Esto hizo que Daryl se deshiciera en el preservativo_

 _Daryl le abrazó por la espalda, acunándola y dándole suaves besos en su cabello rojizo. Carol llevó sus manos a los brazos de él, y le obligó a abrazarle, sintiendo su aliento caliente contra su nuca, mientras ambos reposaron, y los dedos de él acariciaban suavemente su piel. Ambos estaban demasiado abrumados para hablar._

 _Se quedaron dormidos, pero en mitad de la noche, entre sueños Carol sintió un beso suave de Daryl en su cuello, mientras seguía abrazándole fuertemente. Entonces sus labios temblaron contra su piel, y su voz quedo amortiguada por su carne._

 _-Te quiero, Carol._

 _El corazón de Carol se paralizó, escuchando ese hermoso sonido de su voz pronunciando su nombre por primera vez, y confesándole su amor._

* * *

Paralizada miró la pantalla del móvil leyendo una y otra vez el mensaje. Era un mensaje sencillo, pero que para ella tenía un significado especial. El destinatario de dicho mensaje solo podía ser él, Daryl. Pero, ¿cómo había descubierto su número? Cuando se habían encontrado dos años atrás, ninguno de los dos tenía el teléfono o la residencia del otro. Así que, era prácticamente improbable que le hubiese encontrado.

En pocos minutos, un sinfín de sentimientos contradictorios se apoderaron de ella. Respiró hondamente sintiendo la culpabilidad en cada uno de los poros de su cuerpo. Siempre se había sentido culpable de la forma en que sucedió todo, en como tuvo que dejar de acudir a sus encuentros de la noche a la mañana sin darle una explicación.

Sabía que le había lastimado, e incluso, ella había estado sufriendo por la forma en que sucedió todo. A pesar de que Carol era consciente de que su relación no tenía futuro, a ella le lastimaba.

Ahora él había encontrado la forma para ponerse en contacto con ella y no sabía qué hacer.

¿Debía ir al encuentro con Daryl? Honestamente, su corazón le decía que fuese, quería saber que era de su vida; pero ella sabía que iba a lo que iba a pasar si volvía a estar en esa habitación con él. Probablemente le pediría explicaciones sobre lo sucedido, pero tarde o temprano acabaría sucediendo.

Su instinto le decía que no fuera, que solo iba a complicar más las cosas, que ya de por sí ya estaban muy complicadas, pero su corazón anhelaba verle, abrazarle, besarle y hacer el amor con él.

Por otra parte, ella se sentía estúpida al pensar y sentir eso de alguien al que no había visto en dos años. A veces ella creía que aún estaba enamorada de él, sobre todo de ese joven de 17 años quien se mostraba tan vulnerable con ella, y que había vuelto a reencontrarse en esa habitación de ese hotel.

Su amiga Andrea, la única persona que conocía su historia con Daryl, siempre le decía que ella estaba enamorada de un recuerdo, de su primer amor, pero que eso no era del todo real. Ella siempre le recordaba todo el daño que le había hecho en su adolescencia. Pero Carol le defendía.

Daryl le había pedido perdón entre lágrimas por lo sucedido en su adolescencia, pero Andrea no le creía. Sin embargo, ella le había perdonado y años atrás fue ella quien le lastimó de forma similar.

Carol sabía que era absurdo creer que todo iba a ser como antes y sobre todo, ella sabía que era probable que Daryl no sintiera nada por ella a estas alturas de su vida.

¿Entonces qué era lo que quería Daryl con ese encuentro?

Sin saber qué hacer, Carol volvió al baño donde su hija seguía tan alegre jugando con el agua y mojando todo el piso, ajena a la batalla emocional de su madre.

Sophia se quejó cuando supo que su hora de juego había terminado. Sin embargo, se resignó cuando tras vestirla se vio sentada en la sillita para comer.

Carol le preparó un plato de verduras con pollo, cortado en porciones pequeñas para que ella pudiera comérselo bien sin atragantarse. Y aprovechó este instante para agarrar el teléfono y marcar un número. Se lo puso en la oreja al mismo tiempo que observó cómo Sophia agarró un trozo de pollo con sus finos dedos y lo llevó a su pequeña boca. Su madre le sonrió orgullosa, mientras la pequeña soltó un grito.

En ese momento, la voz al otro lado del teléfono, le sacó de su ensoñamiento.

-¡Hola, Carol! –la mujer sonrió al escuchar la voz alegre de su amiga.

-¡Hola! ¿Qué tal todo? –Preguntó Carol. Ella se puso el teléfono contra su hombro y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina enfrente de Sophia.

-Saturada con muchas demandas de divorcio. Parece que el amor no triunfa. –Carol se rió ante sus palabras.

-¿Cómo anda todo por ahí? ¿Estáis mejor Ed y tú? –La voz de Andrea mostró seriedad ante la pregunta.

-No, vamos cada vez a peor. Es absurdo mantener un matrimonio como el nuestro. No hay nada entre nosotros. –Respondió Carol, justo cuando recogió del suelo la botella de plástico que Sophia acababa de tirar.

-¿Ni por Sophia?

-A Ed le da igual Sophia, –confesó Carol amargamente-. Exceptuando el día que nació, creo que no le ha prestado atención nunca.

-Pues divórciate, Carol.

-No puedo.

-Encontrarás otro trabajo, te ayudaré a encontrarlo. –Le aseguró Andrea sabiendo que una de las preocupaciones de Carol era el tener un medio de subsistencia tras una posible separación con Ed.

-No es eso… -le dijo Carol, aunque era evidente que también le preocupaba.

-¿Vuelve a estar enfermo? –preguntó Andrea. Carol cerró los ojos, asintiendo.

-Sí, y es muy probable que no salga de está en esta ocasión. ¿Qué clase de mujer sería si me divorciara de él justo cuando está en las últimas? –Sophia escuchaba atentamente las palabras de su madre, mientras masticaba el trozo de pollo.

-Nunca has sido feliz con él, Carol, estás viviendo una vida que no quieres. Que este enfermo no significa que debas estar a su lado. Sobre todo cuando él no es precisamente amable contigo.

-Lo sé… Y para complicarlo todo, hoy he recibido un mensaje de Daryl.

-¿Qué? Pensé que no le habías vuelto a ver.

-No sabía nada de él, pero de alguna forma, él tiene mi número ahora.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?

-Encontremos de nuevo, en el hotel.

-No me digas que te estas planteando volver a verle. Carol, estás loca… tienes una hija ahora. –Carol suspiró mientras su mirada se centró en la pequeña, quien le sonrió.

-Lo sé…

-Y además sabemos lo que es para el sexo. Quizá te llame porque está necesitado y en vez de gastárselo en prostitutas te llama a ti que le sale gratis. –La mujer negó con la cabeza ante las palabras de Andrea. Desde que Daryl le dejó, su amiga no tenía mucho aprecio por él.

-Andrea… Él no es así.

-Es un tío, y necesita lo mismo que todos. Te va utilizar.

-Yo también le utilice, no fue una cosa suya.

-¿Es lo que verdaderamente quieres, Carol? Si de verdad quieres estar con él divórciate de Ed y haz lo que quieras con Daryl. Pero no juegues a dos bandas otra vez.

-Sabes que no es tan fácil, Andrea. –El silencio al otro lado del teléfono le hizo temer una respuesta negativa de su amiga.

-Cielo, sé que siempre has tenido debilidad por Daryl. Lo sé. E incluso le perdonaste lo que te hizo, pero debes pensar en si ahora es un buen momento para volver a las andadas, volver a ser amantes. Ambas sabemos que sufres llevando una relación a escondidas. Si tus padres se enteran de esto... -Carol no quería ni pensar en sus padres si supieran que ella había tenido contacto con Daryl otra vez.

-Sé que tienes razón, pero..., pero -repitió confusa- no sé qué hacer...

-Cariño, ya sabes que yo siempre te voy a apoyar, aunque vuelvas a caer en las redes de Daryl. –Carol sonrió-. Pero lo último que quiero es verte sufrir, y si vuelve a hacerlo, le voy a pegar una patada en los huevos que no va a poder utilizarlos nunca más.

Carol no pudo evitar reírse por las palabras de Andrea, aunque ella confiaba en Daryl totalmente y no creía que le hiciera daño. Sophia empezó a tararear palabras sin sentido, creando una melodía divertida, mientras comía los últimos trozos de comida.

-No creo que vaya a hacerme daño esta vez, la última vez le lastimé yo.

-Se lo tiene merecido.

-¡Andrea! –Le regañó.

-Está bien, -dijo resignándose-. Intuyo que vas a ir, cuídate, ¿vale? No hagas ninguna locura. Y si me necesitas llámame.

-Gracias, Andrea. Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti, pelirroja.

Cuando miró a su hija, aún estaba en su batalla particular con la cena, ya que se le caían los trozos de comida por la mesita, y seguía comiendo con lentitud. Sophia la miró y le sonrió, llamándole con un grito. Se sentó a su lado, y le ayudó hasta acabar la última porción de comida.

Carol llevó a la pequeña a la habitación de juegos, sentándose junto a ella mientras Sophia se dispuso a dibujar. Aprovechó el momento para volver a llamar.

-¿Tara? Hola soy Carol, espero que no te moleste, sé que es muy tarde, pero me preguntaba si podías quedarte con Sophia esta noche. Volveré sobre las dos de la madrugada.

La joven a quien conocía por unos vecinos, respondió amablemente y aseguró que podía hacerse cargo de ella. Le pidió perdón por la poca anticipación y le agradeció una vez más. Tara llegó a casa sobre las 22:30, y le aseguró que no tardaría en venir.

Sophia se alegró de ver a Tara con la que parecía que había congeniado muy bien. Carol las observó mientras la pequeña le saludó con su pequeña manita antes de desaparecer para irse en dirección al hotel. Agradecía que Tara no preguntara a que se debía esta escapada inusual. Confiaba en Tara precisamente porque la gran mayoría de tiempo era discreta.

Además, al ser viernes, Ed seguía saliendo con sus amigos hasta bien entrada la madrugada, su enfermedad no había impedido que él siguiese con sus juergas nocturnas. Así que si volvía antes de las dos y media o tres, sería como si no hubiese ocurrido nada.

Como en los viejos tiempos.

* * *

Entrar en el hotel casi dos años después, le causó cierta melancolía. A pesar de los remordimientos de lo que sucedía allí, ella echaba de menos esa sensación de libertad que sentía cada vez que entraba en la habitación. Además extrañaba a Daryl. Sabía que le traería consecuencias negativas. No sabía que iba a suceder, pero había muchos temas de los que hablar. Pero intuía que acabaría pasando algo más que una simple conversación o discusión.

En recepción, una mujer de pelo corto castaño le atendió con una sonrisa. Ella le sonrió también antes de preguntar por la habitación 221. Tras mirar unos papeles, volvió a mirarle.

-¿Carol, verdad? -preguntó la recepcionista. Ella asintió sintiendo la culpabilidad en su garganta. Ella asintió, y entonces la mujer le dio la tarjeta electrónica para abrir la puerta de la habitación.

Tras esto, subió en el ascensor, hasta la primera planta, un recorrido que había hecho durante muchas veces mucho tiempo atrás.

Caminó por el largo pasillo, hasta llegar a la 221, y con la tarjeta en mano, se quedó paralizada frente a la puerta de color caoba.

¿Qué estás haciendo Carol? Se preguntó a sí misma internamente.

Ahora que tenía una hija, esto era lo más irresponsable que había hecho nunca. Y entonces, el peso de la responsabilidad cayó como un balde de agua fría encima de ella. Acababa de dejar a Sophia con una niñera para verse con su exnovio con el que probablemente tendría sexo.

¿Qué clase de madre hacia eso? ¿Qué clase de mujer hacia esto a su marido enfermo?

Y en ese momento, supo que no podía hacerlo otra vez. Aunque era consciente que Carol le debía algunas explicaciones a Daryl, no debía ser en este lugar. Se debían una conversación pero no así. Aunque por otra parte, ella tenía la sensación que lo mejor era cerrar ese capítulo de su vida que durante tantos años había estado abierto.

Ellos vivieron un amor hermoso en la adolescencia, pero hacía años que se había acabado. Y no podía pretender volver a vivirlo. Debía aceptarlo, su relación con Daryl debía acabar para siempre.

Él siempre será su primer amor, a quien amaría con locura a pesar de las circunstancias, con quien había tenido experiencias maravillosas, y sobre todo había descubierto el amor verdadero. Algo que probablemente muchas personas no podían decir, pero ella sí.

Sin embargo, no podían estar juntos, sus vidas habían tomado diferentes caminos casi imposibles de unirse. Ella estaba casada y a pesar de que no era feliz, para bien o para mal estaba casada con Ed.

Quizá su amor, por muy grande que fuera, no podían vivirlo y estaban destinados a estar separados. Además, aunque pudieran estar juntos, ella quería una relación formal y nunca iban a poder tenerla. Sus padres no iban a aceptar jamás a Daryl. Su relación no funcionó cuando eran jóvenes y era probable que ahora tampoco.

Además estaba Sophia…

Se dirigió de nuevo al ascensor, volviendo a la recepción, donde dejó la llave electrónica en el mueble, sin importar que la mujer de pelo castaño le mirara con confusión. Y salió del hotel para volver a su coche.

Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos cuando se sentó en el asiento del conductor, dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás dejándose llevar por un llanto doloroso, al darse cuenta de que era el final. Era el momento de seguir con su vida y olvidar completamente a Daryl otra vez.

* * *

 **Hola Carylers,**

 **Lo primero que quiero hacer es daros las gracias por el gran recibimiento de este nuevo fic, me ha animado muchísimo, espero que este segundo capítulo os guste igual que el primero.**

 **Como veis hay otro smut, pero en esta ocasión centrado en la época de ellos de jóvenes. Pero no os acostumbréis, no todo los capítulos tendrán smut… Ah, también es muy probable que todos los capítulos tengan un flashback contando momentos de la pareja del pasado.**

 **Muchos comentarios han señalado que tenéis dudas y deciros que todos se irán desvelando poco a poco en el momento oportuno.**

 **Este capítulo está centrado en los adolescentes Carol y Daryl, quienes viven su amor a escondidas de los padres de ella y prácticamente de todo el mundo. Como veis, existe un paralelismo entre estos jóvenes con la relación que tuvieron de amantes. Sus relaciones se han llevado siempre en secreto y es de alguna forma lo que ellos están acostumbrados.**

 **Sobre que ocurrió cuando eran jóvenes, se desvelara más adelante, solo quería que vierais un poco su relación de esa época, una relación tremendamente emocional y sobre todo muy profunda. ¿Qué les llevo a que esta hermosa relación se rompiera? Lo desvelaré en los siguientes capítulos.**

 **Respecto al final, bueno, me vais a odiar por esto. Lo sé, voy a recibir odio, pero ella ahora tiene responsabilidades que antes no tenía, siente mucha culpabilidad y sabe que no está haciendo bien, de alguna forma está intentando convencerse de que ese amor no va a funcionar nunca.**

 **Otra cosa que quiero aclarar es que en este fic, no hay maltratos físicos de Ed a Carol, pero si los habrá psicológicos, y la relación es muy mala entre ellos. Os aseguró que le odiareis igualmente…**

 **Una vez más agradecer vuestros comentarios y votos. Tenía mis dudas sobre este fic, sobre todo porque el primer capítulo era un poco ambiguo respecto a la trama. Pero espero que os siga gustando.**

 **Mil gracias, nos leemos muy pronto.**

 **San.**


	3. La foto de boda

_10 de agosto del 2005_

 _Merle acababa de conseguirle otro empleo en otro taller mecánico. Había perdido la cuenta en cuántos había estado. Por una razón o por otra, siempre acababa siendo despedido: su impuntualidad, su mal humor, su agresividad con los clientes, etc… Por suerte, su hermano tenía contactos y siempre le conseguía puestos de trabajo. En esta ocasión apenas llevaba un par de semanas en ese taller y ya empezaba estar harto del estúpido de su jefe._

 _-Daryl, maldita sea, haz el favor de arreglar la moto de una puta vez. El señor William la quiere para esta tarde. Y yo tengo una maldita comida familiar con mi mujer y mi hija, –dijo con desprecio-. Me tengo que ir antes._

 _Daryl observó a su jefe con su habitual mal humor, dirigiéndose a la parte trasera para adentrarse en su despacho._

 _-Estúpido, -se dijo para sí mismo._

 _Daryl volvió a centrar la vista en el cadenado de la motocicleta, intentando arreglarla como su hermano le había enseñado. En todos los talleres en los que había estado, tanto sus jefes como sus compañeros, se habían sorprendido de que a su edad supiera todos esos conocimientos de mecánica. Y además, era bueno en lo que hacía._

 _Estaba tan concentrado en su trabajo, que no se percató que un Range Rover aparcó enfrente del taller, y un hombre trajeado se bajó de él, dirigiéndose a Daryl, quien estaba arrodillado manipulando la moto con atención. Cuando sintió la presencia de alguien, levantó la mirada hacia esa persona. Y entonces, le vio, reconociéndole enseguida._

 _Era el padre de Carol._

 _El adolescente se puso en pie para enfrentarle, pues intuía que su presencia no era cordial. Unos meses atrás se habían conocido, pero tras saber que ellos no le aceptaban, Daryl no le tenía en muy alta estima._

 _-Hola Daryl. – saludó John, admirando la moto que estaba a su derecha._

 _-¿Qué quieres? –contesta el joven sin ni siquiera mirarle, volviendo a centrarse en la motocicleta._

 _-Quería hablar contigo sobre mi hija._

 _-No tengo nada de qué hablar. Hace mucho que no la veo-. Mintió, ya que a sus ojos, ellos dos no tenían ningún tipo de relación._

 _-No me mientas, sabemos que os seguís viendo. –El rostro de Daryl palideció, pero siguió a lo suyo-. Carol dice que quiere ir a la universidad de Georgia para estudiar magisterio. –Hizo una pausa, antes de seguir hablando-. Ambos sabemos que Carol es brillante, podría hacer la carrera que quisiera en cualquier universidad de este país, e incluso en alguna más prestigiosa… -Daryl frunció el ceño intentando adivinar por donde iba la conversación-. Solo te pido que la dejes marchar._

 _-¿Qué mierda me estás queriendo decir?_

 _-Solo te estoy diciendo, que Carol va ir a la universidad de Georgia para estar más cerca de ti. Va hacer magisterio porque es la única carrera que puede hacer cerca de donde tú estés. Pero no te das cuenta que le estás impidiendo cumplir su sueño. Estudiar farmacia._

 _Daryl miró intensamente a los ojos del padre de Carol, los cuales había heredado la joven. Sin embargo, sus ojos eran fríos, nada que ver con la calidez y el amor que le transmitía cada vez ahondaba en ellos._

 _Daryl no podía creer las palabras de John. No conocía en absoluto a Carol. Ella no soñaba con estar encerrada en una empresa farmacéutica, ella quería ser profesora, adoraba estar con niños. Era su auténtico sueño. Daryl sabía por Carol, que sus padres eran los que querían que estudiara química, para que se acabara convirtiendo como ellos en un gran empresario farmacéutico. Pero ella odiaba todo ese mundo._

 _-No… no le estoy impidiendo cumplir su sueño. No conoces una mierda cual es el sueño de Carol. –A pesar de las palabras duras del joven, John se mantuvo firme y sin mostrar sentimiento sobre lo que le acababa de decir._

 _-Si de verdad la quisieras, la dejarías marchar… Su madre y yo no queremos que acabe siendo un sin nadie como tú… Y estoy seguro que tú tampoco. –El rostro del joven fue enfureciéndose cada vez más._

 _-Vete a la mierda. –Masculló enfadado._

 _-No pienso dejar que arruines la vida de mi hija._

 _El hombre se alejó volviendo al coche. Daryl sintió como la rabia florecía en él. Una vez más le estaba haciendo sentir un auténtico inútil que no servía para nada. Él a veces lo pensaba sobre sí mismo, pero que otras personas como el padre de su novia lo pensara, le dejaba con muy mala autoestima._

 _¿Qué mierda sabia el padre de Carol sobre él? No le conocía. No sabía absolutamente nada de él._

 _Se intentó tranquilizar, pero solo pudo hacerlo fumándose un cigarrillo. Aquello consiguió calmar sus nervios un poco, aunque no del todo. Tirando la colilla al suelo, volvió a centrar su atención en la moto. Subió el volumen de la radio, y siguió trabajando. Cuando ya estaba inmerso en el trabajo, sintió la presencia de alguien a su lado._

 _Al levantar el rostro, se encontró con la sonrisa de Carol en su angelical cara, ajena a lo sucedido minutos atrás._

 _-¡Hola, Pookie! –le saludó la joven con diversión._

 _El joven frunció el ceño con confusión pues no eran habituales sus visitas al taller. Se puso en pie, mientras se limpiaba las manos llenas de grasa con el pañuelo lila._

 _-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunta un poco más arisco de lo normal. Carol se muerde el labio ante el frio recibimiento._

 _-He venido a verte. He salido con Andrea, y ella tenía que estar en casa pronto, así que le he dicho que me dejara en tu taller… –Daryl asintió ante su explicación. -¿Estás bien? –preguntó._

 _-Sí, sí… -Respondió con indecisión._

 _-¿Estás seguro?_

 _-¡Te he dicho que sí! –Dijo con un tono más elevado de lo normal. La joven frunció el ceño sorprendida, dolida pero sobre todo, enfadada. Estaba totalmente emocionada con la posibilidad de encontrarse con él. Sin embargo, él no lo parecía tanto._

 _-Está bien… creo que no ha sido una buena idea, voy a casa. –Anunció la joven, con enfado. Se giró sobre sí misma y entonces, su mano rodeó su brazo._

 _-Hey, lo siento. Perdóname… Estoy un poco nervioso, mi jefe… -se justificó-. Si esperas diez minutos, podemos almorzar juntos, es mi hora del almuerzo. –Ante sus palabras, ella sonrió, asintiendo._

 _Carol esperó en la puerta del taller a que pasaran esos minutos, mientras con su teléfono móvil, llamó a su madre para decirle que irá con Andrea a comer fuera. Diez minutos más tarde, el joven salió del taller acercándose a ella dándole un suave beso en los labios en modo de disculpa por su anterior arrebato._

 _Se montaron en la moto de Daryl, para dirigirse al McDonald's. Pidieron un par de Cheeseburger, patatas fritas y unas bebidas. Daryl pagó y se sentaron en un banco a las afueras del establecimiento._

 _El joven le dio un gran bocado en su hamburguesa, y un poco de kétchup resbaló por la comisura de los labios. Carol le miró y sonrió divertida._

 _-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el joven masticando._

 _Su novio le miró confuso por su diversión, antes de que ella se adelantara, y lamiera su comisura de los labios con sensualidad, rozándolos pero sin llegar a besarlos. Daryl se quedó paralizado mientras sentía el deseo recorrer sus venas. Esa mujer le volvía loco._

 _Cuando ella se separó una sonrisa pícara se mostraba en sus labios, pues ella era consciente de lo que acababa de hacer. Y entonces, como si nada siguió comiendo dejándole confundido. Carol se echó a reír por su rostro._

 _A pesar de que lo único que quería en ese instante era hacerle el amor a Carol, sabía que no era el mejor momento. Desvió la mirada hacia su hamburguesa para intentar disminuir su deseo, llevándose a la boca el último bocado, pero el ambiente había cambiado. Cuando volvió a mirarle, vio en sus hermosos ojos mucho deseo también._

 _-Lo del otro día fue impresionante, Daryl. –Confesó la joven con una sonrisa tímida pero sensual._

 _Daryl maldijo entre dientes, ¿es que no se daba cuenta que le volvía loco?_

 _-Lo sé –le dio la razón._

 _Las imágenes de ese día aparecieron en su mente. Ella levantó la mano, acariciándole el rostro. Él cerró los ojos, y entonces le besó. Un beso salvaje, rememorando los recuerdos de la última vez que estuvieron juntos. Carol se separó dejando caer la frente contra la suya._

 _-Daryl… te quiero. –Abrió los ojos para observarle, el ambiente había cambiado de nuevo. Él sonrió ante sus palabras, y le besó de nuevo con suavidad y ternura._

 _Carol se separó de él con una sonrisa tonta en los labios, antes de coger una patata frita y untarlo con el kétchup para llevárselo a su boca. Cuando levantó la mirada, Daryl la observaba fijamente con el rostro serio. Carol entrecerró los ojos queriendo saber que estaba pasando por su cabeza. Pero entonces él habló._

 _-Eh, nena, –Carol levantó el rostro, esperando a que hablara-, sobre la universidad, ¿estás segura que quieres ir a la Georgia?_

 _Carol asintió, llevándose otra patata frita a la boca, comiéndola de un solo bocado._

 _-Por supuesto, mi sueño es ser profesora. Y además, estaremos muy cerca, podemos vernos casi todas las semanas. –Ella le besó en la mejilla-. Estoy muy ilusionada por empezar. Mis padres están empeñados en que cambie la solicitud a otras universidades, pero bah… yo quiero estudiar aquí._

 _Y entonces sus palabras, le recordaron a las que el padre de Carol le había dicho. ¿Y si de verdad estaba quedándose allí por él? ¿Y si estaba arruinando su vida? Él sabía que Carol tenía un futuro brillante por delante, ¿le estaría arruinando su futuro por estar con él?_

 _Carol vio otra vez el rostro serio de su novio, aquel día estaba muy extraño._

 _-¿Estás bien, Daryl? He dicho algo que te hay…_

 _-No, no, solo me tengo que ir a trabajar._

 _-Ah, vale… -Mostrando decepción._

 _-¿Te llevo a casa?_

 _´-No, iré andando. Estoy cerca. –Vio que el joven dudaba pero finalmente aceptó-. ¿Me vendrás a buscar el viernes? –El joven asintió-. ¿A la misma hora…?_

 _-En el mismo lugar… -acabó la frase por ella. Carol sonrió, se acercó a él enmarcando su rostro besándole suavemente. Él respondió pero no tan efusivamente como en otras ocasiones._

 _Tras separarse, Daryl se encaminó hacia su motocicleta, montándose en ella, la arrancó y desapareció al doblar la esquina. Carol lo observó sintiendo que algo no estaba bien. Con un nudo en el estómago, la joven caminó unos pocos metros hasta llegar a su casa._

* * *

Los talleres EP's eran los más conocidos de la zona, con cinco talleres distribuidos por toda la ciudad. Daryl llevaba casi cuatro años trabajando en uno de los talleres que se encontraba en la periferia de la ciudad de Atlanta. Sorprendentemente, no había sido despedido como las anteriores veces. Era totalmente un logro. Sin embargo, éste ya no tenía los beneficios que solía tener. Así que, decidieron cerrarlo.

A pesar de que algunos trabajadores habían sido despedidos, otros, -como en el caso de Daryl-, habían sido redistribuidos a los otros talleres de la empresa. En esta ocasión, Daryl sería trasladado al taller central, donde trabajaba el jefe de la cadena de talleres.

El primer día en el nuevo taller, Daryl llegó bastante puntual. Solo sobrepasaban cinco minutos de la hora de entrada. Aquel día iba a conocer al jefe, del cual no tenía muy buenas referencias. Según le habían comentado otros compañeros de su otro taller, su jefe era una persona arisca y nada afable. Se trataba de un tipo bastante extraño. Aunque él estaba acostumbrado a tipos así. Tampoco le sorprendía.

También le habían comentado que sus malos negocios estaban destrozando la empresa. Y además, estaba cada vez peor de su enfermedad. Había rumores de que no iba a durar mucho más de dos años.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que padecía cirrosis debido a la gran cantidad de alcohol que consumía, seguía consumiendo casi a menudo. A Daryl le daba exactamente igual, cuáles eran los hábitos de su jefe, solo quería seguir trabajando y tener dinero para poder gastárselo en lo que quisiera.

Él no sabe nada más de él exceptuando que se llama Ed Peletier.

Se adentró en el taller, y al igual que en todos en los que ha estado trabajando, está sucio y huele a grasa. Con el casco en la mano, busca a algún compañero que le indicara que debía hacer. Pero una moto classified llama su atención. Es una preciosidad, le encantan este tipo de motos. Se acerca para examinarla bien. En ese instante un hombre de mediana edad, con algunas canas en la barba de tres días y el mono azul de mecánico llaman su atención.

-Hey, tú. ¿Debes ser Dixon, verdad? El nuevo –Daryl entrecierra los ojos ante la voz de su nuevo compañero. Él asiente ante sus palabras-. Soy Jack, el jefe te está esperando en la oficina. –El hombre le señala hacia la derecha, donde una pequeña puerta le da acceso a un despacho.

-Cojonudo –se lamenta Daryl, lo último que quiere es tener una soporífera conversación con el jefe.

Nada más entrar, ve al hombre fumando sentado en su silla, esperándole.

-Siéntate –le dice Ed. Daryl le hace caso, sentándose enfrente de él. He tenido muchas referencias respecto a ti. Últimamente hay incremento de… - hace una pausa, mientras tose fuertemente-, perdón… motocicletas de alto standing en la zona. Parece que tú sabes bastante.

-Eso parece…

Tras una conversación sobre horarios y normas de ese taller, Ed deja que se vaya. Daryl lo único que quiere es salir de allí, y ponerse a trabajar. No se le da bien hablar ni mantener una conversación. Le gusta estar con las motos, trabajar en ellas y arreglarlas. En especial la classified kt600 que ha visto afuera, en la zona de arreglo, y que está esperando a ser arreglada.

Daryl se giró sobre sí mismo, para salir a trabajar, sin embargo algo llama su atención. Una foto medio escondida en uno de los estantes que están llenos de suciedad. Su corazón empieza a bombardear fuertemente al ver la foto. Clavó la mirada en ella otra vez asegurándose de nuevo.

Se trata de una foto de boda. De Ed y su mujer. Y conocía a esa mujer. Era Carol. Su Carol.

Es ella, sus ojos la delatan. Esos ojos hermosos que destacan en toda la foto, podría reconocerla con solo mirarla.

No puede creerlo, Carol está casada con Ed. Y entonces todo le cuadró. Ahora entendía muchas cosas, porque ella acudió a su antiguo taller, ya que era propiedad de su marido y era el que más cerca estaba de su trabajo de camarera. O por qué no le quiso decir la identidad del susodicho, pues sabía que él le hubiera reconocido.

-Daryl… -la voz ronca de Ed le sacó de su ensoñamiento, éste parecía confuso por el hecho de que se hubiera detenido en mitad de su oficina. -Vete a trabajar –masculló con un tono desagradable.

Ese descubrimiento fue un shock para Daryl. Intentó trabajar, queriendo olvidar que el hombre que estaba sentado a escasos metros de él era el marido de la única mujer a la que había amado. Sin embargo, su mente no paraba de pensar en lo que acababa de ver.

La foto de la boda de Ed y Carol se había quedado grabada en su mente, a pesar de que no la había visto en toda su totalidad. Se encontraba escondida entre los estantes, como si no fuera importante para él.

Pero sobre todo, él no pudo evitar fijarse en Carol. Quizá para otras personas, solo verían una entrañable y bonita foto del día en que se casaron. Pero él conocía a Carol, y aunque no le hubiera visto durante años, él sabía leer mejor que nadie sus emociones en sus ojos. Y ella no era feliz en esa foto.

Había mucha tristeza en ellos, tanto que no podía quitarse esa mirada de su mente. Una mirada similar a cuando se encontraban en el hotel.

Se adentró en el baño y se puso por encima de la ropa el mono azul de trabajo, mientras su mente seguía recordando esos ojos azules tristes. La rabia le inundó, tenía ganas de adentrarse en esa oficina de nuevo y pegarle una paliza a ese imbécil. No sabía lo que sucedía entre ambos, pero sabía que el tipo no era de confianza.

Daryl suspiró, calmándose. Y en ese momento, supo que era su oportunidad de volver a ponerse en contacto con ella. Como si no ocurriera nada, Daryl se puso a trabajar. Simplemente esperaría el momento adecuado.

Pasó una media hora, cuando Ed decidió que era el momento de salir para ir al bar de enfrente. Daryl siguió cambiando el motor de la moto, absorto en su propio mundo hasta que Jack dijo que aprovechaba la ausencia del jefe para fumar y tomarse un descanso. Le dijo si quería acompañarle, pero éste declinó la propuesta diciéndole que se quedaría trabajando. En cuanto se vio solo, aprovechó para adentrarse de nuevo en la oficina del jefe.

A pesar de que no podía estar demasiado tiempo en el interior, lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a la foto, para cerciorarse de que era ella y no se estaba equivocando de persona. Suspiró ampliamente cuando no tuvo dudas de que era ella. E incluso viéndola más de cerca, pudo comprobar que su instinto no le fallaba.

Estaba triste.

El teléfono fijo empezó a sonar y Daryl se sobresaltó. Se dirigió hacia éste, y en la pantalla pudo visualizar la persona que estaba al otro lado de la línea.

 **"Carol"**

Daryl tuvo el impulso de responder a la llamada, sin embargo, pensó que era demasiado extraño. Así que simplemente, descolgó y volvió a colgar el teléfono para que éste dejara de sonar.

Daryl dirigió la mirada hacia su compañero, viendo como éste aún seguía fuera, así que con rapidez, buscó en la agenda del teléfono fijo el número de Carol, y guardó dicho número en su celular.

Tras esto, salió de la oficina y continuó trabajando.

Daryl salió de trabajar a las 6 de la tarde, pero aquel día no dejaba de pensar en Carol en todo momento. No sabía qué hacer. Su impulso le decía que le llamara para hablar con ella. Quería llamarle y escuchar su voz, pero después pensó que era demasiado violento. Y de pronto tuvo una idea. Dejó pasar los días, hasta el viernes siguiente, y entonces, le envió un mensaje que solo ella podría entender.

"A la misma hora en el mismo lugar?"

* * *

-¿A qué puta le toca hoy? –Gritó Merle desde el sofá con una cerveza en la mano. Daryl le dirigió una mirada llena de enojo, mientras pasaba por enfrente del televisor para agarrar el casco de moto–. ¿La pelirroja? –Dijo con rintintin, llevándose la lata a los labios sonrientes por sus palabras.

-Que mierda te importa, Merle. –Gruñó con enfado. Merle sonrió aún más amplio ante su enfado.

-Dale recuerdos a tu puta. –masculló justo antes de que su hermano traspasará la puerta.

Con enfado, Daryl se sentó a horcajadas en la motocicleta. Odiaba cuando Merle se dedicaba a molestarle sobre sus habituales salidas nocturnas. En especial cuando insinuaba que se iba a encontrar con alguna pelirroja. A pesar de que Merle desconocía su posible reencuentro con Carol, desde hacía bastante tiempo, él nombraba a la mujer cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. No sabía a qué se debía esa insinuación, pero conociéndole solo era otra forma de irritar a Daryl.

Daryl siempre había sido muy reservado con respecto a su vida privada, y sobre todo, en sus relaciones personales. Sólo recordaba una conversación con Merle respecto a Carol cuando eran adolescentes, y no fue de gran ayuda. Desde ese entonces nunca le había dado detalles sobre su vida sexual y privada.

No obstante, en los últimos años en los que Daryl se reencontraba con Carol, Merle dedujo que tenía escarceos sexuales con alguna mujer, ya que cada viernes se arreglaba y no volvía hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Él había deducido que se trataba de prostitutas. Y Daryl queriendo preservar la intimidad de Carol, dejó que él creyera que eran fulanas.

Durante esos dos años que Carol no había acudido a la cita, Daryl seguía yendo al hotel con bastante frecuencia. No tenía una razón lógica para acudir a la habitación. Simplemente iba allí, con la absurda esperanza de que ella se presentara a la cita, a pesar de que sabía que no lo haría. Era tan absurdo y se sentía como un completo imbécil. Finalmente acababa pidiendo alcohol, y terminaba la noche completamente borracho. Algunos días, él iba a en busca de alguna mujer de compañía.

Sin embargo, siempre ocurría lo mismo, alquilaban otra habitación del mismo hotel, pues no quería mezclar recuerdos de otras mujeres en esa habitación, e intentaba mantener relaciones sexuales con ellas. Pero nunca era lo mismo. No tenía confianza, no era cómodo, era totalmente frio. Finalmente, tras un momento tenso, les pagaba el servicio, por simplemente haber compartido un par de besos y se volvía a quedar solo.

Con ninguna mujer había llegado a tener confianza como lo había hecho con Carol. De hecho, con ninguna persona en el mundo había llegado a tal nivel de intimidad como con ella.

Cuando Carol dejó de acudir a la cita, en un primer momento, pensó que su ausencia se debía a que le había sucedido algo malo. Pero a medida que pasaron los viernes, la preocupación fue sustituida por la sensación de abandono, ya que tenía la sensación que no acudía por propia voluntad. Se sentía traicionado y dolido por el hecho de que la única persona a la que había querido, y había confiado sus secretos más profundos le abandonara de esa forma.

Y cuando la rabia se apoderaba de él tan profundamente, dejaba ahogar la pena en el alcohol.

Después recordaba que él había hecho algo similar en su adolescencia, pero aun así eso no restauraba el dolor emocional que sentía por su abandono. No tenía derecho a sentirse abandonado, pero era así como se sentía.

Sin embargo, el destino quiso que estuviera trabajando con el marido de Carol. Esperaba que aquella noche acudiera a la cita, quería hablar con ella, saber qué era lo que había pasado y el porqué de su abandono. Necesitaba respuestas.

Se sentía nervioso y a la vez esperanzado de verla, pero también sabía que iba a descargar toda la furia acumulada durante esos dos años. Sin embargo, tenía la sensación de que no iba acudir a la cita y en su interior sabía que va a volver a tener una decepción.

Tras pedir la llave de la habitación, la cual tenía reservada todos los viernes, informó a recepción que una mujer llamada Carol llegaría sobre las doce. Subió por el ascensor, hasta la habitación 221. Encendió la luz de ésta, encontrándola vacía. Se adentró a pasos lentos. Los recuerdos de sus reencuentros emergen en su mente.

Rememoró la vez en que hicieron el amor contra la puerta, o la vez que le dio la vuelta contra la pared de la habitación y la penetró agarrándole las manos contra la espalda. O cuando ella llegó a su encuentro llorosa y simplemente pasaron la noche abrazados y besándose. O cuando lo hicieron en la ducha, donde le practico una felación, o aquella vez que se cayeron de la cama mientras ella le montaba… Esa habitación tenía muchos recuerdos asociados a ella.

Incluso creía oler su aroma cada vez que entraba en esa habitación. Muchos de estos recuerdos eran relacionados con el sexo, pero él sabía que había más.

La conexión sexual siempre había sido fuerte, pero la conexión emocional lo era aún más. Aun recordaba los abrazos compartidos cada vez que llegaba con lágrimas en los ojos. Él le abrazaba mientras ella temblaba hasta que se calmaba entre sus brazos.

Pero sobre todo, nunca olvidaría el día en que Carol le sostuvo tras la muerte de su padre. Ella encontró a Daryl tremendamente abatido sentado contra la pared de la habitación. Se agachó hasta ponerse a su altura y le acunó dejando que llorara contra su pecho. A pesar de que odiaba a su padre, él no podía evitar dejarse llevar por el dolor. Daryl no comprendía porque le dolía su muerte, quien prácticamente le había destrozado su vida. Pero Carol como siempre no le juzgó, solo le abrazó, y le permitió mostrar sus sentimientos, que había retenido desde que había fallecido su padre tres días atrás.

Él sabía que su relación nunca seria sexo, por eso cada vez que ella describía su relación como únicamente sexual, le lastimaba profundamente. No iba a negar que la deseaba, que amaba tener sexo con ella, pero había mucho más que eso. Le encantaba la intimidad que compartían, e incluso sentirse vulnerable con ella.

Los momentos más felices de su vida habían sido cuando habían estado juntos. Pero sobre todo, porque con ella podía ser él completamente, no tenía que esconderse.

A pesar de la decepción por haberle abandonado y el dolor que esto le había causado, él sabía qua aún la quería. La amaba. De hecho, era la única persona en toda su vida que había amado tanto. Era algo incomprensible sobre todo, tras el dolor que le había causado su 'abandono'.

Necesitaba su abrazo, sus besos, sus palabras o sus conversaciones. Solo quería verla. Hablar con ella, e incluso que le llamara Pookie.

Sabía que aunque apareciera esa noche, la confianza no se restauraría en un día. A pesar de que ella le perdonó, él era aún más desconfiado de ella. Necesitaría una buena explicación para entender porque se fue.

Cuando el reloj marcó las 12, Daryl sintió la impaciencia en su cuerpo. Quería verla, mientras sentimientos contradictorios se apoderaron de él por la sola posibilidad de volver a encontrarse.

A las 12:06 le pareció escuchar que unos pasos se paraban su puerta, pero cuando él fue abrirla, no había nadie. Su deseo de verla le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Los minutos pasaban, mientras la decepción se calaba en cada uno de los poros de su piel. Pidió la botella de whisky al servicio de habitación, que llegó en cuestión de minutos. Y entonces, mientras se tomaba su segunda copa, supo que ella no iba a venir, que se había acabado.

Cerró los ojos, mientras la rabia y la decepción, mezclado con el dolor y la desilusión se adueñaron de él.

-Mierda, joder –lanzó la botella de whisky a la pared y ésta se rompió en mil pedazos, al igual que su corazón roto. El sonido del cristal rompiéndose inundó la habitación.

Era tan doloroso aceptarlo. Se ha acabado. Lanzó otro baso contra la pared, rompiéndolo también, ya pagaría los costes al hotel. Las lágrimas llenas de furia inundaron sus pequeños ojos, lanzando una patada contra el mini bar.

Se dejó caer contra la pared de la habitación totalmente llevado por la decepción y la rabia. Quizá era el momento de aceptarlo, se había acabado. Todo había acabado.

Cuando la rabia y el nivel de alcohol disminuyeron, reflexionó un poco más calmado. Necesitaba una explicación, solo quería una para saber que había pasado. Saber si estaba bien. Solo quería eso.

Y si ella no quería saber nada de él, quería saberlo. Si era lo que quería, entonces Daryl se alejaría de ella para siempre.

Pero primero la encontraría.

* * *

 **¡Hola Carylers!**

 **Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, centrado en Daryl.** **Se desvela el cómo consiguió el número de teléfono y porque Carol nunca le contó quien era su marido, ya que si se lo hubiera dicho él la hubiera encontrado fácilmente. Ahora, se encuentran trabajando juntos y Daryl va hacer todo lo posible por reencontrarse con ella.**

 **Como veis, los padres de Carol no han sido muy amables con Daryl, no les gusta para su hija y serán un problema para su relación. Solo recordar que el Daryl adolescente es tremendamente inestable, y que las palabras de John le afectan enormemente, muy a pesar de que sabe que no tiene razón y que no conoce en absoluto a Carol.**

 **Sé que puede parecer absurdo que Daryl vuelva a la habitación solo, pero de alguna forma, ese lugar le aporta y le recuerda a lo feliz que ha sido con ella. Daryl no ha superado a Carol y es por eso que se refugia en la habitación.**

 **Sé que os he revelado poca información hasta ahora, pero poco a poco iré desvelando todo, paciencia.**

 **Me gustaría saber cual es vuestra opinión del fic y del capítulo, sobre todo para saber si continuar o no. :)**

 **Antes de acabar, quería comentaros que tenía previsto publicarlo el jueves, tras llegar de trabajar. Sin embargo, tras el atentado ocurrido en Barcelona, -mi ciudad-, no tuve ni ganas ni fuerzas para publicar. Quiero dar mi más sentido pésame a todas las familias y amigos de las victimas.** **#Notenimpor** **#Notenemosmiedo**

 **Pd: Para los que siguen mi otro fanfic, puede parecer que me estoy centrando más en este fic, pero prometo seguir el otro en breve.**

 **Mil gracias. Nos leemos pronto.**

 **San.**


	4. Te encontré

Sophia estaba emocionada desde que Carol había pronunciado la palabra parque. Durante todo el camino, la pequeña no dejó de balbucear animadamente desde la parte trasera del coche. Aunque ya sabía algunas palabras, como papá, mamá, juguetes, parque, abuelos o algunas partes de su cuerpo... todavía no era capaz de construir una frase de más de dos palabras. Pero empezaba a relacionar algunos sonidos con algunos objetos y palabras.

Sophia tarareó las canciones de la radio mientras Carol se reía por sus reacciones y le hablaba mientras ella le respondía con su particular lenguaje.

-Pa-pá, -preguntó la pequeña.

-No, cielo, papá no vendrá con nosotras. –Carol miró a través del retrovisor a su hija, quien perdió la mirada a través de la ventana, antes de seguir tarareando al ritmo de la música.

Ed nunca venía con ellas cuando iban al parque o a pasear. A pesar de ser domingo por la tarde, y que él no tenía nada más que hacer que estar con la familia, Ed siempre hacia otras cosas: ver la televisión, salir con amigos al bar… Cualquier cosa que no implicara estar con la familia. Lo cierto, es que, prácticamente era como una madre soltera en ese sentido. Ed nunca se ocupaba de su hija. Sophia buscaba su afecto, pero él prácticamente la obviaba. Carol sabía que cuando su hija fuera más consciente, esto le iba a lastimar.

Carol empezó a preguntarle si le emocionaba ir al parque, y sí le gustaba montarse en los columpios y jugar con la arena. Sophia soltaba sonidos en respuesta, mientras Carol sonreía por sus reacciones.

Al llegar, Carol la agarró en brazos, pero Sophia quería estar en el suelo e ir a jugar.

-Espera, cielo. –Le dijo.

- _Colduempio_ , -balbuceó la pequeña.

-¿Quieres ir al columpio? –preguntó Carol.

 _-¡Zi! –Gritó fuertemente._

Carol la montó en el columpio, sujetándola bien y entonces dejó que se balanceara en él. Ella se reía divertida cada vez que su madre le daba con fuerza al asiento, para que volviera a balancearse.

La pequeña pareció cansarse rápidamente, y en su idioma le pidió la mochila de juguetes para jugar con la arena. Carol la agarró para llevarla al otro lado del parque, donde la pequeña pudiera jugar tranquilamente mientras ella se sentaba en uno de los bancos no muy lejos de ella. Al dejarla en el suelo, Sophia caminó unos pasos rápidos, pero se tropezó consigo misma y se cayó de culo, sin llegar a hacerse daño.

-¡Uy, arriba pequeñaja, ponte en pie! –Le animó Carol, con una sonrisa, sabiendo que no se había hecho daño.

Sophia se puso en pie en dirección a su madre para que le diera su mochila donde guardaba todos los juguetes de la arena. Un cubo, una pala, un rastrillo… Con sus pequeños deditos, ella agarró su mochila y sin ningún miramiento los tiró en la arena sentándose al lado de estos y empezó a jugar. Tiró arena en el cubo y volvió a tirarla al suelo. Vació y volvió a llenarlo, mientras llamaba la atención de su madre en ocasiones. Carol le hablaba, mientras ella seguía jugando con la arena.

Su teléfono vibró justo cuando mantuvo una breve conversación con Andrea sobre donde se encontraba, ya que estaba en Atlanta y quería verla.

La mujer sonrío mirando a su pequeña, intentando olvidar absolutamente todo lo que estaba sucediendo aquellos días. Desde que había recibido el mensaje de Daryl y había ido al hotel, ella se encontraba nerviosa y distraída. Se había prometido a si misma que se olvidaría de él, pero no era tan fácil.

Volvió a dirigir una mirada hacia Sophia que seguía entretenida con la arena. Sacó el móvil, e instintivamente buscó el mensaje de Daryl, leyéndolo una y otra vez.

"A la misma hora en el mismo lugar"

Sí, era absurdo, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ese mensaje y lo que implicaba. ¿Cómo había descubierto su número? ¿Qué era lo que quería? ¿Sexo? ¿Y si le ocurría algo?

Se distrajo por un momento, mirando como una mujer de unos 25 años y un bebé de una edad parecida a Sophia se acercaban a ella, atraídos por el juguete de su hija. Pero tras convencer a la bebe, se fueron hacia otro lugar.

Carol volvió a mirar el móvil donde el mensaje seguía ahí, justo cuando sintió la presencia de otra persona que se acercaba a ellas. Era Andrea. La mujer se levantó del banco para saludarla, antes de ver como su amiga se agachaba para saludar a Sophia, quien le recibió con un beso en la mejilla.

-Está enorme y preciosa –le comentó a su amiga, quien sonreía orgullosa-. ¡Hola! –Saludó, dándole un abrazo fuerte a su amiga.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-He venido a visitar a mis padres, y de paso, hacerte una visita. Para vigilar que no estés haciendo ninguna locura. –Carol viró los ojos al cielo ante su comentario.

-Tranquila, estoy bien. –Le comentó mientras se sentaron en el banco de nuevo.

-¿Seguro?

-No, pero tengo que estarlo.

-¿Sigues pensando en Daryl?

\- Quiero quitármelo de la cabeza pero no puedo. Sé que lo mejor es olvidarle, seguir con mi vida. Pero…

-No se comportó bien contigo, Carol.

-Yo no me porté bien con él tampoco, Andrea. Yo… le dejé plantado.

-¡Estas casada! Tenías una vida… él no tuvo motivos.

Carol negó con la cabeza, siempre igual. Nadie era capaz de entender a Daryl, pero ella le entendía, a pesar del daño que le había hecho. Le entendía. Su relación no había sido fácil, pues desde el primer momento las diferencias sociales habían sido su peor enemigo. Eran dos personas de dos mundos opuestos y las personas de su entorno no estaban dispuestas a aceptar. Sí, era ese típico amor que sale en las películas y que nadie cree que suceda. Pero el suyo fue real. Muy real.

Daryl había vivido en la miseria con problemas de drogas y estupefacientes, y con padres abusivos. Sin embargo, Carol procedía de una familia donde sus padres eran diplomados en el mundo de farmacéutica y que contaban con suficiente dinero para vivir. Además, eran tremendamente conservadores, y consideraban que relacionarse con personas marginadas o con problemas con drogas no era propio de personas como ellos.

Lo irónico de todo, es que habían aceptado a Ed, un chico procedente de una familia también adinerada, pero con graves problemas con el alcohol. Parecía que ese era un problema menor si tenías dinero.

Sin embargo, ella pensaba que podría contar con su amiga Andrea, pues en un principio había aceptado la relación de Carol y Daryl, pero tras lo sucedido hace años, ella nunca le pudo perdonar el daño tremendo que le había causado a su amiga.

-¿Carol porque le defiendes?

-Ojalá fuera tan sencillo, como dices. Pero no lo es. Yo sé que nuestra relación no tiene futuro. Pero…

-Sientes algo por él….

-Sabes que tengo asuntos pendientes con él. No es algo que pueda ignorar.

Andrea suspiró cansada, ante la situación en la que estaba abocada su amiga, que era casi como una hermana.

-¿Cómo esta Ed?

-Tan gilipollas como siempre… Ignorándonos a mí y a Sophia. -Dijo Carol-, además de enfermo…

-Hija mía, parece que tienes un imán para atraer a los peores tíos. Daryl es tonto, pero Ed es aún más imbécil.

-Lo sé, lo que me preocupa es Sophia. Cuando crezca y vea como es Ed con ella… se me parte el corazón.

-Cielo, te lo he dicho muchas veces, sepárate de él. Hace tiempo que tendrías que haberlo hecho.

-Lo sé pero está enfermo, Andrea, no puedo dejarle ahora. Además, mis padres le adoran, pondrían el grito en el cielo si lo supieran. Y como voy a mantener a Sophia, ¿volviendo a vender hamburguesas? Si fuera igual de valiente que tú, lo haría, pero ya me conoces, soy una maldita cobarde.

-No digas eso…

-Es la verdad. Si me hubiera enfrentado a Ed o a mis padres, mi vida hubiera sido diferente. Pero me aterroriza enfrentarme a ellos. –Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos, mientras su amiga agarró su mano con fuerza dándole su apoyo. -Y para complicarlo todo, aparece Daryl. –Soltó con amargura.

Andrea suspiró preocupada por su amiga, sabiendo que había pasado épocas muy complicadas por las presiones que había recibido por parte de Ed o de sus padres. De hecho, Andrea era la única que era consciente hasta qué punto estas presiones le habían afectado, pues Carol había sufrido etapas de depresión. Andrea había notado una mejoría después de la llegada de Sophia, pero aun así le preocupaba enormemente en la nueva situación en la que se encontraba.

El hecho de que Daryl apareciera de nuevo, no sabía hasta qué punto podía ser bueno o no para su estado anímico.

-Carol, no quiero volver a verte tan mal como antes, –le dijo con firmeza su amiga.

-No te preocupes, Andrea. Tengo a Sophia ahora, nada hará que vuelva a caer en eso.

* * *

Desde que salió del hotel la noche anterior, no había dejado de pensar en Carol y en cómo encontrarla. A pesar de que era consciente de que encontraría más información de ella en su trabajo, él no podía esperar más.

El sábado por la mañana se fue a un locutorio y empezó a buscarla por internet, convencido de que debía haber alguna información sobre ella. Daryl odiaba los ordenadores, tenía una relación de odio con ellos. Los encontraba demasiado complicados, así que, prefería no verse involucrado con ellos. Pero hoy haría una excepción.

Encendió la computadora, abriendo el explorador de google, tecleando el nombre de Carol Peletier. Primero miró en la sección de imágenes, encontrando imágenes de Ed. Se había olvidado que su jefe era un tipo conocido en Atlanta por ser uno de los empresarios exitosos de la zona. Rebuscó más entre las fotos y encontró un par de entrevistas de su superior. Fue la única referencia que encontró de Carol, ya que le citaron como esposa del susodicho.

Pero no había nada más de ella.

De hecho, no era la primera vez que la buscaba. Cuando Carol dejó de acudir a las citas, Daryl se había preocupado mucho por su ausencia, sobre todo porque temía qué le hubiese ocurrido algo. Quizá su marido se habría enterado de su relación, o algo grave le había pasado. Pero por aquel entonces, él no disponía de datos suficientes para encontrarla, como era el apellido de casada y su matrimonio con Ed. De forma que esa búsqueda fracaso estrepitosamente. Por aquel entonces tuvo que dejar pasar el tiempo, sin saber nada sobre ella mientras todos los pensamientos fatalistas le invadían durante esos dos años, mezclados con la sensación de que le habían abandonado. Sin embargo ahora, sabía por dónde empezar a buscar.

Cuando el lunes llegó al trabajo, tenía un objetivo en mente: encontrar a Carol.

Llevaba todo el fin de semana dándole vueltas al asunto. Por una parte, no sabía si estaba haciendo bien, porque quería respetar la decisión que había tomado. Por muy doloroso que fuera. Pero por otra parte, necesitaba saber si se encontraba bien, y sobre todo, necesitaba saber el motivo por el cual había desaparecido de esa forma.

Daryl bufó cuando vio que tenía cinco motos para arreglar, cuando su mente estaba en otros asuntos. Sin embargo, se puso a trabajar intentando despejar la mente. Observó cómo Ed se mantenía en su despacho, fumando y hablando por teléfono. Cerró los ojos cuando se lo imaginó con Carol y sintió una repentina sensación de celos.

Daryl negó con la cabeza intentando olvidar esos pensamientos, tenía que olvidarse de ellos. Una vez más, Ed se fue al bar de enfrente y su único compañero aprovechó para fumar. Entonces entró en el despacho, buscó en la agenda, ordenador, entre los cajones alguna carta donde indicaran la dirección en la que vivían, pero no encontró nada. Así que, la única opción que le quedaba era seguir a Ed a la salida del trabajo.

 _¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Qué piensas hacer entonces?_

Su mente no paraba le repetirle esas frases, pues era consciente de que se trataba de una auténtica locura, pero era la única forma que le proporcionaría lo que buscaba. Para evitar ser reconocido, Daryl iba a tomar las medidas necesarias para hacerlo. Sin embargo, su plan no pudo llevarlo a cabo hasta el miércoles de esa semana, pues el martes Ed estaba lo suficientemente enfermo como para no acudir a trabajar.

 _Olvídate de Carol_ , le decía su voz interior, mientras esperaba a la salida de un bar en el que Ed acababa de entrar tras salir de trabajar. Parecía que éste tenía mucha más vida más allá de Carol.

-Joder, suerte que estás bastante enfermo… -ironizó sobre el estado de salud de su jefe, cuando lo vio salir del lugar tambaleándose hacia su coche.

Tuvo que esconderse cuando paso por su lado hacia un club de streptease. Y entonces paso algunas horas, entendiendo un poco más porque Carol se sentía tan mal en un matrimonio como ese.

 _¿Por qué no le deja entonces?_ Se preguntó a sí mismo.

Tras esto, le siguió hasta su supuesta casa con cuidado de que él no se diera cuenta de que le seguían. Aunque intuía que estaba tan borracho que ni se percató. Le siguió durante veinte minutos por la carretera hasta las afueras de la ciudad, en una zona residencial bastante elegante y cara, hasta llegar a una casa de dos plantas, con un porche y una hamaca a las afueras.

Daryl ya tenía la información que necesitaba, ya sabía dónde vivía Carol.

* * *

No sabía muy bien lo que iba a hacer, ni siquiera había planeado nada. Solo improvisaría según las circunstancias. Nada más salir de trabajar, Daryl se fue a casa de Carol. El coche de Ed como él había previsto no estaba, pero había un Jeep Cherockee que estaba aparcado a la entrada. El de Carol.

Aparcó lejos, pero al mismo tiempo lo suficiente para poder observar si entraba o salía alguien. Se bajó de la moto, mientras sentía como su corazón bombeaba con fuerza, decidiendo que iba a hacer. ¿Debía presentarse en la casa?

Era lo que llevaba tiempo esperando.

Sin pensar demasiado, Daryl empezó a caminar en dirección a la lujosa casa, justo cuando vio como un coche venía hacia él, antes de adentrarse en el recinto de la casa de Carol. Al ver esto, Daryl retrocedió hacia la moto, poniéndose el casco, pero observando todo lo que sucedía. El Range Rover se detuvo en la puerta de la casa, y se bajaron de él un matrimonio muy bien arreglados: que no eran ni Carol ni Ed.

Daryl supo en seguida quienes eran. Se trataba de los padres de Carol.

Desde su posición, vio como ellos esperaron pacientemente a que la puerta se abriera. Y entonces la vio. La reconoció al instante, su pelo pelirrojo en bucle cayendo por su rostro. Su vestido grisáceo de lunares repasaba toda su figura, aunque no dejaba mucha carne a la vista, lo cierto es que le quedaba muy bien. Carol mostró una suave sonrisa al ver a sus padres, pero él notó que no era del todo sincera.

Carol abrazó a su madre, dejando su rostro apoyado contra su hombro y entonces, él vio cómo su mirada se perdió por la carretera en su dirección. Sus ojos se entrecerraron primero, para después abrirlos ampliamente. Le había descubierto.

Rápidamente, Daryl encendió la moto y la arrancó dando una pirueta yéndose en dirección contraria, mientras Carol y sus progenitores se giraron al escuchar el estruendo.

Aceleró cada vez más mientras se maldecía una y otra vez por lo que acababa de suceder. ¡Menudo imbécil! Ahora seguro que no quería saber nada de él. Era un maldito acosador.

* * *

No dejaba de pensar en Carol, desde que sus ojos se habían puesto en él, en su motocicleta aparcada al otro lado de la acera. Estaba seguro que le había reconocido. Sus padres estaban allí, ¿y si le había metido en problemas por su enorme estupidez? Conocía a sus padres y la relación que Carol tenía con ellos. A pesar de los años, Carol le había asegurado que no era nada buena.

¿Debería volver a su casa y volver a intentarlo?

Se sentía como un auténtico acosador. Tras meditarlo mucho, se encaminó hacia el hotel, le esperaba otra noche de viernes en soledad, maldiciéndose por todo lo que estaba haciendo mal.

 _Era un completo imbécil._

¿Es que no se había dado cuenta que si no quería verle era por algo? Levantó el teléfono de recepción pidiendo un whisky que esperaba que le quitara todo este malestar que tenía en su interior. Quizá conseguía emborracharse lo suficiente para ir a buscar a otra mujer, una prostituta e intentar tener sexo con ella.

Pero otra vez, Carol volvía a su mente, como si no la quisiera olvidar. ¿Debía olvidarse de ella? ¿Qué estás haciendo Daryl? Déjala vivir su vida en paz. Pero una parte de él le decía que no era feliz con Ed. Era infeliz, eso le dolía eternamente.

De repente tuvo una idea, que de pronto fue descartada de lo absurdo que sonaba. Hacerse amigo de Ed, sonsacarle quien es su mujer y entrar en su vida. Pero él odia las relaciones sociales, no tiene amigos, porque nunca se ha llevado bien con los demás, en especial con tipos como Ed. Pretender ser amigo de él no le saldrá bien.

Se estaba volviendo loco. Joder, no entiende como ha llegado a esa situación. Se dejó caer contra el colchón decidiendo que hacer. Los sonidos en la puerta le hicieron saber que ya tomaría la decisión cuando tuviera un par de copas en el estómago. Arrastró los pies hasta la puerta, abriéndola de golpe.

Y entonces, su boca se abrió de la sorpresa al verla al otro lado de la puerta, igual de hermosa que siempre.

La había encontrado.

* * *

 _19 de septiembre de 2014_

 _Ataviada con el uniforme de camarera de la hamburguesería, se adentró en el taller mecánico que era propiedad de su marido y que casualmente estaba a pocos metros de donde trabajaba. El olor característico se impregnó en su nariz, nada más adentrarse en el taller. De hecho, ella estaba acostumbrada a ese olor, pues toda la ropa de Ed, tiene ese aroma. Aferrándose a su bolso, la mujer buscó a alguien que le pudiera indicar el estado de su auto._

 _–_ _Perdone… –Dijo en voz alta, llamando la atención de un hombre que se hallaba bajo un Dakota, arreglando un desperfecto del coche. El hombre alto, de ojos marrones y aspecto duro vestido con un mono azul, se acercó a ella con cara de pocos amigos por haber sido interrumpido en su trabajo, mientras se limpiaba las manos llenas de grasa._

 _–_ _¿En qué puedo ayudarle señora?_

 _–_ _Sí, eh, ayer trajeron mi coche para arreglar tras una avería. Me gustaría saber si ya está reparado. –Preguntó esperanzada. El mecánico le miró dubitativo._

 _–_ _Ehm, déjeme comprobarlo. ¿Qué marca es?_

 _–_ _Es un jeep Cherockee._

 _El hombre miró los coches que estaban por arreglar y viendo que ese en particular aun le quedaba bastante._

 _-Lo siento, señora, no lo tendremos hasta de aquí una semana._

 _-¿Una semana? Por favor, lo necesito para antes. –Masculló desesperada._

 _No disponer de un coche propio le traía muy malas consecuencias para ella, pues implicaba tener que utilizar el transporte público para ir a trabajar lo que conllevaba llegar a su casa a una hora muy tardía. Y esto le traía reprimenda con Ed por llegar tarde, tal y como había sucedido la noche anterior._

 _-No podemos tenerlo antes. Lo siento._

 _Carol cerró los ojos resignándose, debía salir del trabajo mucho antes de su hora, para poder llegar mucho antes que él._

 _-Está bien, –Dice con pesadez dispuesta a irse a trabajar._

 _Sabía que podía utilizar el nombre de su marido para acelerar el que le arreglen el coche, pero realmente no le apetece que ese hombre llame a Ed y después tenga alguna discusión con Ed, por si ha ligado con el mecánico._

 _Se gira sobre si misma buscando una solución mental al problema al que estaba avocada durante esa semana. La mujer absorta en sus pensamientos sale del taller, justo en el momento en que un joven se cruza con ella a paso rápido._

 _El instinto defensivo le hace levantar el rostro para ver a esa persona con la que se esta cruzando y entonces, siente que su corazón se para en seco al reconocer sus ojos, su rostro angelical y su pelo rubio. Detiene sus pasos en seco, mientras las miradas de ambos se reconocen entre sí, buscando una respuesta. Los nervios se apoderan de ella, recordando los sentimientos que él solía transmitirle; pero de pronto, también recuerda el dolor de su último encuentro._

 _Él parece igual de sorprendido que ella, tanto que sus ojos pequeños se han abierto extensamente al reconocerle. Sus cabellos rizados y pelirrojos caen al lado de la cara, pero esos hermosos ojos azules son los mismos. Sin embargo, ya no están tan brillantes como antes, ya no tienen ese toque de felicidad como hace años. Ahora están tristes._

 _-¡Daryl! –Se escucha desde el interior del taller-. Por fin te has dignado aparecer, ¿no sabes qué hora es? Abrimos a las 8, no a las 9 de la mañana. Ponte a trabajar de una puta vez o te vas a la puta calle._

 _Daryl dirige una mirada a su superior enfadado por la distracción, pero cuando vuelve a girar el rostro para buscarla, e incluso hablar con ella, ya no está. Mira a todas partes buscándola y la ve a lo lejos, caminando a paso rápido hacia el restaurante de comida rápida que está a unos cien metros del taller._

 _-Ponte el puñetero mono y a trabajar. –Vuelve a insistir Dave -. Es la última vez que te lo dijo._

 _El rubio gruñó enfadado antes de adentrarse en el taller, bastante impactado con el encuentro que acababa de tener._

* * *

 **Hola Carylers,**

 **Perdonen que este capítulo sea un poco más corto. Tengo la sensación que puede que no les aportara gran cosa a la historia, sé que están deseando el reencuentro, que como ven sucederá en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **En este capítulo quería mostrar las dudas de Carol y conocer un poco su vida antes su reencuentro. Y respecto a Daryl, está haciendo todo lo posible para reencontrarse con ella, pero al mismo tiempo quiere respectarla. Lo he querido plantear como el 7x10 que él quiere respectar su decisión, pero a la misma vez, necesita saber cómo esta y una respuesta del porque se fue. Por eso todas esas dudas y ese razonamiento interno.**

 **Estaré encantada de saber cuál es vuestra opinión al respecto y sobre todo, espero que no os decepcione este capítulo, creo que esperaban mas.**

 **Por ultimo decir, que tardaré un poco más en publicar. Me iré de vacaciones en los próximos días, y además mi portátil lo llevare arreglar mañana.**

 **Mil gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **Nos leemos muy pronto,**

 **San.**


	5. Volver a verte

El corazón de Carol latía fuertemente ante la mirada sorpresiva de Daryl. Mordisqueó sus finos labios con nerviosismo, al mismo tiempo que la sequedad de su garganta le impedía que las palabras salieran de ésta.

Llevaba desde aquella tarde pensando como seria ese encuentro, e incluso había pensado las frases exactas que iba a decirle nada más abrir la puerta. Sin embargo, todas ellas quedaron en el olvido al ver a ese hombre, que una vez más, rompía todos sus esquemas.

Aquella tarde, al verle a las afueras de su casa, -acechándole-, ella había tomado la decisión de ir en su encuentro para acabar definitivamente con esto. Llevaban dos años sin verse y ahora ella no podía permitirse volver a tener una relación en secreto con él. Carol había sufrido mucho durante su idilio con Daryl a espaldas de su marido. Y aún había sido peor cuando había decidido dejar de ser su amante.

Tras la corta e incómoda visita de sus padres, Carol llamó a Tara para preguntarle si podía cuidar de Sophia aquella noche. La joven quien estaba estudiando para entrar en el cuerpo de policías, aceptó. Tara llegó a casa de los Peletier a las 22:30, y entonces Carol se montó en el coche para recorrer la distancia hacía el motel. Ni siquiera sabía si era una buena idea. Sólo debía acabar con esto. No podía seguir recibiendo mensajes, o aun peor, con la incertidumbre de que él la estuviese siguiendo y aparecer en cualquier momento.

Pero una vez más, nada más verle sus intenciones quedaron en el olvido.

Carol le dedicó una media sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que sentía las mariposas en su estómago, mezclado con un toque de dolor. No pudo evitar ver las ojeras bajo sus ojos, y su desmejoramiento a comparación a la última vez que le vio. Sus cabellos rubios empezaban a esconder sus hermosos ojos, y su perilla seguía adornando su angelical rostro.

Daryl permanecía de pie, aun sosteniendo la puerta, totalmente sorprendido de verla al otro lado del umbral. Le dedicó una mirada rápida, desde su cuerpo que seguía luciendo el vestido grisáceo de lunares hasta su hermoso rostro mientras sus cabellos rizados y pelirrojos caían al lado de su cara.

-Hey-, dijo Daryl rompiendo el silencio y la tensión que se había creado.

Dio un paso al lado con la esperanza de que ella se adentrara en aquella habitación que tantos recuerdos albergaba.

Carol le observó decidiendo internamente si entrar o no. Solo tenía que decir una frase y marcharse, no debía dejarse embaucar por él, no esta vez. No debían volver a verse y eso implicaba no entrar en aquella habitación. La mujer levantó la barbilla indecisa, meditando qué hacer, miró a ambos lados del largo pasillo del motel, y después observó al hombre que le miraba conteniendo el aliento por su posible rechazo. Finalmente, con un suspiro, cedió a su petición y se adentró en ella.

Pasó por su lado sintiendo el magnetismo de su presencia, evitando mirarle a los ojos, sabiendo que si lo hacía, sería más difícil decirle que no quería verle nunca más. Dio una mirada rápida a la habitación que tan bien conocía. No tenía nada especial, de hecho era una de las peores en las que había estado, pero en ella habitaba tantos recuerdos de ellos dos, que era imposible no sentirse abrumada por los sentimientos.

-No te… esperaba-, dijo el hombre con su tono suave y con un ligero tartamudeo, que le ocurría a veces cuando estaba nervioso. Carol apartó la mirada de la habitación y entonces le miró, cayendo en las redes de sus intensos ojos azules.

-No tenía intención de venir… -confesó amargamente, -hasta que te he visto a la puerta de mi casa. -La boca de Daryl se abrió y se volvió a cerrar intentando buscar una respuesta coherente a sus palabras. -¿Qué estás haciendo Daryl? ¿Ahora te dedicas a seguirme?

-Yo… -Empezó a decir Daryl ante la mirada de ella, entre enfadada y confusa. Él sabía que estaba haciendo mal en seguirla. –Lo siento. Solo necesitaba saber que estabas bien. Desapareciste sin dejar rastro. –Masculló Daryl con cierto toque de ira.

Carol bajó la cabeza avergonzada. Oh si, se había olvidado de ese detalle. Daryl no podía volver a su casa, si sus padres le hubieran reconocido, le hubiera causado muchos problemas, y bastante tenía con Ed y la familia de éste. Literalmente había entrado en pánico al reconocer la moto de su exnovio. Y de pronto, las frases que había estado ensayando durante su trayecto, fueron soltadas sin control por su boca.

-No vuelvas a venir a mi casa, ni me envíes mensajes… Lo nuestro se acabó. –El ceño de Daryl se frunció debido a la ira y el dolor.

-¿Qué? ¿En serio te atreves a venir hasta aquí e irte sin decirme porque mierda desapareciste sin decir nada?

-¿Y qué más da lo que pasara? Ya sabias que lo nuestro nunca iba a ser posible. –Dijo con dureza la mujer.

Igual que un puñetazo en el estómago, sus palabras fueron igual de dolorosas por el rechazo de la única persona a la que había amado. Sumidos en un poderoso y tenso silencio, las miradas llenas de dolor les consumieron por un instante. Carol sintió el dolor apoderarse de ella. Suspiró fuertemente justo cuando quiso añadir algo que rebajara la tensión entre ellos, pero unos rítmicos golpes en la puerta le interrumpieron.

Daryl le dirigió una mirada, antes de adelantarse hacia esta para ver a la camarera con una botella de vodka y un par de vasos. Daryl los agarró dándole las gracias, y cerró la puerta tras de sí, se dirigió hacia el escritorio donde vertió el líquido en ambos vasos.

-¿Quieres…? –preguntó el hombre sin mirarle.

-No, yo no…-dijo la mujer en un susurro, mientras permanecía allí de pie, ahogada en el dolor de estar viviendo esa situación. Carol solo podía ver la espalda de su ex novio, viendo cómo el dolor se mostraba en su expresión corporal.

-Tu marido es un auténtico capullo. –Soltó Daryl de pronto, antes de beber de un trago el alcohol, el cual le recorrió su garganta quemándole.

Dejó el vaso en el mueble de madera con un sonoro ruido antes de mirar de reojo a la mujer quien le miraba sorprendida. Él sonrió con suficiencia.

-Oh, venga ya, sabias que era mi jefe desde la primera vez que nos vimos. Trabajo para el cabrón de tu marido. Lo sabías. –Se giró y le miró, esta vez viendo las lágrimas amontonados en sus hermosos ojos.

¡Mierda! Maldijo para sí mismo al verla llorar. Odiaba verla así. El hombre suspiró lleno de arrepentimiento por haber sido algo duro con ella.

Carol se mordió el labio, llena de dolor y temerosa, de que él se hubiera enterado de todo. Carol no quería que Daryl se enterara de algunos aspectos de su vida. Y una de ellas, era Ed. Desde que lo vio en los talleres de Ed, ella sabía que cabía la posibilidad de que Daryl se enterara de quien era su marido.

-Tienes razón. Lo sabía. –Confirmó la mujer, finalmente. -Y entonces sabrás que está muy enfermo.

-¿Por eso sigues con él? Por qué está enfermo. –La mirada sorprendida y dura de Carol recayó sobre él al verse cuestionada. Y entonces Daryl pudo ver en su mirada como se forjaban las barreras entre ellos.

-Las razones de que siga casada con Ed no son de tu incumbencia, Daryl. –Su tono fue duro y distante. Sorprendido por su dureza, Daryl asintió ante sus palabras, dolido. Por otra parte, siempre había respetado el hecho de que no quisiera contarle nada de su vida, a pesar de que esto le lastimaba.

Daryl volvió hacia el escritorio y volvió a llenarse el vaso de alcohol, bebiéndoselo a continuación, ante la mirada de Carol.

-Al menos podrías contarme porque no volviste más.- Dijo el hombre, girándose para mirarle de nuevo.

Carol le miró con un nudo en la garganta. No podía contarle todo lo sucedido tras su último encuentro. A pesar de que ella quería ser sincera con él, tenia derecho a saber todo, no podía hacerlo. Si él supiera lo que pasó durante esos días, no sabía cuál podría ser su reacción.

-No podía seguir con lo nuestro.

-¿De un día para otro? ¿Sin decirme nada? –Su dolor se vio reflejado en sus ojos, confuso.

-No podía, Daryl. Era demasiado para mí. Vivir esa doble vida.

Daryl le miró intentando averiguar si era verdad lo que le estaba contando. Vio en su mirada que había mucha verdad en ellas, pero también vio que había más que no le estaba contando.

-¿Sigues viniendo aquí? –Preguntó la mujer con un nudo en la garganta.

No debería haberle preguntado eso, porque sabía que al conocer su respuesta iba a ser mucho peor para tomar su decisión. Pero necesitaba saberlo. Él simplemente asintió, antes de dar un par de pasos hacia ella, quedándose a apenas unos centímetros de ella. Su proximidad le hizo acelerar la respiración.

-Todos los viernes a la misma hora.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó Carol con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Después de todos estos años me preguntas porque? –Le preguntó el hombre mientras la mujer cerró los ojos por estas palabras.

-No, Daryl… Por favor. Perdimos nuestra oportunidad hace doce años, Daryl. No va funcionar. –Contestó entre lágrimas.

A pesar de que no le había acusado directamente, él se sintió aludido ante sus palabras.

-Sé que tuve la culpa de lo que pasó hace años, pero te puedo asegurar que no hay nada de lo que me haya arrepentido como eso… Es la peor decisión que he tomado en toda mi vida.

-Me hiciste mucho daño, Daryl –El hombre negó con la cabeza, intuyendo que ella no había superado ese momento de su relación. -No puedo arriesgarme a dejar toda mi vida para que… después vuelvas a dejarme. No podría soportarlo.

Daryl sintió el peso de la culpabilidad en él, consciente del daño que le había causado en su adolescencia. Pero en ese momento, sus palabras le dolieron al saber que no confiaba en él.

-No volveré hacerlo. Te lo prometo. Por favor, solo… dame una oportunidad. Quizá… quizá p-podemos empezar de nuevo. Podemos hacerlo… –Sugirió Daryl. La mujer negó con la cabeza-. Intentarlo… otra vez…

-Daryl… -Se lamentó la mujer-. No puedo… No puedo dejar a mi marido para seguir teniendo sexo contigo. No podemos volver atrás.

Daryl negó con la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que levantó sus manos y enmarcó su rostro con cuidado. Con un tono lleno de ternura le respondió.

-No es solo sexo, lo sabes. Los dos sabemos lo que hay entre nosotros.

Carol sabía que tenía razón, era consciente que entre ellos dos había más que una relación sexual. Había afecto y cariño; y también había amor. Mucho amor. Lo sabía, pero también sabía que habían pasado muchos años desde su relación y a su vez, habían pasado algunas situaciones desagradables entre ellos, que no eran fáciles de superar.

Carol daría lo que fuera por volver a la adolescencia, para poder vivir su amor con él, pero no podía ser. Ahora eran mayores, no podía dejarse llevar por el recuerdo de un amor del pasado. Sabía que no iba a ser posible.

-Han pasado muchos años, no tenemos 17 años. Tengo un marido, una vida, una familia…

Carol sintió la punzada de pánico en su estómago al pensar en Sophia. A pesar de que ella sabía que estaría mejor lejos de Ed, ella no podía separarse de él. Sobre todo por una razón: si lo hacía perdería completamente la custodia de su hija, debido al acuerdo matrimonial que Ed le había obligado a firmar. Y no iba a permitir que él le separara de Sophia.

Antes de casarse, el empresario le había hecho firmar varios acuerdos para resguardar su fortuna y a su vez, se había asegurado que debido a ésta, los posibles descendientes de la pareja quedarían bajo la familia de él en caso de separación o divorcio.

Durante muchos años, ese acuerdo no había tenido demasiada importancia para ella, no le importaba quedarse sin la fortuna de Ed, pero tras el nacimiento de Sophia se había convertido en un quebradero de cabeza. Había intentado rebatir esa cláusula, pero Andrea ya le había afirmado que sería bastante complicado, ya que ella había aceptado y firmado esa cláusula en un inicio.

Ajeno a la batalla interna de la mujer, Daryl echó la cabeza para atrás cansado y dolido por el rechazo de sus palabras. Abatido, caminó por la habitación y se sentó al filo de la cama, tapándose el rostro.

Carol cerró los ojos, sintiendo el dolor más fuerte. Abrió los ojos, observando a ese hombre totalmente destruido por la situación. No sabía que decir, ni que hacer. Su corazón le pedía abrazarle, consolarle, pero eso solo complicaría la situación.

-¿No podemos ser amigos?-, pidió el hombre.

La mujer abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no salió nada de ella, al mismo tiempo las lágrimas se precipitaron por sus mejillas.

-Me encantaría Daryl… no hay nada que me gustaría más pero…-, Carol negó con la cabeza-, sabes que sería imposible.

Daryl asintió, sabiendo que era verdad, su relación era tan intensa y tan fuerte que tarde o temprano, volverían a traspasar esa línea.

-Mierda. –Se lamentó el hombre.

Carol se acercó a él, arrodillándose para quedarse a su altura. Al sentir su presencia, Daryl levantó la mirada para verla llorosa y llena de dolor, al igual que él. Ella enmarcó su rostro y él cerró los ojos dejándose embriagar por la suave caricia. Giró un poco más y él besó suavemente su pequeña mano.

Invadida por un profundo sentimiento de amor, se adelantó dejando reposar su frente contra la suya.

-es el final, ¿no? –Susurró Daryl lloroso. Carol asintió con angustia y dolor.

-Lo siento-, se lamentó la mujer. –Lo siento. –Repitió queriendo consolar tanto su dolor como el de él.

Carol juntó sus labios contra los suyos, con firmeza, pero con ternura. Él correspondió de inmediato, sintiendo como las gotas saladas de ambos se entremezclaban con sus labios.

-Cuídate mucho, Pookie. –Susurró la mujer al separarse. –Sé feliz, por favor.

* * *

 _25 de septiembre de 2014_

 _Tras el inesperado reencuentro con Daryl, Carol había intentado evitar pasar por enfrente de los talleres EP's en el cual trabajaba por temor a encontrárselo. A pesar de que una parte de ella quería respuestas sobre lo sucedido años atrás, le había hecho recordar todo el dolor que su abandono le había causado. No quería volver a rememorar los dolorosos recuerdos de él._

 _El jueves a media noche, a Carol le quedaba una hora para acabar su turno. Estaba cansada y lo único que quería era ir a casa para dormir. Por suerte, ese día estaba siendo tranquilo, a excepción de un par de camioneros que acababan de llegar para hospedarse en el motel de al lado._

 _Carol tomó nota de las consumiciones de ambos hombres que la miraban con pretensión. Odiaba cuando le tocaba el turno de noche, pues solían acudir camioneros que se hallaban solos y buscaban saciar sus apetitos carnales. Ella obvió deliberadamente sus insinuaciones sobre una prometedora noche de espectacular sexo con ellos, refugiándose en la cocina para pedirle a José que cocinara esas hamburguesas._

 _Desde la cocina, escuchó el tintineó de la puerta y maldijo en silencio, pues solo quería acabar el turno e irse. Se acercó a la puerta asomándose por la ventana redonda de la cocina para echar una mirada al cliente, y entonces lo vio._

 _Sentado en la barra, con una chupa de cuero, estaba Daryl esperando a ser atendido. Carol cerró los ojos, maldiciéndose a sí misma. No quería enfrentarle ni quería hablar con él. Giró el rostro hacia José, quien canturreaba alguna canción en español, al mismo tiempo que cocinaba la hamburguesa de vacuno para los camioneros._

 _-¿Qué pasó cielo? No vas a ir a atender. –Le dijo el hombre con acento latino. Carol le miró el ceño fruncido y preocupado._

 _-Sí, voy. –Le dedicó una suave sonrisa y adueñándose de la fuerza que no poseía, traspasó la puerta hacia el restaurante._

 _-¿Qué va a querer? -preguntó con indiferencia como si se tratara de un cliente más._

 _Daryl levantó la mirada para observarla, y volver a conectar sus ojos azules con los suyos, antes de anunciar su consumición. Sin embargo por cómo reaccionó, Carol supo que su presencia en el lugar no era casual._

 _-Cerveza. – Ella asintió y se giró para volver con una cerveza en la mano, dejándosela en la barra._

 _-¿Cómo me has encontrado?_

 _-Tu uniforme. –Ella asintió, con desdén._

 _-¿Qué haces aquí?_

 _-Quiero hablar contigo. Necesito explicarte qué pasó. –Carol le observó sorprendida por sus palabras y lo que esto implicaba._

 _Él tenía la mirada fija en las gotas frías que resbalaban por el cristal verdoso de la botella de cerveza mientras mostraba su rostro vulnerable._

 _Carol pensó en sus palabras sin saber qué hacer. Una parte de ella necesitaba una explicación de lo sucedido diez años atrás. Y quizá, su respuesta le ayudaría a olvidarle por fin y continuar con su vida. Él le había lastimado enormemente en el pasado y era consciente que aún no había superado esa etapa de su vida._

 _Carol le miró clavando la mirada en él, quien le miraba con esperanza de que le diera la oportunidad de explicar lo sucedido._

 _-Por favor… -le suplicó el hombre, otra vez._

 _Carol abrió la boca para hablar, pero el griterío del camionero al otro lado del restaurante le distrajo._

 _-Tú, pelirroja, ¿Cuándo nos vas a traer las hamburguesas? –gritó uno de los camioneros._

 _Ella apartó la vista del rubio un momento, y cuando la volvió a centrar en él, éste miraba fijamente la cerveza antes de llevársela a la boca._

 _-Perdona… -se disculpó antes adentrándose en la cocina._

 _Nada más salir con dos platos de hamburguesas con patatas fritas en la mano, escuchó la puerta del restaurante cerrarse. Giró el rostro para observar a Daryl, y él ya no estaba. Dejando un billete de 5$ sobre la barra al lado de la botella de cerveza._

* * *

El camino de vuelta a casa fue tremendamente agotador. No podía dejar de pensar en Daryl, en las lágrimas de éste cuando ella había dado por finalizada su relación para siempre. No entendía como a pesar de los años, le podía lastimar tanto poner punto y final a una relación que le había lastimado tanto. Las lágrimas le dificultaban ver la oscura carretera de vuelta a casa.

Minutos más tarde, aparcó su Jeep Cherockee a las afueras de su casa. Puso el freno de mano y apagó el motor, apoyando su cabeza contra el asiento. Desde su posición observó la luz encendida del salón señal que Tara estaría estudiando para ser policía local, como le había comentado antes de marcharse. Tras limpiarse el resto del agua salada de su rostro, salió del vehículo y se adentró en su casa. Como había adivinado Tara seguía estudiando en el comedor.

Nada más sentir la puerta, la joven levantó su rostro cansado hacia Carol. Le dedicó una suave sonrisa y se levantó recogiendo sus pertenencias.

-Hey, ¿cómo ha ido todo? –preguntó la mujer.

-Bien, no se ha despertado en ningún momento. -Carol asintió.

-Genial. Muchas gracias Tara, prometo no volver a llamarte para hacer de canguro a horas tan tardías. –Aseguró la mujer con una media sonrisa. Tara guardó uno de los libros en su maleta mientras le miro.

-No me importa, Carol, así me gano un poco de dinero. –Carol volvió a dedicarle una sonrisa - ¿Te encuentras bien? –Preguntó de golpe la joven, al ver los ojos rojos de la mujer.

-Sí, sí está todo bien. –Carol volvió a fingir una sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que llevó su mano al fondo de su bolso, agarrando su monedero y abriéndolo, para darle un billete de 50$. Vio la sorpresa en el rostro de la joven pues normalmente le daba 20 por hora y ahora ni siquiera había estado una hora con la pequeña.

Tras un abrazo, Tara se fue de la casa. Carol aprovechó para sentarse en el sofá para descansar. El sonido del móvil le distrajo, levantó ligeramente el rostro hacia el dispositivo que estaba tirado en el sofá. Desde su posición vio que se trataba de un mensaje de Ed. Sin levantar la cabeza, miró hacia el dispositivo y tocó la pantalla para abrir el mensaje.

 ** _Ed: Pasaré la noche en casa de David._**

Carol sintió cierto alivio ante el mensaje de su marido. Eso significaba que no tenía que fingir que estaba bien, o hacerse la dormida para evitar que él quisiera hacer el amor con ella.

 ** _Carol: Ok._**

Escribió en el teclado y lo envió, dejando el celular en la mesita. El escucha de bebes estaba allí, encendido indicando que la pequeña seguía dormida. Se levantó del sofá y empezó a subir las escaleras dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de la pequeña.

Con cuidado de no despertarla, se adentró en la estancia. Escuchó el rítmico sonido de la respiración de la pequeña quien dormía profundamente. Se sentó en el suelo al lado de la cuna, metió uno de sus brazos por las barandas de esta y empezó a acariciar su rostro con suavidad repasando la piel sedosa de sus mejillas.

-Mi amor, lo siento… -susurró Carol. –Lo siento tanto. –Volvió a repetir–. Espero que algún… día puedas perdonarme...

* * *

 **Hola Carylers,**

 **Como ven he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo, no sé si estarán contentas de leerme, sobre todo tratándose de un capítulo tremendamente triste y doloroso, pero es necesario este momento para avanzar en la historia.**

 **Sé que dije que no escribiría por un tiempo, pero hace unos días me puse a escribir y tuve mucha inspiración. Así que espero que les guste.**

 **Y una vez más agradecer a todos la paciencia y los ánimos. Gracias .**

 **Nos leemos.**

 **San.**


	6. La vida continúa sin ti

_26 de septiembre del 2014_

 _Carol caminó a paso rápido la distancia entre su trabajo y el taller. Solo tenía un descanso de 5 minutos antes de seguir laburando. El atardecer se cernía sobre ella, mientras la brisa chocaba contra sus mejillas. Nada más llegar al taller propiedad de su marido se quedó fuera, escuchando como alguien le explicaba a un cliente el estado de su moto. Carol echó una mirada hacia al interior mientras se mantuvo a las afueras de éste, sin dejar de observar._

 _Vio a Daryl hablando con un cliente, y en un momento determinado él levantó la vista, reconociéndola. Impaciente, Carol esperó a las afueras del local, intentando no adentrarse en él._

 _Minutos más tarde, tras salir un hombre canoso con una moto, Daryl salió a su encuentro._

 _-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? –Dice hoscamente._

 _-Yo… yo… -empieza a tartamudear nerviosa. Levanta la mirada, mientras él le observa indeciso e incluso enfadado. Carol bufa nerviosa. –Ayer me dijiste que querías explicarme que pasó. Necesito saberlo. –Le dice en tono de súplica-. Nunca me creí todo lo que me dijiste._

 _Daryl miró indeciso hacia todos los lados, antes de que finalmente asintiera y habló._

 _-¿A qué hora terminas? –Preguntó el rubio._

 _-A las 12._

 _-Te espero en el bar SkyLounder. Al lado del motel. –La mujer asintió al reconocer el bar._

 _-Debo irme o me despedirán… -Señaló la mujer, le hizo una mueca con el rostro y se giró. Daryl la observó alejarse de él para volver a su puesto de trabajo._

 _Horas más tarde, Carol salía del restaurante con los nervios a flor de piel. Por fin iba a saber qué ocurrió para que Daryl le dijera que no le quería y que estaba con otras chicas. Nunca creyó en esa parte de su versión._

 _Lo vio a través del cristal del local, sentado en el interior del nombrado bar, con una cerveza en la mano y su teléfono móvil en la otra. Se adentró en él, que estaba casi desierto a excepción de Daryl y una pareja al otro lado del local. Se acercó a pasos lentos hacía el interior, hasta llegar a su mesa._

 _-Hola, -saludó Carol cuando Daryl levantó la vista del celular hacia ella. Él le hizo una seña, justo cuando una joven camarera se acercó a ellos para saber cuál iba a ser su consumición._

 _-Cerveza. –Pidió la mujer, y entonces se sentó en la silla enfrente del hombre._

 _Daryl parecía nervioso e inquieto, casi sin saber cómo afrontar la situación._

 _-Daryl… -empezó a decir Carol, mirando a los ojos a su exnovio._

 _-No quería hacerte daño._

 _-Lo hiciste._

 _-Lo sé. –Dijo Daryl justo cuando vio a la camarera acercarse para dejarle el vaso lleno de cerveza. Esperó a que ésta desapareciera de su vista para seguir hablando. –Fui un auténtico idiota. Yo…_

 _-¿Es verdad que estabas con otras? –le interrumpió. Daryl abrió la boca un par de veces antes de contestar._

 _-Nope, solo… fue una excusa para que fuera… más fácil la ruptura._

 _-¿Por qué? No puedo entenderlo… estábamos bien. –Daryl le miró viendo el dolor en sus ojos. –Daryl…_

 _El hombre le miró decidiendo si era buena idea contarle toda la verdad._

 _-No podías quedarte en Atlanta solo por mí, necesitabas salir de aquí. Hacer tu vida. Te merecías algo mejor._

 _-Ya, claro. –Dijo la mujer con ironía. –No te creo. No me mientas, Daryl. Sé que eso no es la verdad. Siempre he sabido que había algo detrás. Al principio pensé que realmente no me querías, -la voz de Carol se quebró-, que simplemente jugaste conmigo. Estuve años pensando en que me utilizaste. Pero algo en mi interior siempre he sabido que… que no era verdad. Yo… no sé qué te pasó. Pero sé que algo te obligó a dejarme._

 _El joven bufó ante las palabras de su exnovia, había olvidado lo intuitiva que era._

 _-Daryl, ¿qué es lo que no me estás contando? –Le preguntó de nuevo, al verle como dudaba._

 _-Tu padre. –Contestó finalmente._

 _-¿Mi padre? ¿Qué pasa con él?_

 _-Él me obligó a dejarte._

 _Su respuesta le dejó paralizada, aunque por otra parte no le sorprendía. No puede evitar sentir como las lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas, dejando salir el dolor que llevaba reteniendo desde hace bastante tiempo._

 _-Sí, eso suena muy a mi padre. –Dice la mujer limpiándose las lágrimas._

 _-Al principio no iba hacerle caso… me daba igual que fuera arruinar mi vida diciendo todas esas mentiras sobre mí. Me importaban una mierda, todas esas acusaciones de violación. No eran verdad. –Dijo Daryl mostrando rabia._

 _Carol le escuchaba atentamente, y sintiendo la rabia en su interior por lo que su padre estaba dispuesto a hacer. Sabía a qué se refería. Durante el instituto, Andrew Dawson había dicho a todo el mundo que Daryl Dixon había acosado sexualmente a su hermana Dren. Un hecho que después Dren negó._

 _Su padre pretendía volver a difundir ese rumor sobre él. Carol sabía que a él le daba igual, todas esas cosas que hablaran sobre él, pero era consciente que el daño hubiera sido muy difícil de superar. Carol no podía creer todo lo que estaba escuchando._

 _-Pero aparte de eso, tu padre tenía razón en una cosa: yo te estaba reteniendo aquí, y merecías tener algo mejor. Y no podías arruinarla por estar aquí, conmigo._

 _-¿Te estas quedando conmigo? ¿Es que no yo no tengo opinión? Era mi decisión el quedarme en la universidad de Atlanta. Si iba a arruinar mi vida, como mi padre decía, debía ser mi decisión. Ni mi padre, ni mi madre, ni tú teníais derecho a decidir por mí._

 _Las palabras indignadas de ella le hicieron reflexionar, se tapó el rostro con sus manos arrepentido por sus acciones del pasado, por no haber hablado con Carol de esto, antes de desaparecer de su vida._

 _-Tienes razón, yo solo…_

 _-Lo sé, querías lo mejor para mí, pero el error más grande que cometisteis… es creer que lo mejor para mí, era estar lejos de ti, Daryl._

 _Daryl suspiró al darse cuenta que se había dejado llevar por su propia inseguridad, y por creer en las palabras de John, que le consideraba una persona non grata para estar con su hija._

 _-Lo siento._

 _Carol le observó, siendo consciente que una vez más, su padre había dominado su vida, incluso en la relación que más le había importado en toda su vida. Siempre pensó que la relación de Daryl y ella escapaba de la mano de su padre, pero no. Él era el culpable de todo esto, se había aprovechado de la inseguridad del adolescente Daryl para hacerle creer que no merecía mantener una relación con alguien como Carol._

 _Había puesto fin a su relación porque creía que ella iba a tener una vida 'mejor', sin darse cuenta que a ella no le importaba nada más que estar con Daryl._

 _Sabía que la inseguridad y la falta de confianza en sí mismo había sido uno de los mayores problemas de Daryl en su adolescencia: su padre y hermano abusivo, los compañeros de instituto que le habían maltratado sistemáticamente; sintiéndose la oveja negra de todos los lugares._

 _-Mi padre siempre ha querido dominar mi vida. –Explicó la mujer haciendo que el hombre levantara la mirada atento a sus palabras-, nunca quiso que estudiara educación infantil. Quería que fuera química farmacéutica, para poder entrar en su empresa. Se decepcionó mucho cuando supo que posiblemente iría a la universidad de Georgia y no a la de California donde él estudio química. -La mujer hizo una pausa, para darle un trago a su cerveza para seguir contándole como había sido su vida en su ausencia-. Al día siguiente de que me dejaras, me enteré que habían enviado una solicitud para entrar en dicha universidad… y que además había sido admitida._

 _Daryl suspiró, al suponer cual era el desenlace de sus palabras._

 _-¿Fuiste?_

 _-Sí. Acabé haciendo lo que ellos querían, me fui a California, y empecé a estudiar farmacéutica, –dijo con pesadez. –Nunca la acabé, al año de estar allí conocí a mi marido. Y a los pocos meses me casé con él, y desde entonces estoy trabajando en diferentes bares como camarera. Nunca me perdonaron que dejara la carrera._

 _-¿Estás casada? –Le preguntó Daryl, sorprendido por ese detalle._

 _-Si. Mis padres están encantados con él, no se quejaron mucho al saber que era un hijo de un gran empresario. –Dijo con ironía._

 _Daryl bebió un poco de su cerveza sin saber cómo se sentía respecto a ese dato que acababa de revelarle. Por una parte le parecía absurdo sentirse celoso cuando llevaba tantos años sin saber nada de ella, y más cuando fue él quien dejó la relación._

 _Carol vio el cambio en su rostro, algo que parecía no haberle sentado del todo bien._

 _-Oh. Dime que al menos eres feliz con él. –Le preguntó Daryl esperanzado._

 _Era lo único que necesitaba saber, solo si sabía que era feliz, habría merecido la pena todo el dolor y sufrimiento que ambos habían pasado. Carol se mordió el labio mientras lloraba antes de negar con la cabeza._

 _-No soy feliz, Daryl. Esta vida no es la que yo quería vivir. Estoy atrapada en una vida que no quiero… -Carol cerró los ojos, abrumada. –Pero ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás._

 _El rubio iba a preguntarle a que se refería, pero en ese instante la camarera se acercaba a ellos, haciéndoles saber que debían marcharse pues era la hora de cerrar. Con un sentimiento indescriptible, ambos caminan hacia las afueras del bar. Se dirigen hacia la moto y su jeep Cherockee que están a varios metros de distancia entre sí. Es el momento de despedirse. Ambos lo saben._

 _-No me has hablado de ti, -le dice la mujer con una media sonrisa._

 _-No hay mucho que contar sobre mí. La misma mierda de siempre._

 _Ella asiente aturdida por todos los sentimientos que le están asaltando. No sabe porque lo hace, pero para su sorpresa, se adelanta y le rodea con sus brazos, abrazándole. Él corresponde de inmediato, escondiendo su rostro contra su pelo. Cierra los ojos disfrutando de ese contacto. Durante años ha estado enfadada con él, incluso le ha llegado a odiar, sobre todo en los momentos más oscuros de su vida, pero ahora mientras le abraza fuertemente y tras saber todo, ella no puede esconder ese sentimiento que aún tiene por él._

 _-Lo siento. –Susurra de nuevo contra su oído. Carol puede percibir arrepentimiento en su voz._

 _Y entonces sin poder evitarlo, se lanza contra sus labios. Él parece sorprendido, pero responde de inmediato. Daryl lleva su lengua contra la suya embriagándose del sabor amargo de la cerveza y el tabaco. El beso dura una eternidad como si fueran de nuevo dos adolescentes besándose entre la penumbra de la noche._

 _Carol se separa de él, dejando caer su frente contra la suya, cerrando los ojos respirando pesadamente. Sabe que no debe hacerlo, que tiene marido. Un estúpido marido, a quien ha jurado su fidelidad. Pero las mariposas en su estómago, el escalofrío en su cuello cuando él pasa sus labios por la delicada piel de esa zona, su pecho doliéndole profundamente de amor. Todo eso le hace olvidar a Ed y la promesa de fidelidad._

 _No necesitan palabras para saber qué es lo que necesitan. A pesar de los años, ambos siguen hablando sin palabras. Sin soltarse de la mano, se dirigen al motel que se encuentra a su lado, dejando que su amor y su deseo les hagan olvidar sus tristes vidas por unas horas, rememorando el amor de juventud que ambos no han logrado olvidar._

* * *

13 meses después…

Su cuerpo se tensó cuando la visualizó al otro lado de la puerta de la habitación. Su vestido azulado se ceñía a sus curvas de su cuerpo, más concretamente a su pecho. El escote pronunciado dejaba poco a la imaginación. Su vista cayó directamente hacia él, hacia el espacio que dejaba intuir los globos perfectos. Inconscientemente, se lamió los labios imaginándose los pezones duros contra la tela. Su mirada subió a su rostro delicado. Sin embargo, sus ojos azules que tanto le enamoran tienen un aire pícaro, y su traviesa sonrisa le hizo sentirse más excitado.

Llevó su mano hacia sus cabellos pelirrojos deslizándolos entre ellos en una suave caricia. Ella dio algunos pequeños pasos hacia él, abriendo sus brazos, rodeándole con ellos pegando su cuerpo al suyo. Se apretó contra él fuertemente, tan fuerte que Daryl podía sentir su piel suave contra la suya, como sí no hubiera ningún tipo de tela impidiendo su contacto.

Sintió una suave caricia en su cuello, un suave cosquilleo que hizo que se le pusieran el vello de punta. Sus labios chuparon su cuello suavemente y sintió como la respiración se le cortó en ese preciso instante, cuando la lengua tocó ese punto débil. Su suave aliento le hizo volver a estremecerse, mientras las pequeñas manos de Carol se trasladaban hacia su nuca acariciándole.

Los pequeños toques de su lengua eran cada vez más intensos, haciendo que las ganas de rozar su piel fuera un deseo casi insoportable. Llevó sus manos hacia su trasero bajo su vestido, en contacto directo con las mejillas redondas de éste, dándole un apretón. Las caderas de Daryl se movieron hacia adelante chocándolas contra las de ella. Carol está jugando maliciosamente contra su cuello haciendo que la respiración se le cortara en más de una ocasión. Y no puede evitar gemir mientras sigue besando y lamiendo su lado izquierdo de su cuello. Sus manos de repente están en la parte delantera de sus pantalones, apretándole su dureza, envolviendo sus dedos en él.

Estaba duro, muy duro. Su mano volvió a darle un apretón suave, pero lo suficiente fuerte para hacerle gemir. Serpentean contra sus vaqueros hasta dejar libre su miembro y sus dedos vuelven a rodearle sintiendo el calor de sus manos contra su piel desnuda. Instintivamente empuja con fuerza contra su mano, mientras ella desliza su mano arriba y abajo, haciendo que su erección sea más y más dura con cada movimiento.

-Te quiero, amor.

Le susurró contra su cuello, pero por algún motivo, le parece extraño. No parece la voz de Carol. No dice Pookie. Gime más fuerte cuando su mano empieza a bombear con golpes más rápidos. Inclina su cabeza contra la de ella muy cerca de la suya y sus ojos se abren. A través de la oscuridad ve los cabellos rubios, su cuerpo estirado de lado, con su mano envuelta en su erección acariciándole con suavidad, con su rostro escondido en su cuello.

Y entonces las nubes de la mente de Daryl se aclaran rápidamente, dándose cuenta de que está en la cama junto con Sheila. Ni rastro de Carol.

\- Lo siento, amor, por despertarte, –susurró Sheila con una sonrisa tímida, mientras su mano siguió moviéndose contra él,– no te he oído llegar a casa. Y al verte aquí… te necesitaba, –confesó con timidez.

Daryl parpadeó por un momento, intentando aclarar sus pensamientos y sentimientos, pero su mano sigue acariciándole y sus besos en el cuello hacen que siga estando dolorosamente duro tras su sueño. En el que, Carol le estaba tocando hasta hacerle gemir.

Daryl le mira confundido, pero antes de que pueda decidir qué hacer, Sheila, está encima de él, buscando sus labios. Daryl se deja llevar intentando buscar el alivio a su sueño. Envuelve su rostro con sus grandes manos mientras profundiza en el beso. Pero de pronto se da cuenta de que no es lo que él buscaba. No es el sabor de Carol. No es el sabor que él quiere. Daryl se aleja de su beso y Sheila, lejos de entender lo que está pasando, baja sus besos a su cuello.

Daryl cierra los ojos en un intento de volver a su sueño, queriendo desesperadamente que sea Carol quien le está excitando. Los besos en su cuello han ido descendiendo por todo su cuerpo, hasta sentir la calidez de su boca contra su miembro. Daryl cierra los ojos y gime imaginándose que es Carol en vez de Sheila, quien está lamiendo y chupando la punta de su pene. Sus gemidos son cada vez más fuertes cuando se imagina a Carol sus labios contra su pene, lamiéndole, sus mejillas sonrojadas. Daryl no puede evitar levantar las caderas en un golpe excitado.

-Cariño, tranquilo, no quiero que termines aun… –le susurra la voz tan diferente a la que él quiere.

Pero él no quiere escucharle, simplemente baja sus manos hacia su pelo, empujándole hacia su miembro hasta que esta al fondo de su garganta y cierra los ojos, volviendo a imaginar a Carol. Mueve sus caderas contra su boca y de repente, ya no puede más. Explota contra su garganta, gime fuerte imaginando que es Carol la que esta ahí recibiendo todo lo que tiene que darle.

Aun con los ojos cerrados respirando fuertemente mientras se olvida de todo lo demás, siente como Sheila se levanta yéndose al baño y entonces se da cuenta de lo que ha pasado. Abrió los ojos mirando hacia el baño cuya silueta se veía desde la habitación. Se llevó las manos a los ojos sintiendo la culpabilidad de inmediato.

Sabía que practicar el sexo oral no era una de las prácticas sexuales preferidas de Sheila y mucho menos que eyaculara en su boca. Daryl, sabiendo su malestar respecto a esta práctica, siempre había sido muy cuidadoso en ese sentido. Menos esa noche, era la primera vez que ocurría algo así. Había sido todo tan extraño que no había controlado sus instintos y se había dejado llevar completamente.

Soltó una maldición y se acercó al baño a pasos lentos, apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta.

-Lo siento – La mirada marrón intensa se reflejó a través del espejo, mientras se lavaba los dientes y sus miradas se cruzaron.

Ella se cepilló los dientes una vez más antes de dirigirla de nuevo hacia él, una mirada que expresaba algo extraño. Eso no era propio de él, aunque era un tipo bastante peculiar y reservado, siempre le había respetado en todos los aspectos, en especial en el tema sexual.

-Está bien, no pasa nada. –Murmuró arrastrando las palabras con cierto recelo, antes de girarse y le dedicar una media sonrisa, indicándole que estaba perdonado.

Ella se acercó a él y le dio un suave beso. La boca de Daryl se elevó, antes de que ella pasase por su lado, para ir a dormir.

– ¿Vienes? –le preguntó al ver que se quedaba en el baño.

-Tengo que mear… - señaló el baño y Sheila, entornó la mirada antes de girase.

\- Buenas noches.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, para mojarse la cara con agua fría, con la esperanza de borrar cualquier deje de culpabilidad que hubiera en su cuerpo, antes de volver a mirarse al espejo. Minutos más tarde, cuando accede a la habitación de Sheila, comprueba que está profundamente dormida. Con el máximo cuidado de no despertarla, se viste y se va del apartamento de Sheila.

* * *

El apartamento de Sheila se encontraba en plena ciudad de Atlanta, apenas algunos metros de su trabajo. Son las 4 de la madrugada y Daryl permanece sentado en un banco fumando un cigarro.

No comprende porque Carol ha vuelto a su memoria de esa forma tan repentina. Hacía mucho tiempo que no soñaba con Carol, pero esto había sido tan real, que incluso le había dado la sensación que podía oler su perfume.

Hacía más de un año que no había tenido ningún contacto con ella, y a pesar de que seguía trabajando para Ed, éste prácticamente no acudía a trabajar debido a su enfermedad. Durante los primeros meses de su separación, le había resultado tremendamente difícil olvidarla, pero lo había logrado. O eso creía.

Al inicio había intentado olvidarla teniendo encuentros sexuales con algunas chicas desconocidas que encontraba en cualquier bar o pub, pero pronto se dio cuenta que él no era así, y que además éstos no le satisfacía. Nunca se sentía lo suficientemente cómodo.

Sin embargo, casi cuatro meses después, una noche en la cual solo necesitaba desahogar las penas a través del alcohol y no había tenido ninguna intención de encontrar nada sexual, se topó con Sheila. Había algo diferente en ella, algo que le hizo sentirse cómodo con su compañía. Solía sentirse muy incómodo con la presencia de gente, en especial de mujeres, pero tras varias noches coincidiendo en el mismo bar, donde ella trabajaba para pagarse sus clases de canto, consiguió tener la suficiente valentía para besarle y acabar la noche en su apartamento.

Desde ese entonces, durante los meses siguientes, los encuentros fueron sucediéndose cada vez con más frecuencia. Había encontrado cierta comodidad en esa relación, Sheila era cálida, tímida, atenta, pero con un toque juguetona en la intimidad. Además, ella respetaba su espacio personal.

A pesar de todo, pronto se vieron compartiendo pequeños momentos como cenas y comidas. Sin esperarlo, Daryl empezaba a tener una relación seria con esa mujer. Era probablemente la primera vez desde su relación con Carol que mantenía una relación seria con otra mujer.

Sheila le había confesado en más de una ocasión que estaba enamorada de él. Sin embargo, aunque en el fondo de su corazón sabía que no le correspondía de la misma forma, él se había convencido a si mismo que le quería y que le amaba.

Daryl fumó su tercer cigarrillo, mientras analizaba el sueño que acababa de tener con Carol mientras mantenía relaciones con Sheila. No sabía porque acababa de recordar a Carol después de tanto tiempo sin verla, justo cuando parecía que le había olvidado para siempre.

Después de que decidieran no volver a tener nada más y dieran por finalizada su relación, él había creído que iba a pasar el resto de su vida solo, pues no creía encontrar la comodidad y la complicidad como la que tenía con Carol. Y ahora que acaba de encontrar cierta estabilidad e incluso parecía que había superado lo de Carol, aparecía de nuevo en sus sueños. Nunca pensó que pudiera tener otra relación, pero lo había hecho.

Daryl negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose como un auténtico imbécil. Era solo un sueño, que no tenía por qué significar nada. Debía volver a olvidar ese sueño, obviar lo que subconsciente y seguir con su vida.

Simplemente debía continuar la vida sin Carol.

* * *

No sabe porque motivo, pero desde que tuvo ese sueño erótico con Carol, Daryl no puede evitar recordarle bastante a menudo. No le ha dicho nada a Sheila, pues nunca le ha contado nada sobre Carol, y además sabe que no sería conveniente compartir estos detalles con ella.

Ha pasado una semana desde entonces, y Daryl intenta hacer vida normal, pero últimamente todo le recuerda a Carol, como el jeep Cherockee que está aparcado en la puerta del Smith Oled Bar donde aquella noche Sheila va a cantar. Daryl obvia deliberadamente ese sentimiento familiar que siente en su interior cuando piensa en ella. Y sin pensar demasiado en eso, entra en el bar. Está todo preparado para que la banda de Sheila empiece a tocar y ella cante.

No suele ir a los conciertos de Sheila, pero en esta ocasión no puede evitarlo, debido a la culpabilidad. Pasea entre la gente hacia la barra dónde pide que le sirvan un whisky doble. Un camarero joven le tiende el vaso con el alcohol en su interior. De un trago se bebe todo el líquido, mientras empieza a sonar los primeros acordes. Está acostumbrado a escuchar a Sheila y no le sorprende cuando escucha la armoniosa voz de ella a través de los altavoces del bar.

Él se gira y mira hacia adelante, coincidiendo con la mirada de Sheila a través de los huecos de la gente que está allí para disfrutar de su actuación. Ella le reconoce, pues ve la sorpresa en su rostro por verlo allí.

Media hora más tarde, Daryl ha perdido la cuenta de cuantas canciones han cantado, pero necesita salir a las afueras para fumar un pitillo.

Se escabulle entre las personas hasta las afueras del local respirando el aire contaminado de las afueras. Avanza unos pasos por la acera, mientras se enciende el cigarrillo entre sus labios. Suelta el humo de nuevo mientras se acomoda contra el vehículo azul 1973 Ford F-250 propiedad de su hermano, con el que se ha desplazado hasta el bar.

Daryl parece pensativo mientras escucha la música procedente de los distintos bares y pubs que hay por la zona. Enfrente de donde ha aparcado, hay un club de mujeres de compañía, y se mantiene curioso mirando todos los hombres que entran y salen del lugar.

Siempre le ha parecido bastante impersonal ese tipo de lugares. A pesar de que su hermano suele regentar esos lugares, él siempre se ha sentido incómodo. Ve como hombres de todo tipo entrar y salir de él.

Vuelve a echar el humo entre sus labios, al mismo tiempo que la puerta vuelve abrirse y tambaleándose sale un hombre que parece no encontrarse demasiado bien. Nada más traspasar la puerta cae de rodillas, y ahí mismo vomita en mitad de la acera.

-Menuda cogorza lleva… -murmura Daryl para sí mismo, sin moverse del lugar, mientras observa al hombre que intenta ponerse en pie.

Y entonces gracias a la luz amarillenta de la farola que está a su derecha puede ver su rostro. Se trata de Ed Peletier. Su jefe y el marido de Carol. Negando con la cabeza, Daryl no puede creer que coincida con él en esos días en los que Carol vuelve a estar en su mente.

Daryl permanece sentado sin saber muy bien que hacer. Hace más de un mes que él no aparece por el taller dejándole casi todo el trabajo a Ron, el nuevo encargado del taller.

Ni siquiera le sorprende pues sabe el problema que tiene con el alcohol. Está tan borracho que ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que él está allí, observándole atentamente. Daryl lo observa tambalearse, poniéndose en pie mientras se mete las manos en los bolsillos en busca de algo, pero solo tiene monedas. Se acerca como puede al Jeep Cherockee que está a tres coches de donde se encuentra él.

-Hijo deputa… donde están mis puñeteras llaves. –Gritó el hombre enfadado contra el mundo por no encontrarlas.

Daryl no sabe cómo puede mantenerse en pie sin caerse hasta la otra parte de la acera donde se encuentra el poste del teléfono. Ve como marca números de teléfono al azar, y finalmente, tras probar cinco veces parece dar con el correcto.

-¡Carol! –Grita contra el teléfono en un evidente de su estado de embriaguez. Daryl no puede evitar sentir un cosquilleo ante las palabras de su jefe. –He perdido las llaves de tu coche… No puedo volver a casa. Venme a buscar. –El tono con que le habla a Carol le hace hervir la sangre. Siente como su tono se aprieta mientras escucha las órdenes de él-. ¡Me importa una mierda! ¡Despiértala y venme a buscar al puto bar Smith joder!

Daryl frunce el ceño enfadado ante lo que está escuchando. Este tremendamente enfadado, quiere ir allí y pegarle una soberana paliza a su jefe, pero sabe que no puede hacerlo. Se debate entre adentrarse de nuevo en el local o quedarse allí. Pero sabe lo que va a ocurrir. Carol aparecerá en breve para venir a recogerle y llevárselo a casa.

Vigila de cerca a Ed mientras se sienta en la acera y empieza a quedarse dormido, cayéndose contra el lado derecho dándose un soberano golpe contra la cabeza. No puede evitar reírse con cierto toque de maldad.

Pasan más de 20 minutos cuando escucha el sonido de un coche, más concretamente un Land Rover, pararse en doble fila. Con el corazón a mil Daryl gira la cabeza observando como una mujer de cabellos pelirrojos, recogidos en una cola alta sale del vehículo dirigiéndose hacia dónde está Ed.

Para impedir ser visto, Daryl se mueve ligeramente escondiéndose entre el hueco de su coche y el de al lado.

-Ed, despierta. –Escucha la voz cansada de Carol despertando a su marido.

Desde su posición puede ver como ella se las ingenia para levantarlo y llevarlo al asiento del copiloto.

-Has tardado una eternidad, para la próxima vez si te digo que vengas, vienes y punto.

-Sophia estaba durmiendo, no pod… - Confuso, Daryl frunció el ceño. ¿Quién era Sophia? Pero la pregunta dejó de carecer sentido cuando Ed empezó a gritar.

-¡Me importa una mierda! –Le grita. Daryl cierra los ojos con ganas de salir de entre los dos coches y pegarle una soberana paliza.

Y en ese momento, el llanto de una niña le sorprendió.

-Maldita sea, dile a tu hija que se calle. –Se quejó Ed mientras entraba en el coche. Carol cerró la puerta del copiloto y abrió la puerta trasera, mientras el llanto de un niño seguía escuchándose.

Tras unos segundos, Carol volvió a salir del coche con una niña de dos años en brazos, quien lloraba desconsoladamente, mientras ella le intentaba calmar.

-Ya está, mi amor-, susurró Carol besando el rostro de la pequeña. Giró la cara para ver como Ed se había dormido en el coche y suspiró medio aliviado. Solo debía calmar a la pequeña para que esta no despertara a Ed mientras volvían a casa.

-¿Tienes sueño? –Preguntó su madre, mientras maldecía a su marido por haberle hecho despertar a la pequeña para irle a buscar. Sobre todo sabiendo los problemas que tenía su hija para poder dormir.

-¡Zi! –Masculló la pequeña mientras se frotaba los ojos azules, antes de dejar caer su rostro contra su cuello.

-Ya vamos para casa. –Dijo la mujer mientras se movía con la pequeña en los brazos, caminando ligeramente meciéndola levemente para calmarla.

-Vamos a casa. –Repitió Sophia a las palabras de su madre, mientras Sophia se dormía poco a poco contra el hombro Carol.

Desde su posición, Daryl vio como la mujer dejó a la pequeña en el asiento de nuevo, antes de acomodarse en asiento del conductor y arrancar. Sorprendido por lo que acaba de ver, Daryl avanzó entre ambos coches hasta la carretera observando el Land Rover pasar por su lado.

Carol notó la presencia de alguien a su derecha y frenó levemente por si esa persona iba a cruzar, para no atropellarle. Al mirar hacia ese individuo parado entre ambos coches aparcados, su corazón se le paró al reconocerlo.

Su rostro parecía sorprendido y sus miradas se cruzaron entre sí al reconocerse. Carol aceleró dejando atrás a Daryl quien seguía observando el coche mientras procesaba lo que acababa de ver.

Carol tea una hija.

* * *

 **Hola Carylers,**

 **Aquí os traigo el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Este capítulo está centrado en la vida de Daryl tras la separación definitiva con Carol. Él ha conseguido rehacer su vida con una mujer llamada Sheila. No he querido poner a nadie de la serie y he preferido que sea alguien completamente desconocida. Así no hay prejuicios sobre ella.**

 **A pesar de que ha rehecho su vida, su inconsciente no olvida a Carol y parece tener recuerdos y sueños con ella.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido Sheila? ¿Y su relación? ¿Os la esperabais?**

 **Me gustaría que fuerais sinceras con esta parte, porque me temo que no os agradará mucho. Sé que quizá no entra demasiado en el personaje, pero me gustaba la idea de que él pudiera 'avanzar' tras su relación frustrada con ella.**

 **Por otra parte, en el flashback se descubre por qué Daryl dejó a Carol.**

 **Por último, Daryl ve a Ed y Carol. Quiero aclarar que aunque Daryl podría haberse ido de allí, él no puede evitar quedarse a ver la escena porque su curiosidad le hace quedarse para verla de nuevo y saber cómo esta. Y sobre todo, en modo de protección contra Ed. Y al fin descubre que Carol tiene una hija.**

 **Me gustará saber vuestra opinión, tengo mis dudas sobre este fic. No estoy segura si os agrada como se van desarrollando la historia así que toda sugerencia, comentario, etc… siempre es bienvenido.**

 **Mil gracias a todos los que han escrito y leído.**

 **Nos leemos.**

 **San.**


	7. Sophia

A pesar de que hacía un año que no le veía, Carol estaba segura que era él, Daryl no había cambiado en su aspecto físico desde que se habían despedido en la habitación 221 del motel. La noche y la luz de la farola no le habían permitido verle con claridad, pero sabía que era él. No le cabía ninguna duda.

Su corazón se había acelerado al verlo parado entre ambos vehículos mirándola, reconociéndola. Y entonces su mente empezó a darle vueltas. ¿Habría visto a Sophia? ¿Desde cuándo estaba allí? ¿Le estaba espiando? ¿O a Ed?

Su cuerpo se llenó de rabia, por mucho que fuera su expareja y alguien a quien amaba, no le agradaba la idea de que él le estuviera espiando de esa forma. Habían decidido dejarse de ver y por muy doloroso que fuera, debían hacerlo. Y no aceptaría que Daryl le estuviera siguiendo.

Aceleró el coche entre la penumbra con ganas de llegar a casa, y deshacerse de todos los pensamientos que la presencia de Daryl había creado en ella.

Carol miró a su derecha donde su marido estaba roncando contra la ventanilla del coche. A pesar de estar enfermo, él seguía bebiendo y esto le hacía estar peor pero aún tenía autonomía para irse a beber y a trabajar. A pesar de eso, Ed había dejado las responsabilidades laborales a sus trabajadores. Al ser su empresa, él seguía recibiendo dinero de los talleres cada mes.

Desde que Ed estaba más enfermo, Carol siente que su vida se desmorona cada día que pasa. El empresario se pasa casi todo el tiempo en casa lo que implica que sus voces y sus gritos están a todas horas, menos cuando sale con sus amigos o solo a beber. A Carol le sorprende como a pesar de su enfermedad puede seguir yendo al bar casi a diario.

Además, están la familia de Ed y la suya propia, quienes no ayudan a llevar una vida tranquila. Sus padres, quienes consideran que no es una buena madre ni una buena esposa, la cuestionan y la juzgan cada vez que la ven, creándole más inseguridades de las que ya tiene. Además los padres de Ed consideran que Carol es la típica mujer que solo quiere el dinero y la fortuna de la familia Peletier. Por ello, cada día que pasa en esa casa es una auténtica tortura.

Lo único que le alivia ese dolor emocional y no volver a caer en las redes de la depresión como años atrás, es la pequeña Sophia de dos años. Esta más hermosa que nunca, ha empezado a hablar y tiene mucha energía. Carol solo quiere pasar su tiempo junto a su pequeña.

Al llegar a casa, despierta a Ed, quien suelta un par de improperios y recordándole lo inútil que es por no haber llegado antes y por no saber cuidar de su hija. Está acostumbrada a escuchar los insultos de él y como le desacredita por absolutamente todo. Carol siente un cierto alivio cuando a causa de la gran borrachera que lleva encima, Ed se queda durmiendo en el sofá.

La mujer no se esfuerza en despertarlo para que vaya a la parte superior de la casa para dormir, no quiere aguantar sus palabras, críticas, humillaciones o amenazas. Con la pequeña en brazos, quien dormita contra su hombro, la sube hasta su habitación y se queda un rato viéndola dormir.

Mientras acaricia el pelo rubio de su pequeña, no puede evitar sentir como las lágrimas caen por sus mejillas. No tiene un motivo en concreto, simplemente no puede más con la presión que está soportando a sus espaldas. Además, volver a ver a Daryl le ha vuelto a traer nuevos sentimientos que ella pensó que estaban enterrados.

Pero sabe que Daryl ya está fuera de su vida y no va a volverlo a ver. No puede volver a mantener ningún contacto con él. Solo espera que él mantenga su parte del trato.

* * *

Tras varios días encerrada en casa cuidando de Ed, ya que debido a su última borrachera le ha causado náuseas, fatigas y dolor, Carol decide salir de casa junto con su pequeña. Era insoportable la tensión que estaba soportando aquellos días. Sabía que si Ed se despertaba en su ausencia recibiría una bronca monumental por dejarlo solo mientras dormía, pero ella no podía más.

Era sábado por la mañana cuando Carol decidió salir de la casa e irse un rato con Sophia al parque infantil. Montó a la pequeña en el coche y salió del garaje con el coche de Ed. El Jeep Cherockee aún seguía aparcado enfrente del bar Smith. Ya iría a recogerlo en algún momento cuando pudiera dejar a Sophia con Tara o mandaría la grúa a recogerlo.

Lo cierto es que necesitaba salir de casa, disfrutar de un momento de paz con su hija.

-¡Vamos a ir al parque a jugar! –Dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Claro, cielo.

El corto camino hacia el parque fue bastante entretenido, ya que la pequeña no paraba de hablar y compartir cualquier hecho relevante que se le pasara por la cabeza. Minutos más tarde, llegaron al parque dónde varias vecinas estaban allí junto a sus hijos y hijas. Entre ellas, la señora Robins o la señora Johnson. Carol con la pequeña en brazos y con la mochila de juguetes en el hombro se adentró en el parque infantil. Nada más verla, le saludaron con la cabeza y con una sonrisa en los labios dándole la bienvenida.

Había varias madres juntas en un círculo, probablemente compartiendo anécdotas de los niños, o más bien curioseando sobre la vida íntima y personal de los vecinos. Carol no se sentía cómoda compartiendo detalles de su vida personal u opinando sobre la vida de los demás, era por eso que no tenía demasiada relación con ellas.

Carol dejó a la pequeña en la arena y le cedió la mochila. Sin perder demasiado tiempo la pequeña abrió dicha mochilita esparciendo todos los juguetes de su interior y empezando a moldear la arena con los cubos.

La mujer vio como Sophia se juntaba con Camille Johnson, hija de la señora Johnson y empezaron a compartir historias inventadas sobre una princesa que parecía atrapada en algún lugar de su historia.

Estaba tan pendiente de ellas que Carol no se había percatado que todas las madres parecían bastante alteradas por alguna razón que desconocía. En ese instante, sintió cierto revuelo que le hizo levantar la mirada en dirección hacia dónde ellas miraban.

Carol se irguió sorprendida por ver al hombre rubio con una chaqueta de cuero y el casco de motos en su otro brazo dirigiendose hacia ella, pasando entre los niños y las madres, que le miraban desconfiadas.

Nerviosa le observó sin saber cómo reaccionar, pues era evidente que se dirigía a ella. Carol dirigió una mirada rápida hacia su hija quien ajena a todo seguía jugando con su amiga.

Volvió a mirar a ese hombre quien se había acercado lo suficiente a ellas. Le miró a los ojos viendo en ellos enfado y confusión. Pero sobre todo, pudo ver las ojeras bajo sus hermosos ojos, señal de que últimamente no dormía demasiado.

-Daryl, ¿Q-qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Te has vuelto loco o qué? –dijo mirando a las demás madres que les observaban y cuchicheaban entre sí.

-¿Por qué se llama Sophia?

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Carol sorprendida por la pregunta, mientras su boca se entreabrió,–D-Daryl… no es el momento para hablar…- dijo la mujer susurrando viendo como las demás madres les miraban.

-Me importa una mierda que esté todo el puto barrio de pijos de mierda mirando. Respóndeme. ¿Por qué tu hija se llama Sophia? –Le preguntó completamente alterado, mirando a los ojos de la mujer.

-Daryl, por favor… -empezó a decir Carol al intuir hacia donde iba la conversación.

Carol vio como Daryl dirigió una mirada confusa y dolida hacia la pequeña por encima de su hombro. La pelirroja se giró un momento y pudo ver como Sophia estaba sentada en la arena pero sin perder de vista a su madre y a ese desconocido.

-Sabes de lo que te estoy hablando… ¿Es mía? –Le preguntó totalmente desesperado. –Dime, ¿es mi hija? –Carol sintió como su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente mientras miraba los azulados ojos y el rostro fruncido lleno de furia de Daryl.

La mujer abrió la boca para responder algo aunque no sabía exactamente el que, pues su pregunta le había dejado sin habla y no tenía respuesta, y en ese momento, ambos sintieron la presencia de alguien a su derecha.

-Carol… -Interrumpió Nora Johnson entrometiéndose en la conversación. Carol giró el rostro hacia su vecina, mientras el rubio le observaba atentamente, -¿Está todo bien? –preguntó Nora dirigiendo una mirada de desconfianza a Daryl.

-Señora, ¿por qué no se mete en sus puñeteros asuntos? –La vecina, claramente ofendida por las palabras de Daryl, miró a Carol quien parecía estar bastante aturdida.

-Sí, Nora está todo bien. –dijo finalmente Carol, antes de que Daryl respondiera, ya que tenía intención de hacerlo. Y viendo el estado de enfado y de furia de Daryl, sabía que la respuesta no iba a ser muy educada.

Con la mirada puesta en el hombre, Nora se apartó de ellos, se acercó a Camille Johnson y la elevó en brazos separándola de Sophia. Camille protestó un poco por la separación de su amiga, mientras que Sophia se levantó para acercarse a su madre.

Al notar las manos de Sophia aferrarse con fuerza a sus pantalones vaqueros, se agachó y la tomó en brazos. Al levantar la mirada, pudo ver los ojos azules brillar mientras las observaba atentamente.

-Vete, Daryl. –Respondió contundentemente la mujer adulta.

-Mamá…-empezó a decir la pequeña dejando caer la cabeza contra su hombro.

-¿No me vas a responder? –preguntó el rubio, con un nudo en la garganta.

-No, y menos si te dedicas a seguirme y abordarme de esta manera. Delante de mi hija y de todo el maldito barrio. –Por el tono que utilizó Daryl supo que ella se había enfadado por su presencia.

-Pero…

-¡Te he dicho que te vayas, Daryl! –Masculló la mujer enfadada.

-Mama. –le llamó su hija, quien parecía algo temerosa.

Carol vio la rabia, el dolor y la decepción en sus ojos, antes de que éste se girara sobre sí mismo y se fuera en dirección a la moto, mientras las demás madres les observaban.

-¿Qué cojones miráis? –les gritó el rubio, a todas esas mujeres que le observaban con miedo, y alternaban la mirada con Carol, mientras cuchicheaban.

Daryl se montó en su moto y desapareció de la vista de todos, mientras Carol se sentó al lado de su hija, aunque no dejaba de mirar en la dirección en la que se había ido la moto.

* * *

 _6 de julio de 2005_

 _Daryl y Carol disfrutaban de una tarde verano en el parque Piedmont sentados en el césped. Más concretamente, Carol estaba sentada contra un árbol, mientras Daryl estaba estirado en el césped con la cabeza apoyada en los muslos desnudos de Carol. Ésta aprovechaba para acariciar sus cabellos rubios y de vez en cuando le dedicaba besos._

 _La ausencia de clases y la luz solar hasta la tarde, les permitían estar más tiempo juntos, después de que Daryl acabara su jornada laboral en el taller mecánico. El cielo amarillento del atardecer empezaba a teñir el cielo, pero ninguno de los dos tenía intención de moverse del lugar. Al menos, no por el momento._

 _Carol observó el rostro de su novio mientras le dedicaba caricias, y éste las recibía sin quejarse ni poner ninguna objeción_.

 _-¿Quieres saber que me ha contado Andrea? –Empezó a hablar Carol mientras acarició su cabello rubio apartándoselo de sus ojos._

 _Daryl elevó la mirada hacia ella escuchándola, y entonces se irguió, sentándose en el césped._

 _–Al parecer, Rose Sanders se ha quedado embarazada. –Narró la adolescente contándole un detalle sobre su antigua compañera de instituto._

 _Daryl abrió los ojos sorprendido. Hacía más de un año que había dejado el instituto, pero Carol solía contarle lo que sucedía en él. Había coincidido poco con Rose, pero sabía que no era una joven en la pudiese confiar._

 _-Ya sabes que sus padres son bastantes católicos, y quieren que se case con Scott Campbell. Pero él dice que no es el padre del bebé y que no piensa hacerse responsable._

 _-Que cabrón… -insultó al adolescente, el cual nunca le había caído bien. Era evidente que el joven se había asustado de la futura paternidad, pues todos en el instituto sabían de la relación amorosa que ambos adolescentes tenían. Carol asintió ante las palabras de su novio._

 _-Sí, no me gustaría estar en la situación de Rose. –Dijo Carol, sabiendo la difícil situación en la que debía estar su compañera de instituto-. Son muy jóvenes. Debe estar muy asustada, pasar por esa situación sola. Si me llega a pasar a mí… -Daryl le observó y habló._

 _-Yo nunca haría lo que ha hecho Scott. –Soltó Daryl de repente como si su respuesta le hubiera ofendido-. Yo no te dejaría sola._

 _Carol le miró, elevó sus manos y enmarcó su rostro sonriéndole._

 _-Lo sé. No estaba hablando de ti, sé que nunca lo harías. Te conozco, y sé… que te harías responsable. –Le aseguró acariciando su rostro. Se inclinó besando sus labios suavemente. –No tengo ninguna duda de eso._

 _La respuesta de Carol pareció tranquilizar a Daryl, quien sin quererlo se había tomado esa respuesta como algo personal._

 _-Igualmente, asusta mucho quedarse embarazada a nuestra edad. –Daryl asintió ante las palabras de su novia, teniendo esa misma sensación. –Tenemos solo 18 años._

 _-Sip, asusta. –Confirmó el rubio._

 _Se mantuvieron en silencio, al mismo tiempo que ella le abrazó por sus hombros y Daryl dejó caer su cabeza contra su pecho cubierto por el vestido de flores. Él buscó sus manos para entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos, viendo el anillo que él le había comprado con su primer sueldo. Éste era de oro blanco con una flor._

 _Sin poder evitarlo, la joven se imaginó su futuro en el cual formaba una familia con Daryl. En él, ellos compartirían una vida juntos en una casa con jardín y piscina, lejos de sus familias y sí, con un pequeño niño rubio correteando por sus vidas. Idéntico a Daryl. Carol sonrió ante la idea. Daryl giró levemente el rostro para verla sonreír._

 _-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó él._

 _\- ¿Te gustaría tener hijos? –El adolescente sorprendido por la pregunta, giró el rostro hacia ella._

 _-¿Qué? ¿Se puede saber en que estás pensando? –Carol se rio por el rostro asustado de él._

 _-No te estoy proponiendo tener hijos ahora. Tranquilo, Pookie. Me preguntaba en un futuro. Aún tengo que ir a la universidad y viajar antes de plantearnos esa situación. –Dijo con tranquilidad la mujer, mientras dejaba reposar su mejilla contra el pelo encrespado de Daryl. Lo sintió respirar muy profundamente._

 _-No tengo ni puñetera idea. No sé lo que es tener una jodida familia. ¿Qué te hace pensar que podría cuidar de unos hijos? –Masculló el adolescente con un toque serio y triste._

 _-Yo creo. Eres bueno conmigo. Sé que podrías…_

 _-Quizá. –Dijo resignándose finalmente-. Quizá…_

 _-Yo me veo formando una familia contigo. –Confesó finalmente la adolescente, desvelando lo que tenía en mente. Bajó la mirada hacia el rubio, quien le miraba halagado por pensar que con él podría tener un futuro prometedor-. ¿Tú no?_

 _Daryl le miró y suspiró. No podía mentir, siempre había deseado tener lo que no había tenido desde pequeño: una verdadera familia. Y lo que le estaba planteando Carol era tremendamente tentador. Quizá nunca lo había pensado de manera seria, porque él en su mente creía que algún día Carol se a cansaría de él y le dejaría. Tal y como su hermano y su padre le habían dicho._

 _"En cuanto se canse de ti, se irá y te dejara para irse con algún rico que le pueda pagar todos los caprichos de niña rica."_

 _Esas palabras habían sido las que no le habían dejado plantearse un futuro con ella. Por alguna razón no creía que su relación fuera duradera. Pero las palabras de la adolescente en ese instante le hacían ver que ella quería estar con él durante mucho tiempo. Y si dependiera de él, haría todo lo que estaba en su mano para que así fuera._

 _Cerró los ojos y por primera vez, se atrevió a imaginar una vida con ella. Una vida tan diferente a la que tenía ahora._

 _-Me encantaría. –Confesó finalmente imaginándose esa vida idílica con ella-, tendríamos una pequeña niña._

 _-¿Una niña? –preguntó Carol ante la seguridad con la que lo dijo._

 _-No sé, yo solo… -se encogió de hombros, mientras Carol seguía rodeándole - sé que sería una niña._

 _-¿De verdad? –Dijo Carol con una tierna sonrisa en los labios. - Y, ¿qué nombre le pondrías? –Preguntó por curiosidad, besando su mejilla rozando la barba incipiente._

 _-Sophia. –Carol sonrió abiertamente ante la sugerencia._

 _-Es un nombre precioso, Daryl._

 _-Era el segundo nombre de mi madre. –Dijo en voz baja._

 _-¡Oh! –Exclamó la mujer, antes de acariciar su rostro y besarle suavemente._

 _Carol sabía que su madre había muerto cuando él tenía seis años y lo poco que sabía es que ella había sido tremendamente afectuosa con él, a diferencia de su padre. Y siempre hablaba con muchísimo cariño de ella._

 _-Me encanta. Así que ya tenemos nombre para nuestra hija. –Daryl se irguió mirándole como si estuviera loca. Y ella se rió._

 _-¡Estás loca, nena! –Dijo con diversión el rubio y ella se lanzó a sus labios, besándolos fuertemente._

 _-Te lo dije antes, aún queda mucho. Quiero disfrutar de mi vida y hacer muchas cosas antes de tener hijos. –le susurró cuando se separó de él._

 _-¿Así? ¿Qué cosas quieres hacer? –Carol aprovechó la situación para ponerse a horcajadas encima de él._

 _Él llevó sus manos a su cintura mientras levantaba el rostro para observarle mejor, al mismo tiempo que sentía que su cuerpo se excitaba por el contacto de su novia._

 _-Viajar, ir a la universidad, salir de fiesta, y sobre todo… -llevó sus labios al lóbulo de la oreja susurrándole,- practicar._

 _-¿Practicar? ¿El qué? –preguntó el joven mientras sentía el deseo correr por sus venas._

 _-Hacer el amor. Muchas veces. Hasta que nos salga perfecto._

 _-¿Más? –preguntó con suficiencia el rubio y ella se rio con picardía._

 _-Sí, más. -Notó como se tensó debajo suyo cuando lo beso en los labios, al mismo tiempo que él le abrazó fuertemente correspondiéndole al beso._

* * *

-¿Estás bien, amor?

La voz de Sheila le sacó de su ensoñamiento mientras recordaba el momento en que él le había confesado a Carol que Sophia era su nombre preferido para su futura hija. Había sido una conversación de tantos años atrás, que él ni siquiera recordaba hasta que escuchó el nombre en la boca de Carol. Desde ese entonces, esa conversación emergía en su memoria todo el tiempo. Una sensación extraña le invadía cada vez que pensaba en esa niña.

-¿Daryl?

Volvió a llamarle al ver que no respondía. El joven levantó la vista de su hamburguesa de la que no había pegado bocado y la miró. La joven le miraba preocupada y confusa.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sip. -Respondió secamente, dejando la hamburguesa encima de la mesa y levantándose. Sheila se levantó tras él intentando parar sus pasos.

-Daryl, ¿a dónde vas? –preguntó al ver que se ponía la cazadora de cuero y se disponía a salir a esas horas de la noche.

-A dar una vuelta.

-Espera, Daryl… -le llamó la mujer. El joven se giró para ver la mirada preocupada de ella.

-¿Qué te está pasando? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, y me gustaría ayudarte…

-Estoy bien. –Le interrumpió girándose sobre sí mismo hacia la puerta. Dejando con la palabra en la boca a su novia, Daryl salió por la puerta dando un gran portazo.

Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo aparente por las calles de Atlanta, pensando sobre lo que estaba sucediendo. Desde que había coincidido con Carol y Ed a las afueras del bar musical, Daryl no había podido dejar de pensar en Carol, y sobre todo, en la hija de ésta.

El aire frío de la noche no le ayuda a calmar su ansiedad que siente cada vez que piensa en lo que ha descubierto días atrás. Y sobre todo, cuando en su mente relaciona ese nombre con la conversación de hace años.

¿Y si…? ¿Podría ser posible que…? ¿Sophia fuera su hija?

-Mierda, mierda, mierda. –Masculla Daryl hablando solo mientras camina por las calles de la gran ciudad.

El corazón le empezó a latir fuertemente al pensar en la posibilidad de que esa pequeña pudiera ser su hija. El hombre se llevó las manos a la cabeza noqueada con esa posibilidad, confuso, dolido y sorprendido.

-No puede ser. Es imposible –Masculló para sí mismo.

No podía ser. Carol le aseguró que no podía tener hijos, parecía bastante segura de esa afirmación. ¿Y si no era así? No era un experto en niños, pero estaba seguro que esa niña no debía tener más de tres años. Justo el tiempo en el que ella desapareció.

-¡Oh, mierda! –Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, sintiendo que cada vez era más posible de que realmente esa niña fuera su hija.

Y entonces, la rabia y el dolor florecieron en él. Si así era, ¿porque Carol no le había dicho nada? ¿Por qué desapareció por completo?

Él necesitaba respuestas, por esa razón el sábado por la mañana fue hacia la lujosa urbanización donde vivía Carol y espero pacientemente a que ésta saliera de su casa. Vio como el Land Rover salió del garaje y lo siguió, a una distancia prudente, hasta el parque infantil. Si no hubiera estado tan alterado y tan fuera de sí, hubiera meditado su encuentro, pero en ese momento él necesitaba hablar con ella.

Necesitaba respuestas, o se iba a volver loco.

Sin embargo, su reencuentro no ha sido como él esperaba. Es consciente que no era el momento adecuado quizá, pero estaba desesperado y necesitaba saber si sus sospechas eran ciertas.

Tras ese encuentro, Daryl no sabe qué hacer, está desesperado y las palabras conjunto con la reacción de Carol no han hecho más que incrementar sus sospechas. Se pasa todo el día dando vueltas sin un rumbo aparente.

El móvil empieza a sonar viendo el nombre de Sheila en la pantalla del aparato. No quiere hablar con ella ahora. Ni siquiera sabe como explicar todo lo que le está sucediendo. Vuelven a llamar de nuevo, y Daryl se mueve pacientemente por la habitación que hace tanto que no reservaba. No tiene ni idea que hace allí, pero sus pasos inconscientes le han llevado a la habitación 221.

Sabe que estar aquí le hace daño, le recuerda a ella y a todo lo que tiene que ver con esa vida idílica que se imaginó y que no tendrá jamás.

Daryl bufa cansado intentando poner en orden sus pensamientos. No sabe qué hacer. Ahora que parecía que empezaba a tener estabilidad junto a Sheila, y que había superado su relación con Carol, la revelación de que ésta tenía una hija, había puesto patas arriba toda su vida. Sobre todo por la intuición de que esa pequeña podría ser su hija biológica.

El sonido del móvil vuelve a sonar destrozando la tranquilidad de la habitación, llena únicamente por la furia y la rabia de Daryl. Sin prestar atención de quien se trata, Daryl aprieta el botón de responder llevándoselo a la oreja.

-¿Qué mierda quieres? –responde con un tono borde y poco amable, esperando que sea Sheila quien esté al otro lado del teléfono.

-Daryl. –La voz de Carol le sorprende. Daryl se pone en pie nervioso. –Tenemos que hablar. –Daryl puede escuchar la voz temblorosa de Carol al otro lado del aparato.

-¿Ahora sí? –Dice con ironía.

-Estábamos en un parque infantil con todo el mundo mirando, ¿qué esperabas? –le dice la mujer con enfado.

-La verdad. –Contestó el joven con dolor y rabia. Daryl escucha como Carol bufa cansada a través del teléfono e incluso parece dolida.

Tras algunos momentos tensos, Carol responde a las palabras de Daryl.

-¿En media hora, dónde siempre? –sugirió la mujer en esta ocasión.

Sorprendido por la sugerencia, Daryl le asegura que estará esperando a que ella aparezca.

Tras colgar el teléfono, Daryl no puede evitar sentirse impaciente. Necesita respuestas de inmediato, mientras siente que cada segundo que pasa es una eternidad. Eran las 23:36 cuando pidió su primer whisky, ya que sentía que lo que iba a ocurrir aquella noche le iba impactar totalmente. Necesitaba un poco de alcohol para afrontar la conversación con Carol.

El camarero le trae su segundo whisky a las 00:14 mientras siente desesperación por la ausencia de la mujer, quien le había prometido que acudiría a la cita. Cuando toma su tercera copa, la habitación ya empezaba a dar vueltas mezclado por la rabia, decepción y tristeza por sentirse engañado por ella.

Media hora más tarde, Daryl por fin comprende que no va a aparecer en su cita, y el nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas se apoderan de él. Sin embargo, tras el dolor inicial por sentirse traicionado y abandonado por ella una vez más, decide que es el momento de tomar cartas en el asunto.

No quiere lastimar a Carol, pero si Sophia es su hija, va a descubrir la realidad cueste lo que cueste.

* * *

Como le había prometido, Tara llegó sobre las 23:34, tiempo suficiente para irse al hotel donde ha quedado con Daryl. La joven, a quien tiene un gran aprecio, no dice nada ni le juzga y agradece enormemente su discreción. Por suerte, la madre de Ed ha venido a llevarse a su hijo a su casa, pues considera que Carol no le cuida bien.

Al parecer durante su ausencia en el parque infantil, ésta ha acudido para visitarles y al encontrarse la casa vacía ha decidido llevárselo. Carol agradece su ausencia porque esto le permite descansar de su marido. Los padres de Ed viven apenas un par de calles de ellos.

Carol sale de casa en la penumbra de la oscuridad, en dirección al coche, sintiendo como los nervios afloran en su interior. Sabe que la conversación que tienen pendiente entre Daryl y ella es sumamente importante.

Aprieta el botón del mando a distancia para abrir el coche, al mismo tiempo que escucha unos pasos resonar a su derecha, seguida de una voz.

-Carol, -la pelirroja se gira completamente asustada hacia donde procede la voz oscura-, parece que vuelves a las andadas.

Lona Peletier, la madre de Ed, está a las afueras de su casa, esperándole. Carol siente como la bilis en su garganta y empieza a sentir el mareo en su cuerpo, se apoya contra el coche para evitar caerse en medio del asfalto.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Lona? –le pregunta la mujer intentando parecer normal.

-Lo mismo puedo preguntarte. ¿A dónde vas? ¿Has vuelto a tus aventuras nocturnas?

-Voy a buscar pañales para Sophia, aún lleva por la noche y nos hemos quedado sin. –Intentó mostrar una sonrisa, intentando mostrar tranquilidad y normalidad. Carol puede ver la sonrisa cínica de su suegra sabiendo que no ha creído en su mentira.

-Sé que te has vuelto a ver con ese hombre. Nora le ha comentado a Elisabeth que un hombre de malos modales se ha acercado a vosotras en el parque. –Soltó la mujer con una satisfacción en su tono. Carol sabe que en su interior está disfrutando con esto.

Carol maldijo a su vecina en voz baja por no mantener la boca callada. Nora era la hija de Elisabeth íntima amiga de Lona Peletier. Debería haber intuido que se lo iba a contar.

-No es lo que crees, Lona. –Respondió Carol a la acusación que su suegra vertía sobre ella. Aunque sabía que no le creería, nunca lo había hecho.

-Ya… yo no sé qué vio mi hijo en ti, -dijo con desprecio-, no eres más que una puta. –Carol sintió la rabia en su cuerpo, además de la culpabilidad por ser infiel. Tragó saliva por las palabras de ella. No era la primera vez que le decía eso. -No estás capacitada para cuidar de Ed ni de mi nieta.

-No te atrevas a amenazarme con quitarme a Sophia otra vez. –Le dijo Carol acercándose a su suegra.

-Tu madre y yo coincidimos en que nunca debiste tener un hijo y menos en tu estado… Salir en la mitad de la noche para ir a acostarte con otro, prueba lo incapacitada que estás para cuidar de un niño.

Carol siente las lágrimas en sus ojos al sentir la amenaza de quitarle a su pequeña.

-No me vas a quitar a Sophia. –Volvió a decir Carol.

-Eso ya lo veremos. –Le amenazó de nuevo Lona, antes de irse caminando hacia su casa que estaba a unos metros.

Carol se apoyó contra el coche mientras sentía la ansiedad por las palabras de Lona. No podía permitir que su madre o su suegra le quitaran a Sophia. No podía permitirlo. Y entonces, su cita con Daryl pasó a un segundo plano y volvió a entrar en su casa totalmente alterada, antes de decirle a Tara que podía volver a la suya.

* * *

 **Hola Carylers,**

 **Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo.**

 **La situación se complica mucho. Daryl cree que Sophia podría ser su hija sobre todo por el hecho de que ésta se llame así, ya que inmediatamente recuerda cuando le confesó que le gustaba el nombre de Sophia. A su vez, en su desconcierto, Daryl necesita respuestas y actúa por impulso, siguiéndole y abordándole en el parque.**

 **Esto le traerá consecuencias negativas a Carol pues por esta razón, la suegra de Carol se entera de que está viéndose con otro hombre, -de nuevo-. Y además con la amenaza de quitarle la custodia de Sophia.**

 **Asi que, una vez más aquí tenéis un capitulo algo duro y triste. Lo siento** **L** **Me vais acabar odiando jajajaja**

 **Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me leen, y en especial quiero agradecer a Andrea por hermoso comentario en el capítulo anterior.**

 **En fin mil gracias a todos, nos leemos muuuuuy pronto**

 **San.**


	8. No te creo

_11 de febrero del 2015_

 _Dos rayas rosas._

 _Dos malditas rayas rosas. Estaba embarazada._

 _Carol se llevó la mano al estómago que aún estaba plano mientras las lágrimas se deshicieron por sus mejillas._

 _–¡Oh, dios mío! –masculló._

 _Carol no puede creer que sea verdad, durante mucho tiempo Ed le ha humillado por no poder tener hijos y la ha hecho sentir menos mujer por no poder quedarse embarazada. Según él y su madre, ella era estéril. En el fondo de su ser, ella sabía que muy posiblemente que Ed también lo fuera, pero le habían repetido tantas veces que era incapaz de quedarse embarazada que había llegado a creérselo._

 _Durante todos estos años, ella se había mentalizado que no estaba destinada a tener hijos. E incluso, agradecía que así fuera ya que de esa forma, no tendría que tener a Ed como padre._

 _Pero ahora, se había quedado embarazada._

 _Y entonces, un nudo en la garganta floreció al recordar sus encuentros sexuales con Daryl. Debido a que estaba convencida de su esterilidad, ella le había asegurado que no podía tener hijos, y a excepción de las tres primeras veces, no habían utilizado ningún método anticonceptivo._

 _En ese momento, Carol se sintió una autentica gilipollas por no haber previsto que el problema podría ser de Ed y no suyo._

 _–¡_ Mierda _! –Se dijo a sí misma._

 _Se sentó en el suelo del baño, abrazándose a sus rodillas analizando la situación._

 _Ed siempre había detestado los condones y nunca había utilizado. En vista de esto, Carol había tomado pastillas anticonceptivas durante los primeros años de noviazgo y durante sus primeros años de matrimonio. Hasta que él las descubrió y las tiró a la basura, pues lo que quería era tener un progenitor pronto, además de las presiones de los padres de ambos. Así que se vio obligada a obviar cualquier método anticonceptivo._

 _Habían pasado seis años desde entonces, y ahora estaba embarazada. Cabía la posibilidad de que Ed fuera el padre, pero en su interior le decía que Daryl era el padre biológico del bebé que llevaba en su interior. Estaba segura._

 _Daryl era el padre de su bebé._

 _Se llevó las manos a su cara, dejando que las lágrimas brotaran. Esto era lo que había deseado desde que era joven. Un bebe de Daryl. Pero sin duda las circunstancias eran las peores en las que podía estar. No era como se lo había imaginado._

 _Carol estaba abrumada y mareada por la situación en la que estaba. No sabía que iba a hacer. Pero de una cosa estaba segura, Daryl debía saber que estaba embarazada e iba a ser padre._

 _La mujer se quedó paralizada al darse cuenta de que es el momento que estaba esperando. Sabe que es el momento de irse de casa; hasta ahora no se había atrevido por miedo a su familia. Pero si se queda en casa y les cuenta que está embarazada, salir de casa iba a ser mucho más complicado._

 _Se levantó rápidamente; se dirige hacia la habitación, rebusca entre sus cosas y agarra la mochila que tiene preparada. No es la primera vez que se plantea huir de casa. Va hacia la caja fuerte y agarra unos cuántos dólares para subsistir y poder pagar los costes médicos del embarazo._

 _Mientras deja la mochila en la parte trasera de su Jeep, piensa en lo que va a hacer: irá al motel dónde ella y Daryl suelen encontrarse. Se quedará allí hasta el viernes. Sólo dos días más. Y entonces le contará que está embarazada de él. Además, que ha dejado su casa y que no piensa volver._

 _No sabe si es el embarazo, pero siente la adrenalina en su cuerpo, e incluso está feliz de poder dejar esta vida detrás, por fin. Es el momento de formar la vida que ella realmente quiere. Con Daryl. Con su futuro bebé. Quizá deban mudarse de estado, dejar Atlanta y empezar una nueva vida. Nunca antes se había sentido tan segura de dejar toda su vida atrás._

 _Miles de cuestiones aparecen en su mente mientras conduce hasta el centro de la ciudad, hasta el motel. Tiene miedo de que Daryl la rechace, que no quiera irse con ella. Pero por otra parte, ella sabe que él nunca la dejará sola. Confía en él._

 _Por suerte, la habitación 221 está libre y Carol paga la estancia hasta el sábado. Tres días hasta que vuelva a verle de nuevo. Podría ir al taller a buscar a Daryl, pero es arriesgarse demasiado. Prefiere no salir del hotel hasta que no esté con él._

 _Está a punto de empezar una nueva vida. A pesar del temor por este cambio repentino, ella está dispuesta a dejar todo para empezar de cero. Y se siente feliz._

 _Carol se estira en la cama. Se toca la panza totalmente plana, pero sabe que allí esta su pequeña o pequeño. No puede creerlo. Tanto tiempo creyendo que es estéril y ahora, está embarazada._

 _Está deseando ver la reacción de Daryl. No sabe cómo será. Sólo espera que sea positiva. Un nudo en la garganta aparece de golpe, ¿y sí él no quiere tenerlo? ¿La rechazará? Carol cierra los ojos evitando pensar en esa posibilidad._

 _A los pocos minutos, el cansancio le vence, manteniendo sus manos en su estómago como si estuviera protegiéndole._

Entre neblinas puede visualizar a Daryl sujetando a una niña, la alza por encima de su cabeza, mientras escucha el tierno sonido de la risa. Daryl tiene una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. "Sophia" escucha entre las palabras del hombre.

"Papi" la voz suave de su hija, le hace dirigir una mirada a la pequeña. Sus ojos son azules como los de su padre. Su fino pelo rubio está recogido en una coleta, con un lazo rojo.

Es preciosa y tiene cierto parecido a Daryl.

Daryl deja a la pequeña en un columpio que tienen en su enorme jardín. Sophia parece encantada, mientras se intenta balancear en su pequeño columpio que tiene para ella sola.

El hombre se acerca a Carol, quien solo los observa, enmarca su rostro suavemente. Y le da un suave beso en los labios. "Te amo" susurra contra sus labios.

 _¡TOC, TOC, TOC!_

 _Los golpes le despiertan de golpe de su idílico sueño. Se levanta frustrada, pues la felicidad del sueño se ha desvanecido en pocos segundos. Respira hondo, intentando calmar su corazón que está a mil por hora. Recuerda donde está: en el motel. Mira hacia el móvil que reposa sobre la mesa de noche._

 _Las 17:36 del miércoles._

 _¡TOC, TOC!_

 _Suenan con más impaciencia. Carol se inquieta, pues no espera la presencia de nadie hasta el viernes por la noche, cuando Daryl debe aparecer. Quizá es algún empleado del hotel que debe comunicarle algo. Se levanta de la cama y descalza se dirige hasta la puerta._

 _Y en ese momento, toda la felicidad y sus planes se desmoronan delante de ella como un castillo de naipes._

* * *

Carol siente el corazón en el puño cuando vuelve a entrar en la casa, encontrándose entre la espada y la pared. Tiene la necesidad imperiosa de hablar con Daryl y contarle la verdad. Sabe que tiene derecho a saber que es el padre biológico de Sophia. Pero tras la conversación con Lona, no sabe cómo encontrarse con él, sin que ella o sus detectives le sigan.

Sabe que Lona va a enviar a sus detectives, no es la primera vez que lo hace. Así que la libertad que gozaba hasta ahora va a volver a desaparecer de nuevo.

Tara parece sorprendida cuando le ve entrar de nuevo. Le paga por haberse molestado en venir. Le pide disculpas y ésta sorprendida por sus palabras se va a su casa.

Carol se sentó en el sofá bloqueada por no saber qué hacer. Se siente de nuevo atrapada por Ed, la familia de él y la suya propia. Odia esta sensación de estar cada vez más ahogada.

Con un suspiro, Carol empezó a escribir en el teléfono móvil un mensaje para Daryl. Escribió y borró tres veces, hasta que finalmente se decantó por enviar el mensaje:

 ** _"Lo siento, Daryl. He tenido un problema. No puedo encontrarme contigo hoy"_**

Miró el mensaje una docena de veces, antes de apretar el botón de enviar. Sujetando el aparato, espera con impaciencia su mensaje de vuelta. Sabe que estará enfadado.

 ** _"Ers una cobarde"_**

Estas palabras le duelen, pues inconscientemente ella tiene esa misma percepción de sí misma. No deberían afectarles, pero no puede evitar molestarse por éstas. Carol decide no contestarle y se va a la cama.

Intenta dormir, pero le es imposible cuando piensa en Daryl, quien probablemente aún debe estar en el motel. Ella siente que necesita hablar con él. Sabe que a pesar de sus palabras ella le debe una conversación para hablar sobre Sophia. Él merece saber la verdad.

Enciende de nuevo la luz del dormitorio, agarra el celular y vuelve a escribir. Esta vez con rapidez, enviando el mensaje sin pensar.

" ** _Mañana. En el McDonald de Python RD a las 13_** "

Carol sabe cuál son los horarios del taller de su marido y por eso, le propone quedar a una hora que le da tiempo para ir. A su vez, decide un lugar neutro y público.

Sin duda, sabía que no era el mejor sitio para tener una conversación como esta, pero no tenía más opción. Quedar en el hotel de siempre ya iba a ser misión imposible a partir de ese momento, mientras Lona y su madre le pusieran detectives. Así que, quedar en un lugar público ahuyentaba las sospechas de éstas.

Ambos conocen ese McDonald, pues en su adolescencia pasaron algunas de sus citas en aquel lugar. A pesar de que no sabe si es una buena idea, llevaría a Sophia consigo. Al fin y al cabo, es su hija, tiene derecho a conocerla y pasar tiempo con ella.

Si algo tiene claro es que Daryl tiene derecho a formar parte de la vida de ella.

Minutos después, el sonido del móvil le avisa que tenía un nuevo mensaje. Un simple _ok_ fue su respuesta, y entonces con nervios intentó dormirse de nuevo.

* * *

Daryl no sabe cómo, pero consigue llegar a casa de Sheila, pues ha tomado demasiado alcohol. Desde su adolescencia, no recordaba una borrachera de tal magnitud. Entra en la casa tambaleándose justo en el momento que la luz del salón se enciende de repente, deslumbrándole.

–Que susto me has dado… –dice Sheila, apareciendo por el pasillo, visiblemente adormilada y con los cabellos despeinados–. ¿Estás borracho?

–¿Quéee miiiierdas te importa? –su voz mostraba una clara evidencia de su estado de embriaguez. Sheila suspiró cansada.

Su novia estaba muy preocupada por el estado anímico de Daryl. No sabía que le pasaba pero era evidente que algo ocurría. Y debido a lo reservado que era, le estaba costando mucho averiguar de qué se trataba.

La joven se acercó a él, entre enfadada y preocupada.

–Daryl… –empezó a decir, pero él se alejó de ella.

–No me ppppasa nada… No me cooomas la cabeza. –Dijo Daryl, pasando por el lado de Sheila.

–No te creo, sé que algo te está pasando. Nunca te había visto así.

–Que más te da… ¡Me puedes dejar en paz! –Gritó Daryl, cansado de dar tantas explicaciones.

Sheila asintió sabiendo que no era el momento de hablar de esto. Lo intentaría a la mañana siguiente. Enfadada y dolida, Sheila con lágrimas en los ojos se giró sobre si misma hacia la habitación.

Daryl caminó unos pasos hasta el sofá, donde se dejó caer y en menos de cinco minutos se durmió.

* * *

Cuando los ojos de Daryl se abrieron, la cabeza le estallaba. Se incorporó con lentitud, llevándose las manos a su malherida cabeza. Estaba tan aturdido que ni se había dado cuenta que Sheila está allí, sentada en el suelo admirando las calles desde la ventada de su apartamento, sujetando una taza de café.

Sheila estaba enfadada, y aunque nota que él se ha despertado, no gira la cabeza y sigue mirando los transeúntes que caminan por las calles de Atlanta.

–Buenas, –dice Daryl. Sin embargo, Sheila solo gira levemente la cabeza le mira y vuelve a mirar la calle sin decir nada.

Daryl se siente avergonzado por su actitud de anoche. Es consciente que ella necesita una explicación sobre todo porque se ha comportado muy mal con ella, a pesar de que lo único que ella quiere es ayudarle.

Tras algunos segundos tensos sumidos por el silencio, Daryl finalmente habla.

–Es posible que tenga una hija. –Soltó Daryl. Sheila se giró totalmente sorprendida.

–¿Qué? –Preguntó.

Daryl vio las emociones en el rostro de Sheila. A pesar de eso, Daryl siente alivio al comentar en voz alta lo que le estaba sucediendo.

–¿Estás seguro? –Pregunta la mujer levantándose del suelo y acercándose a él para sentarse a su lado en el sofá.

–Es casi seguro. –Respondió el hombre .

La mujer asintió asimilando las palabras de su novio. Estaba sorprendida, sobre todo porque nunca le había hablado de ninguna relación anterior.

–¿Quién es? –Preguntó Sheila, con curiosidad. Daryl suspiró antes de hablar.

–Se llama Carol. Hace dos años desapareció de un día para otro.

–¿No te dijo que estaba embarazada? –Preguntó totalmente sorprendida por la actitud que esa tal Carol había tenido.

-Nope… es un poco complicado. Ella está casada. –Sheila elevó los ojos.

Aunque apenas conoce nada de esa mujer, a Sheila no le gusta nada.

-Por muy complicado que sea la situación de esa tal Carol… –dijo con desprecio–, ella debería habértelo dicho. –Daryl asintió con la cabeza. Estaba bastante perdido sobre sus sentimientos, y que Sheila le dijera estas palabras le animaban y ayudaban a entender lo que le estaba sucediendo–. Es horrible lo que te ha hecho. –¿Qué vas a hacer?

–No tengo ni puta idea… Ni puta idea. –Admitió finalmente, cansado de batallar internamente sobre lo que debía hacer.

–Daryl, debes hacerte cargo. Si es tu hija, no puedes dejarlo pasar. Ella no tiene ningún derecho a ocultarte algo así. Ni a ti, ni a la niña. –Daryl sabía que Sheila tenía razón. – Debes reclamar tus derechos como padre.

Daryl se quedó mirando la ventana, analizando sus palabras. Tenía que hacer algo. Había quedado con Carol en unas horas e iba a ir. Pero esta conversación con Sheila le había ayudado a tener las ideas más claras.

–Daryl… -el hombre quien estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, giró el rostro para mirarle-. Voy a apoyarte en lo que decidas. -El hombre mostró una media sonrisa, Sheila se acercó a él y le besó suavemente en los labios, que él correspondió.

Sheila tenía razón, debía luchar por su hija y eso iba hacer.

* * *

Carol vuelve a mirar al coche de detrás que lleva siguiéndole desde que salió de casa. Sabe que se trata de un nuevo detective que habrán contratado para seguirla. Carol se detiene en el supermercado a comprar con su hija. Hace varias paradas en diferentes establecimientos, entre ellos: ropa para Sophia, farmacia, etc… Hasta que finalmente se detiene en el McDonald donde ha quedado con Daryl.

El coche del detective espera a las afueras, sabe cuál es y sabe que aspecto tiene el hombre que le persigue. Así que se adentra en el interior del establecimiento y tras pedir un HappyMeal para la pequeña, se sientan a la espera de que Daryl aparezca.

Sophia se remueve en el asiento, está emocionada por poder comer patatas fritas y jugar con el juguete que viene con el menú.

-¡Minion! –Grita la pequeña al ver el dibujo animado dibujado en el exterior de la caja.

Carol abre la caja con la mirada incesante de Sophia quien intenta agarrar el muñeco antes que su madre. Emocionada, observa al juguete amarillo de solo un ojo. Al mismo tiempo que Carol deja la bandeja de patatas fritas y le pone kétchup encima de éstas. Sophia alterna jugar con Minion y al mismo tiempo que se lleva patatas a la boca.

Carol no pierde la oportunidad de llevarse un par a la boca.

De mientras, la mujer observa a través de las ventanas, viendo como el coche del detective seguía allí, dentro del vehículo a la espera de seguir con su seguimiento. No es la primera vez que es investigada por un detective. En el pasado durante algunos periodos de su vida, esto formaba parte de su vida diaria. Había aprendido a identificarlos e incluso, hasta engañarlos. A sabiendas de esto, la mujer ha elegido sentarse en un asiento alejado de las ventanas para que éste no pueda observar con quien se encuentra.

Sophia se pone en pie en el asiento, agarrando una patata untándola en kétchup y con su otra mano agarra un Nuggets.

–Cariño, de uno a uno, –dice al ver que la pequeña tiene ansia por comer con las dos manos–. ¿Está rica?

–Muy rica. –La niña siguió comiendo–, ¡banana! –Dijo la pequeña mientras movía el juguete amarillo por la mesa, imitando al muñeco animado–. ¡Piro, piro!

Carol sonrió al ver como su hija jugaba consigo misma. En ese momento, notó la presencia de alguien que se acercaba a ellas. Al levantar la mirada vio a Daryl a unos metros de ellas, algo confuso por ver a Sophia.

Daryl se sienta enfrente de ambas y las observa. Carol parece más mayor, tiene ojeras y parece cansada. Sophia le dirige una mirada curiosa por haber invadido la mesa en la que están ambas, y entonces puede ver sus ojos azules intensos. Son preciosos, iguales que los de su madre. Sus cabellos rubios están recogidos con un lazo en el lado izquierdo. Es la primera vez que puede verla tan de cerca.

Es preciosa.

Los dos adultos cruzan las miradas, mientras la pequeña juega con el Minion por toda la mesa mientras alterna imita los sonidos del Minion. Daryl no puede evitar sonreír levemente al ver a Sophia inmersa en su juego interno.

–¡Hey! –Dice Daryl con sequedad.

–Hola, Daryl. –Carol le dedica una media sonrisa, pero es respondido por una mirada seca de él-. Perdóname, por dejarte plantado ayer… se complicó. –Él no parece muy convencido por sus explicaciones. Sólo levanta las cejas, incrédulo.

–¿Ahora nos vemos aquí? –Mirando a todos lados, sorprendido por que fuera en un lugar público.

–Es todo muy complicado, Daryl.

–Ya… –dice con cierta ironía. Carol sabe que está bastante molesto por no haber acudido a la cita de la noche anterior.

–¡Piro-piro! –balbucea Sophia mientras se pone en pie en el asiento rojo y mueve el muñeco casi por delante de Daryl.

El hombre dirige la mirada a la pequeña, quien con una patata en la boca y con la comisura manchada de kétchup sigue inmersa en su juego.

–Hey, pequeña, –Carol se mantiene callada al ver como Daryl interactúa con Sophia.

Su tono es distinto, es suave y dulce. Sophia levanta la mirada curiosa hacia ese hombre con timidez. Daryl parece un poco perdido por como entablar una conversación con la pequeña, sin embargo, él sigue hablando.

–Me llamo Daryl. ¿Y tú cómo te llamas, preciosa?

Carol está sorprendida por ver como están interactuando entre ellos.

–Sophia. –Dice con su voz infantil.

–Es un nombre precioso. –La pequeña sonríe avergonzada–. ¿Cuántos años tienes? –Sophia levanta el dedo índice primero y después el medio.

–¡¿Dos?! –dice emocionada.

–¡Wow, eres muy mayor! –Ella asiente, y pierde la atención en la conversación, moviendo el muñeco amarillo por la mesa.

–¡Banana! –vuelve a decir, haciendo que Daryl suelte una pequeña risita.

Sophia se inclina en la mesa y agarra una patata con sus pequeños dedos y se lo tiende al hombre.

–¿Es para mí? –dijo el hombre y la pequeña asintió. -Gracias.

–Le encanta las patatas fritas… –Habló su madre.

–Ni me sorprende. –Dijo Daryl, haciendo referencia a que a Carol también le gustaban mucho y en sus citas en la adolescencia, éstas eran imprescindibles.

–Siéntete afortunado de que te haya ofrecido una, se las come todas, ¿verdad, granuja? –dice la mujer con una sonrisa y le hace cosquillas a la pequeña, quien se ríe sonoramente, y se mueve hacia el otro lado, para evitar que su madre le haga cosquillas.

El hombre asintió ante sus palabras, con una media sonrisa observando la escena. Las miradas coinciden de nuevo y entonces, las sonrisas desaparecen. Carol suspira intentando afrontar la situación, no sabe cómo hacerlo. Nunca pensó que se daría de esta forma y en este lugar.

Hay un tenso silencio, roto únicamente por las dulces palabras de Sophia, quien sigue jugando ajena al tenso momento que se va vivir. Carol suspiró agarrando fuerzas y entonces habló.

–Daryl… tú eres su padre. –Soltó la mujer. No podía retener más esa información. Tarde o temprano, iban a tratar esa cuestión.

El rostro de Daryl se descompuso. A pesar de que tenía sospechas, que Carol se lo confirmara era como sentir un puñal en todo su estómago. Mantuvo la mirada a sus ojos, viendo cómo se llenaba de dolor. Podía ver lo doloroso que estaba siendo para él. Ella también estaba sufriendo, sentía un nudo en la garganta de angustia.

–¿Estás… segura? –Preguntó el hombre con un hilo de voz. Ella asintió con su cabeza.

–Lo sé desde que me quedé embarazada. Pero para asegurarme, a los dos meses de nacer, le hice una prueba a escondidas para saber si Ed era el padre. Salió negativo... Solo puedes ser tú. –Daryl negó con la cabeza y entonces su rostro, paso del dolor a la ira.

–¿Y no pensabas decírmelo nunca? –Soltó lleno de furia.

Carol comprendía la furia de Daryl. Le había ocultado algo tan importante como que tenía una hija. Lo entendía, y le dolía verle así.

–Intenté decírtelo pero…, –Daryl le interrumpió.

–Pero pasaron no sé qué _mierdas_ que no me pudiste decirme que estabas preñada, ¿no? –Carol se mordió el labio, pues era exactamente lo que le iba a decir, aunque con otras palabras–. Estoy cansado de tantos _putos_ secretos a tu alrededor, siempre tienes algo que no me puedes contar. ¿Sabes lo que creo? Que todo esto no es más que una puta escusa, que te avergüenzas de que tu hija pueda tener un padre como yo.

Estaba tan enfadado que Daryl no media las palabras y simplemente decía todo lo que le pasaba por su mente, aflorando las inseguridades.

–Nunca me he avergonzado de ti, ni de que seas su padre. ¡Nunca! –Llevó su mano hacia la suya, para mitigar ese sentimiento de inferioridad que estaba mostrando, pero él la apartó, evitando cualquier contacto con ella.

-Pues no lo parece.

-No tiene nada que ver contigo. Es muy complicado. –Contestó Carol, aunque no sabía si esa contestación le iba a ser suficiente para él.

Daryl miró a Carol y después dirigió la mirada a Sophia, quien aunque no comprendía de qué hablaban, parecía que era consciente de que algo estaba pasando. Sophia se había sentado y se apoyaba contra su madre, y miraba inquieta a Daryl.

Con la mirada puesta en la pequeña, sintió un escalofrió al darse cuenta de que era su hija. Sus ojos se aguaron ante los contradictorios sentimientos que le invadían.

–En mi _puta_ vida pensé que tú pudieras ocultarme algo así. –Masculló Daryl con un tono de voz entre la tristeza y el enfado, volviendo a mirar a los ojos llorosos de Carol.

–Yo quería contártelo, me fui de casa en cuanto me enteré de que estaba embarazada. Quería irme contigo… –su voz se fue apagando cuando vio que él negaba con la cabeza.

–No te creo. –Dijo Daryl, dejando sin palabras a la mujer–. Ya no te creo.

–Daryl, por favor… –suplicó la mujer con lágrimas en los ojos–. Es la verdad.

–Nunca voy a poder perdonártelo.

Los ojos de Carol se llenaron de lágrimas, aunque era consciente de que en parte se merecía que él no le creyera, ni le perdonara. Las gotas resbalaron por sus mejillas y asintió ante sus palabras.

–Lo entiendo… –Dijo Carol limpiándoselas.

La pequeña se alzó poniéndose encima de la mesa, intentando reptar por encima de ésta.

-¿Dónde quieres ir? –La pequeña señaló al lado de Daryl. -¿Quieres ir con Daryl? –preguntó la madre. Miró al hombre quien las observaba con inquietud.

La pequeña asintió y levantó los brazos hacia él. El hombre se levantó y tomó en brazos a la pequeña, poniéndola en su regazo, aunque ella no soltaba su juguete. La pequeña se puso a jugar mientras seguía sentada en el regazo de Daryl.

Carol se quedó más tranquila cuando la pequeña volvía a estar inmersa en su juego, levantó la vista hacia Daryl quien tenía la misma expresión de dolor que ella. Además de enfadado.

–Quiero ser su padre en todos sus sentidos. Legalmente y todo lo que tenga que ver con su vida. –Soltó Daryl.

Sophia parecía muy cómoda apoyada contra Daryl, la pequeña dejó caer su cabeza contra su pecho.

–Daryl, no puedes hacerme esto. Me vas a poner en una situación muy complicada con Ed y su familia. –Suplicó la mujer al entender lo que esto le suponía a ella.

–¿Me dices que soy su padre y pretendes que me quede con los brazos cruzados sin hacer nada? ¡Y una _mierda_!

–Sé que lo que te estoy pidiendo es tremendamente injusto, pero…

–Me he perdido sus primeros años de vida y no los voy a recuperar nunca. No tiene ni puta idea de que soy su padre. No me pidas que pierda más años de su vida. –Masculló terriblemente enfadado. Carol vio como las personas que estaban detrás de Daryl se giraron al escuchar sus palabras–. Y si tengo que pelearme contigo… Lo haré.

–Podemos llegar a un acuerdo, para que le veas cada día o cuando tú quieras. –Propuso Carol buscando una solución–. No voy a oponerme a que pases tiempo con ella, a que la conozcas. Quiero que seas su padre, Daryl.

–¿Y cómo pretendes hacerlo? ¿A escondidas del imbécil de tu marido y su familia de ricachones? No quiero llevar esto a escondidas de todo el mundo.

–¿Que quieres entonces?

–Te lo he dicho. Ser su padre. No sé qué _mierda_ s he de hacer para serlo, pero lo seré.

Carol cerró los ojos dejando que las últimas gotas resbalaran por sus mejillas.

–Está bien.

–Me tengo que ir, –dijo el hombre mirando la hora pues ya debía volver al taller–, hey, hermosa. –Se inclinó hacia su hija y ésta levantó sus grandes y hermosos ojos para verle–, te veré dentro de poco. ¿ok? –La niña le miró y asintió, aunque no parecía comprender que estaba sucediendo. Después miró a la mujer, y le dirigió una mirada de decepción.

–Me gustaría estar con ella mañana. –Pidió el hombre.

–Lo intentaré, pero no puedo asegurártelo. –El hombre asintió decepcionado.

–Menos mal que ibas a permitir poder verla siempre que quisiera. –Por el tono que él utilizó supo cuan de dolido estaba.

–Sí, pero debes entender que mi situación no es nada fácil, Daryl. Podemos buscar un momento que nos vaya bien a los dos. –Daryl negó con la cabeza.

–No me importa cuál sea tu situación. Ya no. Solo quiero pasar tiempo con ella. –Carol no supo que decir ante sus palabras, suspiró dolida por la indiferencia de éstas.

Como si se tratara de una muñeca de porcelana, agarró a Sophia por debajo de los hombros levantándola, tendiéndola en los brazos de su madre. Sonrió a su pequeña, quien le saludó con la mano. Daryl correspondió antes de dirigir una mirada tremendamente dura a la mujer, y sin decir nada más, se encaminó hacia la puerta y desapareció.

* * *

 **¡Hola Carylers!**

 **Por fin se ha desvelado quien es el padre de Sophia de forma oficial. Como muchas de vosotras intuíais desde el capítulo uno, Daryl es su padre.**

 **Como podéis suponer, la relación entre Carol y Daryl a partir de ahora no será nada fácil. Para Carol se complicará muchísimo en cuando Daryl intente luchar por la paternidad de su hija de forma legal.**

 **Respecto a la actitud de Daryl quiero que entendáis que él está sumido en el dolor. Se siente traicionado por Carol. Y es algo que nunca llegó a pensar que ocurriría. Está muy rabioso por esto. Y aunque tiene derecho a hacer lo que hará, él sabe que va a lastimar a Carol, pero su dolor le impide ser racional. Desgraciadamente esto ocurre mucho en la vida diaria. A veces, nos dejamos llevar por el dolor y aun a sabiendas del daño que podemos causar a la otra personas, actuamos en base al dolor.**

 **Y en los próximos capítulos veremos más interacción entre padre e hija. Que os aseguro que os gustará.**

 **Una vez más quiero agradecer a todas las personas que comentan y leen mi fic. Millones de gracias. En especial a Mirna, Angie, Fanny, Diana y Evelyn que siempre me ofrecen el apoyo. Mil gracias.**

 **Como dudo que vaya a actualizar antes de Navidad, quiero desearos a todos unas felices Navidades, que paséis con las personas que tanto amáis y que tanto queréis.**

 **Nos leemos muy pronto.**

 **San.**


	9. Soledad

_11 de febrero del 2015_

 _-¿Mamá? – Valerie Peletier estaba parada al otro lado de la puerta con su rostro entre enfadada y triste._

 _-¿Se puede saber qué haces? –Preguntó Valerie adentrándose en la habitación de hotel, cerrando la puerta tras de sí._

 _-¿Cómo...? ¿Me... me has seguido? –dijo incrédula Carol, sintiendo como toda su alegría se deshacía entre rabia e impotencia._

 _-Lona te puso un detective. –Los ojos de Carol con abrieron en incredulidad._

 _-¿Y te pareció bien?_

 _-Bueno, cielo... estaba más tranquila, sobre todo después de que te tomaras todo el pote de pastillas... –Carol cerró los ojos intentando evitar hablar sobre ese hecho del pasado._

 _-No me lo puedo creer... –Masculló Carol para sí misma. -¿Entonces... sabéis todo? –dijo Carol haciendo referencia a su idilio con Daryl._

 _Valerie centró la mirada en los ojos tristes, y asintió. El rostro de Carol cayó entre el miedo y la incredulidad. Miró a su madre que estaba en la mitad de la habitación, observándola. Carol se mordió el labio intentando no llorar._

 _-¿A dónde pensabas ir? –Preguntó Valerie con un suspiro. -¿Pensabas fugarte con él y cuidar de ese bebé como si fueseis una familia feliz? –Los ojos de Carol se abrieron en sorpresa, ¿cómo podían saber qué estaba embarazada? Se acababa de enterar hace unas horas..._

 _-¿Cómo...? –empezó a preguntar, pero su madre entendió lo que le quería decir._

 _-Te dejaste la prueba de embarazo en el baño y Ed lo vio. No ha tardado en decírselo a su madre._

 _-¡Mierda! –Carol se llevó las manos a la cabeza, odiándose por dejar a la vista algo como eso. Se sentó en el filo de la cama, tapándose el rostro._

 _Valerie observó a su hija desde su posición, y cerró los ojos sintiendo un nudo en la garganta._

 _-No puedes irte, Carol. –Habló la mujer, haciendo que Carol le mirara con dolor._

 _-No quiero a Ed, nunca lo he querido. Me casé con él porque me obligasteis... por vosotros, por papá. Pero... no puedo más mamá, necesito irme, hacer mi vida. Crear una familia con Daryl, es con quien verdaderamente quiero estar. –Suplicó con lágrimas en los ojos. - Por favor, deja que me vaya-. Su madre le miró apenada, pero negó con la cabeza._

 _-Carol, -suspiró antes de seguir hablando-, ¿es que no has aprendido nada en todos estos años? –Carol le miró con pesadez-. Da igual lo que tú quieras, no importa..._

 _-No quiero a Ed, no soy feliz, -replicó ella._

 _-¿Acaso crees que yo amo a tu padre? –Mostró una sonrisa triste, y Carol le miró sorprendida por sus palabras-, sé lo doloroso que es estar con alguien a quien no amas, pero debes aprender... a sobrellevarlo..._

 _-¿Cómo? Me está matando..._

 _-Sólo dale lo que quiere, sé la mujer perfecta y después... haz lo que quieras con Daryl. Pero sé discreta. No la fastidies con Ed, o si no lo perderás todo._

 _-Me da igual perderlo todo. Mamá, todo eso me da igual... La casa, el dinero..._

 _-Es que no lo entiendes. –La mujer llevó sus manos a su rostro, enmarcándolo con ternura-. No tienes opción. No es lo que tú quieras, es lo que debes hacer. –Las lágrimas cayeron por el rostro de Carol-. Podrías perder a ese bebé, conoces a tu padre y Lona... No te van a dejar en paz._

 _-No entiendo por qué me hacen esto a mí. ¿Qué le importa a papá con quien sea feliz?_

 _Valerie entrecerró los ojos entendiendo esa pregunta. Ella le entendía muy bien, pues había vivido una historia similar a la de su hija. Sus padres también habían sido exigentes respecto con quien debía casarse._

 _Carol se separó de su madre y se sentó en la cama, tapándose el rostro con las manos. Percatándose de que era el fin._

 _-Mamá... No me obligues a volver con él... déjame irme con Daryl, desapareceré y nadie podrá encontrarnos._

 _-No puedo. Cariño, por mí, puedes seguir viendo a Daryl. Pero hazlo bien, no dejes que Lona o Ed se enteren._

 _Carol miró a su madre con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras pensaba en Daryl y en el futuro que podrían tener, pero que era imposible. Una vez más, algo se interponía en su relación. Para ella era inverosímil tener una relación en secreto con él, estando embarazada de su hijo y sin poder estar juntos, como una familia. Era tremendamente injusto para Daryl, y para su futuro hijo o hija._

 _No tenía más opción que dar por finalizada su relación con Daryl. Y mientras se percataba de eso, un llanto desgarrador se apoderó de ella._

* * *

Carol apoyaba la cabeza contra la pared del hospital tras tres horas esperando a que le dijeran cómo se encontraba su marido. A pesar de que había estado enfermo, en cuanto se había encontrado un poco mejor, había salido de casa de Lona y había vuelto a beber. En esta ocasión, Ed había vomitado sangre en mitad de la calle.

Lona estaba sentada a su lado, lloriqueando por el estado de salud de su hijo, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo de papel.

-Has permitido que siga bebiendo. Mi hijo esta así por tu culpa. –Susurró Lona. Carol dirigió la mirada hacia ella, cansada de las acusaciones que su suegra vertía sobre su persona.

Pero Carol estaba demasiado preocupada por otras cosas, y le daba igual las palabras acusatorias de Lona. Desde que había visto a Daryl, y éste le había dicho que iba a hacer todo lo posible por luchar por la paternidad de Sophia, no paraba de pensar sobre este asunto.

No podía dejar de pensar en que pasaría cuando todo saliera a la luz. Le daba absolutamente igual lo que ocurriera con su matrimonio y con Ed. Pero le aterraba que pudiera pasar con Sophia. ¿Y si le quitaban a su hija a pesar de que Ed no era el padre? En el contrato prematrimonial que ella firmó, se aseguraba que en caso de separación, la familia Peletier se quedaría con el progenitor. Ella tenía la esperanza que al no ser la hija biológica de Ed, esto cambiara las cosas, pero ni siquiera estaba convencida, pues con tal de arruinarle la vida eran capaces de todo.

Lona y su madre eran conscientes de su aventura fuera del matrimonio, fueron ellas quienes le pusieron un detective, y habían amenazado con quitarle a Sophia si volvía a verse con Daryl. Sabían que había la posibilidad de que Sophia no fuera de Ed. Sin embargo, mantenían su amenaza.

Además, Lona aseguraba que podría inhabilitarla por el hecho de haber sufrido una grave depresión anteriormente. Andrea le había dicho en múltiples ocasiones que era difícil demostrar que realmente no estaba capacitada para cuidar de Sophia. Y en su caso, no había ningún hecho negligente que pudiera incriminarle. Pero conocía a la familia Peletier y todas las triquiñuelas que hacían para salirse con la suya. Tenían contactos con médicos que podrían inventarse que ella no era capaz de cuidar de Sophia.

No obstante, aunque su madre manifestaba de forma pública estar a favor de esto, en privado solía mostrarle su apoyo. Pero sabía que si Lona decidiera interponer dicha demanda para quitarle la custodia, ella acabaría apoyando a la familia de Ed, por miedo y represión.

Quizá se estaba volviendo loca pensando en que ellos iban a falsificar un documento para que asegurara de que ella no era capaz de cuidar de Sophia para quitársela. Pero no confiaba en ellos. Ni en su familia, ni en la de Ed.

Así que, no estaba segura de que podía pasar.

Había pensado en huir, de hecho, había preparado una mochila con unos 2100 dólares, que había conseguido ahorrar; más a más ropa y juguetes de Sophia. Ésta estaba guardada en el fondo del armario de su hija. Pero a pesar de que lo había pensado desde hacía bastante tiempo, sabe que no llegaría demasiado lejos, pues con el detective siguiendo cada paso que da, no puede esconderse.

Apoyó de nuevo la cabeza en la fría pared del hospital, meditando en que iba a hacer. Cuando pensaba en su futuro lo veía tremendamente oscuro y difícil. Sabe que se avecinan momentos muy complicados y no está segura de poder sobrellevarlo.

Pero si algo tenía claro, es que no iba a permitir que nadie le quitara a Sophia. Si lo hacían, sería su fin.

-Tú le has inducido a que beba. –Escuchó de la boca de Lona, al tiempo que se limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos.

Carol cansada y molesta le miró con rabia. Ya no podía quedarse callada y entonces habló.

-No le he puesto una pistola en la cabeza para que beba. Él es suficientemente mayor para saber que no debería emborracharse todos los días. Se ha desgraciado su vida él solo.

Los ojos de Lona se abrieron con sorpresa pues era la primera vez que ella le contestaba de forma tan altiva.

-¿Pero cómo te atreves? –Se levantó de su asiento enfrentándola. -No me extraña que mi hijo quiera quitarse las penas emborrachándose para olvidar que tiene a una esposa como tú. –Masculló llena de furia.

Carol negó con la cabeza ante las palabras de ella. El discurso de Lona era egoísta y poco realista, pues ésta le hacía responsable de las acciones de su hijo. Se miraron duramente entre sí, mientras sentían las miradas curiosas de una docena de personas que, al igual que ellas, esperaban en la sala de espera.

Carol quiso replicar, pero un médico joven se adentró en la sala de estar e hizo que ambas mujeres se giraran sobre sí para mirar al doctor.

-Familiares de Ed Peletier. –Lona se adelantó a paso rápido.

Carol repaso la mirada por la estancia, viendo como un par de mujeres compartían miradas sorprendidas por la discusión que acaban de presenciar. La pelirroja siguió los pasos de su suegra poniéndose a su vera.

-Soy su madre, ¿Cómo está mi hijo? –Escuchó decir de boca de la mujer, volviendo a mostrar pena en su voz.

Carol pudo ver como el rostro del médico, que tenía unos ojos marrones intensos se descompuso ligeramente. Sabía que eran malas noticias.

-Su hígado le está fallando. –Un lamento salió de la boca de Lona-. Es necesario que deje de beber o podría morir en pocas semanas.

-¿Y ya está? No pueden hacer nada más... -Masculló enfadada la mujer, mientras que Carol se cruzó de brazos a la espera de ver como Lona se enzarzaba en una pelea verbal con el médico-. ¿Pagamos una fortuna en un seguro médico, y no son capaces de hacerle un trasplante de hígado?

-No funciona así, señora. Está en la lista de espera para recibirlo, pero es larga.

-Vergüenza. Es una vergüenza.

Carol compartió una mirada con el médico, antes de que éste le asegurara que estaban haciendo todo lo posible, y que si querían verle.

-Por supuesto. –Anunció Lona. –Será mejor que te quedes aquí. –Ordenó a Carol.

Carol los vio desaparecer por el pasillo del hospital hacia la habitación de Ed. Y entonces, la pelirroja decidió abandonar el hospital, sabiendo que su actitud le traería una reprimenda por parte de su suegra, pero le daba igual.

* * *

Alterado, Daryl entró en la casa de Sheila, mientras la mujer le seguía hasta el interior de ésta. Acababan de tener una cita con el abogado Luque Evans, que era primo de Sheila. A pesar de que Daryl no confiaba demasiado en esta figura, sí que confiaba en su novia.

Éste le había informado que en su caso existían dos formas para hacer legal su paternidad: la primera opción era que Carol y Daryl llegaran a un acuerdo sobre las condiciones de la paternidad, quedando anulada la paternidad de Ed. Aunque en este caso, no era obligatorio la prueba de ADN, Luque había recomendado hacérsela.

La segunda opción, era interponer una demanda de paternidad dónde le obligaría de forma legal hacer la prueba de ADN. Una vez que esto ocurra y sepan el resultado, siempre y cuando éste sea positivo, entonces la situación se complicaría, puesto que probablemente acabarían en juicio para decidir las condiciones de su paternidad.

El hombre nervioso avanzó por la casa en busca de la computadora de la joven. No quería perder tiempo, y quería localizar donde estaban los juzgados más cercanos para presentar la demanda aquel mismo día. Sin embargo, Sheila parecía reticente ante esta idea.

A pesar de que en un inicio, Daryl parecía reacio a contarle todo a Sheila, ahora estaba contento de haberlo hecho, pues ella le ayudaba a ver las cosas con más claridad. De hecho, ella se había tomado la situación con mucha más naturalidad de la que pensaba. Sin embargo, Sheila no aprobaba hacer las cosas de forma tan impulsiva como Daryl pretendía.

Ella le siguió con la mirada, se sentó en el sofá mientras le observaba como se sentaba a su lado encendiendo el portátil, visiblemente inquieto.

-¿Estás decidido? –Preguntó Sheila, apoyando un brazo contra el sofá y girando el rostro para mirarle.

Daryl frunció el ceño, mirándole levemente antes de volver a centrar la mirada en la pantalla y poner la contraseña del PC.

-Si... Quiero hacerlo.

Sheila asintió, y suspiró intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas para decir lo que quería decir. Lo observó mientras se peleaba con el aparato. Mostró un gemido de frustración al no encontrar el navegador. Realmente era un desastre en todo lo referente a la informática, y Sheila encontraba ese detalle adorable.

-En el escritorio, arriba a la derecha. –Le indicó la mujer sin moverse de su posición, pero con una media sonrisa. –Daryl, creo que deberías pensarlo bien. –Dijo finalmente.

Daryl giró el rostro hacia ella, con cierta confusión.

-¿Qué mierda quieres decir? –Masculló alterado.

-No estoy diciendo que no te hagas cargo de Sophia. Creo que debes hacerlo. Y te honra que quieras ser su padre, aun sabiendo todo lo que cuesta mantener a un hijo. –Dijo Sheila-, muy pocos hombres están dispuestos a hacerse cargo. Eso define lo bueno que eres.

Daryl sintió como las mejillas se tornaron en rojo debido al cumplido que acababa de hacerle.

-¿Entonces qué quieres decir?

-Solo creo que deberías ser más cauto. Aun no tienes un nuevo trabajo... Ed te despedirá en cuánto todo se sepa.

-Me iré antes de que ese _imbécil_ me despida... –Sheila asintió, pero no estaba convencida. -¿Qué _mierda_ pasa? No entiendo porque estás en contra... Ya has escuchado a tu primo. Mientras no se demuestre que soy su padre legalmente...

-Sí, pero Luque también ha dicho que podéis llegáis a un acuerdo, donde ambos ponéis las condiciones, no haría falta llegar a juicio... y sería tu hija legalmente. Pero si presentas la demanda de paternidad, iréis a juicio y, esa debería ser la última opción, Daryl.

Daryl escuchó las palabras, intentando asimilarlas aunque no parecía estar demasiado convencido.

-Cielo, estás enfadado, y lo entiendo. Es normal. No conozco a Carol, pero hasta este momento no te ha puesto muchos impedimentos para estar con Sophia. Creo que puedes llegar a un acuerdo con ella con facilidad. Deberías darle una oportunidad antes de enfrentarte legalmente.

Daryl meditó las palabras de la mujer, en silencio. Paseó nervioso por la habitación llevándose las manos por sus cabellos, pero tras unos momentos de silencio meditándolas volvió a hablar.

- _Nope_ , para que eso llegara a suceder, Carol debería contar a Ed y a su familia que yo soy el padre biológico de Sophia. Eso nunca va a suceder. Está acojonada y absorbida por la vida de ricachones.

-No lo sabes.

-Lo sé... Ella solo aceptará que sea su padre en la sombra, y no estoy dispuesto a serlo. No quiero que pase 10 años hasta que Sophia comprenda que soy su padre. Puedo llegar a un acuerdo con Carol, pero entonces Sophia nunca sería mi hija. No tengo otra _maldita_ opción. –Masculló Daryl.

-Por intentarlo, no pierdes nada. –Sugirió Sheila encogiéndose de hombros.

-No creo que sirva de una _mierda_... -contestó Daryl. Aunque finalmente cerró el portátil de golpe. Lo iba a intentar, pero sabía que acabarían en juicio.

Sheila suspiró, algo aliviada de que él le diera la oportunidad de poder solucionar la situación de otra forma. Aunque sabía que debido a su impulsividad, en cualquier momento todo podía variar. Sheila asintió, se adelantó y besó suavemente los labios de su novio.

* * *

Carol preparó la mochila de Sophia para salir de casa: juguetes, ropa, biberón con agua... Sophia, con un vestido de flores de color naranja y amarillo, y una diadema del mismo tono, corría por su habitación mientras sostenía una muñeca de trapo. Era una de sus preferidas.

-¿Parque? –preguntó la pequeña a su madre.

-No, cariño, vamos a ver a Daryl. ¿Te acuerdas de él? –Carol se agachó quedándose a su altura. Sophia llevó sus dedos a la boca pensativa y negó con la cabeza. Carol sonrió antes de besar su frente.

Podría decirle que era su padre, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo para no confundir a la pequeña. Sabía que en algún momento debía abordar esta cuestión con su hija pero no sabía cómo ni cuándo.

Salió de casa pensando sobre esto que últimamente no paraba de rondarle por la cabeza, mientras Sophia cantaba una canción infantil o más bien lo intentaba. La pelirroja sentó a Sophia en su asiento, atándola con las medidas de seguridad oportunas y arrancó el coche. Encendió la radio y la música infantil empezó a sonar.

Carol condujo hasta el centro de la ciudad a sabiendas de que el coche del detective iba detrás de ella. Daryl le había facilitado una dirección de un apartamento en el centro de la ciudad, dónde suponía que él estaría viviendo en la actualidad. Carol aparcó el coche a varias manzanas del lugar indicado, puso a Sophia en el carrito y caminó con ella hasta el lugar mezclándose entre la gente. Dio varias vueltas a la manzana simulando que estaba mirando tiendas, y cuando se percató de que había perdido de vista al detective, debido a la gente, se encaminó hasta la dirección que Daryl le había proporcionado.

Se trataba de un edificio ubicado en mitad de la ciudad, más concretamente en 565 Peachtree Street. Carol tocó al timbre de la portería, y tras esperar algunos segundos ésta se abrió.

Al llegar a la segunda planta se dirigió a la puerta número 3, que estaba entreabierta.

-¿Hola? ¿Daryl? –Dijo permaneciendo en el umbral de la puerta sin llegar a entrar.

-¿Hola? –Repitió Sophia imitando a su madre.

Carol sonrió a la pequeña quien miraba curiosa la estancia. El apartamento era amplio; un gran sofá en el centro de la sala de estar, una cocina americana a su derecha y un pasillo a la izquierda que suponía que conduciría a las habitaciones. El lugar estaba debidamente cuidado, nada que ver con la casa en la que Daryl y su hermano habían vivido anteriormente.

Carol estaba sorprendida, pues no era un lugar donde Daryl viviría. Permaneció unos segundos más allí a la expectativa hasta que finalmente del pasillo, apareció alguien, que para su sorpresa no se trataba de Daryl. Una mujer de media estatura, -ataviada con unos vaqueros, una camisa de tirantes y unas bambas-, caminaba hacia ellas.

-Perdona, me he equivocado... -empezó a decir Carol, cuando la mujer se acercó a la puerta.

-Eres Carol, ¿verdad? –Preguntó la mujer con una media sonrisa. Carol asintió, un poco desconcertada. –Soy Sheila, la novia de Daryl. –Anunció la mujer.

Las palabras sorprendieron a Carol quien no pudo evitar mostrar la sorpresa en su rostro. Sheila percibió el asombro en la pelirroja, e intentó mostrarse lo más natural posible. La situación no era fácil para ninguna de las dos mujeres. Pero Sheila quería intentar llevarse bien con ella por el bien de Daryl y Sophia.

–Oh, claro... hola. –Murmuró Carol, pues es lo único que pudo llegar a decir.

-¡Hola! –Dijo Sophia.

–Pasad, Daryl está en la ducha. –Se hizo a un lado, invitándolas a adentrarse en el apartamento. Carol empujó el cochecito de Sophia hacia el interior.

-¡Hola! ¡Hola! –Repitió Sophia, en un intento de que alguien le hiciera caso. Carol la desató y la pequeña se puso en pie. Al mismo tiempo que Sheila se acercó a ella.

-Hola, preciosa, -dijo Sheila con ternura, agachándose a la altura de la pequeña. –Soy Sheila. ¿Y tú?

-¡Sophia!

-¡Wow! Eres muy grande... -Sophia asintió con la cabeza con vehemencia. –Y muy hermosa.

Carol observaba a esa mujer rubia desconocida entablar conversación con su hija, intentando adaptarse a la situación. A pesar de que no debía sorprenderse porque Daryl tuviera una relación sentimental, no podía evitar que esta revelación le hubiese causado mucho asombro.

Carol era consciente que Daryl tenía derecho a rehacer su vida con quien quisiera, pero no podía evitar cierto malestar, e incluso una sensación de celos por que Daryl estuviera en una relación.

Se mordió el labio mientras Sheila le preguntaba sobre su muñeca y sobre cómo se llamaba. Era una idiota por pensar que Daryl estaría soltero esperando a que ella estuviera disponible.

Pero por otra parte, envidiaba que esa mujer pudiera tener lo que ella nunca pudo. Una relación normal con Daryl. Cosa que ellos dos nunca pudieron vivir, y a pesar del dolor que le causaba ver que estaba con otra mujer, debía alegrarse por él. Así que intentó guardarse el dolor para sí misma.

Carol vio como Sheila se incorporó después de entablar una pequeña conversación con Sophia y dirigió la mirada hacia la mujer con la intención de marcharse.

-Debo irme a trabajar. Ha sido un placer conoceros. Daryl estará a punto de acabar, poneos cómodas. –Dijo la mujer, agarrando su bolso.

-Igualmente, gracias. –Contestó Carol, observando como Sheila le miraba con ingenuidad.

-Espero volver a verte pronto. Hasta otra-. Habló Sheila desde la puerta.

Carol pudo notar sinceridad en su voz. Era honesta. Realmente quería que Sophia este en la vida de Daryl. A pesar de lo poco que había coincidido con esa mujer, podía ver en ella cierta sinceridad, honestidad e incluso, inocencia. Carol sonrió ante sus palabras.

-Lo mismo digo. -Sheila le respondió antes de desaparecer por la puerta y cerrarla tras de sí.

-Mira Soph, -llamó a su hija.

Sophia se acercó a su madre y hacia la bolsa donde sabía que estaban los juguetes, y sin el menor cuidado, metió la mano en la bolsa y empezó a sacarlos uno por uno.

-¿Cielo, que quieres?

-Cuento.

-Vamos a leer un cuento.

Carol supo enseguida a cual se refería. La mujer metió la mano entre las pertenencias y sacó de entre ellos un fino libro con el dibujo de un pollo amarillo en la portada. Antes de leer dicho libro, Carol le dijo que debía guardar todos los juguetes y tras ayudarle a hacerlo, Sophia se acurrucó contra su madre, mientras esta empezaba a leer el cuento que tanto le gustaba.

-El pollo Pepe come... -Leyó Carol mientras Sophia repetía las frases, pues empezaba a sabérselas de memoria.

-¡Mucha cebada! –Gritó la pequeña con entusiasmo.

-Por eso tiene una enorme...

-¡Barriga! –Volvió a decir la niña, mientras Carol aprovechó para hacerle cosquillas en la barriga haciendo que el apartamento se llenara de risas.

Cuando Daryl se adentró en el salón pudo escuchar con claridad la risa de Sophia y una sensación indescriptible se apoderó de él.

Al sentir su presencia, Carol levantó la mirada hacia Daryl, quien se acercaba por el pasillo a paso lento, e incluso parecía cohibido a pesar de que estaba en su propia casa. Con unos vaqueros negros, una camisa a cuadros y sus cabellos rubios mojados se acerca a ambas mujeres. Carol le observa, dedicándole una suave sonrisa.

-Mira amor, -se dirige a Sophia señalando al hombre-, ¿te acuerdas de Daryl? -La pequeña parece reconocerle y asiente-, ¿vas a saludarle? –Sophia acepta, con bastante agilidad se baja del sofá y prácticamente corre hacía Daryl.

Desde su posición, observa la escena con ternura. El rostro de Daryl se transforma en afecto, mientras se agacha para alzarla en brazos, dándole un suave beso en la frente. Sophia se mueve entre sus brazos para volver a mirar a su madre.

-Hola, pequeña. –Dice con ternura.

-Hola Daryl. –Saluda en esta ocasión la mujer.

Ante su saludo, Daryl solo le dirige una mirada algo fría y distante.

-Hey, -murmura con un tono seco. Carol suspira sin perder de vista la imagen de Daryl y Sophia.

-Tengo un regalo para ti, –anunció Daryl.

Sophia, quien prácticamente ya entendía todo, se emocionó. Con Sophia en sus brazos, Daryl caminó por el salón hacia la parte izquierda desapareciendo en una de las habitaciones. Al salir de allí, Daryl sujetaba un cubo grande lleno de piezas de lego. Carol sonrió pues sabía que Sophia iba a disfrutar mucho, puesto que este tipo de juguetes le encantaban.

-No sabíamos si le gustaría... -Se dirigió a Carol por primera vez, mostrando sus dudas sobre si habían acertado en el regalo.

-Te aseguro que le gustará. Le encanta. –Aseguró Carol, mientras ambos veían a la pequeña visiblemente emocionada por su nuevo juego.

Durante los siguientes minutos, Carol se dedicó a observarlos mientras ambos jugaban juntando unas piezas con otras formando torres.

-¡Aquí! –Ordenaba Sophia a Daryl, obligándole a poner la pieza en donde ella quería. –No, aquí. –Volvió a repetir cuando él no le hacía caso.

-Tiene un poco de genio. –Aseguró Carol con una media sonrisa, Daryl levantó la mirada ante el comentario.

-Sip, eso parece. Es una pequeña patea-culos, ¿verdad?

-¡Si! Pequeña patea-culos. –Repitió la niña.

Carol negó con la cabeza ante lo que le estaba enseñando.

Carol suspiró cansada. Estaba intentando entablar una conversación con Daryl, darle un poco de normalidad a la situación, pero él seguía siendo muy distante. Sintió el nudo en la garganta al percibir su hostilidad. El ambiente entre los dos adultos era tenso. Solo la risa de Sophia ayudaba a destensar el ambiente. Daryl enseñó a la pequeña a 'chocar los cinco', mientras seguían jugando.

-¿Cuándo nació? –Preguntó de pronto.

-El 22 de octubre del 2015. –Daryl asintió mirando a la pequeña, quien le tendía otra pieza para que la colocara encima de su torre. –Sé que estás enfadado... y sé que no me crees, pero quise decírtelo.

-Tienes razón... no te creo. –Carol suspiró con dolor.

Se mantuvo callada ante sus palabras, pues evidentemente seguía resentido con ella. Solo debía dejar pasar el tiempo hasta que su dolor y la rabia desapareciera, aunque como le había dicho en su anterior encuentro, no estaba seguro si iba a poder perdonarle.

-Me gustaría llegar a un acuerdo. –Volvió a hablar Daryl, mirándole directamente a los ojos.

-Yo también, Daryl quiero hacer esto lo mejor posible para Sophia y para nosotros. -aseguró Carol con esperanza de poder llegar a un entendimiento que evitará llevar el asunto a los tribunales.

\- Pero... entonces tendrías que admitir delante de Ed que él no es el padre. -Carol cerró los ojos antes de negar con la cabeza.

-No puedo hacer eso. –Afirmó finalmente.

\- Entonces a que _mierda_ de acuerdo quieres llegar, ¿eh? No voy a ser su padre a escondidas de nadie. –Daryl se puso en pie.

-Daryl, estoy muy presionada por mi familia y por la de Ed. –Se levantó del sofá para caminar tras él.

-¡Me importa una _mierda_! –Gritó.

-Por favor, Daryl. Solo necesito q...

-¿Por favor qué? Si es mi hija debe serlo en todos los _putos_ aspectos, que seas una cobarde y no te atrevas a enfrentarte a tu marido, no te da derecho a quitármelo a mí... –Masculló visiblemente enfadado -. Me importa una mierda quedarme sin trabajo o si tengo que pasarle dinero cada puñetero mes. Es mi hija, y es mi responsabilidad.

Carol vio las facciones tensas de Daryl. Sus miradas se cruzaron, en la de él rabia, ira y dolor; en la de ella culpabilidad y vergüenza. Carol apartó la mirada de él para fijarla en su pequeña quien estaba sentada en el suelo, inmersa en el juego. Se limpió las lágrimas, intentando mantener la cordura, y no dejando al descubierto como de dolorosas habían sido esas palabras para ella.

Ojalá pudiera explicarle que sus padres le obligaron a seguir con Ed; o contarle la posibilidad de que ellos quieren quitarle a Sophia. Pero en algo tenía razón, era una cobarde que no era capaz de enfrentarse a todos ellos. El sonido del teléfono rompió el tenso momento. Carol sacó el móvil viendo en la pantalla el nombre de Lona reflejado en él.

-¿Dónde te has metido? Tu marido vuelve a casa esta tarde. –Escuchó al otro lado del aparato. Daryl pudo ver el terror en el rostro de Carol.

-Ya vamos para casa.

-Date prisa. –Masculló con desprecio, para colgar con rapidez.

-Debemos irnos. –Anunció la mujer a Daryl, aunque evitó mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Cuándo podré volver a verla? –preguntó el hombre con un tono más calmado.

-Intentaré que sea muy pronto. Aunque no puedo prometerte nada. Ed vuelve a casa esta tarde, será más complicado para mí. –Habló la mujer.

-¡Cojonudo! –Masculló enfadado.

-Voy a hacer todo lo posible para que sea cuanto antes. –Aseguró Carol, aunque esa respuesta no era del agrado de Daryl. El hombre enfadado se giró sobre sí mismo. –Daryl... -Esperó a que él se girara para poder mirarle a los ojos-. Sé que no es justo, lo sé... lo siento.

-No lo es... pero no voy a quedarme con los brazos cruzados. -Carol asintió.

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer. –Aseguró finalmente pues era consciente que no iba a hacerle cambiar de idea. Se acercó a su pequeña, –Cariño, debemos irnos. Hay que recoger todos los juegos. .

Carol ayudó a la pequeña a guardar todas las piezas en el cubo, mientras Daryl solo las observaba.

-Daryl, si te parece bien, dejaremos esto aquí, –haciendo referencia al cubo de lego. Al ver que el hombre fruncía el ceño entre molesto y enfadado, siguió hablando-, así cada vez que venga tendrá algo con lo que jugar.

-Como quieras.

-Bueno, mi amor, despídete de Daryl. –Alentó a la pequeña para que se despidiera de Daryl.

Sophia se acercó a Daryl y este la alzó en brazos.

-¡Choca esos cinco! –Daryl levantó una mano y Sophia chocó su mano lo más fuerte que pudo. –Te veo pronto, -le anunció Daryl, antes de darle un beso en la frente.

-Estamos en contacto. –Dijo Carol mientras ataba a Sophia en el carrito del bebé. Daryl asintió con una mirada de desconfianza. –Puedes llamarme cada vez que quieras para hablar con ella.

Daryl volvió a asentir, al mismo tiempo que centró su mirada en sus ojos. Había evitado profundizar en ellos, y ahora que había sucumbido, ya no había vuelta atrás. La tristeza estaba marcada a fuego en el azul eléctrico de sus pupilas.

Por un momento, Daryl desea olvidar todo, recorrer la distancia que les separa y abrazarla, para no separarse jamás. Quiere protegerla de Ed y de su familia. Añora poder abrazarla y poder sentir el cálido cuerpo contra el suyo, el aroma y sabor de su piel.

De pronto, siente la sensación familiar de impotencia por aquello que pudo ser, y no fue.

Carol no puede apartar la mirada de él, ve dolor en sus ojos, pero algo ha cambiado en la profundidad de éstos. Vuelve a ver esa mirada de afecto y de amor que solo le dedicaba a ella cuando estaban en la intimidad.

Le extraña tanto. Una lágrima se precipita por la mejilla. Él lo ve haciendo que su dolor se agudice. Daryl aparta la mirada, rompiendo la magia y con ello, el sufrimiento del recuerdo de la promesa de su amor imposible.

-Adiós. –Se despidió Carol antes de salir de casa.

* * *

El calor agobiante de principios de julio empieza a ser insoportable. Carol y Sophia se pasaban gran parte de los días en la piscina de casa. Adora esta época del año, si fuera por ella alquilaría una casa en la playa y se pasaría el verano bañándose en la inmensidad del océano. Sin embargo, a Ed no le gusta. Y ahora que está enfermo, apenas puede moverse. Aunque preferiría irse sola antes que compartir cualquier viaje con él.

Carol cierra los ojos intentando relajarse, pero tal y como le ocurre cada vez que lo intenta es completamente inútil.

Carol está inquieta, nerviosa y tremendamente angustiada. Daryl y la demanda de paternidad, Ed, Lona, su padre... Todo ello aparece en su mente cuando intenta tomarse un descanso.

A pesar de que Daryl no le ha asegurado que vaya a poner la demanda, intuye que lo hará. Está lleno de furia y de rabia. Carol no sabe qué ocurrirá si Daryl finalmente interpone dicha demanda, pero ha intentado prevenir cualquier situación. La bolsa sigue preparada en el fondo del ropero de Sophia, pero lo que más le preocupa que ocurrirá con ella.

Carol desvía la mirada a la pequeña quien está en una pequeña piscina de plástico diseñada para los más pequeños, mientras juega consigo misma. Como es habitual, Sophia mantiene conversaciones sin sentido y Carol no puede evitar reírse al escuchar sus palabras.

La melodía del móvil les distrajo a ambas, en especial a Sophia quien miró a su madre con inquietud.

-¡Daryl! –Soltó con alegría. Se había convertido en un hábito que Daryl llamara cada día, simplemente para hablar con Sophia, a pesar de que las conversaciones eran inexistentes, ya que la pequeña solo escuchaba y asentía.

-No, cielo, es Andrea. –Masculló la mujer sorprendida porque su hija relacionara el móvil con Daryl. Pero lejos de alegrarle, esto le preocupó, pues si esta escena se repetía delante de sus padres o de Ed, iba a tener serios problemas.

-¿Carol que está pasando? Me ha llegado una notificación del juzgado... - Carol se sentó de golpe en la tumbona donde estaba reposada.

-¿Es la demanda de paternidad? –Preguntó inquieta.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué demanda de paternidad?

-¿No me llamabas por esto? –Preguntó entre aliviada y preocupada.

-No, no... Dios Carol, que está pasando... -Suspiró Andrea antes de seguir hablando-. Te llamo porque Lona quiere evaluarte psicológicamente para ver si puedes cuidar de Sophia.

-¿Qué? ¿Puede hacer eso? -A pesar de que le aliviaba que no se tratase de la demanda de Daryl, su respuesta no era demasiado alentadora.

-Depende de si tiene motivos para creer que no estás cuidando bien a Sophia. –Escuchó un suspiro por parte de Andrea-. ¿Qué es eso de una demanda de paternidad?

Carol se pasó una mano por el pelo pelirrojo antes de hablar, recordando que ni siquiera a su mejor amiga le había contado la verdad sobre la paternidad de Sophia.

-Daryl... quiere reclamar la paternidad de Sophia.

-¿Qué? Pero él no es su padre, ¿no? Ed es el padre...

-No, Ed no es el padre. –Carol miró a la pequeña quien permanecía ajena a la conversación que estaba manteniendo. Andrea quien seguía al otro lado del teléfono parecía molesta y enfadada por descubrir que su mejor amiga le había engañado durante todos estos años.

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Daryl es el padre de Sophia? Me dijiste que Ed era su padre...

-Te mentí. –Confesó finalmente. - Lo sé desde que me quede embarazada, Daryl es el padre de Sophia. Y para verificarlo le hice una prueba a los pocos meses de nacer.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada? –Preguntó ofendida.

-Porque... fui una estúpida. Solo intentaba convencerme de que Ed era el padre de Sophia. Pensaba que así sería más fácil para mí seguir con él y olvidar a Daryl. –Confesó amargamente-. Nunca funcionó.

Escuchó el silencio a través del teléfono, entendiendo el enfado de su amiga.

-Siento haberte mentido.

-Ya... hubiera preferido que me hubieras contado la verdad. Nunca he aprobado tu relación con Daryl, pero nunca pensé que me ocultaras algo así.

-Lo siento.

-¿Y entonces ahora quiere hacerse cargo de Sophia? –Preguntó la mujer queriendo saber cuál era la situación de su amiga.

-Si... está dispuesto a luchar por ella.

-¿Qué crees que ocurrirá cuando se enteren?

-No tengo ni idea, pero espero que me dejen de molestar para quitarme a Sophia, al no ser de su sangre es probable que no les interese. O si, solo para lastimarme.

-De los Peletier me espero cualquier cosa. Aun así, Carol, no deberías preocuparte por la evaluación psicológica de Lona. Solo se hacen en casos en los que los niños están en malas condiciones, y es evidente que Soph, está bien cuidada y atendida.

-Siempre y cuando no compren a los médicos o hagan informes falsos...

-Bueno, entonces llevaremos nuestros propios informes.

-Gracias Andrea, no sé qué haría sin ti.

* * *

Carol no podía creer que todo estuviera pasando a la misma vez; la demanda de Daryl, la evaluación psicológica de Lona. A pesar de que Andrea le había dicho que ésta era muy probable que no tuviera mucho recorrido, le preocupaba enormemente.

Durante las siguientes semanas, Carol estuvo inquieta, sin poder dormir mientras pensaba en todos y cada uno de los quebraderos de cabeza. Incluso su físico empezaba a resentirse por su malestar emocional. Estaba perdiendo peso debido a todo lo que estaba sucediendo en su vida.

Al menos estaba aliviada porque Ed volvía a estar en casa de Lona y eso le daba un respiro. Al parecer, su marido cada vez estaba peor, y estaba en la lista de espera para que le trasplantaran un hígado. Carol iba a visitarlo, para hacer acto de presencia, pero realmente no tenía ganas de ir a verlo. Sobre todo, porque Lona aprovechaba la oportunidad para criticarla.

Había vuelto a hablar y verse con Daryl de nuevo, siempre con la presencia de Sophia. Pero a pesar de que se mostraba atento y cariñoso con la pequeña, con ella seguía siendo frío y distante. Carol esperaba que su enojo y su rabia desaparecieran, a medida que fueran encontrándose para estar con Sophia. Y a la vez, llegar a un acuerdo sobre la paternidad de ésta sin tener que llegar a un juicio. Sin embargo, no parecía que fuera a perdonarle.

Carol aparcó su coche en la entrada de su casa, mientras elevó los ojos al ver el coche de Lona ocupando la entrada del garaje. Negó con la cabeza al ver que esta le impedía entrar en él para aparcar su auto en su interior. Además, no tenía ánimo para aguantar sus insultos y sus críticas sobre lo mala madre que era.

Aquel día en especial solo le apetecía estar en casa con Sophia, cenar tranquilamente mientras ve alguna película nueva de Netflix y dormir. Solo dormir. Pero es evidente que no va a poder ser.

Carol salió del coche con pesadez, mientras esperaba que la visita fuese corta. Abrió la puerta de atrás agarrando a Sophia y la bolsa con sus pertenencias: juguetes, ropa de recambio...

-Mami, -le llamó Sophia-. Tengo hambre.

-Ya va, vamos a cenar unas verduritas que mamá ha comprado.

-¡Buah!

Con Sophia en los brazos y su bolsa con sus pertenencias en la otra, se adentró en la casa. Nada más adentrarse en el lugar, vio a Lona y Ed ambos sentados en el sofá.

-¡Papi! – Gritó la pequeña, mientras Carol la dejó en el suelo y ésta fue hacia su padre para abrazarle, quien tenía una cara horrible debido a su enfermedad.

-Hola, -saludó Carol a ambos, pero ninguno de los dos adultos le contestaron, al mismo tiempo que vio como Ed apartaba de un manotazo a Sophia quien se acercaba a él con toda la alegría del mundo.

-Aléjate de mí, asquerosa niña.

-¡Hey! ¿Pero se puede saber qué te pasa? –Masculló Carol con enojo acercándose a Sophia quien se había caído hacia atrás y empezaba a llorar debido a la contestación de su padre. Carol agarró en brazos a su pequeña intentando calmar el llanto de esta. –No te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima.

-¿Qué pasa? Lo que pasa es que Cortain nos ha llamado. –Habló Lona en esta ocasión. Nada más pronunciar el nombre de Cortain, que era abogado de la familia Peletier, intuyó que estaba pasando. –Un tal Daryl Dixon reclama la paternidad de Sophia.

Carol acarició la espalda de Sophia quien ya había parado de llorar y se refugiaba en el cuello de su madre, aunque seguía llorosa. Carol levantó la barbilla intentando tener una fortaleza que no tenía.

-¿Te has _follado_ a mi empleado? –Preguntó Ed lleno de ira. A pesar de su enfermedad consiguió ponerse en pie y andar un par de pasos hacia ella. Mientras Carol retrocedió para evitar acercarse a él. –Eres una zorra de _mierda_... Fuera de mi casa. No quiero volver a verte. Zorra de mierda. No te vas a llevar nada de mi dinero. –Escupió lleno de odio, mientras Lona observaba la escena con cierta satisfacción en sus ojos. Estaba disfrutando con esto y mucho.

-No me importa el maldito dinero. Nunca me ha importado. –Contestó Carol.

-Ya claro, cielo. Y por eso sigues aquí. –Contestó Lona con cierto aire de cinismo y de superioridad. Carol soltó una sonrisa irónica antes de contestar.

-Sigo aquí, porque tanto tú como mi madre me habéis amenazado con quitarme a la niña.

-No nos importa una esa niña, hija de un barriobajero.

-Lo sé, lo único que os importa es el prestigio y el puñetero poder. Nunca os ha importado como estaba Sophia o yo. Hace unos meses, me amenazabas con quitármela porque pensabas que tenía tu sangre, pero como ahora puede ser de otro hombre no te importa. Eres una hipócrita.

-No pienso criar a una niña que tiene sangre de un drogadicto y perdedor como ese hombre.

Carol negó con la cabeza. Era evidente que su madre y su padre le habrían hablado de Daryl.

-No te preocupes, Ed. Ahora podrás irte con todas las putas que quieras. Eso si consigues que se te levante con todo el alcohol que tienes encima.

-¡Carol!–Dijo Lona, abriendo los ojos escandalizada.

–Oh, no lo sabías, Lona. Su hijo se va al prostíbulo de la zona y se acuesta con todas esas mujeres. Pero que yo me acueste con mi novio de la infancia, a quien mis padres le obligaron a dejarme, me convierte en una zorra, ¿no? ¡Idos a la mierda los dos!

-Es un hombre, cielo. –Dijo con ironía y justificando las acciones de su hijo.

Carol negó con la cabeza sorprendida por las palabras tan hipócritas de su suegra. Por una parte agradecía que esto sucediera para poder librarse de Ed y de su familia. La mujer se giró sobre si misma con la intención de subir arriba y recoger sus cosas, pero Lona se interpuso entre medio de las escaleras impidiéndole el paso.

-¿A dónde te crees que vas?

-A por las cosas de Sophia y mi ropa. –Contestó la mujer con naturalidad, quería salir de allí cuanto antes.

-No, está ya no es tu casa. Ni la de tu hija. Fuera.

Carol le miró, antes de negar con la cabeza, se giró sobre sí misma y se marchó de casa.

* * *

Se montó en el coche, arrancó y condujo hacia la casa de sus padres. No sabía que reacción iban a tener al relatarle lo sucedido con Ed y la paternidad de Sophia, pero esperaba que a pesar del enfado, fueran comprensivos y les permitieran estar algunos días hasta encontrar algún lugar donde hospedarse.

Las primeras gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer contra el coche, justo cuando aparcó a las afueras de la casa. Con Sophia en brazos, caminó a pasó rápido hasta la puerta de madera de su antigua casa.

-¡Abuelos! –Soltó Sophia emocionada.

Carol picó fuertemente a la puerta y segundos después, ésta se abrió. Valerie estaba parada en el umbral.

-Mamá, Ed... -Empezó a decir, pero rápidamente ella le interrumpió. Carol vio el rostro de su madre que estaba serio y triste.

-Lo sabemos... -Carol levantó la mirada hacia atrás donde su padre estaba plantado al fondo del pasillo, presenciando la escena. Volvió a mirar a su madre, mientras los ojos se volvieron llorosos-. No... no podéis entrar en casa. –Carol dejó caer las lágrimas por las mejillas, dejando entrever el dolor que estaba sintiendo por el rechazo de sus padres-. No sois bien recibidas.

-Por favor, hacerlo por ella... -dijo Carol mirando a su pequeña, quien miraba a su abuela, sin comprender porque no podían entrar en casa de sus abuelos-. Sigue siendo vuestra nieta.

-No, ella no es nada nuestro. –Soltó John desde el final del pasillo-. Vete con el idiota de Daryl.

-Papá, por favor...

-¡No, Carol! Me he dejado la piel para poder darte lo mejor. Dejé pasar el que no acabaras la carrera de farmacéutica... pero esto... mi hija acostándose con drogadictos y barriobajeros como si fuese una prostituta barata.

-¡John!

-Cállate, Valerie. –Le regañó. Carol frotó sus mejillas contra el cabello de Sophia mientras veía la discusión entre sus padres. Coincidió su mirada con la de su madre, sabiendo cuan de doloroso estaba siendo para ella también.

-Vete, Carol. –Habló Valerie, con sus ojos puestos en los suyos. Y entonces le susurró:- te advertí que tuvieras cuidado.

-¡Valerie!–, advirtió su padre y tras echar una mirada de arrepentimiento, cerró la puerta.

Al igual que la lluvia que empezaba precipitarse con fuerza, las lágrimas cayeron por el rostro de Carol. Armándose de valor, Carol refugió a la pequeña entre sus brazos y caminó a pasó rápido para volver al coche.

Una vez dentro, Carol miró a su hija quien parecía desconcertada sobre lo que estaba pasando. Por un momento pensó en llamar a Daryl, pero tal y como estaban las cosas entre ellos, no quería involucrarle. Suspiró encendiendo el motor, y mirando cuanta gasolina disponía. Estaba muy bajo, iría al hotel donde Daryl y ella se hospedaban algunas noches, pero necesitaba rellenar el deposito.

Carol encendió el motor, y a continuación, la música de la radio empezó a sonar también. Las primeras notas de Save you de Mathew Perry acompañaron al sonido de las gotas chocar contra el coche.

Intentó no pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo, aunque lamentaba que no le hubieran permitido agarrar su bolsa que ella había preparado por si esto llegaba a ocurrir. La música invadía cada uno de sus sentidos, al tiempo que las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Sophia estaba en la parte de atrás, más callada de lo normal, como si intuyera que algo ocurría. A los pocos minutos paró en la gasolinera que estaba de camino al hotel. Con Sophia en brazos, se dirigió primero al interior del local donde agarró un par de sándwich para poder cenar aquella noche y unas chocolatinas para su hija. Le indicó al dependiente que quería poner 20$ de gasoil y le tendió la tarjeta de crédito.

Sin embargo, al pasar la tarjeta por el datáfono y este dio negativo, Carol supo que Ed había retirado su dinero. Lo comprobó un par de veces más, hasta que se dio por vencido. La pelirroja sacó su monedero pero solo disponía de 69$.

-¡Mierda! –Maldice mirando al dependiente. –Cóbreme solo los sándwiches.

-Chuches... -se queja Sophia, pues quiere comer la piruleta que su madre había comprado para ella.

-Está bien, ponme la piruleta. –Se da por vencida.

Volvió al coche, intentando idear un nuevo plan. Solo dispone de 64$ para pasar la noche, probablemente también el día siguiente. Necesita encontrar un motel barato y que este relativamente cerca de donde se encuentra. No puede permitir pasar la noche en el coche.

Busca en su móvil algún motel que sea barato, y tras una mínima búsqueda encuentra el _Masters Inn Doraville_ , que le cuesta 38$/noche y está a menos 20 minutos de donde se encontraba. Condujo hasta allí, mientras la lluvia caía con fuerza contra los cristales.

Agarró a Sophia y con rapidez se adentró en recepción donde una señora mayor le atendió. Por suerte aún quedaban un par de habitaciones disponibles, y la mujer le dio la llave con un llavero de madera donde estaba tallada el número 23, que correspondía a la habitación en la que dormirían aquella noche.

Se adentró en la mugrienta habitación, que estaba sucia y que a través de las paredes se podía escuchar los gemidos de alguna pareja teniendo sexo. Carol besó la frente de su hija con ternura, mientras ella le sonrió y con sus pequeñas manos las llevó al rostro de su madre, apretándolo. Sophia se reía por ver la cara divertida de su madre. Carol no pudo evitar reírse, ante las ocurrencias de su hija. A pesar de todo, ella le hacía sonreír.

-¿Tienes ganas de jugar, pequeñaja? -Sophia se rió ante las palabras de su madre. Carol le besó en la mejilla, creándole cosquillas y la pequeña se rió fuertemente. -. Pero antes vamos a comer un poco. –Se sentaron al filo de la cama, mientras comieron los sándwiches que habían comprado.

Como era habitual, Sophia solía comer con lentitud, aunque Carol ya estaba acostumbrada a su ritmo. Tras cenar, Carol ayudó a la pequeña a cepillarse los dientes, y tras ponerse una ropa más cómoda se fueron a la cama.

-Móvil.

-¿Quieres llamar a alguien? –La niña asintió mientras señalaba el móvil que reposaba en la mesita de noche.

-Daryl. –Carol suspiró.

-Le llamaremos mañana, ahora es tarde. -La pequeña empezó a llorar por no conseguir lo que quería. –Mañana. Te lo prometo.

Carol no quería enfrentarse a tener una conversación con él en ese instante, pues debería explicarle su situación debido a la demanda que él había interpuesto. Por suerte consiguió calmarla, convenciéndola y entonces, empezaron a leer uno de sus libros. Sophia se quedó profundamente dormida en cuestión de segundos.

Fue en ese momento, ante la soledad de la habitación, que la mujer rompió a llorar hasta quedarse sin lágrimas.

* * *

 ** _¡Hola Carylers!_**

 ** _Mi intención no fue hacer un capitulo largo, pero entre una cosa u otra, me excedido. Una vez más, la tristeza marca el capítulo, y espero que no me odies mucho._**

 ** _Finalmente, Daryl ha interpuesto la demanda de paternidad y aunque esto es beneficioso para librar a su familia, no ayuda en absoluto con los padres de Carol._**

 ** _A pesar de que Carol sabe cómo sus padres, el rechazo de ellos le lastima mucho, porque a pesar de todo, ella espera un apoyo por su parte, encontrando una actitud totalmente diferente._**

 ** _Respecto a Sheila. Carol no esperaba para nada que Daryl estuviese en una relación, pero ella la aceptara. Como veis no ha hablado de Sheila con él, porque realmente quiere que sea feliz aunque esto le lastime._**

 ** _Y Sheila, como comentó en la historia es tremendamente inocente que solo ve la parte buena de la gente, y Carol se da cuenta de este detalle._**

 ** _En fin, espero que os guste este capítulo y que no os aburran por ser excesivamente largo._**

 ** _Una vez más quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leen, comentan y me apoyan. Sois geniales. No sería lo mismo sin vosotras._ _Como siempre, estoy abierto a las críticas, los errores gramaticales o si no les gustó algo, díganmelo por favor._**

 ** _Por cierto, si alguien quiere que le avise cada vez que actualice, díganmelo._**

 ** _Nos leemos muy pronto._**

 ** _San._**


	10. Enfrentamientos

_Esquivando a los enfermeros y médicos, Carol caminaba a paso rápido entre ellos. Se paró en mitad de un pasillo abarrotado de gente mirando las indicaciones para saber hacia dónde debía ir. Se dirigió hacia la recepción donde una enfermera de pelo castaño le miró con una ceja levantada._

 _–_ _Me han llamado por mi novio Daryl Dixon. Ha tenido un accidente. –Soltó con rapidez debido a los nervios._

 _Sin decir nada, la enfermera miró en el ordenador buscando el nombre que le habían dicho._

 _–_ _Planta 3, habitación 315._

 _Sin esperar contestación de la mujer, Carol se giró hacia el ascensor y se dirigió hacia el piso indicado. Buscó la habitación 315 y entonces, desde la puerta pudo ver a Daryl estirado en la cama del hospital, con una pierna enyesada._

 _-Oh, Pookie, -se lamentó Carol al entrar a la habitación del hospital._

 _Ante su apodo, el adolescente Dixon miró a su novia que se adentraba en aquella impersonal habitación. La preocupación estaba marcada en su hermoso rostro. Daryl le dedicó una suave sonrisa, haciéndole ver que estaba bien, a pesar de que la pierna le dolía mucho._

 _Había tenido un accidente con la motocicleta, y nada más trasladarle al hospital, él había pedido que llamaran a Carol para informarle de su accidente. El médico le había preguntado si tenía unos padres a quienes informar, pero él solo quería a llamar a Carol, era la única persona que le importaba._

 _-Que susto, Daryl… -dijo Carol acercándose a él. Enmarcó su rostro, y apartando sus cabellos de sus ojos. -¿Cómo estás?_

 _-Con un esguince… no es nada -besando suavemente sus labios. -Estoy bien. –Carol ladeó la cabeza y levantó las cejas por sus palabras._

 _-¿Por qué sigues ingresado?_

 _-Están haciendo pruebas para ver si tengo algo más. –Carol asintió levemente. Con suavidad peinó sus cabellos rubios mostrando preocupación._

 _-Ni se te ocurra volver a asustarme de esta manera._

 _-Lo prometo. –Dijo con pesar, Carol le sonrió._

 _Ella se acercó y rozó su nariz con la suya, sin llegar a besarle. Cerró los ojos disfrutando de la cercanía. Pero él no puede evitar atraerle, profundizando el beso y su lengua le invita a entrar en la suya._

* * *

Carol no durmió aquella noche. Su mente daba vueltas buscando soluciones a la situación en la que se encontraba. Con los pocos dólares que le quedaban en el monedero y con la cuenta bloqueada le era imposible subsistir. Dejó a Sophia durmiendo en la cama del motel, mientras ella se levantó y caminó a través de la oscuridad hacia la ventana. Desde allí pudo ver como las luces de los automóviles le iluminaba cada vez que pasaban.

Apoyó la frente en el frío cristal y cerró los ojos. La mente de Carol empezó a correr en una vorágine de pensamientos negativos sobre su destino. Por más que meditara sobre su futuro, no encontraba una salida posible. No podía permitir que Sophia pasará la noche en el coche o debajo de cualquier puente. Necesitaba un techo donde ella estuviera segura.

Observó a su pequeña, quien dormitaba con una mano sobre su cabecita rubia y la otra sobre su estómago. Tan inocente y tan hermosa. Daría toda su vida por ella, por darle lo mejor. Se acercó a ella, y besó suavemente su frente intentando no despertarla. Se acostó a su lado, abrazándola.

A pesar de que le parecieron solo cinco minutos, Carol cayó en un sueño profundo. Unas manitas en su rostro le despertaron. Carol abrió los ojos para encontrarse a su pequeña sentada en la cama con una sonrisa. Sophia se abrazó a su madre y se estiró encima de ella, aplastándole.

Carol soltó una risita, mientras se dedicaron algunos minutos simplemente a jugar. Tras ello, duchó a la pequeña, y tuvo que ponerle la misma ropa, sintiéndose la peor madre del mundo. Con los pocos dólares que le quedaban, compró unas galletas y unos pañales.

Montó a la pequeña en el coche con la intención de ir a la ciudad.

Sin embargo, no se puso en marcha en seguida. Mientras Sophia jugaba con su único juguete de trapo, Carol agarró el teléfono y empezó a buscar el número de Daryl.

Había meditado mucho sobre si debía llamarle o no, y tras pensar mucho sobre ello había decidido hacerlo. No le agradaba la idea, pero quizá era la única opción que tenían. Su deber como madre era velar por el bienestar de Sophia y en las condiciones en las que se encontraba en ese momento, era difícil proporcionarle una estabilidad.

Miró el nombre iluminado de Daryl en la pantalla, mientras su corazón empezó a bombardear con fuerza. Solo tenía que apretar el botón verde. Insegura, o quizá avergonzada por pedir ayuda, Carol dudaba de su decisión. El pulgar sobre la pantalla táctil tembló levemente. Se mordió el labio, mientras escuchaba a su hija hablar con palabras inconexas.

Arrepentida, Carol dejó el teléfono móvil en el asiento de copiloto, dejando a la vista el número de Daryl. La situación entre ambos era demasiado tensa como para pedirle ayuda. Tenía que buscar otra opción. Esperaba llegar a la gran ciudad y quizá llamar a Andrea, esperanzada de que ella pudiera ayudarle, a pesar de que se encontraba fuera de la ciudad.

Arrancó el coche y condujo por las carreteras secundarias que le llevaban a la gran ciudad. Estaba absorta escuchando como su hija tarareaba las canciones infantiles, cuando al llegar a un cruce, un coche rojo que venía a gran velocidad por la derecha se saltó el Stop.

Para evitar chocar con él, giró el volante. Exclamó asustada al perder el control del vehículo. Lo último que escuchó fue el llanto de Sophia, quien estaba presa del pánico, antes de estrellarse con fuerza contra un árbol.

* * *

Como si estuviera a kilómetros de distancia, la dulce risa de una niña inundó sus orejas. Movió la cabeza hacia ese dulce sonido en un intento de escucharlo mejor. Empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente adaptándose a la luz del lugar desconocido donde se encontraba. Debido a su visión borrosa solo pudo visualizar una silueta de un hombre, quien estaba sentado en la silla de al lado de la camilla de urgencias. En sus rodillas, estaba sentada una niña quien supuso que era Sophia.

-¡Soph! –Susurró Carol, sin saber a ciencia cierta si se trataba de ella, aunque intuía que sí. Pestañeó varias veces para enfocar la visión borrosa hacia ellos. – ¿Sophia?

El hombre escuchó la voz de la mujer, levantó la mirada hacia ella y al ver los ojos entreabiertos, agarró en brazos a la pequeña y se acercó a Carol. A medida que se aproximó, Carol pudo reconocerlo, se trataba de Daryl, quién sujetaba a su hija.

-Hey, hey, no te muevas, voy a llamar a una enfermera. –Su voz era suave y preocupada, una que hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba. Carol asintió y centró la mirada al techo blanco, dejando que el dolor de cabeza permanente se apaciguara un poco, mientras su mente procesaba dónde estaba y porqué.

En ese momento, los recuerdos se amontaron en la cabeza: un coche cruzándose delante suyo, un volantazo, el choque contra un árbol, el llanto lleno de miedo de Sophia…

Su respiración se aceleró al recordar lo sucedido, ¿estaba bien Sophia? ¿Estaba herida? Carol levantó la cabeza buscando a Sophia completamente desesperada. Y entonces la vio. En los brazos de Daryl, mientras sujetaba un globo en forma de guante que algún médico o enfermera le habría regalado.

Ni siquiera se había percatado que junto a Daryl, una enfermera se acercaba a ella para examinar cómo se encontraba.

-¡Mami! –Llamó la pequeña al percatarse de que se encontraba despierta.

-Sophia, ¿Cómo está? – preguntó en esta ocasión a la enfermera.

-Está bien, señora Peletier, su hija está perfectamente. Solo tiene un pequeño rasguño en el brazo debido a unos cristales. -Le tranquilizó la enfermera. Carol miró a su hija quien tenía un pequeño vendaje en el brazo derecho-, usted se llevó la peor parte. Lleva inconsciente un par de horas.

Carol asintió ante las palabras de la enfermera y desvió la mirada a Sophia; y después a Daryl quien le observaba con cierto toque de preocupación. Por primera vez, desde que se habían encontrado él no estaba enfadado o molesto. No entendía porque él estaba allí, pero le alegraba que no hubieran llamado a Ed. O sus padres.

Tras indicar a Daryl que esperara fuera, le hicieron algunos reconocimientos y tras hacer una comprobación de la tensión o la visión; y asegurarle que parecía estar todo bien, le dijeron que debía quedarse en observación aquella noche para asegurarse de tenía lesiones internas.

Tras salir la enfermera, Daryl y Sophia volvieron a entrar en la habitación. Daryl dejó a la pequeña sentada en la cama encima de Carol.

-Oh, mi amor, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Carol mientras examinaba el rostro de Sophia a cada detalle. Y entonces le besó en la frente.

Daryl observaba la escena apoyado contra la pared algo incómodo. Recordaba la angustia que había sentido cuando le habían llamado, y le habían dicho que Carol y Sophia habían tenido un accidente. Acababa de salir de una entrevista de trabajo, cuando su teléfono sonó. Angustiado, se subió a su moto y aceleró lo máximo que pudo para llegar lo antes posible al hospital.

Una vez en el interior, preguntó por Carol y los médicos le condujeron hacia la habitación dónde estaba inconsciente. A su lado, una enfermera estaba junto a Sophia en brazos, quien sujetaba un globo en forma de guante. Al verle, Sophia le reconoció y levantó los brazos hacia él, enseñándole el globo.

-¡Globu! –Levantó su mano mostrando su nueva adquisición a su padre.

Daryl vio que los ojos de su pequeña estaban aguados señal de que había estado llorando, pero ahora que estaba entretenida con el globo estaba más tranquila. La agarró en brazos mientras le informaban de cómo se encontraba Carol, quien seguía inconsciente. Daryl se quedó con Sophia, quien la entretuvo lo máximo que pudo mientras jugaban, e incluso se quedó dormitando en los brazos de Daryl. Hasta que Carol despertó.

-¿Por qué te llamaron? –preguntó Carol, al mismo tiempo que Sophia, cansada de estar allí, quería bajarse de la cama. Daryl la ayudó a bajarse y esta empezó a corretear por su alrededor.

-No encontraron ningún número de emergencias y el mío fue el primero que vieron al desbloquear tu celular.

Lo que no sabían es que los médicos habían llamado a Ed, y éste de muy malas maneras le había dicho que no quería saber nada de esa persona. Ante su respuesta decidieron mirar el teléfono de Carol, -el cual había quedado hecho pedazos-, y dónde encontraron el teléfono de Daryl al desbloquear la pantalla. Por suerte, encontraron una respuesta positiva por parte de él.

Carol asintió al recordar que minutos antes de arrancar, ella había dejado el teléfono en el asiento del copiloto, con el número de Daryl en la pantalla. Suponía que no había sido muy complicado para los médicos encontrarle.

Su hija no paraba de moverse de un lado a otro de la habitación, mientras Daryl intentaba que no tocara nada de los instrumentos médicos.

-Daryl, –le llamó cuando éste intentaba que Sophia no tirara del cable que estaba conectado a otra máquina. -¿Me puedes hacer un favor? –El hombre frunció el ceño al mismo tiempo que asintió. – Puedes llevarte a Sophia a casa esta noche. Tengo que estar en observación.

-¿Quieres que llame a Ed o a tus padres? –Preguntó sorprendido por la sugerencia.

Carol suspiró, pues había olvidado que él no sabía nada. Los ojos entrecerrados y agotados de Carol se cerraron al recordar el dolor de lo sucedido. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No… Ellos… No… -Tartamudeó mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas-. No tenemos ningún lugar a donde ir, Daryl. Nos han echado de casa. –Soltó con rapidez. Daryl se irguió con el semblante serio, queriendo saber más. Sophia pasó entre Daryl y la cama e intentó subirse de nuevo. Daryl volvió a ayudarle.

-¿Ed? –Preguntó Daryl.

-Sí… y mis padres… no quieren saber nada de nosotras. –Daryl observaba atentamente sus hermosos ojos tristes y dolidos. -Han recibido la demanda de paternidad que has interpuesto. Ed ha quitado todo el dinero en mi cuenta y nos ha echado de casa; ni siquiera nos pudimos llevar los juguetes de Sophia o su ropa.

Daryl permaneció en silencio, intentando asumir el sentimiento de culpabilidad que apretó en su corazón.

-¿Tus padres… como han podido? –preguntó el hombre con un hilo de voz.

-Mi padre, sobre todo, pero mi madre se ha dejado llevar por él… Por muy injustos que hayan sido conmigo nunca pensé que nos echaran de casa de esta forma. No les importa que su nieta tenga que dormir en un motel o que no tenga nada que llevarse a la boca. –Masculló mientras sentía un nudo en la garganta evitando ponerse a llorar delante de Daryl.

-¿Habéis dormido en un hotel? –Preguntó incrédulo.

-Te pedí por favor que no lo hicieras. No por mí, sino por Sophia… Sabía que consecuencias podía tener para ella…

-No es mi culpa que tengas unos padres tan hijos de puta. –Carol negó con la cabeza y desvió la mirada hacía la ventana del hospital, aguantándose las ganas de llorar-. Mi intención no era que te dejaran en la calle como un perro. Pensaba que al menos tus padres te acogerían.

-Te equivocaste. Parece mentira que aún no sepas como son… –Las miradas llenas de dolor y culpabilidad se intercambiaron, mientras ambos se mantenían en silencio solo interrumpidos por los juegos de Sophia. Finalmente, una lágrima cayó por el rostro de Carol y rápidamente fue limpiada por ella misma. Se aclaró la voz en un carraspeó, e intentó volver a hablar. -¿Puede quedarse Sophia con vosotros? –Preguntó de nuevo, zanjando la conversación.

-Si, por supuesto. –Contestó Daryl. –Estoy seguro que a Sheila no le importara.

-Gracias. –Le dijo mirándole con tono serio, antes de centrar la mirada en su hija, quien volvía a estar sentada en sus piernas. –Mi amor, hoy dormirás en casa de Daryl, mamá tiene que quedarse en el hospital una noche. –La pequeña miró a su madre intentando comprender las palabras. Carol besó la mejilla de Sophia-. Compórtate bien, cielo.

-Será mejor que la lleves a casa, necesita descansar –propuso Carol a Daryl, al ver el rostro de la pequeña que parecía agotada. Daryl asintió ante las palabras de la mujer.

-Vamos, pequeña, vámonos a casa –dijo mientras la alzaba en brazos y apoyándola contra sus caderas, con cuidado de no perder el globo que sujetaba en la mano.

Con ella en brazos se dirigió a la puerta y por un segundo, Daryl se giró con intención de decir algo, sin embargo, se arrepintió y simplemente le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para despedirse.

Daryl y Sophia desaparecieron por la puerta mientras su niña se despedía de ella con la mano y con tristeza en su rostro. Segundos después, pudo escuchar el llanto de Sophia alejarse por el pasillo del hospital.

* * *

Para sorpresa de Sheila, Daryl había llegado con Sophia en brazos y una bolsa llena de comida en el otro. En cuánto Daryl le contó lo sucedido, Sheila ayudó a que la pequeña se sintiera cómoda, ya que debido al accidente estaba un poco nerviosa. La entretuvieron jugando con algunos juguetes que habían comprado para ella, entre ellos ceras y pinturas. Debido a que Daryl aún no tenía trabajo, él se quedó con ella todo el día.

Aquella noche Sheila tenía un concierto, así que no volvió hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Daryl estaba sentado en el sofá, con Sophia estirada a su lado completamente dormida, y tapada con una manta.

-¡Hola! –susurró Sheila, intentando no despertar a la niña. Daryl se levantó con cuidado y ambos se dirigieron hacia la cocina, que estaba lo suficientemente lejos del sofá y así, poder hablar con tranquilidad.

-¿Cómo ha ido? –preguntó la joven, acercándose a él y dándole un pequeño beso.

-Buff, es un terremoto-. Se quejó el hombre, quien estaba completamente cansado por seguir el ritmo de una niña tan pequeña. Sheila sonrió. –Pero es un cielo, -su rostro decayó en un toque de ternura, mientras miraba a lo lejos a su niña dormir. Cada minuto que pasaba junto a Sophia, más se enamoraba de ella. –Ha estado un poco nerviosa pero creo que es por el accidente.

-Seguro, además echa de menos a Carol. –Asintió Sheila.

-Sí, me ha preguntado por ella todo el rato.

-Por cierto, ¿sabes algo de Carol? –Preguntó Sheila. Se adelantó hacia delante; agarró una copa con forma abombada, vertiendo un poco de vino tinto en su interior. Daryl le miró, y negó con la cabeza.

-No, mañana iré a ver cómo está. –Su novia asintió.

-¿Cómo han podido echar de casa a su propia hija? ¿Dejando a su nieta en la calle? –Daryl suspiró, y llevó su mano a sus ojos.

Daryl negó con la cabeza sintiendo culpabilidad. Quizá no pensó en las consecuencias que su demanda de paternidad tendría, pero jamás pensó que los padres de Carol la echaran de casa, dejándola casi a la intemperie y con una niña a su cuidado.

-Nunca pensé que harían esto. –Se mantuvieron en silencio mirando desde la lejanía como la pequeña seguía en un profundo sueño.

-Se parece a ti. –Soltó Sheila con ternura.

-¿Tú crees? –preguntó el hombre con indecisión y Sheila asintió. El padre totalmente orgulloso la observó completamente embobado. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo mirando a su hija, pero la voz de la mujer le distrajo.

-¿Qué quieres hacer? –Preguntó Sheila. Daryl le miró confuso. –Carol va a salir del hospital mañana o a lo sumo dos días. No tienen ningún sitio a dónde ir, no puedes dejar que se vayan y que duerman en cualquier lugar.

Daryl levantó la mirada, intentando interpretar bien sus palabras.

-¿Estas sugiriendo que Carol venga aquí?

-¿Dónde van a ir sino? Al menos hasta que encuentren algún sitio.

Daryl asintió. Él había pensado en esa posibilidad, sin embargo, no era su casa. Era la de Sheila.

-Vamos a invadir tu casa. Podemos irnos con Merle. -Nada más decirlo, descartó la idea. No iba a meter a Sophia en un ambiente de prostitutas y drogas. –Olvídalo. –Dijo con rapidez, al percatarse de lo que acababa de decir.

-No me importa Daryl… -Dijo Sheila. –De hecho, quería sugerirte que… deberíamos reformar mi estudio y crear ahí la habitación de Sophia. –Daryl levantó las cejas, sorprendido por su sugerencia.

-¿Estás segura? –preguntó Daryl.

-Sí, es tu hija, Daryl. Ella es bienvenida siempre. Va a necesitar su propia habitación, no puede dormir en el sofá siempre. –Daryl asintió.

-Gracias… -antes de besar suavemente sus labios.

* * *

Carol pasó tres días en el hospital, pues los médicos no querían dejarla marchar sin asegurarse que el accidente no había afectado a ninguna parte del cerebro o del cuerpo. Finalmente, tras hacer todas las comprobaciones médicas necesarias, le dieron el alta.

Esos tres días, fueron suficientes para Daryl desmontar el pequeño estudio de Sheila. Y en substitución habían comprado una cama infantil para la pequeña. A su vez, decidieron comprar un colchón hinchable para que Carol pudiera dormir también ahí. Por el momento, y a excepción de los juguetes, la habitación constaba solo de una cama.

A pesar de su negativa, Carol accedió a quedarse algunos días en casa de Sheila. Pues por muy incómodo que fuera era mejor que estar viviendo bajo algún puente. Sobre todo, porque además ahora no disponía de coche, pues éste estaba reparándose debido al golpe que se habían dado. Así que sin un hotel o coche donde poder dormir, las opciones quedaban reducidas a muy pocas.

Daryl fue el encargado de llevarla a casa.

El camino fue tenso, pues Carol básicamente se quedó todo el viaje observando el paisaje. Se sentía extraña al lado de él, pues sentía que nada es igual que antes. Es como si les separara un gran muro entre ambos. Además puede leer en el rostro de Daryl una mezcla de culpabilidad por la situación en la que está abocada Carol, y a la misma vez, puede ver el rencor.

Carol sabe que no le ha perdonado nada de lo sucedido con Sophia, sigue demasiado dolorido. A pesar de que lo entiende, también le lastima mucho. Una parte de ella no puede evitar sentirse dolida porque él hubiera tomado la determinación de interponer una demanda de paternidad, sin antes haber hablado con ella.

Carol nunca pensó que entre ellos dos pudieran llegar a este punto, pero ambos estaban en un mismo coche, sin hablarse y prácticamente sin mirarse. Ambos estaban dolidos y sobre todo, estaban lastimados por la distancia que se había creado.

Rompiendo el tenso silencio, roto únicamente por la radio, Carol se atrevió a preguntar cómo se encontraba Sophia. Él respondió con apenas un hilo de voz de que estaba bien. Posiblemente había mucho de qué hablar y echarse en cara. Pero ninguno de ellos, quiso pronunciarse.

Nada más traspasar la puerta, Sophia quien estaba junto a Sheila sentada en el suelo mientras pintaban un dibujo de una mariposa, se levantó y fue corriendo con gran efusividad hacia su madre.

-Hola, amor mío. –Dijo mientras le besaba en la mejilla.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? –Preguntó Sheila, mientras se acercaba a ellos. Ella dirigió una leve mirada a su novio quien había entrado tras Carol. Rápidamente pudo ver que éste estaba muy serio.

-Aún un poco dolorida. –Sonrió levemente, mientras Sophia se removía en los brazos de su madre, pues quería volver al suelo para seguir pintando. La mujer se agachó y la dejó en él, mientras seguía mirando a Sheila. –Muchas gracias por dejar que nos quedemos aquí. Serán unos días, en cuánto encuentre un lugar nos iremos.

-No te preocupes… -Sheila sonrió agradecida-. Me quedaría más, pero tengo un ensayo en 5 minutos y ya llego tarde. –Se excusó la mujer.

Carol asintió, y se fue junto a su hija quien seguía pintando, se sentó en el sofá y le ayudó a pintar. Por un momento, levantó la mirada para ver a Sheila y Daryl quienes estaban hablando contra la barra americana. No alcanzaba a oír lo que decían, pero tampoco quería saberlo. Ella volvió a desviar la mirada a su pequeña.

-Cera azul. –Soltó la pequeña, agarrando la cera de color verde.

-¿Azul? No cielo, este no es azul… ¿Qué color es? –Le preguntó su madre. Su hija lo volvió a mirar y entonces gritó.

-¡Verde!

Al otro lado del salón, Sheila intentaba descubrir si había sucedido algo en el viaje de vuelta. Daryl insistía en que todo estaba bien, pero ambos sabían que no era así. No había sucedido nada pero todo estaba tenso entre ellos. Daryl seguía dolido por todo lo sucedido con Sophia, mientras que Carol no podía perdonarle que él hubiera interpuesto la demanda a pesar de que le pidió que no lo hiciera. Carol sabía que él tenía derecho, pero sabía que debido a esto, ahora estaban en una situación muy complicada.

-¿Me prometes que todo está bien? –Preguntó Sheila, al mismo tiempo que Sophia empezaba tararear a trozos la canción del libro de la selva: ' _O dubi du…quiero… como tú...'_

-Sí…

-Está bien. Hasta luego. –Se despidió de Sophia y de Carol con un suave movimiento de cabeza, antes de darle un suave beso en los labios a Daryl.

Una vez que se cerró la puerta, ambos volvieron a sentir la tensión mascarse entre ellos. Afortunadamente las palabras de Sophia recitando canciones sin fin aliviaban el ambiente tenso. Pero de pronto, una pregunta inocente de Sophia volvió a trastocar la tensa paz.

-¿Dónde está papá? –Formuló de repente la pequeña mientras pintaba con fuerza agarrando la cera de color verde.

Las miradas entre ambos se cruzaron, aunque no duraron mucho. Carol sabía que era el momento de decirle a su hija que las cosas habían cambiado y que Ed ya no sería más su padre. Carol suspiró intentando encontrar la manera de explicarle esto a su hija de 3 años. Ojalá existiera un manual para poder decirle a tu hija que su padre, ya no será más su padre.

Daryl se acercó más a ella, expectante por lo que Carol iba a comentar.

-Sophia, -La pequeña seguía inmersa en su dibujo-, mamá tiene que decirte algo sobre tu papá. –Aquello pareció llamar la atención de su hija, pues levantó la mirada hacia ella-. Ehm, -miró a Daryl por un momento, y éste pudo ver lo duro que estaba siendo para ella. –Ahora tu papá es Daryl. –dijo señalando al hombre que estaba de pie.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó la pequeña mirando a Daryl. Carol compartió una mirada con Daryl quien parecía sorprendido.

-Pues porque te quiere mucho y quiere ser tu papá. ¿Quieres que Daryl sea tu papá? –Preguntó Carol. La pequeña le miró y asintió.

-¡Si! –Gritó emocionada.

-Está bien.

Carol se levantó para acercarse a Daryl.

-Creo que aún no comprende exactamente lo que está pasando pero creo que es importante que sepa que eres su padre. –Daryl asintió.

-Gracias.

Carol pudo ver la mirada de sorpresa de Daryl.

-¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy? ¿De verdad creías que no le iba a decir nada de que eras su padre? Tarde o temprano iba a suceder. –Soltó con dureza, pero sobre todo dolida porque él pensara que iba a omitirle de la vida de Sophia.

-Honestamente ya no sé qué clase de persona eres… Solo sé que me ocultaste durante tres años que tenía una hija. ¿En algún momento ibas a buscarme para decírmelo? Las duras miradas de ambos se cruzaron-. Sabes que no… Si no nos hubiéramos encontrado, yo seguiría sin tener ni puta idea de que esa niña es mía. –Dijo señalando a la pequeña.

Carol, dolida, quería acabar la conversación en ese mismo instante.

-Ya te pedí perdón. Tuve que hacerlo.

-Muy bien, entonces no entiendo porque te sorprende que piense que ibas a ignorarme de la vida de Sophia, como has hecho hasta ahora.

-Te dije en el McDonald que no lo iba a hacer. -Daryl soltó una sonrisa irónica.

-Ya no confío de ti. –Soltó Daryl, mientras Carol sintió como las lágrimas caian por las mejillas. Se las limpió para evitar que él las viera, aunque era demasiado tarde, y carraspeó la garganta intentando buscar fuerzas para hablar. Con sólo un hilo de voz habló.

-Necesito descansar, ¿Dónde puedo…? –La voz le quebró e intentó recuperar la fortaleza. Pero Daryl le respondió antes.

-Al final del pasillo, hemos puesto la habitación de Sophia. Hemos comprado un colchón hinchable para ti. –Carol asintió.

-Gracias. ¿Te quedas… con ella, por favor? –Pidió la mujer. Daryl asintió, y entonces sin mirar atrás se metió en la habitación, dónde rompió a llorar y entonces durmió un poco.

Por su parte, Daryl sentía su interior romperse en mil pedazos por ver a Carol totalmente destrozada. Estaba sufriendo y lo sabía. Pero su dolor era tan grande, que no sabía cómo manejarlo. Él quería evitar sentirse así con Carol pero le era imposible. Sentía ganas de romper absolutamente todo. Intentando obviar esa sensación de dolor, él se acercó a su hija, que seguía inmersa en su dibujo.

Una hora más tarde, Carol se despertó debido a unas sonoras risas entremezcladas. Con cuidado debido al dolor creciente de su cabeza se levanta hacia el baño. Su rostro está tremendamente horrible. Los ojos están rojos de tanto llorar, mezclado por sus ojeras. Se lavó la cara para intentar despejar la mente.

Desde el umbral del lavabo puede ver como Daryl tiene alzada en brazos a su pequeña, mientras la mueve por toda la habitación como si se tratase de superwoman. A ella le parece muy divertido porque no para de reír, y él contagiado por la hermosa risa, se ríe junto a ella.

Su corazón vuelve a dar un vuelco entre el amor y el dolor.

Quiere que todo se solucione con Daryl, pero intuye que esto es solo el principio. Es consciente que Daryl no va a ser cordial con el asunto de Sophia. Carol se percató que va a tener que luchar contra Daryl por su pequeña.

* * *

Sin embargo, a diferencia de Daryl, Sheila es amable con Carol y Sophia. Cuando le comentó la idea de ir a casa de Sheila, pensó que ella sería el problema. Pero no, la dificultad estaba en la relación con Daryl.

La rubia notaba la tensión entre los dos adultos, y a pesar de que había intentado hablar con su novio, éste parecía estar demasiado encerrado en sí mismo.

Para sorpresa de Daryl, quien estaba en el sofá mirando una peli de Disney con Sophia, las vio aparecer juntas en el apartamento. Al parecer se habían encontrado en la portería del edificio, cuando Carol había ido a comprar comida para Sophia y, la novia de Daryl llegaba del ensayo.

-¿Desde cuándo cantas? –preguntó Carol obviando la mirada de recelo de Daryl.

-Hace unos 10 años, siempre he querido montar mi propio grupo, pero… entre una cosa u otra, ha sido complicado. Además de que mis padres estaban en total desacuerdo en que me dedicara a algo que no tenía futuro. Pero aquí estoy ganándome la vida. No es gran cosa, pero algo es algo.

-Ya, te entiendo… yo quería ser profesora infantil, pero mis padres siempre quisieron que fuera farmacéutica. –Carol tragó saliva al recordar todo lo que había pasado. –El problema es que no tuve la misma valentía que tú a hacer lo que yo quería.

-Aún estás a tiempo… -dijo Sheila con una sonrisa.

-¿Estás de broma? Con 31 años está complicado. Me voy a pasar la vida sirviendo hamburguesas.

\- Por cierto, ¿cuándo vas a buscar trabajo? –La sonrisa de Carol se borró de su rostro al escuchar la pregunta arisca de Daryl. Planteada con otro tono y en otro momento, hubiera sido una pregunta normal, pero la forma en que lo hizo, fue una pregunta con mucho reproche en ella.

Sheila miró a su novio, quien lejos de parecer relajado, estaba tenso y mirando con desconfianza a la madre de su hija. Carol también le miró y sus ojos azules se clavaron en los suyos llenos de odio.

-Si no querías tenerme aquí, ¿Por qué me obligaste a venir, Daryl?

-Por ella, no iba a permitir que viviera debajo de un puto puente.

-¡Daryl! –le regañó Sheila, por el tono y por la palabrota, pues una niña que empezaba a repetir absolutamente todo, estaba expectante ante la discusión que se estaba originando enfrente suyo.

Entonces, tras dirigir una tensa mirada a ambas mujeres, pasó entre ellas y se fue de casa, dando un gran portazo.

Ambas mujeres compartieron una mirada incómoda, pues no era una situación fácil para ninguna de las dos.

-Lo siento. –Dijo Carol mirando a la mujer. –Lamento que estés en medio de todo esto. –Sheila suspiró.

-Si… yo también. Está muy dolido. –Soltó Sheila.

-Lo sé, nunca quise hacerle daño… -Intentó decir algo más, pero aunque tenían una relación cordial, no tenía ese nivel de confianza, aún. Intuía que ella podría ser una gran aliada en el futuro pero por ahora era una desconocida.

-Mira. Voy a ser sincera. No apruebo lo que hiciste, no me gusta. Supongo que tuviste tus razones y no voy a juzgarte por ello. Pero soy consciente que a partir de ahora, vas a estar muy presente en la vida de Daryl, y para que esto funcione, por el bien de esa personita, -señaló a Sophia-, es que todos nosotros intentemos llevar esto de la mejor forma posible.

-Sheila, quiero lo mismo que tú, y estoy intentando llevar esto lo mejor que puedo. Pero Daryl… esta demasiado dolido aun. Y creo que no puedo culparle. No me va a perdonar nunca. Lo sé… Yo… solo… quiero que Daryl disfrute de su hija, aunque él piense lo contrario. –Sheila asintió viendo una mirada sincera en esa mujer-. Yo solo quiero no pelearme con él por Sophia… Pero, si tengo que hacerlo. Lo haré.

Sheila asintió entendiendo lo que quería decir, solo esperaba no tener que llegar a esa situación. Ella estaba en medio y quizá podría ayudar a que no llegara a ese extremo.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Carol agarró a Sophia, quien no dejaba de parlotear mientras se adentraban en la cocina. El apartamento olía a café y a tostadas del desayuno que Daryl y Sheila estaban preparando. Ataviados con el pijama, la pareja estaba en mitad de la cocina compartiendo un beso muy ardiente.

Al margen de la incomodidad inicial, Carol no pudo evitar sentir un dolor agudo en el pecho. Dio un paso para atrás con la intención de retroceder para volver a la habitación y dejarles a solas. Pero en ese instante, Sheila percibió el movimiento y se separa de Daryl.

-Buenos días –Dice Sheila, intentando no mostrar la incomodidad. -¿Qué tal pequeñaja? ¿ _Tigretón_ durmió bien? –Dijo refiriéndose al peluche nuevo que Sheila le había regalado. La pequeña asintió encantada.

Carol dejó en el asiento a Sophia intentando no mirar a Daryl, quien seguía preparando el café. Ella se fue hacia la encimera para preparar el desayuno a su hija, en su camino casi tropieza con Daryl, quien seguía enfadado por el día anterior. Se dirigieron una mirada, y entonces la apartaron rápidamente.

En ese instante, ella supo que tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes.

Dos horas después, Carol y Sophia estaban en el parque, Carol perseguía a Sophia a cada paso que daba, mientras jugaba o subía a los columpios o las escaleras que había en éste. Al mismo tiempo, Carol iba hablando por teléfono con Andrea. La mujer estaba sorprendida que el celular aun funcionara a pesar de tener la pantalla en mil pedazos. Por suerte, era lo único que sobrevivió del accidente.

-¿Por qué no me has llamado antes, Carol? –Le regañó la mujer.

-No estabas en Atlanta.

-¿Y qué? –La mujer bufó cansada-. Voy a llamar a mis padres, les diré que te dejen las llaves de mi casa. Puedes quedarte allí el tiempo que necesites. Yo volveré la semana que viene y me quedaré contigo.

-Muchas gracias, Andrea. Pero no tengo dinero tampoco… yo…

-No te preocupes.

Cuando Carol llegó al apartamento, ni Daryl ni Sheila estaban en su interior. Preparó la comida, sin saber si alguno de ellos estaría para comer. Mientras preparaba una salsa de tomate para los macarrones con queso, Carol volvió a mirar el teléfono, esperando la llamada del padre de Andrea.

Una vez que le llamara, Carol y Sophia podrían irse de allí. Movió los dedos nerviosamente por la encimera de la cocina, mientras su hija estaba ensimismada mirando por enésima vez 'El libro de la selva'.

La puerta del apartamento se abrió y apareció Daryl, quien tras dirigirle una mirada, empezó a caminar hacia su dormitorio.

-Daryl, Daryl, ¿podemos hablar? -El hombre se giró sobre sí mismo y la enfrentó. Por primera vez, él le miró a los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Mira… Entiendo que estés enfadado, pero quiero llevar esto de la mejor forma posible. Te pedí que no interpusieras la demanda, y lo has hecho y no podemos volver a atrás. Quiero empezar de nuevo… que intentemos llevar esto como adultos, por el bien de Sophia. No quiero ser tu amiga, ya no quiero nada de eso. Solo quiero el bien de mi hija. Así que, por favor, hablemos… vamos a tener que hacerlo durante mucho tiempo a partir de ahora. -Daryl pareció meditar sus palabras y entonces, asintió.

-Está bien. Lo intentaré. –A pesar de que era una respuesta corta, a Carol le valía.

-Por cierto, es posible que esta tarde nos vayamos. Creo que ya he cubierto el cupo de vuestra hospitalidad. -El rostro de Daryl se frunció en enfado.

-No.

-¿No, qué?

-Es mi hija también, no voy a permitir que viva debajo de un puto puente, vete tú… pero ella no se va. –Carol negó con la cabeza. Ni dos segundos había durado la tregua.

Carol empezaba a estar muy cansada de esta situación; y entonces sacando la valentía de no sabía dónde, ella respondió.

-Te recuerdo que Sophia aun no es tu hija legalmente. A efectos legales, para ti es una niña como otra cualquiera. Si me obligas a dejarla aquí, te puedes meter en un buen lío. No me obligues a ir por las malas. –Sorprendido por el cambio de actitud, Daryl le miró fijamente entendiendo lo que quería decir, pues le estaba amenazando. Daryl respiró hondamente lleno de furia y antes de que pudiera decir nada, Carol se giró sobre sí misma, agarró a la pequeña y se fue.

* * *

-¿Cuándo se sabrá el resultado? –Preguntó Daryl a su abogado. Él miró a Daryl y negó con la cabeza.

-No sabemos, pero suelen tardar. El procedimiento es sencillo nos encontraremos en el centro y allí os harán las pruebas. No son invasivas; con un poco de saliva ya está. –él asintió mirando a Sheila. -Ella estaba escuchando las palabras de su primo.

-Y después una vez tengamos el resultado y sea positivo; hablaremos de la custodia y de buscar un pacto con la otra parte para pactar un régimen de visitas. –Daryl frunció el ceño.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Sólo podré estar con Sophia durante unas _putas_ visitas reglamentarias?

-No, no tiene porque. Si llegáis a un acuerdo o la custodia compartida, no hace falta que vayamos a juicio. Sino tendremos que ir. Y en ese caso, soy partidario de pedir la custodia completa.

-¿Seria posible? ¿Tener la custodia completa? –preguntó el hombre, mientras Sheila le miró sorprendida.

-Teniendo en cuenta todo lo que me has narrado de la situación de la señora Peletier, es muy posible. Al no tener las necesidades básicas cubiertas: un hogar y unos ingresos estables, es muy posible que si presentamos esa demanda, la ganaras.

-Bien.

-¿Qué? –pregunta Sheila sorprendida ante lo que le está sugiriendo su primo y abogado. -¿Te lo estás planteando?

-Es una posibilidad. –Responde Daryl a su novia, quien niega con la cabeza.

-Daryl no lo hagas. Busca un acuerdo de custodia compartida o unos horarios, pero no hagas esto.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque estás rabioso, y no lo estás haciendo por el bien de Sophia, sólo lo estás haciendo para mitigar tu ira. Por ti y hacer daño a Carol.

-Carol no puede cuidar de Sophia ahora mismo. Tú lo has visto, está sin una casa y sin nada que poder llevarse a la boca. Ella me quitó ese puto derecho. ¿Por qué ella sí y yo no? –Masculló lleno de furia. De mientras, su abogado miraba desde la distancia la pelea de los amantes.

-Sí, e hizo mal. No me parece bien que le pagues con la misma moneda. Carol está pasando un mal momento, y lo sabes, no deberías aprovecharte para quitarle a Sophia. Llega a un acuerdo que tengáis los mismos derechos los dos, pero esto… es demasiado rastrero por tu parte. –Daryl suspiró.

-Si hay alguna posibilidad de hacerlo, lo haré.

-Muy bien, pues que sepas que en esto no voy a apoyarte. -Daryl le mira, y enfurecido se levantó para desaparecer de la sala.

* * *

Tras salir de la casa de Daryl y Sheila, Carol estuvo un buen rato simplemente en el parque hasta que recibió una llamada de Dale, el padre de Andrea. Éste le aseguró que en menos de veinte minutos estaría allí. Y así fue. Tras un achuchón, Dale le regañó por no haberle llamado cuando se había visto en la calle.

-No quería molestar.

-¡Bobadas! –soltó el hombre. –Sabes que eres como de la familia. –Carol bajó la mirada a sus manos mientras atravesaban la ciudad.

-Gracias.

-No hay de qué.

La casa de Andrea era grande, y tremendamente lujosa, nada que ver con el pequeño apartamento de Sheila. Lo cierto es que Carol nunca se había sentido atraída por el lujo y se sentía mejor en un lugar como el apartamento de Sheila.

Carol dejó que Sophia jugara en el suelo de la casa de Andrea, mientras ella intentaba encontrar un poco de paz en sus pensamientos. Ahora que estaba a solas; era el momento de meditar.

En menos de una semana, su matrimonio había llegado a su fin; sus padres le habían echado de casa; no tenía una casa y estaba sin ni un dólar. Por si fuera poco, tenía que depender de los demás para todo.

A pesar de que había huido de la casa de Sheila y Daryl, se sentía agradecida de que ellos le hubieran ofrecido un techo en el que dormir en esos días. Además le había permitido conocer más a Sheila.

Carol se mordió el labio, pues aunque lo fácil hubiese sido odiarla, había sucedido todo lo contrario.

Sin embargo, la presencia de Sheila le producía un profundo dolor en el centro de su pecho. Por primera vez, era consciente que su relación con Daryl había acabado para siempre. A pesar de que habían tenido miles de impedimentos en su relación, ella consideraba que era el final como pareja.

Había intentado no pensar en su relación y sus sentimientos hacia Daryl, de hecho los había obviado desde que se habían reencontrado. Pero en el fondo de su ser, había deseado que, a pesar de todo, existiera una mínima posibilidad de volver a estar juntos.

Pero el convivir con ellos dos durante esos dos días, había sido como un golpe de realidad. Ellos nunca habían podido disfrutar de su relación como lo estaban haciendo Sheila y Daryl. Como una pareja normal. Sin secretos, sin esconderse de un marido o de unos padres que boicotean su relación.

Daryl merecía esto, tener una relación normal. Él merecía ser feliz y con Sheila parecía estarlo.

Sin embargo, Carol sabía que estaba unida de por vida a Daryl, debido a Sophia. Y entonces el miedo y el dolor se apoderaron de ella. Él estaba tremendamente dolido y enojado con Carol, y sabía que él era capaz de cualquier cosa en ese estado. Sobre todo, tras la última conversación que ambos habían mantenido.

Ella nunca pensó que llegaría a tener que enfrentarse a Daryl, y por muy doloroso que fuera, ella iba a luchar contra viento y marea para que nadie, ni siquiera Daryl, le separara del único motivo que tenía para vivir: Sophia.

* * *

 **Hola Carylers;**

 **Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo; como ven es algo triste… Hay mucho rencor y enojo por parte de Daryl y él no está actuando con racionalidad.**

 **Espero que les guste. Mil gracias a todas las personas que leer, comentan y son fieles a la historia. Quería pediros disculpas por haber tardado tanto en publicar, espero que haya valido la pena.**

 **Nos leemos muy pronto.**

San.


	11. No te atrevas

Carol llegó a casa tras ocho horas trabajando en el bar-restaurante Long Night, no muy lejos de donde ahora residía. Seguía viviendo en casa de Andrea, aunque ésta a menudo no estaba debido a su trabajo fuera del estado de Georgia. Sin embargo, la abogada le estaba llevando todos los temas legales de su divorcio con Ed y la custodia de Sophia.

Había vuelto a trabajar de nuevo, lo que le había permitido un poco de estabilidad económica, lo suficiente para pagar los gastos de Sophia, y los de la casa. Y había abierto una nueva cuenta bancaria. De todas formas, Carol estaba buscando posibles casas o apartamentos para vivir con Sophia. Pero por el momento, aun sin suficientes recursos, seguiría viviendo en casa de su amiga, a quien agradecía enormemente que les dejará vivir en su casa.

Dejó la fina chaqueta a un lado mientras se adentró en la cocina para servirse una buena copa de vino. Últimamente la necesitaba. Su móvil, que estaba resguardado en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón vaquero, vibró. Era Daryl anunciándole que llegaría en breve con la pequeña.

Había pasado casi un mes y medio desde que se habían ido de casa de Sheila, y la situación no había mejorado demasiado. Las pruebas de ADN ya se habían realizado, pero estaban a expensas de saber el resultado. Carol sabía que él era el padre. Así que ella estaba tranquila, sin embargo, su relación con él iba de mal en peor.

A pesar de todo, habían llegado a un acuerdo inicial: Daryl trabajaba por las mañanas en un nuevo taller, mientras que Carol lo hacía por las tardes; de esa forma, Carol pasaba las mañanas con Sophia mientras que Daryl la cuidaba por las tardes. Sin embargo, Sophia dormía cada día en casa de Carol, a pesar de las quejas de Daryl.

Carol aún se estaba acostumbrando a esta 'nueva' vida. Había sufrido muchos cambios en poco tiempo, y aún se estaba adaptando a éstos lo más rápido que podía. Para empezar, la vuelta al trabajo tras años sin hacerlo, le estaba resultando complicado.

La presencia de Daryl de nuevo en su vida resultaba un hecho difícil de asumir. En especial, compartir el cuidado de Sophia. Se había acostumbrado a que Ed no formara parte de la vida de Sophia, asumiendo toda la responsabilidad de la menor, pero ahora con Daryl como padre, debía cambiar de mentalidad, lo que le estaba resultando más complicado de lo que pensaba. No sabía si se debía a la actitud de Daryl o el hecho de sentirse amenazada de que le alejaran de Sophia.

Y a su vez, todo su entorno se había venido abajo, a excepción de Andrea. Además, al no tener un hogar propio le hacía sentirse como una extraña, muy a pesar de estar junto a una de sus mejores amigas.

Odiaba los cambios, sobre todo los que se producían con tanta rapidez. A todo ello, debía sumar los litigios que tenía contra Daryl y el divorcio con Ed, el cual era un quebradero de cabeza.

Pero lo que realmente le estaba costando más, era no pasar tanto tiempo junto a su hija. Nunca, exceptuando cuando Tara la cuidaba, había pasado tiempo separada de Sophia, y el ir a trabajar pasando ocho horas alejada de su pequeña, le estaba siendo muy difícil. Sin embargo, Sheila le enviaba fotos de Sophia cuando éstos hacían algo especial.

Por ejemplo, aquella tarde habían ido a la feria y la novia de Daryl le había enviado una foto de Daryl y Sophia comiendo algodón de azúcar. Realmente agradecía los esfuerzos de Sheila por estos pequeños detalles, pues parecía que ella llegaba a comprender la situación en la que estaban.

Con dolor de cabeza debido a todos estos pensamientos, se llevó la copa a los labios mientras esperaba a que llegaran. Dejó el teléfono encima de la encimera de la lujosa casa de Andrea. De nuevo, la pantalla del teléfono se iluminó, pero no se trataba de Daryl.

Su madre.

Carol se paralizó, sin saber qué hacer. Era la tercera vez que le llamaba durante aquel día, pero ella se había negado a responder a su llamada. Se mordió el labio decidiendo que hacer, mientras el aparato seguía vibrando. Llevó sus dedos hasta la pantalla del teléfono con indecisión. Y entonces en un alarde de valentía, apretó el botón verde.

-¿Carol? –Su voz incrédula sonó al otro lado del aparato.

-¿Qué quieres, mamá? –su tono fue duro y desagradable.

-Carol, ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, estoy bien. –Mintió pues no le apetecía contarle todo lo que verdaderamente estaba pasando.

-He estado hablando con Ed y Lona, ellos están dispuestos a perdonarte si vuelves a casa y olvidas todo el asunto de Daryl.

-¿De qué estás hablando, mamá?

-De la paternidad de Sophia, sé que seguramente no es la hija de Ed, pero él no tiene que enterarse. Pídele perdón y podrás volver a casa. Así tu padre, te perdonara y pod… -Cansada de las palabras de su madre, Carol apretó el botón de finalizar la llamada.

Por mucho que echara de menos la comodidad de tener una casa, no estaba dispuesta a volver junto a Ed y Lona por tener relación con sus padres. Si algún día volvía a hablar con ellos, sería porque ellos querían realmente, y sobre todo, sin tener condiciones a las que estar atada. Estaba segura que esto se debía a los negocios que había entre su padre y Lona. Ya que suponía que la separación entre Ed y Carol habría trastocado dichos negocios y pactos empresariales que tenían entre ellos.

De hecho era consciente que por esa razón sus padres habían aguantado todas las humillaciones que Ed había vertido sobre Carol.

Pero ahora que había conseguido salir de la casa de Ed, no estaba dispuesta a volver. Aunque eso suponga perder a sus padres o perderlo todo. Carol era consciente de lo que se le venía encima. Una demanda millonaria por haber engañado y humillado a Ed, además de haber roto el acuerdo prematrimonial. Ella lo sabía. Y cada vez que pensaba en eso, Carol sentía su estómago encogerse profundamente.

No tenía dinero para pagar todos los millones que ellos iban a reclamar, pero confiaba en que Andrea le ayudara a ganar ese juicio.

Su madre volvió a llamar de nuevo, pero Carol ignoró conscientemente la llamada. No sabía si era por la valentía del alcohol, pero ya le daba igual todo. En ese preciso instante, el timbre retumbó en la casa. Carol fue directa a la puerta, abriéndola para encontrarse a Daryl con su chaqueta de cuero, unos vaqueros negros sujetando una mochila de Frozen de la pequeña. A su lado, Sophia con un carrito de juguete y un muñeco sentado en él, esperaba su vera.

Carol viró los ojos al cielo al ver dicho juguete. Últimamente, Daryl le regalaba un juguete nuevo casi cada día. No le molestaba que Daryl le regalara cualquier cosa, pero ella consideraba que no era bueno colmarle de tantos juguetes. Carol sabía que por el bien de Sophia no era bueno que se acostumbrara a esta dinámica. Si fuera otro día, Carol regañaría a Daryl por este hecho, pero hoy estaba cansada y le dolía la cabeza debido a tanto estrés. Ya habría reproche otro día.

Así que dirigió su mirada a su pequeña, se agachó y se puso a su altura.

-¡Hola amor mío! –La pequeña sonrió y se adentró en los brazos abiertos de su madre, quien le dio un beso. - ¿Cómo te lo has pasado? –preguntó la mujer mirando al muñeco.

-¡Bien! _Comido algodón de azúcar rosa_.

-¿A sí? Has comido algodón de azúcar. ¡Qué bien! –Respondió Carol-. ¿Estaba rico? –La pequeña asintió. –Pero sabes que te tienes que lavar muy bien los dientes, si no quieres que se te caían…

-¡Claro! –dijo la niña mientras pasó por el lado de su madre para dejar la nueva adquisición junto a sus otros juguetes.

-Hemos ido a la feria… -Contestó Daryl, explicándole lo que habían hecho durante aquella tarde.

-Lo he visto, Sheila me ha enviado un par de fotos. –Le respondió sin mirarle, agarrando la mochila de la pequeña. -¿Ha cenado?

-Sí, verdura con pollo. –Contestó el hombre.

-Bien. Sophia, ¿vienes a desearle buenas noches a papá?

Ambos vieron como la pequeña se acercó a él alegremente, Daryl se agachó y le esperó para darle un beso en la mejilla. Carol los observaba en una escena que se había convertido en habitual, aunque aún resultaba extraña para ambos.

-Buenas noches, pequeña. Nos vemos mañana. Duerme bien.

-Buenas noches, papi Daryl – Y tras esto, la niña se fue otra vez con sus juguetes.

\- Nos vemos mañana. Te la llevaré a las 14 como siempre. –Le dijo Carol a modo de despedida y sin darle más opción le cerró la puerta en las narices.

Sorprendido y también dolido por la frialdad de Carol, Daryl se sobresaltó al ver la puerta cerrada delante de él. Normalmente, recibía una reprimenda por algo que no consideraba oportuno, como los juguetes que le regalaba a Sophia, hecho que él no comprendía. Daryl se giró sobre sí mismo y se fue a hacia el coche.

* * *

El lunes de la semana siguiente, supieron el resultado de las pruebas del ADN. Daryl recibió la noticia a través de su abogado, mientras que Carol lo hizo a través de Andrea.

Oficialmente Daryl era el padre de Sophia, aunque quedaba el papeleo para que fuera oficial. Daryl no sabía cómo definir lo que había sentido al conocer que oficialmente era el padre de Sophia. Era indescriptible, sobre todo el saber que sin él esa pequeña persona no estaría en este mundo.

Pero ahora entraban en otra batalla legal: la custodia de Sophia.

A pesar de las sugerencias de Sheila, Daryl seguía obcecado en pedir la custodia completa de Sophia, pues creía que era lo mejor para la pequeña. Y así se lo hizo saber a su abogado, quien se puso manos a la obra. Sheila no estaba nada contenta con las decisiones de su novio, y había intentado mediar haciéndole cambiar de opinión, pero éste no parecía estar demasiado a favor.

La mujer había pensado en la posibilidad de avisar a Carol sobre esta cuestión, pero sabía que Daryl no lo vería bien. Por esa razón intentó –sin éxito-, que éste cambiara de opinión.

Por su parte, Carol nada más saber la resolución de la sentencia, presentó un horario para estar con Sophia. Intentando que fuera lo más equitativo y justo para ambos. Debido a la situación de sus respectivos trabajos, de lunes a viernes; Carol se quedaría al cuidado de la pequeña por las mañanas y Daryl por las tardes. A sí mismo, la pequeña dormiría de lunes a jueves en casa de Carol; mientras que de viernes a domingo se turnarían cada fin de semana entre los dos.

Carol creía que era lo más justo y coherente, pues estaba dispuesta a compartir y respetar dicho horario para que Daryl pudiera tener las mismas posibilidades que ella. Aún así, Carol sabía que iba a ser muy difícil pasar los fines de semana sin Sophia. Pero, no podía ser egoísta, y debía darle el derecho que tanto su hija como Daryl merecían.

Sin embargo, este horario fue rechazado por el abogado de Daryl.

-Creo que es lo más coherente, ¿no? Es un horario justo; ambos tenemos las mismas posibilidades de estar con ella, ¿no crees? –Preguntó la mujer entre el enfado y la incredulidad, mientras miraba a Andrea.

Ésta estaba sentada en la silla de su casa, mientras Sophia estaba sentada en sus piernas pintando una mariposa.

-Lo sé, Carol… - Andrea suspiró antes de contarle lo que verdaderamente estaba pasando. Y sabía que no iba a ser una noticia agradable para la mujer. –En realidad, ellos quieren ir a juicio.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó sin comprender.

-Quieren la custodia completa, creen que debido a tu situación no estás en condiciones de cuidar a Sophia.

-¿Qué? ¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio? –Andrea asintió sabiendo cuan de doloroso podría ser para ella.

La abogada se había enfrentado a Luque Evans, el abogado de Daryl cuando él le había insinuado que no estaba capacitada para el cuidado de un bebé. Carol negó con la cabeza mientras sentía la ira inundar su cuerpo. Y sin pensar demasiado, se fue hacia la puerta.

-¿Puedes cuidar a Sophia un momento? Ahora vengo.

-¡No, Carol! –Intentó disuadirle para que no fuera a su encuentro, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, la mujer ya había salido de casa.

* * *

Sentada en los asientos que había enfrente del nuevo taller de Daryl, Carol esperaba pacientemente a que saliera. A pesar de lo enfadada que estaba había podido controlar su ira mientras iba de camino.

Antes de subirse al coche había llamado a Sheila para preguntarle donde se encontraba el trabajo de Daryl. La mujer sorprendida, le indicó cual era la dirección, no sin antes asegurarse de que todo estaba bien. Carol no quiso darle muchos detalles, dejando a la mujer intranquila.

Tras esperar diez minutos, Daryl salió a fumar en uno de sus descansos. Y entonces la vio, sentada a unos metros de allí. Sorprendido y con el ceño fruncido, se acercó a ella. La mujer se levantó para enfrentarle.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó Daryl, justo cuando estaba a su altura.

Carol le dirige una mirada dura, mientras intenta serenarse. Tiene ganas de gritarle, pero ella nunca ha sido así.

-Andrea me ha dicho que estás pensando en pedir la custodia completa. –Soltó con vehemencia. Daryl se rascó la cabeza, incómoda, y asintió.

-Creo que es lo mejor para Sophia.

-¿De verdad? –Preguntó llena de rabia. -¿Crees que separándole de su madre es lo mejor para ella? ¡Y una mierda! –Masculló con furia. Sorprendido, por el tono y el lenguaje empleado por ella, Daryl hecho un paso hacia atrás. –Nope, lo estás haciendo por vengarte de mí, por todo lo que te hice pasar. Está bien. Si quieres eso, adelante. Ya te lo dije no pienso rendirme. Pero, ¿sabes qué? Con todo esto a quien estás lastimando, no es a mí, es a tu hija; a quien dices querer tanto.

-No tiene nada que ver contigo… –Empezó a decir, Daryl, pero ella respondió.

-Por supuesto que sí, Daryl. Los dos lo sabemos, te quieres vengar, haciéndome daño con lo que más quiero en este mundo. Pero vuelvo a decir, que a mí no me estás lastimando. Es a Sophia. Allá tú con tu conciencia. –Y entonces intentó girarse para irse.

-Hago lo que considero mejor para ella, igual que tu decidiste hacer lo mejor para ella, cuando decidiste no decirme nada sobre su existencia y seguir con Ed, a pesar de todo.

-Es totalmente diferente. –Contestó con furia ante su acusación.

-No le veo la diferencia.

Ambos se miraron estaban llenos de furia. Carol suspiró cansada y bufó mientras Daryl seguía mirándole, ella se sentó en el banco y entonces, él la imitó. Cada día que pasaba era más difícil enfrentar la situación. Giró el rostro para verle, y cuando coincidió sus ojos con los suyos negó con la cabeza.

-No puedo entender como hemos podido llegar hasta aquí… -Dijo con la voz entrecortada, al mismo tiempo que pudo atisbar un ligero toque de tristeza en sus ojos. Suspiró y siguió hablando ante la mirada perdida y confusa de Daryl.

Te he amado tanto, Daryl. Quería pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Soñaba con casarme contigo, tener una vida junto a ti. ¡Dios que inocente que era! -Bufó cansada, mientras Daryl la observaba callado y sintiendo un nudo en el estómago-. Soñaba con ser profesora… Pero de un día para otro, todos esos sueños se derrumbaron sin poder hacer nada...

Te fuiste, me dejaste. Y tuve que seguir mi vida. Me dejé llevar por mis padres y estudié algo que no me gustaba, me casé con Ed al que creo que no he querido en toda mi vida y trabajé en sitios donde no me sentía motivada. Nada de lo que yo quería se ha cumplido. Nada. –Volvió a centrar la mirada en el hombre que seguía callado escuchando, atentamente. –Hasta el día que llegó Sophia. Ella es lo único que me ha hecho sentir que mi vida tiene algún sentido.

Me he equivocado, Daryl. Lo admito pude haber actuado de otra forma, pero las circunstancias en las que estaba, no me lo permitieron. –Hizo una breve pausa y miró a los ojos a Daryl-. No tengo nada, Daryl. Excepto Sophia… Así que no te atrevas a quitarme lo único bueno que tengo en mi vida. No te atrevas.

-Es mi hija también.

-Me da igual… Ya me da igual… Te perdí hace mucho tiempo, pero no pienso permitir que me alejes de ella también. Y si quieres que nos enfrentemos, lo haremos. Estaremos toda nuestra vida enfrentados por esa pequeña que no tiene la culpa de tener unos padres tan egoístas que no pueden ponerse de acuerdo.

Sin decir nada más Carol se levantó y se alejó de él. Daryl la observó partir, mientras se apoyaba contra el respaldo, pensativo por las duras palabras de Carol.

* * *

A pesar de esa conversación, parecía que todo seguía su curso, incluida la demanda por la custodia completa. Carol se había hecho a la idea de que tendría que luchar legalmente por su hija. Pero realmente no estaba preparada.

Ese sábado, Sophia le tocaba quedarse con Carol. Habían pasado un día divertido junto a Andrea; habían ido a comer fuera, al parque y de paseo por las montañas. Pero aun así Sophia parecía bastante animada y no quería irse a la cama. Andrea estaba en la cocina mientras Carol intentaba que Sophia se acostara.

Le había costado más de una hora y media que Sophia terminara de comer del pescado de la cena. Tras ello, había tenido que lidiar con ella para ponerse el pijama y lavarse los dientes.

-Vamos Soph, -dijo cuándo la pequeña, con el pijama puesto y el cepillo de dientes en la mano, fue caminando por las escaleras hacia la parte de abajo. – ¡No! Sophia, sabes que hay que ir a dormir… Nada de jugar.

El timbre sonó en ese instante, y completamente sorprendida, Carol miró hacia la puerta sin saber de quien se trataba, al mismo tiempo que sujetaba a Sophia, para que no se cayese por las escaleras. Andrea apareció por la parte derecha de la casa, y miró a Carol, interrogándola con la mirada por si ella sabía quién les visitaba a esas horas de la noche.

-¿Esperas a alguien? –preguntó su amiga.

-No. –Andrea se encogió de hombros y miró a través de la mirilla.

-Es Daryl. –Dijo Andrea, haciendo que la mujer frunciera más el ceño.

-¡Papi Daryl! –Soltó la niña quien con más velocidad bajó las escaleras para su reencuentro, al mismo tiempo que Andrea abrió la puerta, para encontrarse al hombre parado al otro lado del umbral.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Daryl? Es muy tarde, -le regañó Andrea.

-papi Daryl. –La pequeña se acercó a él, Daryl en un acto reflejó la agarró en brazos dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-No puedes hacer visitas tan tarde. -Le recordó Carol quien ya había bajado las escaleras y estaba en la puerta junto a Andrea.

-Necesito hablar contigo. –Señaló con la mirada a Carol.

-No podemos hablar otro día. Estoy cansada. –Lo cierto es que no quería aguantar sus desplantes o sus malas contestaciones.

Sophia cansada de estar en brazos de Daryl quiso bajar al suelo y éste le dejó. Aprovechando que sus padres estaban enzarzados en una conversación, Sophia se fue hacia la parte derecha del salón donde tenía todos los juguetes y se sentó allí: mientras que sujetaba el cepillo de dientes aun en su mano, y con el otro seguía jugando.

\- Es importante.

-Ya lo hablaremos el lunes en la reunión con los abogados. –Dijo Carol, pero él negó con la cabeza.

-No… nada de abogados. Solo tú y yo. –Ante sus palabras la mujer abrió la boca intentando descubrir que estaba pasando. Miró a Andrea que estaba a su lado y esta le indicó con la cabeza que no aceptara.

-Daryl, por favor, tengo que acostar a la niña… -Empezó a decir. –Si quieres hablamos mañana. –Le hizo una seña a Andrea para que cerrara la puerta, pero Daryl la bloqueó impidiendo que ésta se cerrara.

-Mi abogado quiere utilizar tus intentos de suicidio para quitarte a Sophia. -Dijo con rapidez.

Andrea compartió una mirada con Daryl sorprendida de que estuviera dando detalles de cómo ellos iban a defender el caso. Por su parte, Carol se giró sobre sí misma y centró la mirada en el hombre que parecía desesperado. Carol tragó saliva mientras sentía rabia y dolor al mismo tiempo. La mujer soltó una risa irónica.

-¿Así qué vais a ser tan rastreros de utilizar esto para quitármela?

-No, no… Yo no quiero.

-¿Entonces a que has venido aquí? ¿Eh? ¿A restregarme por la cara que vas a quitármela? ¿A qué?

-¡No! Necesito saber si intentaste suicidarte mientras nos veíamos en el puto hotel y… ¡mierda! Me estoy volviendo loco de pensar que podrías haber muerto en esa época y no me habría enterado de absolutamente una mierda. ¡JODER…! –Gritó lleno de rabia e ira y sobre todo, culpabilidad.

Carol abrió la boca un par de veces sin saber que responder. Los ojos de Daryl estaban llenos de dolor, además parecía hiperventilar debido a todos los sentimientos que florecían en él.

-Ne… Ne… Necesito saber qué fue lo que pasó… Por favor. –Pidió el hombre, en esta ocasión, su voz era suave en un tono de súplica.

La mujer sintió su labio temblar aguantándose las ganas de llorar que tenía en ese instante. Finalmente, tras algunos segundos llenos de tensión, Carol asintió. Andrea, quien estaba sujetando la puerta mirando la escena totalmente anonadada, decidió que era el momento de dejarlos a solas. Cerró la puerta tras Daryl, y se dirigió a la pequeña quien parecía un poco asustada y sorprendida por ver a su madre y Daryl discutir así. Algo de lo que no estaba acostumbrada.

-Vamos cariño, la tía Andrea va a contarte un cuento. –Ella se aferró a la mujer y se dirigieron a las escaleras. –Di buenas noches a papá y mamá.

La pequeña se despidió de ambos con su mano, mientras los adultos seguían mirándose intensamente.

* * *

 _Viernes 14 de noviembre del 2014_

 _No sabía cómo había conseguido llegar al hotel, pero lo había hecho. Su estado físico aún era muy débil. Había pasado tres días en el hospital, y tras un lavado de estómago, Carol había sido dada de alta puesto que Ed había asegurado que la cuidaría._

 _Pero él había sido uno de los culpables de que hubiera intentado suicidarse, de nuevo. No lo había planificado, solo ocurrió en un intento desesperado de dejar de existir. El sábado por la noche Ed llegó a casa totalmente borracho y una vez más, le obligó a mantener relaciones sexuales._

 _Tras horas aguantando sus humillaciones verbales y físicas, y tras haberle obligado a hacer cosas que ni siquiera sabía que se podían hacer, se encerró en el baño, mientras intentaba calmar su sensación de asfixia. Aún recordaba la presión en el pecho y como su cuerpo temblaba por lo que había ocurrido en esa habitación._

 _Aun puede escuchar sus palabras humillantes mientras él utilizaba su cuerpo para su propio beneficio sexual._

 _Con esa sensación de querer desaparecer de este mundo, abrió el espejo dónde estaban todas las medicinas y sin mirar cuales son, se las llevó a la boca en un puñado. Repitiendo el proceso dos o tres veces, sin pensar en las consecuencias. Solo quería desaparecer de este mundo._

 _Una vez más, fue encontrada por su madre quien venía hacerles una visita a primera hora de la mañana del domingo, quien rápidamente la llevó al hospital. Pero tras tres días le habían dado el alta, pues Ed se aseguraba de 'cuidarla'._

 _Sin embargo, aquella misma noche la dejó sola en casa._

 _Carol pensó en no acudir a la cita semanal con Daryl, pero era lo único que le causaba cierta emoción. A pesar de su malestar físico y emocional, Carol emprendió camino hacia el hotel._

 _Parada delante de la puerta 221, Carol suspiró antes de levantar el puño y picar con la poca fuerza que le quedaba. Segundos después, Daryl ataviado con un mono azul abrió la puerta con una sonrisa._

 _-Hey, ya pensé que no vendrías. –Susurró echándose a un lado para que ella entrara._

 _-Lo siento. –Se disculpó al entrar en la habitación. Daryl frunció el ceño cuando miró su rostro con detenimiento y rápidamente supo que algo no iba bien._

 _Una vez que se cerró la puerta, Daryl la giró para enfrentarla. Llevó sus manos a su barbilla levantando su rostro._

 _-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó con suavidad._

 _Carol abrió la boca con intención de hablar pero no hubo palabras, sus ojos se empañaron de agua y entonces, rompió a llorar._

 _-Shhh, amor, –llenó de dolor por ver a Carol así, la abrazó dejando que su rostro quedara escondido contra su cuello._

 _Daryl nunca la había visto tan mal. No supo por cuanto tiempo estuvieron abrazados en mitad de la habitación, pero Carol se sentía a salvo mientras él le sostenía firmemente entre sus fuertes brazos. Y Daryl no iba a dejarla._

 _Daryl le apretaba y susurraba palabras de afecto y de amor contra su oreja, al mismo tiempo que le daba suaves besos en la mejilla. Finalmente, cuando tuvo la suficiente fuerza para separarse, ella lo hizo._

 _Sus ojos llorosos se centraron en los suyos, quienes le miraban con preocupación y afecto._

 _-Creo que… no debiera haber venido… -Su voz entrecortada resonó en la habitación._

 _Daryl la observó entendiendo sus palabras; sus encuentros eran mayoritariamente para tener encuentros sexuales, y ambos sabían que ella no estaba emocionalmente bien para tenerlos._

 _-hey, no tiene que pasar nada si no quieres… -Le dijo Daryl, haciéndole saber que esa noche no iban a tener relaciones si ella no quería-. Pero quédate conmigo. -Daryl le limpió una lágrima, antes de inclinarse y besar suavemente sus labios en un tierno beso. Volvió a separarse y ambos se miraron a los ojos intensamente._

 _Carol asintió, pues era lo único que necesitaba. Minutos más tarde, ambos estaban en la cama estirados. Daryl boca arriba, mientras la cabeza de Carol estaba apoyado en su pecho. Ella sollozaba al mismo tiempo que él acariciaba sus cabellos intentando calmarla._

 _-¿Quieres contarme qué ha pasado? -Carol negó con la cabeza, cuánto menos supiera mejor._

 _-Me odiarías. –Si él supiera que se había intentado suicidar, no sabría cuál sería su reacción._

 _-¿Por qué? –preguntó el hombre confuso. –Nunca podría odiarte. –Él besó su cabeza, antes de levantar la mirada al techo. Él odiaba no poder saber que estaba ocurriendo en la vida de Carol._

 _Carol se abrazó más fuerte a él, lo único que quería era quedarse con Daryl para siempre. Él le correspondió y dejó sus labios contra su frente, mientras Carol iba cayendo en un suave sueño._

 _-Te amo, Daryl, –confesó entre sueños._

 _Carol siempre había intentado mantener sus sentimientos alejados, pues era consciente que era un amor imposible. Sin embargo, en esos momentos de debilidad no había podido evitar confesar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Sorprendido, Daryl volvió a besar su frente, acariciando suavemente su espalda._

 _-Yo también te amo, nena._

* * *

 **¡Hola Carylers!**

 **Aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo, donde se descubren algunos hechos del pasado que trastocan un poco el presente. A pesar de la aparente distancia que Daryl ha intentado poner entre Carol y él, al conocer sus intentos de suicidios, él necesita conocer de primera mano si esto era verdad.**

 **A pesar de todo, entre ellos aún hay muchos sentimientos que están intentando manejar de la mejor manera posible. Rabia, ira, odio, pero en el fondo aún se aman, tanto que al descubrir algo tan impactante como el suicidio, Daryl no ha podido evitar enfrentar a Carol dejando al descubierto la preocupación hacia ella.**

 **En fin, espero que os guste a pesar de lo triste y duro que es. Como siempre agradecer el apoyo, los comentarios y los votos. Son de mucha ayuda.**

 **Nos leemos muy pronto.**

 **San.**


	12. ¿Tregua?

–Tengo buenas noticias, -dijo Luque nada más entrar a su despacho.

A pesar de que era sábado, el abogado había hecho una excepción para encontrarse con Sheila y Daryl, ya que se trataba de un asunto de familia. La pareja estaban sentados en el despacho del abogado, le miraron expectantes ante las palabras.

Luque se sentó delante de ellos, tendiéndoles un par de hojas, al tiempo que les hablaba.

–Hemos estado investigando el pasado de Carol. Y hemos encontrado que se ha intentado suicidar en tres ocasiones a base de pastillas.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Sheila, sorprendida por las palabras de su primo. A pesar de que apenas conocía a Carol, esto le sorprendió enormemente.

Daryl se paralizó ante las palabras de Luque, con la boca entreabierta por la sorpresa, observó los documentos de los hospitales, en los que quedaban reflejados los tres intentos de suicidios y sus posteriores lavados de estómago. Sheila le observó antes de mirar los papeles y supo enseguida que Daryl desconocía estos hechos.

-¿Y porque es bueno, Luque? –Inquirió la mujer intentando descubrir que utilidad podía tener esto para el proceso judicial en el que estaban inmersos. Luque miró a su prima sabiendo que no le agradaría lo que iba a decir.

-Ante un juez, esto puede dar a entender que ella no está muy capacitada para cuidar a su hija. –Sheila abrió los ojos completamente indignada por las palabras de su primo, pues consideraba que eso era de ser muy ruin.

-¿Cuándo sucedió? –Preguntó Daryl, con un bajo hilo de voz, ajeno a las palabras de su novia y de su primo. Sheila le observó, antes de volver a mirar los papeles para descubrir cuando se dieron.

\- Los dos primeros fueron durante el 2013, el primero en agosto y el segundo en septiembre y el ultimo que tenemos constancia fue en noviembre de 2014. –Contestó Luque mirando al aturdido hombre.

-Joder… -Masculló Daryl, totalmente anonadado.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ya nos veíamos en aquella época. –Contestó en un hilo de voz, al imaginar que alguna de las veces que ella venía a la reunión totalmente destruida, había intentado suicidarse y él nunca llegó a saber nada. –Nunca supe que… Nunca supe nada. Sabía que estaba pasando una mala época con su marido pero jamás me dijo nada. Ni siquiera supe que Ed era su marido, además de mi jefe.

-Al parecer tiene un largo historial de depresión, antes de esto… ha estado tomando medicación contra la depresión. Pero nos puede beneficiar para la custodia de Sophia. Da una visión de una mujer inestable y que… –intervino Luque.

-No, no quiero que utilices esto… -Le interrumpió al entender lo que quería hacer con esta información. Luque le miro atentamente para hacerle entender lo importante de esto.

-Esto podría hacernos ganar.

-¡Te digo que no! -Totalmente alterado mientras se levantó del despacho.

-Es muy feo sacar esto a la luz para ganar el caso, Luque. –Intervino Sheila, estando a favor de las palabras de su novio.

-Bueno, puede que no sea ético, pero estamos mirando el bien de la menor. No es bueno que este en contacto con una persona que se ha intentando suicidar en tantas ocasiones. –Empezó a hablar, y levantándose también al ver el nerviosismo de Daryl. Éste negó con la cabeza y dejó caer las hojas en el lujoso escritorio de roble.

-No. Olvídate de esto. –Señaló los papeles desordenados que estaban reposados en la mesa. Y tras esto, miró a Sheila quien siguió sus pasos para salir del despacho.

* * *

Daryl y Carol permanecían de pie en mitad de la sala, al mismo tiempo que no apartaban la mirada del otro. La mujer sentía que su corazón latía fuertemente contra su pecho; nerviosa e inquieta por la conversación que sucedería a continuación. Inhaló profundamente intentando calmar la ansiedad. Al mismo tiempo, la dulce voz de su hija retumbaba en la parte superior de la casa, quien no dejaba de parlotear, dirigiéndose a su _tía_ Andrea.

Carol suspiró, sin saber cómo afrontar la situación, ni siquiera sabía que decir ante la última frase de Daryl. Pues éste estaba visiblemente afectado por lo que acababa de descubrir. La mujer se mordió el labio con indecisión.

-¿Vais a utilizar eso contra mí? –preguntó Carol retomando la conversación.

La mujer caminó hasta el sillón, sentándose en él. Daryl le imitó haciendo lo mismo en el sofá de al lado. Aún con la mirada fija en la pelirroja, él negó con la cabeza.

-No. No podría… -confesó él, con la mirada puesta en sus hermosos ojos, que estaban llenos de tristeza.

-Gracias. –Agradeció ella, asintiendo.

-Es verdad, ¿entonces? ¿Intentaste suicidarte? –Preguntó con la esperanza de que no fuera real. Los ojos de Carol se llenaron de lágrimas, y finalmente asintió. Daryl bufó, incrédulo, llevándose las manos al cabello. -¿Mientras estábamos juntos? –Su voz se quebró al pronunciar la pregunta. La mujer abrió la boca intentando buscar una respuesta a su pregunta, pero no encontraba palabras. Y entonces, la mujer volvió a asentir. – Joder… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nunca me contaste nada?

Carol volvió a notar como su voz se quebraba, y ella le observó sin saber qué decir. Desvió la mirada hacia otro lado; y entonces le contestó.

-Mi vida en aquel momento… era un infierno. No tenía ningún motivo para vivir: estar casada con Ed era una tortura y mis padres seguían guiando mi vida como querían. Nada me motivaba para seguir viviendo.

Sus palabras lastimaron a Daryl, aunque era consciente que no tenía motivos para hacerlo.

-¿Lo nuestro no era importante para ti? –La pregunta brotó de sus labios con rapidez, casi sin pensar. Sorprendida por la carga emocional que había en ésta, Carol negó con la cabeza.

-No he dicho eso… Sabes lo que había entre nosotros, pero… pero ambos sabíamos que era imposible.

-Nope, para mí no era imposible…

-Daryl, -le advirtió Carol, pues él conocía las circunstancias en las que se encontraba. –Conocías a mis padres y conociste a Ed. Era imposible.

Daryl no estaba seguro de esa afirmación, sin embargo, ella así parecía creerlo.

-Ed es un auténtico imbécil. –Sentenció Daryl, negando con la cabeza-. ¿Por qué te casaste con él? –preguntó por curiosidad. Carol suspiró, se recostó en el sillón y empezó a recordar esos momentos.

-Lo conocí en la facultad, él estaba estudiando empresariales mientras yo estudiaba farmacéutica. Yo apenas iba a las clases, así que me pasaba las horas en el campus haciendo de todo menos estudiar: fumaba, bebía, cualquier cosa menos asistir a clase... –Daryl levantó las cejas sorprendido y Carol sonrió-. Fue mi época rebelde… Odiaba ir a la universidad para estudiar algo que odiaba profundamente.

-En una de esas mañanas en las que simplemente me dedicaba a pasar el tiempo, conocí a Ed. Él tampoco parecía muy entusiasmado por asistir a las clases, así que… nos pasábamos horas por ahí. En aquella época creía que era encantador, sobre todo porque no bebía tanto.

-Y te enamoraste de él. –Intervino Daryl, y Carol negó con la cabeza.

-Nunca lo he estado. Tú acababas de desaparecer de mi vida, él estaba allí y yo estaba despechada… me sentía sola. Solo quería olvidarte y sentirme querida. Él lo hizo, un poco… –Daryl desvió la mirada hacia el suelo lleno de culpabilidad al recordar los motivos del porque ella le había odiado. –Creo que mi relación con él no hubiera sido más duradera de no ser por nuestros padres. En cuanto supieron que era el adinerado Ed Peletier, hijo de Lona Peletier; mis padres estuvieron encantados de que fuese mi novio. A ojos de mis padres, por una vez había hecho algo bien. Y una vez más, me dejé guiar por ellos. Unos meses después Ed me pidió matrimonio y acepté.

\- Dejé la universidad y nos fuimos a vivir juntos. A partir de ese momento todo se convirtió en un calvario. Ed cada vez bebía más, se iba con prostitutas todas las noches y después me utilizaba a mí también. –Dijo haciendo referencia al ámbito sexual y Daryl lo entendió a la perfección-. Me prohibió que utilizara métodos anticonceptivos y cada año que pasaba sin quedarme embarazada, lo utilizaba para humillarme más. Me convertí de pronto en un ama de casa, cuidando a Ed de sus innumerables borracheras… pero pronto… empecé a agobiarme. Me conoces, no soporto estar en casa todo el día. Busqué un trabajo, y empecé a trabajar, a pesar del disgusto de mis padres y de Ed… El resto ya lo conoces.

-¿Te pegaba? -preguntó Daryl.

-No, pero… no era el marido ideal. Me humillaba cada vez que podía; ni siquiera podía salir con Andrea.

-¿Y tus padres lo aceptaban?

-Si alguna vez han sabido lo que ocurría entre nosotros, creo que lo han ignorado. Solo les importa los negocios. Les daba igual que me sintiera atrapada en una vida que no quería o que me levantara cada día sin ganas de vivir, he sufrido depresión y me he intentado quitar la vida tres veces. No tenía fuerzas para seguir viviendo… Encontrarte de nuevo me alivió un poco, y cuando llegó Sophia, ella revivió mis ganas de vivir.

-¿Nunca intentaste separarte de Ed?

-No podía, Daryl. –Ella negó al mismo tiempo que hablaba-. Firmé un acuerdo prematrimonial, donde si me separaba de él, le debía más de la mitad de sus posesiones. No tengo dinero, todo pertenece a él; Ed es rico, no yo. Si me separaba, me dejaban en la ruina, puesto que sabía que mis padres no me iban ayudar. Nunca he tenido la suficiente valentía de enfrentarme a ellos, solo cuando me quede embarazada de Sophia. Has visto lo que me han hecho; y ni siquiera ha empezado todo el proceso judicial. Seguramente acabaré endeudada de por vida por ese maldito acuerdo prematrimonial.

Daryl la observaba, intentando asimilar todas y cada una de las palabras que ella le decía.

-¡Que hijos de puta! –Soltó con vehemencia-. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-No lo sé… Espero que Andrea me ayude a salir de esta situación. Si no, no voy a levantar cabeza en toda mi vida.

Daryl asintió preocupado.

-¿Por qué no pudiste decirme que estabas embarazada? ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Daryl recordando que ella le había comentado que le habían impedido decírselo.

Carol soltó un suspiro y dejó que las lágrimas se amontonaran en sus ojos. Por fin iba a poder explicarle lo que había sucedido; era un verdadero alivio para Carol.

-Cuando me enteré, supe enseguida que era tuyo. Recogí todas mis cosas y me fui al hotel; alquilé nuestra habitación para reencontrarme contigo en nuestra siguiente cita… Quería decírtelo, te lo juro… -dijo Carol con la voz quebrada. Daryl pestañeó intentando asimilar sus palabras-, quizá podríamos haber huido del estado juntos, no sé, ni siquiera pensé en nada, solo… solo quería irme contigo… Empezar de cero. Como una familia.

La mujer centró sus hermosos ojos llenos de lágrimas en los de Daryl, y pudo intuir el dolor de él. Ella dejó caer una por su rostro y se la limpió con rapidez. Respiró profundamente y siguió hablando, mientras Daryl estaba expectante por saber que había pasado.

-Pero… No sabía que Lona había contratado a un detective que me seguía a todos lados. Ella le dijo a mi madre que estaba en el hotel y que llevaba una maleta... Así que esa misma tarde, mi madre vino al hotel… y básicamente me obligó a volver a casa.-La mujer hizo una pausa para respirar y volver a limpiarse otra lagrima furtiva-. No tuve salida, Daryl. Lo intenté, te juro que lo intenté. Si no hubiera venido mi madre...

-Joder… ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada de todo esto? Te hubiera ayudado… -masculló entre la rabia y el dolor. Carol negó con la cabeza.

-Era una cobarde. Dios, daría lo que fuera para poder cambiar eso… y que todo hubiese sido diferente. –Soltó Carol llevándose las manos a su rostro y volver a centrar la mirada en ese hombre que le observaba fijamente en una mezcla de tristeza y disgusto. Sus ojos pequeños también estaban llenos de lágrimas, aunque las retenía en él.

-Yo también hubiera deseado que todo hubiese sido diferente. –Susurró Daryl, mirándole fijamente y ella asintió volviendo a limpiarse las lágrimas de su rostro.

-Mira, Daryl… No podemos cambiar el pasado, pero podemos intentar que todo sea mejor a partir de ahora. Por el bien de Sophia. –Daryl suspiró y asintió ante sus palabras. Ella tenía razón, no podían cambiar nada de eso, pero si el cómo iban afrontar los siguientes años-. Solo te pido que podamos tener una buena relación… No tenemos que ser amigos. Solo que… podamos hablar de nuestra hija sin tener abogados delante o peleas sobre quien tiene que tener la custodia.

-Está bien… tienes razón.

Aliviada por su contestación, ella mostró una discreta y pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción. Sin embargo, a pesar de que era un pequeño avance, la tensión acumulada en su garganta no desaparecía.

Por unos segundos, centraron sus miradas entre sí, y la tensión en su garganta se deshizo cuando dejó escapar un par de lágrimas y las siguientes palabras brotaron de sus labios.

-Lo siento mucho, Daryl... De verdad que lo siento. Nunca quise hacerte daño… y entiendo que… y no me puedo imaginar lo doloroso que ha sido para ti… enterarte de Sophia de la forma en la que lo hiciste…

Su voz sonaba entrecortada, mientras sus lágrimas se precipitaban sin medida por el rostro aterciopelado de la mujer. Apartó la mirada de Daryl debido a la vergüenza, pero segundos después volvió a mirarle, y él estaba sollozando también.

-Yo también lo siento… –Habló el hombre con la voz quebrada. –Me he comportado como un auténtico capullo. –Reconoció.

-Sí, un poco. –Contestó Carol; Daryl, entre lágrimas, sonrió ante su contestación. –Pero te entiendo… -Daryl suspiró.

-No ha sido fácil, sobre todo, porque no me dijiste nada. Si me lo hubieras dicho tú… pero… enterarme de todo de repente, me lastimó mucho. –Carol le miró a los ojos, y vio mucho dolor.

-Lo siento tantísimo. En serio, Daryl… yo… lamento tanto que haya sucedido de esta forma.

-Pero tienes razón, debemos dejar atrás toda esa mierda… -dijo con contundencia el hombre, pues estaba dispuesto a empezar una nueva etapa.

-Si… eso espero.

Carol suspiró aliviada, al mismo tiempo que él le dirigió una pequeña mirada de alivio, incluso pudo ver una leve sonrisa. Ambos sabían que sería difícil pues aun había muchos sentimientos encontrados, les costaría un tiempo adaptarse a la situación. Pero por el bien de ambos; y sobre todo por Sophia, debían dejar a un lado sus rencillas e intentar llevarse bien.

Por unos segundos, siguieron mirándose intensamente. Ambos pudieron percibir de nuevo esa conexión de antaño. Daryl apartó la mirada con rapidez y miró a su reloj de pulsera.

-Debería irme, -susurró Daryl, levantándose del sofá. Carol asintió y le imitó.

-Daryl, -él se giró para enfrentarla, expectante a lo que quería decirle-. ¿Esto significa que… podremos sacar adelante el horario? –preguntó Carol haciendo referencia al horario que había establecido, y que él había rechazado.

-Tengo que pensarlo… me gustaría hacer algunos cambios.

-Podemos adaptarlo.

\- Podemos hablarlo en la reunión, el lunes. –Carol asintió.

-Está bien. –Y tras esto, el hombre le dirigió una mirada que no supo definir, se giró y abrió la puerta para irse. –Hasta el lunes.

Y tras esto desapareció.

* * *

Sentada en la barra americana de su casa, Sheila chequeaba sus emails, al mismo tiempo que desayunaba un gran bol de cereales. Sintió la presencia de Daryl adentrarse en el salón quien se abrochaba su camisa a cuadros, mientras sus cabellos aún seguían mojados.

-¿Hoy vais a firmar el acuerdo? –Preguntó la mujer metiéndose una gran cuchara de cereales en la boca. El hombre se acercó a la cocina y asintió.

-Sip, espero que no se complique y salga todo bien. –Respondió Daryl, esperanzado de que la tregua a la que habían llegado el sábado anterior se mantuviera. Sheila negó con la cabeza.

-No lo creo. Esto era lo que Carol quería… Dudo que te ponga impedimentos. –Daryl asintió, sin embargo no parecía estar muy seguro de sus palabras. Sheila frunció el ceño-. ¿Qué pasa?

Daryl le miró y vertió un poco de café en un vaso, antes de hablar.

-¿Crees que es lo correcto para Sophia? Quiero decir, estamos decidiendo por ella, y a veces me pregunto si es lo mejor… -Sheila dejó la cuchara en el bol e hizo una mueca con su rostro.

-Daryl… nunca sabrás que es lo mejor para ella… -empezó a hablar la mujer-. Pero, sabes que yo he vivido una situación similar. Mis padres se separaron cuando apenas tenía seis años: y desde entonces lo único que recuerdo de ellos, son peleas y discusiones por ver quién tiene la custodia. Mis padres se odian; mi madre no quería que pasara tiempo con mi padre y su prometida; y lo mismo ocurre con mi padre.

-Te aseguro que hubiera dado lo que fuera porque mis padres pudieran hablarse; o poder celebrar mi cumpleaños con los dos presentes. Me hubiera gustado que no fueran tan egoístas, y que dejaran al lado su odio e hicieran el esfuerzo de llevarse bien. Por mí y por mi hermano.

Daryl escuchaba atentamente mientras bebía el café lentamente.

-No te puedo asegurar que sea lo mejor, pero si es lo que yo siempre hubiera querido. Te lo aseguro.

-Espero que así sea… -Dijo Daryl. Y tras esto, el hombre se fue hacia su reunión.

* * *

Daryl fue hacia la reunión con los abogados, donde ambos aceptaron tener la custodia compartida y así ambos podrían disfrutar de la pequeña. A pesar de que esto era un gran avance y un alivio para Carol y para él, Daryl tenía sentimientos encontrados.

La conversación con Carol había ayudado a mitigar la rabia y la ira, y agradecía que Carol le hubiera contado todo lo que había sucedido en aquella época. Sin embargo, aún tenía cierto rencor hacia ella. Su novia le había dicho que era normal, pues necesitaba tiempo para superar algo así y sobre todo, le había dicho que debía centrarse en lo positivo. En ocasiones debía luchar contra ese odio e ira que a veces crecía en su interior al pensar que se había perdido el nacimiento de su pequeña o sus primeros días o palabras.

Él debía aceptar la situación en la que ahora se encontraban y sobre todo, perdonar a Carol. Estaba intentado cumplir la promesa que habían hecho de intentar llevarse bien por el bien de Sophia, pero a veces era complicado.

* * *

Para Carol fue un alivio la conversación que habían mantenido aquel sábado por la noche. Y cuando dos días después, en la reunión entre los abogados se materializó dicho acuerdo, ella estuvo más tranquila. Aun así, Daryl quería hacer ciertos ajustes en dichos horarios para dividirse las fechas importantes como cumpleaños o festivos.

Antes de salir del despacho, Carol le miró y le dio las gracias por haber permitido que hubieran llegado a dicho acuerdo. Daryl le miró y le dedicó un gesto con la cabeza.

-Te dije que lo haría. –Ella asintió.

-Aun así, gracias. –Recalcó la mujer, antes de que Daryl simplemente le mirara.

-De nada. Nos vemos pronto.

Carol lo vio salir mientras se daba cuenta de que empezaba una nueva etapa en su vida.

A pesar de que Sophia parecía que se había adaptado muy bien a la presencia de Daryl; a Carol le estaba costando un poco más, ella sentía una cierta sensación de malestar en su interior, debido a que no llevaba bien los cambios y este era uno muy grande.

Aunque se alegraba por su pequeña, y también por Daryl, aun debía adaptarse a esta situación.

Y sin duda el peor momento de esta transición fue el primer fin de semana en que Sophia lo pasaría con Daryl. No estaba acostumbrada a estar alejada de su pequeña durante tantos días seguidos. No era fácil para ella.

Daryl le había dicho que vendría a buscar a Sophia sobre las 13 para llevársela. Y a medida que se acercaba dicha hora se ponía más nerviosa. Aun así intentó combatir la ansiedad mientras preparaba la maleta de Frozen, el cual había sido un regalo de Daryl.

Vistió a la pequeña con un vestido de flores, y empezó a peinarla mientras ambientaba la estancia con música para aliviar su estado de ansiedad.

* * *

Daryl aparcó el coche a las afueras de la casa de Andrea. Al acercarse a la puerta, el hombre puede escuchar una música procedente del interior. No puede identificar de cual se trata, pero tiene un buen ritmo. Esboza una sonrisa, antes de levantar el puño golpeando la madera. Intuye que debido al volumen alto de la melodía no le escuchan. Insiste una vez más pero siguen sin tener contestación.

El rugido de un motor le sorprende, al girarse ve un lujoso auto, parándose al lado del suyo. Puede distinguir a Andrea, quien se acerca a él con una maleta en la mano.

-¡Hola, Daryl! –Saluda la rubia con una media sonrisa-. ¡Wow! Menuda fiesta tienen montada, -dice la mujer al escuchar la música procedente del interior.

-Eso parece. –Contestó Daryl.

Andrea busca en los bolsillos las llaves, y tras algunos segundos consigue abrir la puerta.

La música invade los oídos de los dos intrusos quienes observan como Carol y Sophia bailan al ritmo de Segar de Marrón 5. Carol sujeta un peine en su mano derecha mientras baila moviendo sus brazos y sus caderas con movimientos descoordinados y poco profesionales, al mismo tiempo tararea la letra de canción. A su lado Sophia intenta imitar a su madre, se balancea y va dando vueltas, aunque se inventa pasos de su propia cosecha.

Ante tal espectáculo, Andrea y Daryl se observan entre sí, con diversión en sus rostros por la imagen tan inédita que están presenciando.

 _-'Cause I really you are… here you ir…_ -Carol canta a pleno pulmón, mientras dirige la mirada a su pequeña, totalmente alegre y feliz. En ese instante, notar la presencia de Daryl y Andrea en la puerta - ¡Oh, mierda! – suelta Carol cuando finalmente los ve allí, observándoles.

Carol se dirige hacia la mesa donde tiene el celular para pausar la música.

-Lo siento, lo siento –Se disculpa Carol con nerviosismo. –Se me ha hecho tarde… -se lamenta, pues no se había percatado que ya era la hora en la que Daryl vendría a buscar a su pequeña.

-No pasa nada, –dice Daryl, quien muestra un toque de diversión en su rostro, sobre todo al ver la mezcla de vergüenza y timidez que de repente se había apoderado de la mujer.

Sorprendida por la ausencia de música, Sophia gira la cabeza para buscar el motivo. Y al ver a su padre, va corriendo hacia él.

-¡Papi! –Soltó Sophia acercándose a su padre. Daryl se agachó para recibirla, y la alzó en brazos.

-Hey preciosa, ¿Me das un beso? –Sophia le beso en la mejilla.

-Eh, voy… a buscar su mochila… -Carol desapareció escaleras arriba, mientras Andrea se adentró en su casa cerrando la puerta.

Minutos después, Carol bajaba las escaleras con una mochila de Froten en la mano. Ella se acercó a él y le comentó que había puesto ropa de recambio para estos tres días que pasaría fuera. Y tras esto, Sophia se despidió de su madre.

-Hey, por cierto-, dijo Daryl con tono serio -, espero que la próxima vez me invitéis a la fiesta. –Dijo haciendo una clara alusión a la escena que había presenciado antes, le miró con diversión antes de despedirse y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Carol observó la puerta mientras negaba con la cabeza. Al mismo tiempo escuchó una risa y entonces, se giró para ver a su amiga riéndose.

-¡No digas nada! –Le advirtió Carol.

-Debes enseñarme ese movimiento de cadera –Imito su movimiento, mientras Carol le miro con falso enojo.

-¡Cállate! ¡Para! –Andrea se reía más fuerte, y entonces Carol se rio también.

Aquella sensación de alegría y de diversión le hizo mitigar la ansiedad por la separación de su pequeña. Hacia tanto que no se reía que había olvidado como se sentía. Andrea se acercó a ella, volviendo a imitar su movimiento de caderas.

-¡Para! –volvió a repetir con una media sonrisa. -Por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí?

-¿Tú qué crees? –dijo su amiga. – ¿Acaso piensas que voy a dejarte sola el primer finde semana que pasas sin Sophia?

Carol miró a Andrea agradeciéndole sin palabras su presencia y entonces se abrazó a ella, pues ella era consciente que no iba a ser nada fácil.

-Gracias. –Susurró contra su oreja.

* * *

Daryl conducía hacia la casa de Sheila dónde pasarían el resto del fin de semana. Su hija estaba sentada en la parte trasera del coche mientras jugueteaba y hablaba con su muñeco de trapo preferido. La radio estaba encendida mientras sonaba alguna canción que él desconocía.

Tamborileó los dedos contra el volante, mientras sonreía al recordar a Carol y Sophia bailar de esa forma tan desenfrenada.

Para él no era ninguna sorpresa ver bailar a Carol, pero esa escena le había recordado a la adolescente. Había vuelto a ver la alegría y esa actitud desenfrenada que tanto le caracterizaba y añoraba de la Carol adolescente. Pero verla así, junto a su hija le había traído tantos buenos recuerdos que rememoró uno de ellos como si fuese ese mismo instante.

 _23 de julio de 2005_

 _-¿Estás segura que no vendrán? –Preguntó el adolescente, al mismo tiempo que subían las escaleras de la lujosa casa de los padres de Carol. Daryl miró de un lado a otro con temor de encontrarse con ellos._

 _Carol, quien sujetaba su mano, tiró de ésta mientras subían los peldaños con rapidez._

 _-Segura, se han ido a una cena de la empresa de mi padre. Suelen volver más allá de media noche. –Daryl miró su reloj que marcaba las 19:27, así que tenían mucho tiempo por delante._

 _Aun así sus afirmaciones no le dejaban tranquilo, pero decidió confiar en ella. El adolescente se dejó guiar por la parte superior de la casa hasta la habitación de la joven. La estancia estaba debidamente ordenada y toda la decoración era elegante, pero a la misma vez sencilla. Predominaban el blanco y el beige. La cama estaba en mitad de la habitación y con un montón de almohadas en él._

 _Daryl observó la habitación, acercándose a la cómoda, dónde Carol guardaba una rosa Cherockee que él le había regalado en una de sus primeras citas. Los pétalos de ésta estaban marchitas, pero ella la conservaba. Daryl sonrió levemente, sintiendo que su corazón se agrandaba de afecto._

 _Se sobresaltó cuando unos brazos le abrazaron por detrás, y sintió el aliento sobre su nuca. Sin embargo, él se tensó y Carol se alejó de él al recordar las heridas de su espalda._

 _-Lo siento._

 _-No importa-, dijo él intentando calmar su corazón que aún seguía a mil por hora. -¿Aun la guardas? –Preguntó el adolescente cambiando de tema. Carol se puso a su lado y le abrazó por la cintura._

 _-Por supuesto… Nunca la tiraría. –Sonrió besando sus mejillas. -¿Quieres algo de beber o de comer? –preguntó la joven._

 _-No te preocupes. –Respondió él, dándole un beso en los labios. Carol se separó._

 _-Tengo hambre… -dijo haciendo un puchero con sus labios, haciendo reír a Daryl. –Quiero pizza. –Pidió._

 _-¡Está bien! –Dijo finalmente el adolescente, y antes de que acabara de hablar, Carol ya estaba subiéndose a la cama para agarrar su teléfono inalámbrico, que estaba en una de las mesitas de noches. Marcó el número de la pizzería._

 _De mientras, Daryl curioseaba por la habitación, fijándose en la cantidad de libros que aguardaba en sus estanterías –desde Harry Potter o Buscando a Alaska de John Green-. Al lado seguía una hilera de cd's de música de como U2, Maroon 5 entre otros._

 _A su lado, estaba el IPod conectado a unos altavoces; Daryl miró a Carol quien seguía enumerando una lista de ingredientes para la pizza. Y entonces apretó el botón de encendido y de pronto, la habitación se ambiento con la canción You 're beautiful de James Blunt, fue pasando una por una las canciones buscando alguna que le gustara._

 _-¿No te gusta mi música? –Escuchó de pronto. Carol estaba su lado observando lo que estaba haciendo._

 _-Nah, -dijo con sinceridad. Carol se rio – quiero ver que tienes por aquí._

 _Finalmente, Daryl dejó sonar Every Breath You Take de The Police._

 _-¿Te gusta? – Preguntó la adolescente con una sonrisa en los labios._

 _-Por supuesto… -Respondió él._

 _-Va, baila. –Incitó Carol a su novio._

 _-No… esto no se baila. –Respondió Daryl._

 _-Da igual. Solo muévete._

 _-¡No! –se quejó el otro._

 _-No te miro…te lo prometo. –Cerró los ojos, y empezó a moverse sin sentido. Aunque adoraba muchas cosas de ella, era evidente que el baile no era uno de sus puntos fuertes. –Baila, Daryl._

 _-Estás fatal… -Y aunque le parecía absurdo, cerró los ojos y la imitó. Se sentía como un estúpido pero siguió moviéndose al ritmo de la música._

 _Carol abrió un ojo mientras lo veía moverse sin ton ni son. Y sonrió, sin poder evitarlo, se abalanzó y besó sus labios. Él sorprendido, se aferró a ella, correspondiéndole en ese cariñoso gesto. Dejaron de moverse, mientras se dejaban llevar por un tierno beso. Carol se separó, dejando reposar su nariz con la suya. Daryl aun permanecía con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de ese sentimiento._

 _-Bailas muy bien. –Susurró Carol con una leve sonrisa. Él abrió los ojos y se separó de ella, indignado._

 _-¡Tramposa! Prometiste no mirar. –Ella se rio, y se abrazó a él._

 _Dieron unos pasos hacia atrás, y cayeron contra la cama. Él quedó estirado boca arriba, mientras ella aprovechó la situación para sentarse sobre sus caderas. La adolescente miró a su novio con una enorme sonrisa y sin poder evitarlo, se inclinó hacia él, volviendo a juntar sus labios con los suyos, pues ya añoraba su contacto._

 _Perdiendo la noción del tiempo y con la música de fondo, siguieron besándose, al mismo tiempo que sus manos acariciaban sus cuerpos. Daryl le rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos mientras sus lenguas jugaban a ese tórrido y ardiente juego._

 _El sonido del timbre les interrumpió, Carol se separó de Daryl y se levantó dejando a un confundido Daryl estirado en la cama._

 _-¡La pizza! –Dijo totalmente emocionada, se levantó de la cama con rapidez y corrió escaleras abajo._

 _Daryl quien aún estaba aturdido por los besos tan ardientes que estaban compartiendo, la vio desaparecer totalmente emocionada. Se llevó una mano a sus cabellos antes de que se echara a reír por las locuras de su novia._

Daryl seguía perdido en su recuerdo mientras inconscientemente sonrió al revivir ese recuerdo, sintiendo la melancolía de esos momentos. Otra vez, esos sentimientos encontrados: extrañaba a la Carol de la que había estado enamorado tiempo atrás; extrañaba sus conversaciones, su risa, sus momentos que eran únicos… Pero a la misma vez, seguía lastimándole todo lo referente a ella y a Sophia.

Miró en el retrovisor interior de su furgoneta, donde Sophia seguía ajena a los recuerdos y sentimientos de su padre. Como si se tratase de magia, empezó a sonar Every Breath you Take de The Police.

Daryl miró la radio, sorprendido por lo que acababa de pasar y subió un poco el volumen de ésta, dejándose embriagar por los recuerdos.

* * *

Andrea quería llevar a Carol a uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad, sin embargo, ella se negó debido a que no tenía suficiente dinero. Su amiga le insistió en que ella pagaría dicha cena, pero ella se negaba. Finalmente, acabaron en un restaurante especializados en los Frankfurt. Carol estaba encantada, pues el simple hecho de salir a cenar fuera de casa ya era una novedad.

La abogada estuvo contándole las novedades sobre una nueva relación que seguramente sería igual de efímera que todas las anteriores. Pero ella no escatimaba en contar y detallar algunos detalles íntimos de la relación. Todos sus 'novios' los conocía a través de una página de contactos y Andrea insistía que ahora que ella estaba separada al fin, quizá era el momento de conocer a otro hombre.

-No voy apuntarme, Andrea. –Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no? No sabes lo que te pierdes… -La amiga se encogió de hombros, pues no era la primera vez que le hacía propuesta, pero ésta siempre le daba la misma respuesta.

-Venga mujer, necesitas un buen revolcón… -La pareja que estaba en la mesa de al lado había escuchado la conversación y Carol se sintió observada.

-¡Andrea! –se quejó de que su amiga fuera tan indiscreta. -En serio, no insistas, ahora mismo lo último que necesito es una relación... Después de Ed, no me apetece conocer a nadie.

-Pero por una mala experiencia no tienes que…

-No es eso… es que creo que necesito enfocarme en mí… y encontrarme. –Andrea escuchaba a su amiga mientras llevaba el Frankfurt a la boca.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Estos últimos días, me he dado cuenta que toda mi vida siempre ha estado dominada por alguien: mis padres, después Ed… Nunca he hecho lo que he querido. Y por primera vez, siento que puedo hacerlo. Necesito descubrir quién soy realmente; y hacer lo que quiera con mi vida.

-Me parece bien, pero eso que tiene con conocer a alguien nuevo.

-Cuando Daryl me dejó, conocí a Ed y me dejé llevar por el despecho y por la sensación de quedarme sola. Ahora no quiero que me pase lo mismo. Quiero disfrutar de Sophia, no quiero tener ninguna atadura. Solo enfocarme en mí. Quizá suena egoísta, pero es lo que necesito.

\- Carol no estoy hablando de amor, solo de un revolcón. –Le dijo Andrea, y Carol se rio por las ocurrencias de su amiga.

-Por ahora no. Si necesito alguno ya te pediré consejo. –La mujer se encogió de hombros.

-No sabes lo que te pierdes.

Carol le miro y sonrió. Es posible que se perdiera el placer inmediato de las relaciones sexual, pero a diferencia de Andrea, ella necesitaba tener una conexión para tener una relación sexual. Andrea buscaba el placer carnal y realmente respetaba su visión de la vida y las relaciones, pero eran diferentes en ese aspecto. Carol necesitaba mucho más. Andrea lo sabía y sonrió ante el previsible comentario de Carol. Así que decidió cambiar de tema.

-¿Qué tal con Daryl? ¿Cómo te sientes? Debe ser raro. –Preguntó. Para Andrea, quien era una espectadora directa de esta situación, le parecía una situación muy extraña.

-Un poco. Bastante. –Se corrigió a si misma-. Pero debemos llevarnos bien por Sophia. Por muy incómodo o raro que sea. Estoy contenta que hayamos llegado a este punto. No sé si durara mucho esta tranquilidad, pero quiero y necesito tener buena relación con él.

-¿Y con Sheila? –Se atrevio a preguntar.

-Es una buena mujer, trata bien a Sophia; es lo único que me debe importar. Él merece ser feliz y parece que lo es con ella.

-Sí, -asintió.

-¿Pero aún le quieres? –preguntó la amiga mirándole. Carol suspiró negando con la cabeza y se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos antes de hablar.

-No lo sé, Andrea… él ha sido mi primer amor. He estado locamente enamorada de él y hemos vivido muchas cosas. Ha sido muy intensa nuestra relación… Pero siempre fue un amor imposible. Por una razón o por otra siempre lo fue, y sé que siempre lo será… Le he amado mucho. Mucho. Pero ahora… después de todo lo que ha pasado… no sabría decirte que es lo que siento por él.

-Nunca se sabe, Carol. No puedes cerrar esa puerta

-No, Andrea. Sé que mi relación con Daryl se ha acabado para siempre. Ha sido, es y será una persona especial para mí, sobre todo porque es el padre de mi hija… pero sé que no podremos volver a estar juntos. Él tiene su vida, su novia y me alegro mucho por él. Y yo tengo la mía, necesito alejarme de ese pasado, es el momento de pasar página.

-¿Y crees que viéndolo a menudo podrás hacerlo?

La pelirroja no estaba segura de esto al cien por cien, solo se encogió de hombros.

-Tengo que hacerlo.-Respondió Carol.

Carol suspiró mirando a su amiga, sabiendo que no podía engañarse a sí misma. Ella aun sentía algo especial por Daryl, pero aun sabía que era algo imposible. Así que a pesar de lo doloroso que era, ella debía asumir que su relación con Daryl estaba acabada y que a partir de ahora, él solo sería el padre de su hija.

* * *

 **Hola Carylers,**

 **Aquí está un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste! Voy a intentar publicar el siguiente muy pronto. Quiero agradecer una vez más todos y cada uno de los comentarios que he recibido en el último capitulo, sois muy geniales.**

 **Y prometo –esta vez, sí–, seguir con el de 'Compañeros de trabajo'.**

 **Nos leemos muy pronto.**

 **San.**


	13. Acercamientos

Es su cuarto fin de semana sin Sophia; y Carol sigue sin acostumbrarse a estar sola. Andrea solía estar con ella, pero aquel fin de semana tenía compromisos que no podía eludir, así que se encontraba sola. La casa de Andrea le parecía enorme sin nadie. Sentada en el sofá, intentaba entretenerse mirando la televisión, pero volvió a cambiar de canal. Buscaba alguna serie que le entretuviera, pero nada le hace distraerse. Agobiada por estar en casa, y sin nada que hacer decidió salir a dar una vuelta.

Se montó en su coche, y se fue al centro comercial. Aunque no puede gastarse dinero, ella decidió dar vueltas por las tiendas mientras mira la ropa que sabe que no puede permitirse.

Carol se adentró en una famosa heladería, y disfruta de un helado de vainilla, mientras observa el ir y venir de las personas que disfrutan del fin de semana. Parejas, familias enteras, amigas y amigos disfrutando de esos momentos. Carol pasa la lengua por la cucharilla blanca sintiendo el placer de saborear el frescor en su boca. Sonríe internamente, al sentir la libertad de tomarse un helado sin tener la presión de tener que volver con Ed o con su familia.

Pensar en Ed le hace sentir un nudo enorme en su estómago.

Desde que se ha separado, no sabe nada de él y prefiere que así sea. A pesar de que en un inicio le había sido muy difícil seguir adelante, ahora creía que era lo mejor que le podía haber pasado. El hecho de que Ed y su familia descubrieran todo lo de Daryl le había ayudado a salir de ese agujero negro en el que se encontraba.

Ahora era libre.

Y por mucho que le insistiera, no iba a volver con Ed. Su libertad era el mejor regalo que había obtenido de su separación. Aun así, esto tenía algunas consecuencias negativas. No podía negar que a veces se encontraba muy sola, como ahora; y en momentos desesperados, pensaba en volver junto a Ed, pero cuanto pensaba en todo lo que conlleva, rápidamente cambiaba de opinión.

Cucharada a cucharada se acabó el delicioso helado, disfrutando del sabor en su boca y de ese momento de intimidad, mientras intentaba evitar los pensamientos negativos de su mente. Pero sin quererlo, éstos volvieron. Cuando intentaba visualizar su futuro, éste se presentaba muy negro. No sabía cómo iba a superar el litigio que tenía con su antigua familia. A nivel económico, era prácticamente imposible tener la cantidad de dinero que ellos le requerían. Ella seguía siendo una simple camarera. A pesar de que confiaba en Andrea, a veces pensaba que no podría salir de esa situación.

El celular que reposaba encima de la mesa vibró. Un mensaje apareció en la pantalla indicándole que Daryl le enviaba una foto. Abrió la aplicación y una foto de su hija ocupó toda la pantalla.

Sophia estaba sentada en un columpio del parque mientras se balanceaba en él. La felicidad estaba por todo su hermoso rostro. Carol sonrió inevitablemente al ver a su hija tan feliz. Respondió a su mensaje con un _emoji_ de corazones en sus ojos. No podía apartar la mirada de la fotografía, era tan hermosa. Estaba admirando cada detalle de la instantánea cuando el celular sonó, pero en esta ocasión se trataba de Valerie. Carol negó con la cabeza y se negó a atender la llamada. Sin embargo, tras la tercera llamada, ella acabó respondiendo.

-Por fin… -Escuchó al otro lado.

-¿Qué quieres, mamá? –preguntó con tono desagradable.

-Hija, por favor…

-¿Para qué has llamado? Por mucho que insistas no voy a volver con Ed.

-Lo sé. -Ésta hizo una pausa-. Te llamo por otra cuestión. –Carol suspiró y espero a que ella siguiera-. Pero aun así creo que deberías replantearte lo de Ed. Los Peletier ya tienen preparada la demanda; y si ganan tendrás que pagar una gran indemnización. Ambas sabemos que no tienes ese dinero.

-No te preocupes, ya me las arreglare para que no ganen el juicio.

-No seas ingenua, Carol. Tienen los mejores abogados del estado. Y además, el hecho de que Sophia sea hija de otro hombre no ayuda en nada en el caso. Van intentaran hacer creer que tú eres la responsable de que la enfermedad de Ed se haya agravado.

-Ya, claro; y el hecho de que él bebiera todos los días, no tiene nada que ver, ¿verdad? Todo el mundo sabe que eso es mentira. –Carol cerró los ojos ante sus palabras.

-Eso es lo de menos Carol. Sabes que nadie testificara a tu favor. Tienen mucho dinero y pueden pagar a cualquier persona para ponerlos en tu contra.

-Ya lo sé... –Masculló la mujer, apenada. Su madre se mantuvo en silencio. Y finalmente, volvió a hablar.

-Carol, te llamo porque… tu padre está pensando en avisar a los servicios sociales. He intentado disuadirlo, pero está convencido que si te comportas así, no estas capacitada para cuidar de Sophia. –Comentó Valerie.

-¿Qué? -Soltó la mujer, mientras sintió que toda la alegría, desapareció en un instante-. Mamá, sabes que eso no es verdad. –Suplicó Carol.

A pesar de que su madre estaba en el otro bando, era la única que podía hacer algo, porque aunque no se atrevía a enfrentarse ni a John, ni a la familia Peletier; ella le apoyaba. Aunque solo era de forma privada. Escuchó un suspiro amargo al otro lado del teléfono.

-No puedo hacer nada. –Masculló apenada.

-Claro que puedes, mamá… -Dijo con rabia mientras las lágrimas se apoderaban de sus hermosos ojos-. Por cierto, si para papá Sophia y yo ya no somos de su familia, ¿Qué le importa lo que hagamos? –Escuchó como Valerie quiso responder, pero estaba muy enojada y colgó el teléfono dejándolo en la mesa.

Pudo intuir que algunas personas le miraban, pero ella estaba demasiado enfadada y molesta para prestar atención a ellos.

Miles de dudas y preguntas surgieron en aquel momento: ¿Qué podía hacer contra ellos? Ella no tenía el apoyo de nadie. ¿Podrían quitarle a su hija? ¿Por qué le hacían esto?

Aterrada por la posibilidad de que le quitaran a su hija, comenzó a hiperventilar e imaginarse el peor escenario posible. Debía confiar en Andrea y en si misma. Por mucho que John, Lona o Ed pudieran decir, ella no era una mala madre. Al menos no se consideraba, pero cuando sucedían estas cosas, ella no podía evitar que su autoestima cayera por los suelos.

Con un mar de dudas se levantó y se fue a casa de Andrea; dónde encontró algo de calma cuando llamó a su amiga. Ésta la aseguró que no debía temer nada, pero ella no podía quitarse esa idea de la cabeza.

* * *

Aquella noche, Carol apenas pudo dormir, cada vez que cerraba los ojos; aparecía Ed o su padre o Lona quitándole a su hija. Se había sobresaltado en varias ocasiones durante aquella noche. A pesar de que pensó que no le iba a afectar, lo estaba haciendo, tanto que al día siguiente en su rostro quedaba marcado su cansancio de no haber podido dormir.

A pesar de que no tenía responsabilidades a las que atender, Carol no podía quedarse en la cama, y se levantó temprano. Tenía demasiadas dudas en su mente. Podía haber descansado, y dormir hasta el mediodía, sin embargo, se levantó y empezó a hacer labores del hogar; de esa forma, se entretuvo para evitar pensar en lo que le estaba quitando el sueño.

A media mañana cuando ya había hecho todo, se sentó en el sofá con una taza entre sus manos mientras miraba hacia el lujoso cuadro pintado a mano. En él se podía apreciar un extenso campo de trigo junto a varios payeses trabajando en él. Éste estaba colgado en la pared por encima de la chimenea.

A pesar de que no es la primera vez de esta amenaza, ella teme a su familia, ya que ella es consciente que son capaces de todo por conseguir su objetivo. No acababa de comprender porque su padre quería quitarle a su hija, cuando él no quería saber nada de su nieta. Ella sabe que hay una mezcla de motivaciones detrás de su actitud. Para empezar, sabe que su padre quiere lastimarle; a su vez quiere vengarse por haberle hecho pasar vergüenza delante de los Peletier; y también sabe que él no le considera responsable para cuidar de un bebe. .

Intenta no pensar más en ello, durante el resto del día, pero prácticamente pasa el día pensando en esto.

A las 19:30, Carol se sube a su coche para ir a buscar a su hija. Aparcó a las afueras del apartamento de Sheila, apretó el interfono de su apartamento y a los pocos segundos, la puerta del portal se abrió. Cuando estaba en la planta, se adentró en el apartamento que estaba en la puerta entreabierta.

-¿Hola? –Gritó desde la puerta, al ver que no había nadie. Casi al instante, Sheila salió de la parte derecha.

-Hola Carol, -una gran sonrisa apareció en la mujer quien se acercó a ella para saludarle. Le dio un beso en la mejilla-. Pasa. –Cerró la puerta tras de ella. –Daryl se ha llevado a Sheila al Zoo. Tengo un concierto esta noche y tengo que irme pronto. Estarán a punto de llegar.

-Oh, vale, -dijo la mujer con una media sonrisa. –Mucha suerte en el concierto.

-Muchas gracias. –Se adentró en su dormitorio, para agarrar su bolso antes de volver a salir de nuevo-. ¿Cómo estás? –Preguntó Sheila. Había visto el rostro de Carol e intuía que no estaba bien. Carol ladeó la cabeza, mientras intentaba no llorar delante de la novia de su ex.

-No está siendo fácil. No estoy acostumbrada a estar sin Sophia. Desde que nació, no he pasado más de un día sin estar junto a ella. –Le comentó Carol evitando decirle cual era el verdadero motivo de su estado anímico.

-Me lo imagino… Deberías encontrar alguna distracción.

-Eso mismo me dice Andrea. –Dijo con una risa. –Aunque ni siquiera sé que podría hacer.

-No lo sé, prueba con yoga o algo así… -Sonrió Sheila. Ella miró su móvil e hizo una mueca con el rostro. –Lo siento tengo que irme, pero que sepas que cualquier cosa que necesites, puedes llamarme.

-Gracias.

Sheila, con su habitual alegría, se despidió de Carol, dejándola sola en su apartamento.

Se mordió el labio al sentir la incomodidad de estar en un apartamento que no es el suyo. Paseó la mirada en el luminoso apartamento intentando decidir que iba a hacer hasta que Daryl y Sophia volvieran. Se sentó en el sofá pero se sentía incomoda. Volvió a levantarse, acercándose al mueble que había enfrente suyo. En él, había infinidad de música y algún que otro libro. Quizá Carol podría recuperar su afición a la lectura que había dejado abandonada cuando se casó con Ed.

A su lado, hay un portarretratos con 8 fotos distribuidas de formas diferentes. En todas ellas, había fotos de Sheila y Daryl. Carol observa una por una todas las fotos que hay en aquel lugar, mientras niega con la cabeza, con una inmensidad de sentimientos contradictorios. Se les ve tan felices a ambos, y ella no puede evitar sentir como su estómago se retuerce.

Cierra los ojos, intentando controlar sus emociones respecto a Daryl. Él es solo el padre de su hija y nada más; ni siquiera quería ser su amiga, pues sabía que esto podía ser perjudicial para ella.

El tintineó de las llaves le sorprendió y se giró sobre si misma dirigiéndose a la puerta. Sophia entró a pasó rápido, con un nuevo peluche en forma de mono en la mano. Carol intuyó que ya se había convertido en su favorito. Detrás de ella, Daryl entraba en el lugar empujando el carrito de Sophia al interior del apartamento.

Carol se acercó a su hija y se agachó para alzarla en brazos. Le dio un beso en la mejilla, mientras la pequeña le enseñaba su nueva adquisición.

-Mira Mami, es un monito.

-Es precioso, mi amor. –La pequeña se abrazó a su mono, antes de removerse entre los brazos de Carol queriendo bajar al suelo. Carol la dejó en el suelo, justo en el momento que Daryl se acercaba a ella.

En su rostro pudo apreciar el cansancio de estar vigilando a una niña pequeña durante tanto tiempo.

-¿Cómo ha ido? –preguntó Carol.

Daryl miró un momento a la pequeña, antes de centrar la mirada a la mujer.

-Bien, muy bien, aunque es un terremoto.

Carol asintió, cruzando los brazos sobre su cuerpo, evitando su mirada. No sabe de qué se trata pero siente que no puede mirarle. Abrazar a su pequeña y las fotos de Daryl con Sheila, había despertado demasiados sentimientos en ella.

Rápidamente, Daryl se percata que algo está mal. Ella no le mira a los ojos como suele hacer, a pesar de los tensos momentos que han vivido en los últimos tiempos, ella siempre le miraba a los ojos. Finalmente consigue centrarlos apenas unos segundos y entonces ve las lágrimas en sus hermosos ojos. Carol aparta la mirada en busca de su pequeña, quien cómodamente se ha sentado en el sofá jugando con su nueva adquisición. Está pendiente de ella cuando siente la mano de él en su hombro.

-Hey, -le llama suavemente. Sorprendida, ella levanta la mirada hacia él, pero en esta ocasión no puede apartar su mirada de la suya que le observa atentamente y tremendamente preocupada. ¿Estás bien? –pregunta con tono suave.

Carol pestañea intentando procesar lo que está ocurriendo. Y sobre todo, intentando saber que iba a decirle. Carol negó con la cabeza.

-Lo de siempre. Mi padre… Ed… -Carol suspiró mirándole antes de hablar-. He hablado con mi madre. Mi padre quiere avisar a los servicios sociales, considera que no estoy capacitada para cuidar a Sophia.

A pesar de que no tenía pensado contárselo, pero la sensación de librarse de ese sentimiento de su interior le empujó a hacerlo. Pudo ver como el rostro de Daryl se tornó primero en confusión, para finalmente pasar a la rabia.

-¡Y una mierda! –Soltó lleno de furia-. No saben nada… Eres una buena madre. –Carol negó con la cabeza no muy convencida de sus palabras. -Escúchame, estamos juntos en esto… No voy a permitir que nos quiten a Sophia. Estoy seguro que Andrea o Luque podrán hacer algo. No nos la van a quitar.

Carol le observaba atentamente. Y su reacción fue la que hizo que las lágrimas empezaran a florecer por el hermoso rostro. Ella las quiso retener, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-Hey, no llores, por favor… -suplicó el hombre, pues no soportaba verla llorar.

Instintivamente, él pasó sus brazos por sus hombros y le abrazó. Carol sabía que era un enorme error, sin embargo, sus emociones le nublaron la razón y se dejó abrazar por él dejándose embriagar por su enorme cuerpo.

Daryl cerró los ojos, aspirando el perfume de Carol, embriagado por las sensaciones que la aproximación le estaba causando. Mientras estaban abrazados, el mundo desapareció. Los corazones de ambos empiezan a latir muy fuertemente mientras siguen abrazados. Carol empezó a sentir las mariposas en su estómago y fue en ese momento que se percató que debía poner fin a esto.

Daryl se percató que ella empezó a separarse de él y entonces se dio cuenta de lo sucedido. En ese momento, el ambiente tenso les invadió percatándose de que no había sido una buena idea. Daryl carraspeó intentando quitar la tensión que había entre ambos.

-Quería comentarte una cosa. –Empezó a decir la mujer. Y volvió a centrar la mirada en él-. En un mes será el cumpleaños de Sophia, estaba pensando en celebrarlo juntos. Solo nosotros, no tengo a muchos conocidos.

Daryl le miró y asintió con una media sonrisa.

-Me parece perfecto. Cuenta con nosotros.

-Está bien. Debemos irnos. –Y tras esto, madre e hija desaparecieron del apartamento.

* * *

Cuando se quedó solo, Daryl se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Su malestar interior se apoderaba de él cada vez que pensaba en todo lo que habría podido suceder si Carol no se hubiera separado. Estaban cerca y él sabía lo que hubiera pasado. Maldiciéndose a sí mismo, él no podía dejar de pensar en eso. ¿Cómo había permitido que esto sucediera? Estaba saliendo con Sheila, una mujer que prácticamente le había ayudado a sobrevivir en los últimos años.

No podía hacerle daño. Se sentó en el sofá pensando en lo sucedido. Él es consciente que solo se trata de un abrazo que no tiene que implicar nada más, pero él sabe que no es así. Ese abrazo había despertados sentimientos entre ambos y él sabe que debe pararlo.

Por su parte, Carol tampoco puede dejar de pensar en lo sucedido. Sabe que está mal y no puede permitir esto. Pero pronto se da cuenta que Daryl tampoco lo piensa permitir. Al día siguiente cuando vuelven a encontrarse, Daryl se muestra distante y serio con ella. Así que ella simplemente acepta que las cosas serán a partir de ahora así. Solo tendrán relación en lo referente a Sophia.

* * *

Carol observó el comedor totalmente decorado para celebrar el cumpleaños de Sophia. Debido a que a Sophia le atraía mucho los animales había decidido hacer una fiesta temática. Compró algunos globos en forma de animales y los distribuyó por toda la sala. A su vez, un gran globo dorado con forma de 4 estaba en mitad de ésta. Ella había hecho las galletas con moldes en forma de animales, y estaban distribuidas por la mesa. Además de bocadillos sin cortezas cortados con diferentes formas y un gran bol con patatas. El mantel y las servilletas también estaban decoradas. El pastel estaba en mitad de la mesa, y que había pasado toda la mañana haciéndolo.

Cuando Andrea llegó a su casa, su boca se abrió sorprendida por la enorme fiesta que había montado.

-Wow, Carol…

-Quizá me he emocionado un poco. –Confesó Carol cuando vio el rostro de su amiga.

-Para nada, tu hija se lo merece.

Carol asintió, pues eso mismo había pensado. Ahora que empezaba a ser más mayor y ella se merecía esto.

A pesar que iban a haber pocos invitados: Daryl, Sheila, Andrea, Carol y Sophia; la madre no ha podido evitar decorar la casa de Andrea como si de una gran fiesta se tratase.

Debido que Sophia aun no tenía la edad para ir a la escuela, apenas tenía amigos, más allá de los conocidos en el parque. Carol se estaba planteando apuntarla al año siguiente ya al Kindergander pues consideraba que era importante que se relacionase.

Aquel fin de semana Sophia le tocaba quedarse con Daryl, y aun no había podido felicitar a su hija, quien seguramente estaría más que contenta. Aquel cumpleaños sería el primero que podrían pasarlo los tres juntos y para Carol, a pesar de la situación de distanciamiento entre ambos, era una muy buena noticia.

Andrea se acercó a su amiga, mientras ésta estaba inquieta moviéndose por el comedor.

-Está todo perfecto. No te preocupes más. –Carol le miró y sonrió. Su perfeccionismo no le dejaba estar tranquila.

-Lo sé, -se rió la mujer antes de abrazar a su amiga. En ese instante, el timbre resonó en la casa. Ambas amigas se separaron y Carol fue a abrir la puerta.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Daryl y Sheila con la pequeña delante de ellos, esperaban a entrar.

-¿Dónde está la niña del cumpleaños? –Bromeó la madre.

-¡Aquí! –Soltó la niña, antes de que su madre la alzara en brazos y le diera un sonoro beso en la mejilla, ante la vista de Daryl y Sheila que le observaba desde el otro lado del umbral.

-Hola, ¿Qué tal? Pasad, -se dirigió a los adultos.

Sheila dirigió una breve mirada antes de adentrarse en la casa. Daryl parecía algo inquieto, y ella no sabía muy bien porqué. Quizá era porque la situación era extraña,

-Wow, menuda fiesta… –dijo Daryl mirando la decoración de la casa. Carol le miró y sonrió, al mismo tiempo que dejó a la pequeña en el suelo.

-He tirado la casa por la ventana. –Dijo con una media sonrisa mirando a Daryl.

Andrea apareció en su comedor, con varios vasos en las manos.

-Hola, -saludó dejando los vasos en la mesa para dirigirse a los invitados. Le da un beso en la mejilla a Daryl y después se dirige a Sheila.

-Sheila, está es Andrea. Seguro que has oído hablar de ella. –Presentó a su amiga, y ambas mujeres se saludaron con una sonrisa.

-Sí, Luque me ha hablado de ti. Me ha dicho que eres brillante. –Carol vio el rostro de orgullo de su amiga y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Carol volvió a mirar a la pareja, Sheila y Andrea seguían juntos mientras Daryl estaba mirando todas y cada una de las diferentes galletas y el pastel. A la misma vez, Sophia estaba entretenida agarrando algunos de los globos.

-Por cierto, Daryl, -el hombre levantó la mirada de las galletas de dinosaurios-, gracias por avisar a Luque.

Después de que Daryl supiera que John y Valerie querían quitar a Sophia, Daryl avisó a Luque por si podía ayudar a Andrea. La abogada se reunió con Luque, y ambos hablaron de cómo iban a afrontar la amenaza de quitarles a Sophia. De esa forma, estaban ideando un plan para hacer frente a esta situación.

-Te dije que te ayudaría. No estás sola en esto.

Carol miró a los ojos de Daryl y asintió. Justo cuando empezaba a sentir su estómago revolotear decidió apartar la mirada. Miró a Sheila quien estaba al otro lado escuchando y mirando la conversación.

Sheila asintió dándole el valor a sus palabras, y Carol entendió el mensaje. No estaba sola. Eran un frente contra su familia y eso le daba seguridad.

Carol asintió agradecida, y miró a su hija, quien estaba entretenida jugando con los globos. Decidieron sentarse en la mesa y empezar a picotear la comida que Carol había preparado tan cuidadosamente. De mientras, los adultos comenzaron a hablar sobre los diferentes trabajos que cada uno tenía y sin saber muy bien como acabaron hablando de extraterrestres y fenómenos paranormales.

-De este tema sabes mucho, ¿verdad? –soltó Daryl mirando a Sheila. Esta se rio y le dio un codazo a su novio.

-Es cierto, me encanta ver los documentales sobre esto.

-Pues ya sois dos. –Dijo Andrea, señalando a Carol. La mujer elevó los ojos al cielo como si su amiga no le comprendiera y miró a Sheila. –Carol también es una friki de esos documentales, en cuanto me descuido me ha cambiado de canal.

-No nos entienden. –Dice Sheila, mirando a Carol y ambas se rieron.

-Y lo peor, Daryl, que le está inculcando eso a vuestra hija. –Dijo Andrea.

-Buff, que peligro.

La tarde se les pasó realmente muy rápida y divertida, e incluso la tensión desapareció entre ambos progenitores. Sophia pasó gran parte de la tarde jugando, a veces se sentaba en las piernas de su madre y picoteaba algo de comida; y volvía a jugar.

En un momento determinado, Daryl y Sophia están el sofá jugando y hablando, mientras las mujeres siguen hablando sobre Sophia. Carol estaba contándole sus temores sobre la poca relación que tenía con otros niños de su edad, debido a que ésta no iba a la escuela.

-Es bastante sociable. Cuando está en el parque no tiene problema para hablar y jugar con otros niños.

-Lo sé, pero aun así creo que sería bueno que fuera la guardería el año que viene.

-Creo que le hará muy bien. –Comentó Sheila, llevando su cerveza a sus labios. En ese instante, Andrea se fijó en un anillo plateado con diamantes en el dedo anular.

-Qué bonito anillo. –Sheila se miró la mano y sonrió abiertamente.

-Me lo regalo Daryl hace una semana. –Soltó la mujer. Y rápidamente volvió a hablar-. Es mi anillo de compromiso.

Debido a la sorpresa, las dos amigas parecían sorprendidas. Sheila quien había bebido algo más de lo habitual, no pudo percatarse de la sorpresa y la confusión en el rostro de Andrea y Carol.

-¿Os vais a casar? –preguntó Andrea.

-Sí, nos casamos en mayo del año que viene.

* * *

 _23 de mayo de 2005_

 _Sentada en la cama, Carol movía las piernas nerviosa. La habitación permanecía en silencio, al mismo tiempo que intentaba escuchar cualquier ruido procedente de su casa. Sus padres aún estaban despiertos, en especial su padre que seguía con alguna negociación importante. Carol estaba nerviosa. Quería salir de casa, ya que su novio le estaba esperando desde hacía varios minutos._

 _Normalmente la pareja no solía verse entre semana, pero a pesar de ser lunes, Daryl había insistido en verse. Carol sabía porque había insistido. Era su cumpleaños, así que suponía que Daryl quería felicitarle personalmente. Finalmente tras varios minutos de tensión, pudo notar la ausencia de ruido en su casa._

 _Con cuidado de no ser pillada, la adolescente abrió la puerta de su habitación y sacó la cabeza mirando si efectivamente sus padres se habían ido a dormir. Por suerte, parecía que así era. Carol salió y bajo las escaleras lo más silenciosa que pudo. Y entonces salió de casa, con la misma discreción._

 _La calle estaba desierta a excepción de Daryl al otro lado de la calle. Este estaba sentado en su moto esperándola._

 _-Hey, -le llamó en cuanto la vio acercarse-, feliz cumpleaños, nena._

 _Carol sonrió, mientras se acercó a él, pasó sus manos por su cuello e inclinó su cabeza para juntar sus labios con los suyos, saboreando el amargo sabor del tabaco._

 _-Gracias –susurró Carol, antes de volver a besarle suavemente. Y entonces él se separó de ella._

 _-No te enfades, pero…_

 _-¿Qué has hecho? ¿Me has comprado un regalo? –Carol miró a su novio interrogándole._

 _Carol le había pedido expresamente que no le regalara nada para su cumpleaños. Ella sabía la situación que estaba viviendo en su casa y era consciente que estaban muy mal económicamente, así que le hizo prometer que no le compraría nada._

 _-Lo siento pero quería hacerlo…_

 _-Está bien. –Se resignó la adolescente. Vio gracias a la luz de la farola una media sonrisa, y entonces él sacó una pequeña cajita de terciopelo. Carol se quedó sorprendida y entonces, le miró antes de que él tendiera la mano para ofrecérsela. Con cuidado, ella lo abrió y vio un anillo de color de bronce con una pequeña rosa en él._

 _Era precioso._

 _-Oh, Daryl no debiste… es precioso… te habrá costado mucho dinero._

 _-Nah, no me importa. –Ella le miró cuestionarle._

 _Carol juntó sus labios con los suyos en un beso de agradecimiento._

 _–Muchas gracias. Eres el mejor –Soltó la mujer contra sus labios._

 _–Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida._

* * *

 **Hola Carylers!**

 **Aquí un nuevo capítulo. Mil gracias una vez más a todas las personas que leen y comentan.**

 **Nos leemos muy pronto.**

 **San**


	14. Distanciamiento

Daryl dejó escapar el humo de su boca mientras observaba las calles desiertas de la ciudad de Atlanta. Las dos de la madrugada; ya excepción de las ambulancias o algunos coches, estaba desierta. El insomnio causado por sus pensamientos le impedía descansar en condiciones. Estar en casa de Sheila le agobiaba y prefería salir a dar una vuelta para desesperar sus ideas.

Su mente se llevó semanas librando una batalla emocional que no sabía como solucionar. Todo se originó cuando Daryl abrazó una Carol al verla triste por la amenaza de su padre. No supo si fue su cercanía o sus lágrimas, pero el cosquilleó familiar en su estómago y en su cuerpo lo abrumaron, y que era mucho más intenso de lo que recordaba.

Pero estos sentimientos han hecho replantearse algunos aspectos de su vida. Y cada noche se replanteaba sus sentimientos una y otra vez.

Abrumado y confuso por la cantidad de sensaciones que le invadían, metió la mano en el bolsillo sacando una cajita de terciopelo. Con sus dos dedos, él abrió y visualizó el anillo que esa misma tarde había comprado.

En una de esas noches de indecisión, él había llegado a la conclusión que para zanjar dicho dilema la mejor opción era pedirle matrimonio a Sheila. Tenían una relación duradera desde hacía bastantes años y ella era una gran mujer. Fuerte, valiente, decidida e inteligente. Le había ayudado en casi todo cuando se enteró del tema de Sophia, ella fue su gran apoyo para él.

Ella le amaba.

Lo último que quería era la última, nunca se perdonaría si tú mismo sí lo hiciera.

Pero en cuanto pensó en sus propios sentimientos hacia ella, Daryl se llevó las manos a la cabeza, confuso por éstos. Estaba intentando por todos los medios sentir algo tan intenso por ella, y se esforzó por mostrarse amoroso. Sabe que siente algo por Sheila, aunque no sabe muy bien de que se trata.

A su vez, sabe que los sentimientos por Carol son abrumadores. Se ha intentado convencer de que siempre se siente algo por ella, debido a que es la madre de su hija y que ha tenido una relación muy intensa tanto afectivamente como sexualmente. Y por esta razón, esos sentimientos lo invaden en ocasiones, pero él se intenta convencer de que no se trata de amor.

Sabe que su relación con ella nunca volverá a ser la misma; y nunca se puede volver a tener una relación sentimental. Debe asumir que su relación con Carol ha finalizado, que siempre tiene una persona especial para él, pero que su relación nunca será posible.

Aspiró el aire frío, mientras que siente que su mente estaba más clara ante sus últimos pensamientos. Debe pedirle matrimonio a Sheila. Se lo merece y él estará bien con ella.

Volvió a mirar ese anillo cerrado en su cajita, para volver a guardarlo en su bolsillo, mientras intentaba un plan para pedirle matrimonio. No se el bien estas cosas, pero algo se le permite. A pesar de que nunca ha pensado en el matrimonio, sabe que es algo que a ella le tiene especial ilusión, pues lo ha comentado en diferentes ocasiones.

Daryl ha tomado una decisión, y piensa cumplirla.

* * *

 _Nos casamos en mayo del año que viene._

-¡Felicidades! -Masculló Andrea, felicitándola gratamente sorprendida por la noticia.

-Felicidades. -Logra decir Carol, intentando mostrar una sonrisa.

-Gracias, no tenía ni idea ... Daryl tenía unos días raro, creíste que había otra, pero no ... -Carol dejó de escuchar mientras Sheila les contaba, totalmente alegre como Daryl le pidió matrimonio.

Sin quererlo, dirigió la mirada a Daryl quien estaba jugando con su pequeña en uno de sus juegos. Al mismo tiempo, su estómago se llenó de dolor y volvía a mirar a Sheila que seguía en su narrativa sobre la pedida.

-No me esperaba nada, pensé que me iba a dejar y de repente me enseña el anillo. ¡No me lo quieran creer!

En ese instante, Daryl giró el rostro para mirar las tres mujeres que parecían charlar tan intensamente. Al levantar la mirada, coincidir momentáneamente con Carol, quien puede ver la sorpresa mezclado con la tristeza en sus hermosos ojos. Mira a Andrea y esta parece sorprendida ya la misma vez incómoda. Ambas tenemos que escuchar a Sheila, quien habla alegremente sin saber que sus acompañantes no parecen tan contentas.

Sorprendido y queriendo averiguar qué pasa, besa los cabellos dorados de Sofía, el que sigue jugando en su mundo imaginario, se levanta y se dirige a las mujeres. Al sentir su presencia, Sheila deja de hablar y se gira para verla. Sin corte alguno y posiblemente debido a su felicidad, se abraza a Daryl por su cintura. El le corresponde llevar uno de sus brazos sobre sus hombros.

-Lis estaba contando cómo me pediste matrimonio. -Soltó la mujer visiblemente emocionada.

-Oh, sí ... sí ... -titubea nervioso sin saber a dónde mirar, hasta que finalmente dirige su mirada fija a Carol.

-Muchas felicidades, me alegro mucho por vosotros. -Dice Carol con un hilo de voz y intentando mantener una sonrisa en su rostro, aunque no sabe si ya es convincente, mientras mira a la pareja, pero sobre todo a Sheila, incapaz de mirar a Daryl.

\- Muchas gracias, estamos muy felices. -Suelta la mujer, contenta.

En ese instante, la mirada de Sheila coincide con los suyos, y Carol intenta mostrar una amplia sonrisa aunque es fingida, Daryl puede notarlo. Mira a Sheila mientras siente la incomodidad de ese momento. Sophia entra en escena reclamando la atención haciendo ese momento incómodo quedará en un segundo plano.

* * *

Carol estaba metiendo los platos en el lavaplatos, mientras la radio estaba encendida. Los pasos adentrándose en la cocina le hicieron girarse, para ver a Andrea con el pijama. Pase por la cocina hasta agarrar la tetera y rellenarla de agua.

-Hey, ¿cómo estás? - Le preguntó Andrea, dejando la tetera en el fuego. Carol, la mirada un momento y la continuación ordenando el lavavajillas.

-Bien, ya casi estoy acabando.

-No me refiero a eso, Carol. -Soltó con contundencia, mientras se apoyó contra la isla de la cocina y el miró. -La boda. -Carol la mirada, y entonces Andrea pudo ver un atisbo de tristeza en sus hermosos ojos.

-Estoy bien, Andrea. -masculló la mujer cerrando el navajillas.

-Carol ... -la pelirroja suspiró y se giró para enfrentarla. -No me mientas. ¿Cómo estás?

-Da igual cómo me sienta. -Dijo con contundencia y Andrea quiso hablar pero ella le cortó. -No ... Mi relación con Daryl se acabó hace mucho tiempo. Me duela o no, él merece ser feliz. Y si casándose con Sheila y teniendo una familia con ella es feliz, yo solo puedo desearle lo mejor. Se lo merece Mientras no hay una Sophia, yo no tengo nada que ver en las decisiones que él tome.

Andrea asintió ante su discurso. Ella tenía razón, pero no podía evitar sentirse mal por la misma razón que esto. Se acercó a ella y enmarcó el rostro de su amiga.

-Tienes razón. Pero no te olvides que tú también mereces ser feliz. -Susurró su amiga. Carol asintió.

\- Lo sé, lo intento. -Tras esto la mujer se giró dándole la espalda. -Buenas noches.

* * *

Aquella noche ninguno de los dos pudo dormir bien. Mientras Sheila dormía plácidamente a su lado, él volvía a sufrir insomnio. Daryl no podía dejar de pensar en los ojos de Carol al conocer la noticia de su boda. Por un instante, esto se puso en duda de la decisión que se tomó, pero rápidamente se percató de que no podía retratarse en su decisión.

Otra vez, esa sensación de malestar volvió a aparecer en su cuerpo. Y entonces sí, la convenció de que solo había malinterpretado la reacción de Carol. Probablemente sentirás lo mismo que Carol se casara con otro hombre. Así que era una reacción lógica. Con esa idea en una cabeza de guerra

Por otro lado, Carol estaba sentada en su cama, mientras Sophia dormía a su vera. Aquella noche, la pequeña se había colado entre sus sábanas y Carol, había visto que no. Sophia dormía mientras que su cabeza pensaba en el anuncio de la boda de Sheila y Daryl.

Había notado incomodidad en Daryl, pero entendía que la situación no era la idónea. Contarle a tu ex que te vas a casar no debe ser una situación especial cómoda. Sheila estaba radiante y feliz. Y Daryl también lo parecía.

A pesar del dolor que esta noticia le había creado, ella estaba feliz por Daryl. Lo quería mucho y siempre lo quería fuera. Aunque le lastimaba que no fuera con ella, se alegraba de que había encontrado algo de paz en su vida. Su vida no había sido fácil. Cuando le conoció era un adolescente con dolor e inseguridad por los maltratos de su padre y las humillaciones de los compañeros del instituto.

Cuando su relación se acabó debido a la amenaza de su padre, Carol conoció lo suficiente como para que hubiera sufrido mucho, al igual que toda su etapa en el hotel. Carol cerró los ojos recordando esa época. Sus encuentros en los que ella se empeñaba en reducir su relación en puramente sexual, pero ambos sabían que era mucho que eso. Él se reprochaba en cada uno de esos encuentros que no aceptaron sus sentimientos y que al igual que ella, él había sufrido ante su desaparición.

Ahora, Daryl había encontrado otra mujer. No podía negar que le sorprendía, porque era bastante tímido y sobre todo, la costaba confia en las personas. Si Sheila había llegado a tener una relación con él, es que se había ganado su confianza. Y además Carol sabía que Sheila era una gran mujer, e incluso, Carol sentía afecto por Sheila.

Por esa razón, ella no puede ser egoísta y, debe dejarse un lado, sus sentimientos a ese respecto y solo podría alegrarse por él. Y eso es lo que iba a hacer ahora, mostrarse alegre y contenta por Daryl.

* * *

Durante el siguiente encuentro, Carol intentó ser igual de cordial con Daryl como siempre. Pero a pesar de que intentaba mostrarse normal, había un ambiente diferente entre ambos.

Carol cuenta cómo Sophia reclamaba la atención de su padre, antes de que ambos se quedaran en casa de Daryl a pasar la tarde juntos.

-Daryl, -llamó la mujer al hombre mientras este ayudaba a la pequeña a ponerse su mochila para irse a casa-. Deberíamos empezar a mirar las escuelas para Sofía, creo que es necesario que el año que viene fuera.

-Está bien, un ... -en ese instante, el sonido del timbre les interrumpió. Carol frunció el ceño sorprendida pues no esperaba la visita de nadie.

Al otro lado del umbral, una mujer con una carpeta esperaba pacientemente. Era baja y morena, con gafas y elegantemente vestida.

-¿Carol Peletier? -preguntó la mujer admirando a la pelirroja quien asintió con desconfianza. Desde el interior de la casa, Daryl observaba curioso a esa mujer.

-Sí, soy yo, ¿pasa algo?

-Soy Hilary Kirmen trabajadora social de los Servicios Sociales. -Carol se puso tenso al escuchar las palabras de la mujer e instintivamente, se puso a la defensiva. A la misma vez, Daryl avanzó hacia la puerta y la mujer miró al rubio. -Perdón que les molesta pero que ha llegado una denuncia de que su hija Sophia Peletier esta desatendida.

Daryl soltó un bufido indignado.

-Eso es mentira. -Soltó Daryl enfadado. Carol cerró los ojos y suspiró.

¿Es usted el padre de Sophia? ¿Daryl Dixon?

-Sí, y yo puedo asegurar que eso es mentira.

-Parada, pero comprendan que debo hacer mi trabajo y recibí una llamada de un posible menor desatendido mi trabajo es averiguarlo. ¿Puedo pasar?

Carol miró un momento a Daryl quien parecía molesto y enfadado.

-Claro. -Ambos le dejaron pasar, pues no tenían más remedio. -Sí que alguien les ha dado esa información, pero es totalmente errónea. Sophia está muy bien cuidada; Tanto su padre como yo hacemos todo lo posible para que no falte de nada.

Mientras Carol hablaba, Hilary tenía el interior de la casa, y podía hacerse una idea de las condiciones en las que se encontraba la pequeña. A pesar del pequeño problema que había en la sala de estar debido a algunos juguetes, este estaba limpio y cuidado. Después miró a Sophia, quien tenía un juguete de trapo en una mano y su mochila a su espalda, estaba sentada en el suelo jugando, haciendo que sus padres estuvieran entretenidos con esa desconocida.

-¿Están separados?

-Sí, pero tenemos una buena relación por el bien de nuestra hija. -Habló Carol, mientras Daryl se mantenía a su lado en modo protector.

-¿Ambos trabajan? -Los dos asintieron. -Sin embargo, ¿esta no es su casa? Verdad, señorita Peletier.

-No lo es, pero estoy buscando un hogar propio.

-¿Por qué tantas preguntas? Daryl enfadado.

-Necesito saber cuál es el entorno familiar y social del niño, es importante para hacer una idea. -Daryl elevó los ojos al cielo.

-Mire, sé que es su trabajo, pero puedo asegurarme de que su padre y yo hagamos todo lo que esté en nuestra mano para poder darle lo mejor a Sophia. No soy nuestra casa, pero seguro que nunca ha podido dejar mi hija pasé hambre o esté bajo un puente. Y sé que Daryl tampoco lo permitiría. Quien le ha informado, se ha equivocado.

Carol sabía que se trataba de su padre, pero no quería darle esa información a ella.

A pesar de que escuchó las palabras de Carol, la mujer siguió apuntando en su papel, antes de volver a hablar.

-Tengo entendido que se ha intentado suicidar hasta en tres ocasiones, ¿toma antidepresivos? - Carol se mordió el labio por saber que su padre había dado esa información.

-No, no toma medicación. Eso se debió a un momento puntual de mi vida en que mi antiguo matrimonio y mi familia me presionaban mucho. Fue una época extremadamente difícil, pero puedo asegurar que esa etapa terminó.

-¿Consumen drogas alguno de ustedes?

-No, por supuesto que no. -Soltó Daryl.

-Esto es una locura. -Dijo por lo bajo Carol.

-Muy bien, ¿podrías hablar un momento con Sophia? -Ambos progenitores se miraron y aceptaron. Realmente no tenía más más opción. Ambos padres vieron como Hilary le preguntaba a Sophia por su edad, que había comido ese día, que iban al parque o que le gustaba estar con sus padres, entre otras preguntas ...

Abrumada por tantas preguntas, Sophia miró a la mujer con desconfianza y se fue hacia su padre con el muñeco en mano. Daryl le abrazó, mientras Sophia se refugia en ellos. Finalmente, la trabajadora social asintió y se levantó el sofá para dirigirse a los adultos.

-He terminado. -Les anunció-. Parece que todo todo está bien. Es probable que hagan una visita más adelante, pero por mi parte el caso está cerrado.

-Gracias. -Agradeció Carol mirando a la mujer antes de dirigir una mirada a Daryl, quien parecía igual a molesto y preocupado como Carol.

Carol se apoya en el capó del Mercedes que descansaba en la puerta de casa de sus padres. Nunca fumaba pero estaba tan enfadada a la par que nerviosa que no había sido evitada comprar una cajetilla de tabaco.

Pasaron como veinte minutos hasta que un hombre trajeado saliera de su casa. Sorprendido, el hombre se dirigió a ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Preguntó John, mientras Carol tiraba el cigarro a medio acabar.

-Hoy ha recibido una visita de la trabajadora social, ya que alguien ha dicho que no está bien cuidada y atendida. -Respondió llena de furia.

-No estas capacitadas para cuidar de un niño.

-Para saber qué servicios sociales, qué Sophia está bien atendida.

Carol pudo ver cómo el rostro de su padre se llenó de furia.

-No tienes ni idea de cómo cuido a Sophia. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viniste a ver como estaba tu nieta? Ni siquiera te importa ...

-No digas tonterías, Carol ...

-¿De verdad? Si de verdad te importa, no nos hubieras conectado a casa cuando más necesitábamos. Serás un gran empresario, pero como padre no vales nada.

-¿pero cómo te atreves a hablarme así? He dado todo para pagarte una buena universidad para que estudiaras farmacéutica y lo tiraste todo por la borda. Ibas a ser la dueña de mi empresa.

Carol sonrió irónicamente.

-Y después de todos estos años sigues sin comprender nada. –John le miró, antes de que ella siguiera hablando. –Puedo entender que quisieras lo mejor para mí. Yo quiero lo mejor para mi hija. Pero ante todo, quiero su felicidad. Y nunca le voy a obligar a hacer algo que no quiera hacer. Ni le voy a forzar a que su novio la deje porque a mí no me guste.

-Era por tu bien.

-No me mientas papá, nunca fue por mí. Fue por ti… Tenías tus propios intereses, y no te importó arruinar mis sueños de querer ser profesora o de seguir mi relación con Daryl. Te daba tanta rabia que estuviera saliendo con él que hasta llegaste amenazarle para que me dejara. –El rostro de su padre se volvió tenso-. Lo sé todo, papá. Pero cometisteis un gran error. Os olvidasteis que era mi vida y no la vuestra. –Las lágrimas aparecieron en el rostro de Carol. -Me habéis arruinando la vida. Y no pienso permitir que le hagáis lo mismo con Sophia.

-Ya te arrepentirás, cuando te veas sola y bajo un puente.

Carol obvió su última frase y se metió en su coche. Sus piernas le temblaban pero una sensación de alivio se apoderaba de ella. Se había enfrentado a su padre. Le había dicho cosas que jamás se había atrevido a decirle.

* * *

Plantar cara a su padre marcó un antes y un después en la vida de Carol. Él había sido la persona que más le había lastimado en toda su vida. Él siempre le había querido imponer todo: sus estudios, sus relaciones amorosas, etc… Al principio se reveló contra él saliendo a escondidas con Daryl o no yendo a la universidad. Pero John siempre acababa tomando las riendas de su vida.

Aunque le lastimó que su padre le rechazara y no le dejara entrar en casa cuando más le necesitaba, Carol había encontrado la libertad. Había sido duro, pero ahora se encontraba fuerte y segura para seguir con su vida como ella siempre había querido. Ahora ella era la dueña de su vida.

A pesar de que no tenía relación con su padre, Valeria le llamaba en ocasiones para ver cómo se encontraba o para informarle de las decisiones que la familia Peletier estaba tomando en contra de ella.

Aunque hacía tiempo que lo sabía, Carol se percató que su madre era una víctima más de su padre. Y si fuera por Valerie, Carol y Sophia estarían en casa de sus padres a pesar de que ella no aprobaba a Daryl.

Valerie intentaba mediar entre su marido y su hija, pero Carol estaba cansada y no quería saber nada de él. Y a pesar de los esfuerzos de Valerie, ésta tuvo que aceptar que su hija se alejaría de ellos para siempre. Es por esa razón, que la mujer decidió cambiar de aptitud y no volvió a nombrar a John y pidió a Carol si podía reencontrarse con su nieta.

A pesar de la sorpresa inicial, Carol aceptó a encontrarse con ella para pasar tiempo con Sophia, de esa forma, estos encuentros se convirtieron en habitual.

Los meses fueron pasando, mientras Carol empezó a hacer cambios importantes en su vida.

Cansada del trabajo en la hamburguesería, probó a buscar laburo en otros puestos: desde administrativa hasta en librerías. Finalmente, tras hacer varias entrevistas la admitieron en una librería. Su sueldo era mucho mayor; y se sentía mucho más motivada.

Estaba ahorrando para poder alquilar un pequeño apartamento cerca de la ciudad, donde Sophia y ella pudieran vivir sin tener que molestar a Andrea. Su amiga le insistía que no hacía falta, pero ella necesitaba tener su propio espacio. Pero estaba algo indecisa debido a que en el caso de que perdiera el juicio con los Peletier debería darles mucho dinero que no disponía.

Otro cambio importante es que se había cambiado el apellido de casada. Peletier había desaparecido de su nombre y de todos los documentos oficiales. Había recuperado su nombre de la infancia con la que se sentía más ella: Carol Mason. También había cambiado el apellido de su hija Sophia. Había hablado con Daryl sobre este asunto y entre ambos habían cambiado el apellido a Dixon.

Aunque todo parecía estar cambiando en la vida de Carol, los problemas judiciales con la familia Peletier seguían estando en su vida.

Las demandas de separación y compensación económica seguían adelante, con innumerables negociaciones entre los abogados, pero sin llegar a ningún acuerdo en concreto. Eran un quebradero de cabeza, Carol quería tener la separación lo más pronto posible, quería olvidarse de los Peletier y seguir con su renovada vida.

Todos estos cambios han hecho que ella se sienta segura y fuerte para vivir su vida.

Daryl y Carol siguen teniendo una relación exclusivamente en lo referente a Sophia. Pero a pesar de que han creado un frente común en lo referente a su hija, ambos se han distanciado. Su relación se reduce a mensajes, llamadas o encuentros de apenas minutos cuando uno de los dos va a buscar a Sophia. De hecho apenas habían coincidido en un mismo lugar por más de cinco minutos, a excepción de cuando se encontraron para hablar sobre cuál sería el colegio al que iría a Sophia.

* * *

Un jueves por la tarde, Carol llegó a su trabajo con una sonrisa en los labios. Aquel día, en la librería donde ella trabajaba, acudiría el famoso escritor de Isaac R.H. para firmar libros a sus seguidores. Carol también es una de sus fans desde que su compañero de trabajo, Robbie le recomendó leer sus libros. Desde ese entonces, no ha parado de leer todos y cada uno de ellos.

Robbie se encuentra en la sección de lenguas cuando Carol pasa por el enfrente hasta su sección de ciencia-ficción. Al verla entrar, su compañero de trabajo, un hombre de su edad, moreno y alto se acerca ella.

-¿Qué tal, Carol? Preparada para el día de hoy –Preguntó Robbie, mientras Carol se acomoda en su puesto de trabajo con un ordenador enfrente. Carol le observa y sonríe abiertamente.

-Sí, estoy emocionada. Me encantan sus libros. Me he traído un par para que me firme. –Dijo la mujer.- De hecho, un par de amigas me han dado los suyos para que se los firme. –Dice haciendo referencia a Andrea y a Sheila a quienes les había recomendado sus libros y estaban igual de enganchadas a éstos.

Robbie sonrió oyendo a la mujer.

-Me alegro… -Se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio, como si estuviera meditando algo-. Eh, Carol… quería pedirte algo. -Carol le miró y asintió.

-Sí, claro. Dime.

-¿Te gustaría cenar conmigo? –Soltó el hombre. Sorprendida, Carol levantó la mirada totalmente anonadada. Ni siquiera lo había visto venir.

-Wow, -soltó la mujer-. Eh…

-Quizá he sido muy directo… Pero me atraes, y creo que ambos sentimos lo mismo. –Argumentó Robbie con confianza.

-Yo… eh… No sé qué decir, me has pillado desprevenida. –Dijo titubeando, sorprendida.

-No te estoy pidiendo que nos acostemos… Solo una cita, cenar, tomar algo… hablar de libros. Creo que podemos pasar un buen rato.

Carol pestañeó intentado decidir qué hacer. Sin embargo, en su interior había una voz que le decía que aceptara. Finalmente, Carol miró a ese hombre sonrió y asintió.

-Está bien… Este fin de semana, Sophia se queda con Daryl, ¿te va bien?

-Perfecto.

* * *

El sábado por la noche, Carol estuvo hasta último momento decidiendo que iba a ponerse para su cena con Robbie. Finalmente, decidió ponerse algo sencillo. Unos vaqueros con botas, una camiseta de tirantes y por encima, una camisa abierta.

Se miró al espejo mientras se acomodó los cabellos rizados, peinándoselos. Se aplicó algo de rímel por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Salió de casa con el tiempo justo para llegar al restaurante donde habían quedado. Robbie le esperaba en la puerta con una media sonrisa. Le saludó con beso en la mejilla y se adentraron en el lugar.

Se trataba de un restaurante tailandés.

-Nunca había venido aquí-, dijo Carol mientras miraba la decoración del lugar.

-Me encanta este tipo de comida.

Carol bajó la mirada y sonrió, al sentirse observada. Estaba nerviosa, debido a que hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía una cita.

-Hace mucho que no salgo con nadie, creo que he perdido la práctica. –Soltó la mujer con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes mujer, esto es como andar en bicicleta, no se olvida. Solo siéntete cómoda.

Carol sonrió y se dejó llevar... El camarero apareció en ese instante y Carol pidió un poco de vino, para quizá así olvidarse de la vergüenza. Debido a la cantidad de platos que quería probar, Carol tardó en decidir, pero finalmente escogió las brochetas de cerdo bañado al coco y tallarines al estilo tailandés.

Hablaron sobre muchos temas, aunque ninguno de ellos incluía las relaciones amorosas anteriores. Aunque sabía que él también estaba divorciado y tenía un hijo de 15 años que vivía con su exmujer. Sin embargo, en esa primera cita prefirieron dejar ese tema para otro día.

La cita no había ido mal, quizá se esperaba más mariposas en el estómago, como en su primera cita con Daryl. No había sido como con Daryl pero era un buen inicio, se sentía atraída por ese hombre y habían podido hablar de libros, música, películas y de política. Se había reído y se lo había pasado bien.

E incluso al final de la noche, al despedirse se habían dado un beso en los labios. Un suave beso en los labios, pero que no había sido tan intenso como ella esperaba.

Más tarde mientras intentaba dormir, comprendió que no podía comparar a Robbie con Daryl.

Daryl le había hecho sentir cosas que estaba segura que nunca podrá a sentir con otro hombre. Su relación había sido especial única y diferente, y estaba contenta de haber podido vivir el amor de verdad, tan intenso, tan fuerte y con tanta profundidad como ese. Ella era consciente que no encontraría a nadie como él, ni a nadie con el que llegara a tener esa complicidad y química.

Pero al menos podía disfrutar de la compañía de otras personas que le hagan sentir. Si quería empezar algo con Robbie debía dejar las comparaciones y dejarse llevar aun sabiendo que nunca podrá llegar a sentir lo mismo que con Daryl.

Estaba ilusionada con esta nueva etapa que se abría delante de ella, algo nuevo y diferente.

* * *

 _18 de Noviembre de 2004_

 _Carol atravesaba los pasillos de su instituto con varios libros en la mano. Era su hora libre e iba a aprovechar para almorzar. Andrea, su mejor amiga del instituto, no había ido a clase debido a que estaba con su nuevo novio, Kevin. No le gustaba cuando Andrea le dejaba sola, porque aunque era sociable, prefería estar con ella. Carol avanzó hacia la parte trasera del instituto donde había unos bancos de piedra y allí se sentó antes de sacar su comida._

 _Un revuelo al otro lado del patio le hace levantar la mirada, frunció el ceño intentando averiguar que estaba pasando. Probablemente otra pelea del equipo de rugby. Éstos se creían superiores y Carol no les soportaba, sobre todo, porque se dedicaban a menospreciar a los demás. Carol se levantó y se acercó a todos esos jóvenes que se agolpaban para ver el espectáculo._

 _La pelirroja pasó entremedio de algunos adolescentes y entonces puede ver lo que sucede. Mark y Chris se dedican a pegar patadas a un tercero que está estirado en el suelo y protegiéndose la cara._

 _-¡Basta! ¡Parad! -Se interpuso entre ellos, y los dos jóvenes le miraron cuestionándola._

 _-¿Qué pasa, Mason? Ahora te dedicas a defender a los pardillos como los Dixon._

 _-Dos contra uno es un poco cobarde, ¿no creéis? –dijo mirando a ambos jóvenes, mientras Daryl empezaba a levantarse._

 _-Darylina tienes suerte que te defienda una chica, vámonos. -Dijo en esta ocasión Chris, caminando en dirección contraria. –Esto no quedará aquí. –Amenazó a Daryl._

 _Carol le miró desafiante mientras todo el mundo que se agolpaba viendo el espectáculo empezó a desaparecer. La pelirroja se giró para mirar al rubio que estaba detrás de ella, estaba lleno de furia y el labio le sangraba, seguramente de algún puñetazo que le había dado._

 _-¡Daryl, estás sangrando!_

 _-Estoy bien. –Carol entrecerró los ojos, porque a pesar de que él era muy cerrado con ella, empezaba a conocerle un poco. ._

 _Había conocido a Daryl en la clase de química. Apenas sabía nada de él, pues no solía acudir al instituto. Pero un día que tenían que hacer experimentos en química, Daryl acudió a clase. Él como siempre estaba solo sentado al final de la clase sin atender. Ninguno de los dos tenía pareja y, aunque podría haber escogido a Chris Robinson, decidió sentarse a su lado._

 _La reacción de Daryl fue de absoluta desconfianza, pero, en cuanto le preguntó que hacía allí, ella se encogió de hombros._

 _-Debemos ponernos por parejas y eso he hecho. –Él le miró desconcertado, porque nadie solía acercarse a él más de lo necesario. Daryl pestañeó y empezó a trabajar junto a ella._

 _Al principio, él era algo arisco, pero a medida que fueron pasando la clase, Carol notó que él se volvía más amable e incluso su tono de voz cambió. La adolescente notó cierta complicidad entre ellos dos y a partir de ese día, siempre se sentaban juntos. Carol no sabía si se trataba de una casualidad, pero desde ese día; él no había faltado a ninguna clase de química. No sabía si era por ella, pero intuía que algo tenía que ver._

 _-Daryl, vamos a la enfermería a que te…_

 _-No, me voy de este lugar de mierda. –Soltó el joven intentando separarse de ella, pero Carol se interpuso en el camino._

 _-Hey, no te puedes ir, ahora toca química… ¿vas a dejar a tu compañera de prácticas sola? Ya sabes que soy un desastre… -Soltó con una media sonrisa, pues solía ser algo patosa y en más de alguna ocasión, había tirado los tubos de ensayos, arruinando las prácticas._

 _Daryl miró a los ojos azules y suspiró._

 _-Me quiero ir… -suplicó el adolescente. Sus ojos estaban llenos de dolor._

 _Daryl era bastante hermético en lo que respectaba a sus sentimientos: le había visto lleno de furia o tímido, pero nunca había visto el dolor tan claramente como ahora. Sorprendida por esto, Carol asintió._

 _-Está bien. –Dijo mientras iba en dirección contraria de las clases. Daryl frunció el ceño. –Vámonos._

 _-¿A dónde?_

 _-Contigo. –Carol le miró y tras varios segundos de confusión, él siguió sus pasos-. Si no vas a clase de química, yo tampoco._

 _Daryl estaba sorprendido de que ella estuviera saltándose una clase. No era algo habitual en ella. La pelirroja acudía a todas las clases, por eso era extraño para él que estuviera allí con él. Habían caminado hasta el parque Piedmont que estaba cerca de su instituto._

 _Daryl apenas habló durante su trayecto y solo se dejaba guiar por ella. Estaba confuso y aunque su primera reacción era irse, se sentía bien estando con ella. Carol era la única razón por la que acudía a las clases de química, había encontrado estimulante trabajar junto a ella._

 _-Ven, vamos a sentarnos. –Las palabras de ella le distrajeron, mientras siguió sus pasos sentándose en un banco frente al lago Clara Meer que se encontraba en el interior del parque Piedmont._

 _Daryl nunca había estado aquí y se quedó sorprendido. Se sentó a su lado, admirando el lago verdoso enfrente de él. Esa zona del parque estaba desierta; así que Daryl se encontró más cómodo. Carol suspiró, mientras sacó un pañuelo de su bolso y una botella. Mojó un poco el pañuelo y lo llevó a su rostro._

 _-Aún tienes sangre. –Le dijo Carol. Él le miró decidiendo que hacer y finalmente le hizo una pequeña seña con el rostro._

 _Ella se adelantó y pasó el pañuelo por la herida de sus labios. Notó el temblor bajo sus manos, pero Carol siguió limpiándole con ternura, hasta que terminó._

 _-Gra…gracias. –Titubeó el adolescente nervioso._

 _-De nada. –Ella le sonrió. –Siento que tengas que pasar por esto cada vez que vayas. Son unos energúmenos. –Dijo Carol entre la rabia y la tristeza. Daryl no dijo nada y siguió mirando al frente._

 _-Odio el instituto. –Confesó Daryl. –Solo vengo a química para que no prendas fuego al maldito laboratorio. –A pesar de que lo dijo totalmente serio, Carol sabía que estaba bromeando. Ella le miró y empezó a reírse._

 _El rubio la observó con una media sonrisa, embobado, mientras sentía la familiar sensación en su estómago cada vez que estaba cerca de ella o sus manos rozaban sin querer su piel. Y entonces cuando dejaron de reírse, se quedaron mirando profundamente a sus ojos. Daryl sintió como su respiración se aceleraba sin saber muy bien que pasaba, pero solo quería estar cerca de ella._

 _Carol también estaba absorta mirando sus ojos, que le miraban con adoración y ternura. Nadie le miraba de esa forma. Instintivamente, Carol se acercó a él, a sus labios, rozándolos._

 _Daryl permaneció inmóvil intentando averiguar que debía hacer, pero se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos que le desbordaban completamente. Estaba acostumbrado a tener sentimientos negativos, que cuando estaba con ella todo era demasiado nuevo y agradable para él._

 _La pelirroja enmarcó su rostro mientras apretó sus labios en los suyos y entonces notó su respuesta. Sin embargo, Daryl se separó ligeramente en un respingo, debido a que la herida que tenía en el labio le dio un pinchazo de dolor._

 _Sorprendida, ella le miró._

 _-Lo… siento._

 _Confundido por si su perdón se trataba de su beso o por haberle causado dolor, Daryl negó con la cabeza._

 _-Está… está bien. No me… duele. –Titubeó también nervioso y con un hilo suave de voz, señalando su labio herido._

 _Sus miradas cargadas de complicidad seguían conectadas a sus hermosos ojos. Tras algunos segundos de indecisión, Carol vio como en esta ocasión Daryl se inclinó para adelante para buscar su contacto de nuevo de sus labios, y ella recortó la distancia volviendo a juntar sus labios con los suyos, profundizando más en su primer beso._

* * *

 ** _¡Hola Carylers!_**

 ** _Sé que quizá publicar este capítulo ahora no es una gran idea después de los últimos spoilers, pero solo os tengo que pedir un poco de paciencia. Carol está avanzando e intentando seguir con su vida. Totalmente lógico y comprensible, aun así, ninguno de los dos puede dejar de pensar en el otro._**

 ** _En el siguiente capítulo veremos más a Daryl y veremos cómo la aproximación de la boda le está afectando._**

 ** _Tengo los siguientes capítulos casi acabados. Así que intentaré abrir lo antes posible._**

 ** _Mil gracias a todos, por sus comentarios y por leer. Espero que les guste._**

 _ **San.**_


	15. Todo va a salir bien

Sentada en la lujosa sala del bufete de abogados, Carol intenta no morderse los labios y las uñas por los nervios. Sus piernas se mueven nerviosamente bajo la mesa de roble. Andrea quien se encuentra a su lado, pone una mano en su pierna en un intento de tranquilizarla. Luque, sentado al lado izquierdo sigue escuchando al abogado de los Peletier.

Ed, Lona y sus respectivos abogados están sentados enfrente.

Desde que entró en la sala, Carol había evitado coincidir su mirada con la Ed o Lona, e intenta mirar todo el rato al hombre de mirada fría, que expone los motivos por los cuales reclaman a Carol tantos millones.

A medida que el abogado habla, Carol no puede creer lo cínicos e hipócritas que pueden llegar a ser.

–Debido a la infidelidad de su cliente, Ed Peletier ha caído en una depresión que ha hecho que su enfermedad se agrave más. –Carol niega con la cabeza molesta y enfadada por estas palabras y por primera vez dirige una mirada a Ed.

Éste tiene un aspecto horrible, su enfermedad parece estar calando en cada centímetro de su cuerpo, sin embargo, puede ver una sonrisa cínica cuando sus miradas coinciden. Él sabe que todo lo que está diciendo es mentira.

–Por todas estas razones, reclamamos 15 millones a Carol, por humillar y engañar a su marido haciendo que su enfermedad se agrave a causa de eso. –Concluyó el abogado antes de mirar a Lona quien parecía satisfecha.

Luque se adelantó para responder.

–No aceptamos el trato. Puede que la señora Carol haya cometido errores, pero que pasaría si se supiera que Ed Peletier tampoco era honesto en esa relación. –El abogado miró al demacrado hombre, aunque éste ni se inmutó. Sin embargo, Luque abrió una carpeta y sacó unos cuantos recibos–. Como pueden ver estos recibos son de servicios sexuales de prostitutas e incluso de orgias, que Ed pagó con dinero de la empresa, que según tenemos entendido, ahora está en bancarrota, ¿verdad? –dijo mirando a Ed, quien ahora no estaba tan tranquilo como antes.

–Eso es mentira... –Soltó con vehemencia el hombre.

–¿Qué pasaría si esto saliera a la luz? –Dijo Luque ignorando las palabras de Ed, haciendo referencia que a nivel empresarial, Ed era un referente en Atlanta.

–¿Nos está amenazando? –Preguntó Lona con rabia. Luque sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

–Para nada, pero al igual que ustedes creemos que la señora Carol merece una recompensa por la humillación que ha recibido por parte de Ed Peletier durante todo su matrimonio. –Ed y Lona se miraron entre sí, sorprendidos por las palabras del abogado–. Además hay que tener en cuenta que debido al libertinaje de Ed Peletier, Carol ha estado en constante peligro de ser contagiada por alguna enfermedad sexual. Por todas estas razones creemos razonable una recompensa de 10 millones de dólares.

–¡Pero os habéis vuelto locos! –Soltó Lona.

Sin inmutarse, Luque volvió a abrir la carpeta que contenía más informes. Carol observaba la situación sin saber cómo sentirse. Solo podía pensar en que si no llegaban a una negociación, e iban a juicio y perdían, no sabía cómo iba pagar todo lo que le reclamaban. La angustia se apoderaba de ella, pero a la misma vez, confiaba en Luque, quien era un experto en sacar trapos sucios de las personas para usarlos en su contra en un juicio.

–Carol Peletier ha visto peligrada su vida en varias ocasiones debido a su matrimonio con Ed. Psicólogos han declarado que Carol estaba sometida a demasiada presión y por esa razón se intentó quitar la vida en varias ocasiones.

–Venga ya, ella es una _puta_ perra... –Soltó sin importarle quien estuviera allí.

Carol pudo ver como Andrea estuvo a punto de contestarle, pero con una valentía que no sabía de donde procedía, empezó a hablar.

–Ed, –le llamó Carol mirándole a los ojos intensamente–. Solo tú y yo sabemos lo que pasaba en ese dormitorio y todo lo que me llegaste a hacer.

–Nunca te puse la mano encima. –Dijo con una media sonrisa.

–No hacía falta. Nunca te importé, ni como mujer, ni como persona. La primera vez que intenté suicidarme, me viste tirada en el suelo y sabías que me había tomado un pote entero de pastillas. En vez de llamar a la ambulancia, te fuiste al bar. Si no llega a venir mi madre, hubiera muerto...

–Ese ejemplo es solo uno de los miles que tengo por contar. Puede que para todos los demás seas un buen hombre y ejemplar. Un gran empresario, que ha tenido la desgracia de caer enfermo, pero no hay nada de realidad en eso. Si la cadena de EP's está en bancarrota es únicamente tu culpa por gastarte todo ese dinero en prostitutas y en alcohol. –La mujer miró con contundencia mientras sentía que sus piernas le temblaban debido a ese momento. –Tengo mucho que contar de todos estos años... Y si es necesario que lo cuente en un juicio lo haré. Ambos sabéis que tenéis las de perder.

Carol miró a Lona en esta ocasión, quien parecía seria y molesta. La mujer miró a su hijo y después a su abogado. Tras algunos tensos minutos en silencio, Lona habló.

–Vamos a llegar a un acuerdo.

–¡Ni hablar! –Soltó Ed completamente anonadado de que su madre estuviera cediendo a las palabras de Carol.

–Cállate, Ed... Esto es por tu culpa, no tienes otra opción sino quieres caer más en la ruina... –Miró a su hijo con desprecio y como si se tratara de un niño pequeño, éste se quejó por lo bajo–. Ocho millones y queremos tu silencio. –Soltó Lona mirando a los abogados de Carol.

* * *

Carol no lo podía creer, debido al pacto que habían llegado los dos abogados, ella recibiría dinero por parte de la familia Peletier por todos los daños emocionales que éstos le habían ocasionado. Los Peletier estaban asustados de que Carol contara a la opinión pública lo que Ed Peletier, –quien era un reconocido hombre entre los empresarios de Atlanta–, hacía en su tiempo libre. Y a su vez, Carol destaparía por qué su empresa había caído en bancarrota.

A ella le daba igual todos estos aspectos, y a su vez, le daba igual tener tantos millones, pero esto le aseguraba tanto a ella como a su hija un futuro, que hasta ahora lo tenía bastante difícil. Iba a guardar gran parte de este dinero, para una casa o un apartamento y otra gran parte, quedaría reservado para los estudios de Sophia.

Carol escuchó la risa de Luque y Andrea que estaban al otro lado del salón celebrando su victoria, de la cual ellos, tenían mucho que ver. Carol les miró y supo que debía darles una propina por esto. A pesar de que Andrea siempre se había negado a cobrarle, ella sentía que debía recompensarles a los dos.

Los observó mientras hablaban y reían al otro lado del salón. Negó con la cabeza al verlos juntos, pues sabia por Andrea que entre ellos había surgido algo. Según Andrea era algo temporal, pero su compenetración y su química distaban mucho de un rollo simplemente sexual.

Se acercó a la pareja, y ambos le miraron con una gran sonrisa, mientras Andrea le pasó su brazo por los hombros.

–Estás radiante. Y no me extraña. –Soltó Andrea con una gran sonrisa.

–Ocho millones. Ocho millones de dólares. No me lo puedo creer. –Habló Carol con emoción.

–Pues sí, y lo has hecho tu solita. Menuda cara se le ha quedado cuando has empezado a hablar –Se rio Andrea mientras vertía un poco de champán en su copa.

–Podrías ser una buena abogada, –habló Luque.

–No, no sirvo para ser abogada. –Se rio.

–¿Y qué vas a hacer con tanto dinero?

–Pues, había pensado en comprar un alquilar un apartamento para Sophia y para mí. Creo que es el momento de salir de tu casa. –Soltó la mujer con una media sonrisa.

–Sabes que para mí no sois ningún incordio. Me gusta teneros conmigo. –Dijo ella abrazando a su amiga.

–Eso no te lo crees ni tú, amiga... –Dijo haciendo referencia a su relación con Luque. El hombre se rio por lo bajo y Andrea abrió la boca como si se hubiera ofendido.

En ese momento, el móvil de Carol vibró, y se apartó de la pareja para hablar con tranquilidad con Sheila, quien le llamaba para darle la enhorabuena, debido a que Luque le había comentado la noticia.

* * *

Una semana después, Carol recibió el dinero por parte de los Peletier. Ella sabía que era el final a esta etapa de su vida y aunque llevaba años soñando con este momento, no puede creer que sea verdad. Por fin, no tendría que tener relación con los Peletier.

Carol afrontó esta nueva etapa con gran ilusión. Para empezar, Carol decidió comprar un coche nuevo. Desde el accidente, utilizaba uno que Daryl le dejó de su taller. Tiene debilidad por los Jeep Cherockee. Así que sin pensárselo mucho se dirigió al concesionario y se compró un coche Jeep Cherockee, aunque uno de los más baratos.

Tras meditarlo mucho, alquiló un pequeño apartamento. Más adelante podrá buscar una casa grande para ellas dos y quizá adoptar un pequeño perrito o gatito, pero por ahora, el apartamento le va bien.

Su nueva casa, se encuentra cerca de su trabajo de la librería. A pesar de que no está muy acostumbrada a la gran ciudad, ha escogido una zona de las menos transitadas. A su vez, el piso de Sheila no está demasiado lejos de allí; de esa forma, los intercambios de Sophia serán mucho más fáciles. Tiene unas grandes vistas de la ciudad, y además de los grandes ventanales, Carol le encantaba que fuera pequeño y acogedor. Sabe que no será permanente, pero ella está contenta con su elección.

El viernes por la mañana se mudaron definitivamente llevándose consigo las pocas pertenencias de Sophia y las suyas. Aprovechó la mañana para comprar algún cuadro y decoraciones para hacer su apartamento un poco más suyo.

Mientras Sophia y ella paseaban por una tienda de muebles, recibió un mensaje de Robbie preguntándole si aquella noche le apetecía ir a cenar. Ella aceptó puesto que es su fin de semana sin Sophia. Carol aún no estaba preparada para que su hija y Robbie se conocieran, y prefería que por el momento siguiera así.

En esta ocasión acudieron a un restaurante Italiano. Carol estaba más tranquila en esta segunda cita y aunque no siente ninguna mariposa en el estómago, se siente atraída por ese hombre. Es agradable estar con él, le permite reír y pasar un buen rato. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión hablaron de sus antiguos matrimonios, sobre todo de Ed y Daryl, aunque prefiere omitir algunos aspectos de Daryl.

Él, sin embargo, no tiene reparos en hablar sobre su exmujer; una mujer llamada Rose de su edad, mientras le explica todas las maldades que ella le ha hecho. Carol no quiere indagar en esos aspectos, e intenta cambiar de tema.

Al final de la noche, él vuelve a besarle y ella le corresponde de nuevo. El beso es más ardiente que el anterior, y en esta ocasión, Carol notó la mano grande de él por debajo de la camisa de flores.

–Robbie, –le dijo cuando su mano intenta pasar por debajo del sujetador–, ¿podemos ir un poco más despacio? –Por alguna razón, Carol no está preparada para pasar al siguiente nivel.

Por un momento, Carol puede apreciar la frustración en el rostro de Robbie, y entonces, él apartó la mano de debajo de su ropa y asiente, intentando mostrarse comprensivo; pero ella sabía que le ha molestado. Sin embargo, una vez que Carol llegó a su casa, recibió la llamada de Carol para disculparse sobre su enfado y le prometió esperar el tiempo necesario hasta que ella se decida a dar ese paso.

* * *

Aunque con Daryl la relación se había distanciado y solo hablaban de temas relacionados de Sophia, Carol había encontrado una amiga en Sheila. Carol había notado que Daryl durante ese tiempo, él se había distanciado y, prácticamente evitaba estar demasiado en contacto con ella. Carol lo encontraba lógico, puesto que él se iba a casar y más allá de Sophia no tenían por qué tener relación.

Le hubiera encantado poder ser su amiga, pero ella era consciente que era algo imposible, debido a que su química era demasiado fuerte. Por una parte, ella prefería que él se distanciara de ella, porque cuanto más contacto tuvieran más probabilidades de que sus propios sentimientos se acrecentaran. Y sabía que si ella no contenía sus sentimientos con respecto a Daryl iba a sufrir mucho por verle casándose con otra persona.

Sus sentimientos aún eran confusos; aunque intentaba no sentir nada por él, a veces era inevitable. Ahora que estaba empezando una relación con Robbie parecía que éstos habían disminuido un poco, pero inevitablemente, resurgían cuando pensaba en la boda o en él. Lo último que quería era estropear la relación de Daryl con Sheila; o incluso no quería estropear su propia relación de amistad con Sheila. Para ella, la felicidad de Daryl era más importante que la suya.

Por muy sorprendente que fuera, Andrea, Sheila y Carol se habían hecho amigas y solían reunirse de vez en cuando. Además, ahora que Luque y Andrea tenían una relación, Sheila y Andrea se veían a menudo.

Era sábado por la noche, y Sheila les había invitado a las chicas a uno de sus conciertos, aprovechando que era el fin de semana de Daryl con Sophia; Carol pudo salir con ellas, mientras Daryl cuida de la pequeña.

Andrea y Carol están sentadas en una mesa mientras esperan que Sheila salga del camerino para reunirse con ellas. Ambas mujeres bebían de su cerveza mientras Andrea le comentaba algunos aspectos de su relación con Luque.

–Dime la verdad, Andrea... Es mucho más que un rollo. Nunca te había visto así... –Andrea negó con la cabeza antes de llevarse la botella a la boca.

–No sé qué decirte, Carol. Es cierto que estoy sintiendo cosas que nunca había sentido. –Carol le miro con escepticismo y Andrea negó con la cabeza–. No, Carol, no estoy enamorada.

–No te lo crees ni tú... –Andrea bufó y entonces vieron como Sheila se acercaba a ellas.

–Hola–, saludaron a la vez.

–Muchas gracias por venir, chicas.

–Me ha encantado. Se me ha puesto la piel de gallina. –Alabó la mujer a su amiga. Sheila sonrió avergonzada pues no estaba acostumbrada a estos halagos.

–Me alegro que os haya gustado. ¿De que hablaban?

–Pues de Luque... Andrea dice que no está enamorada, pero yo la veo hasta las trancas.

–Mi primo está fascinado contigo. –Soltó Sheila mientras se sentaba al lado. Llamó al camarero y pidió otra cerveza.

–Eso mismo le he dicho yo, pero como Andrea tiene alergia al compromiso... –Soltó Carol.

–Pues igual que Luque, pero desde que está contigo, parece otro. Él siempre ha dicho que nunca se casaría, pero... quien sabe... Daryl tampoco era de bodas y aquí estamos. Por cierto, hablando de bodas. Tengo vuestras invitaciones, –dijo mientras buscaba en el bolso sacando un par de sobres grises, tendiéndoselo a ambas. Carol lo agarró y lo miró mientras intentaba no mostrar el dolor que sentía en su interior–.

–Ah, si quereis, podéis llevar acompañante... Solo necesito que lo dijerais lo antes posible. –Dijo haciendo referencia a Carol.

–Puedes llegar a Robbie. –Soltó Andrea. Sheila miró a Andrea y después a Carol que parecía cohibida.

–¿Robbie? ¿Quién es Robbie? ¿Estas saliendo con alguien y no me lo habías contado? –Preguntó la mujer sorprendida, pero alegre por su amiga.

Carol abrió la boca sin saber que responder.

–Bueno, aún estamos empezando. Solo hemos salido un par de veces.

–Y se han besado. –Apuntó Andrea. –Pero Carol no se atreve a acostarse con él.

–¿Por qué no? –Preguntó Sheila.

–Quiero ir despacio. –Andrea soltó un bufido.

–Nah, pero si lo divertido de las relaciones es el sexo. No sabes lo que te estás perdiendo... –Dijo Andrea dando un trago a su cerveza. Y Carol compartió una mirada con Sheila, pues ellas dos pensaban diferente.

–Entiendo a Carol. Yo también me tomo mi tiempo antes de dar ese paso. –Sheila sonrió a la mujer. –¿Entonces vendrá a la boda?

–No lo creo, ni siquiera conoce a Sophia. –Sheila asintió.

–Cuéntame, ¿Cómo lo conociste? –Carol empezó a contarle como sucedió todo, mientras se pedían otra cerveza más.

* * *

Daryl cambiaba de canal una y otra vez, mientras intentaba buscar algo para entretenerse. Su hija se había dormido hacía varias horas. Sheila tenía concierto, y además había quedado para tomar unas copas con Andrea y Carol. Para sorpresa suya, Carol y Sheila se habían hecho amigas y tenían buena relación. De hecho tenían más buena relación que con él.

–Hola, amor. –Suelta Sheila mientras se adentra en el apartamento acercándose a Daryl quien permanece en el sofá. La mujer se acerca a él y le da un beso en los labios, que él corresponde tímidamente.

–¿Cómo ha ido? –preguntó Daryl, Sheila aprovecha para quitarse los molestos tacones que le lastimaban los pies. La rubia levantó la mirada con una enorme sonrisa.

–Bien, el concierto ha ido de lujo, había mucha gente... hemos llenado.

–¿Has bebido? –Preguntó su prometido al escuchar el dudoso timbre de su voz que evidenciaba su estado.

Sheila se rio y se tapó la boca como si le hubiera pillado. Lo cierto es que empezaba a sentirse perjudicada por el alcohol.

–Quizá me pase un pelín con las copas pero en mi defensa he de decir que, Andrea es una mala influencia... –dijo ella mostrando una sonrisa haciendo reír a Daryl.

–Les he dado las invitaciones. ¿Y...? ¿A que no sabes que...? –preguntó como si fuera decirle un gran anuncio. –Es probable que Carol venga acompañada. –Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

–¿Qué? ¿Con quién? –Preguntó mirando con sorpresa.

–Es un compañero de trabajo. Ya era hora que saliera con alguien, no te parece... –Daryl se mordió el labio. Mostró su rostro serio a diferencia de Sheila que parecía alegre, probablemente por las copas que había tomado.

–A saber con qué energúmeno va a salir ahora. Es capaz de salir con alguien como Ed... –A pesar de que se encuentra ebria, Sheila sabe que la reacción de él es exagerada.

–Ni siquiera lo conocemos, pero estoy segura que Carol no quiere volver a estar con alguien como su exmarido.

–A saber... –dijo molesto. –No quiero que mi hija este en contacto con tipos como él.

Sheila frunce el ceño mientras intenta encontrar algún tipo de coherencia a las palabras de Daryl, pero sabe que ella está bajo los efectos del alcohol y no está en todas sus facultades para comprender a Daryl.

–Carol es inteligente, dudo que vuelva a ponerse en una situación similar. –Daryl le miró y negó con la cabeza... – Mi amor, no le des más vueltas, Carol estará bien y no permitirá que le pase nada a Sophia. Así que... Yo me voy a dormir que empieza a darme todo vueltas.

Sheila se rio de sí misma; y se acercó a Daryl para besarle en los labios.

–¿Sabes? Llevo pensando en ti tooooda la noche. – Dijo de forma sugerente, tocando a su prometido por su estómago hacia la zona sur de su cuerpo.

Daryl intenta disuadir a su novia, apartándola de él, realmente no le apetecía tener relaciones sexuales con ella aquella noche. Su mente estaba en otra cosa.

–Sheila, Sophia está durmiendo. –Dijo en un intento de disuadir las intenciones de su novia.

–No haré ruido... lo prometo. –Sheila se rio.

Sin poder evitarlo, Daryl se dejó llevar hasta la habitación de matrimonio donde las atenciones de Sheila no le dejaron pensar demasiado.

* * *

 _28 días para la boda..._

Como era habitual en un miércoles por la tarde, Daryl estaba junto a su hija mientras Carol trabajaba. Dejó que Sophia durmiera la siesta, para más tarde ir al parque dónde pasaron un buen rato juntos; él la empujaba en el columpio o le ayudaba a subirse en el balancín... Estuvieron entretenidos, hasta que Daryl decidió que era tarde y debían ir a casa. Su pequeña protestó llena de lágrimas porque quería quedarse más tiempo.

Aun le costaba dominar la situación cuando Sophia quería algo y esta se ponía a llorar. Pero cada vez se sentía más seguro en estas situaciones. Daryl se agachó para estar a su altura y mirar a esos hermosos ojitos que estaban llenos de lágrimas. Eran iguales a los de Carol y siempre que la miraba se sentía perdido en ellos. Aquel día estaba especialmente llorosa.

–Soph, debemos ir a casa, cenar e ir con mamá. –Sophia soltó un puchero, e intentó volver a llorar–. Mamá tiene ganas de verte. –Aquello pareció convencer a la pequeña, quien asintió y levantó los brazos para abrazarse a su padre.

–Mamá y yo vamos a hacer galletas. –Le comentó la niña mientras se dejaba alzar en sus brazos en dirección al coche.

Le preparó la cena; un poco de puré de patatas y hamburguesa que Sophia devoró, mientras veía un poco la tele y cantaba. La pequeña preguntó por Sheila, con quien parecía tener una buena complicidad. Tras cenar, lavarse los dientes y jugar un poco, Sophia sabía que era el momento de volver junto a su madre. Así que cuando Daryl le dijo que debían marchar, ella agarró su peluche en sus manos y su pequeña mochila para irse.

La montó en el coche en dirección a la nueva casa de Carol.

Daryl aparcó cerca del apartamento de Carol, y con su hija dormitando contra su hombro, caminó un par de calles hasta llegar a la casa. Al girar la calle, puede ver a una pareja enfrente de la portería del nuevo apartamento de Carol compartiendo un beso apasionado.

A medida que se acercaba, Daryl consiguió distinguir a la mujer. Se trataba de Carol con su novio compartiendo un apasionado beso.

Como si recibiera un puñetazo en el estómago, Daryl se quedó paralizado. El dolor se apoderó de él mientras observaba la escena a escasos metros de ellos. La rabia, el enojo y el dolor se adueñaban de él. Se separaron de ese amoroso beso, escuchó la risa de ella mientras se despedían y entonces, él se encaminó hacia el otro lado.

Carol miró como su novio se alejaba de ella, con una media sonrisa antes de sacar el móvil comprobando que era la hora indicada para el intercambio. Levantó la mirada para observar la calle y entonces lo vio: Daryl estaba parado a unos 20 metros, mientras cargaba con su pequeña en brazos. Gracias a la luz de la farola pudo ver su rostro lleno de furia y de enojo.

–¿Daryl? –preguntó cohibida.

Daryl se adelantó, acercándose a ella, aunque un sinfín de sensaciones negativos se apoderaban de él.

–¿Está durmiendo? –Intentando evitar el momento incómodo, ella preguntó por la pequeña quien al sentir la voz de su madre se removió en el hombro de Daryl.

–Sip. –Su tono fue áspero a pesar de que apenas había dicho una sola palabra.

–Está bien. –Dijo Carol y agarró a la pequeña para llevarla en brazos.

–Hey, hola, mi amor. –Susurró cuando la pequeña se acomodó contra su cuerpo. Besó su cabellera rubia antes de mirar a Daryl, quien le observaba de forma dura. –¿Ha ido todo bien?

–Sip, aunque tiene mucha tos... –Carol asintió. Se había percatado de eso aquella mañana y aunque parecía que Sophia estaba bien, esperaba que no se pusiera mala. Ella asintió intentando saber qué hacer en ese momento, así que decidió terminar con este momento incómodo.

–¿Nos vemos mañana, como siempre? –Él asintió y se giró sobre sí mismo para irse al coche, pero no pudo más y volvió a enfrentarle.

–Hey... ¿quién cojones es ese tipo? Tu hija casi ha estado a punto de verte morreándote con ese idiota... Espero que tengas cuidado de a quien metes en tu casa esta vez. –Sorprendida por las palabras llenas de furia y de rabia, Carol abrió la boca intentando buscar la respuesta adecuada.

–¿Pero se puede saber qué te pasa, Daryl? No tienes derecho a decirme nada de esto.

–Si afecta a mi hija, oh sí, tengo derecho.

–¿Pero qué tiene que ver Sophia en esto? Es mi vida personal. Y ni siquiera le conoce aún... Además, estás siendo injusto, Sheila forma parte de la vida de Sophia y jamás he juzgado que este en contacto con tu novia. Es más, quiero y deseo que se lleven bien. ¿Qué diferencia hay entre Robbie y Sheila?

–Teniendo en cuenta tus antecedentes tengo mucho que temer.

–Esto es increíble... Ni siquiera le conoces. Y te recuerdo que no tienes ningún derecho en meterte en mi vida, Daryl. Con quien me acueste no es asunto tuyo. Yo no me he metido en tu vida, así que te pido que no lo hagas con la mía.

Y sin darle opción a decirle nada, Carol se giró sobre sí misma adentrándose en la portería.

* * *

A pesar de que conocía la existencia de ese novio por Sheila, verlo había sido el doble de doloroso de lo que pensaba. Se sentó en el coche y sin poder evitarlo tiró la cabeza para atrás.

¿Qué derecho tenía él de sentir celos sobre Carol? Él tenía una relación con otra persona también y Carol no había puesto ninguna objeción sobre este hecho. Intentó obviar esos sentimientos mientras volvía a casa, pero en su mente se repetía una y otra vez ese ardiente beso que había visto de Carol con su novio.

Nada más bajar del coche, sintió su móvil vibrar en sus pantalones. Probablemente se trataba de Sheila enviándole las flores que quiere poner en la decoración de su boda. Abrió el mensaje encontrándose con varias fotos de diferentes tipos de decoración para los centros de la mesa de invitados. Sin prestarle demasiada atención, Daryl cierra su conversación.

Su mente estaba en otra cosa.

Nada más llegar a casa de Sheila, se dio una ducha y se bebió un par de cervezas en soledad mientras Sheila estaba en un concierto. No quería hablar con Sheila aquella noche. Así que se acostó con la esperanza de que ella no le despertara cuando llegara.

 _El sonido de la playa rezumba en sus oídos. Un sentimiento alegre le invade, parece que está en un sueño ya que sus pies no parecen tocar la tierra. Giró el rostro cuando escuchó la música nupcial sonar. Él se giró expectante observando una multitud enorme, a la cual apenas reconoce. Sophia, vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco y llevando los anillos, camina en medio de un pasillo lleno de flores blancas. Llenas de rosas Cherokee._

 _Por detrás de ella, la novia vestida de blanco se acercaba a él. La observa de arriba abajo. Estaba preciosa, como siempre. Su cabello ondulado y pelirrojo estaba recogido en un elegante y bonito moño. Su vestido dibujaba las curvas de su hermoso cuerpo._

 _La sonrisa de Carol alumbraba toda su cara. Era feliz. Inmensamente feliz. Sus hermosos ojos azules como el cielo, brillaban como nunca._

 _Daryl esperó pacientemente a que ella llegara a su altura, para agarrar su mano. Miró un instante a su hija quien parecía más feliz que nunca entre ellos dos. Llevó la mano de Carol a la boca y le besó suavemente en el dorso de éste._

 _Centró la mirada en sus ojos, y susurró unas palabras que solo ella pudiera escuchar: 'Te amo', mientras sentía su felicidad recorrer cada poro de su cuerpo._

 _–Yo les declaro marid..._

La magia se rompió cuando el molestoso ruido del móvil le despertó. Asustado y con el corazón a mil, Daryl se sentó en la cama. Miró hacia el despertador que apuntaba que era las 3.43 de la madrugada.

–¿Quién es? –preguntó Sheila medio adormilada.

Daryl estaba tan aturdido por su sueño de la boda con Carol, que no se había percatado que Sheila estaba durmiendo a su lado. Miró hacia el teléfono y pudo ver que se trataba de Carol. Inevitablemente pensó en la discusión que habían tenido horas antes, pero Daryl sabía que si le llamaba a esas horas era por otra razón. Y seguramente era algo malo.

–Es Carol. –Anunció Daryl agarrando el teléfono y llevándoselo a la oreja.

–Dime.

–Daryl... –la voz preocupada de Carol le hizo saber que algo malo estaba ocurriendo. Sheila se sentó en la cama expectante.

–¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Daryl con preocupación.

–Sophia tiene 40 de fiebre. Voy de camino al Piedmont Hospital. –Antes de que ella hubiera acabado de hablar, Daryl ya se había puesto en pie buscando su ropa.

–En diez minutos llego. –Anunció dejando caer el móvil en la cama.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Sheila.

–Sophia tiene 40 de fiebre. La está llevando al médico. –Se puso la primera camisa que encontró, y fue en busca de sus pantalones.

–¿Quieres que...? –Empezó a decir, pero él le interrumpió.

–Te iré informando. –Le dijo con un claro mensaje que no quería que fuera con ella.

Fue una vez más hacia el armario donde rebuscó en su mochila, metió la mano y entonces sacó de él un anillo con una flor plateada. Salió de casa con rapidez, mientras no dejaba de tocar con sus dedos el metal frío del anillo, susurrando una y otra vez:

–Todo va a salir bien.

* * *

 _1 de Agosto de 2005_

 _Sentados en su lugar especial del parque Piedmont, Carol admiraba a los transeúntes caminar por el parque mientras acariciaba distraídamente los cabellos rubios de Daryl. Éste estaba apoyado contra sus muslos. Llevaban más de diez minutos en silencio y Daryl parecía distraído. Carol sabía por experiencia que cuando esto ocurría es que había sucedido algo malo con su padre. Pero no había querido detallar de qué se trataba. Carol se dedicó a acariciarle._

 _Después de tantos meses de relación, Carol le conocía a la perfección y sabía que a él le costaba abrirse emocionalmente, sobre todo en estos aspectos. Así que solo le dejaba el espacio necesario para que se tranquilizara y entonces poder hablar._

 _Daryl buscó su mano derecha y entrelazó sus dedos. Al mismo tiempo que él se dedicaba a acariciar una y otra vez el metal del anillo que él le había regalado para su cumpleaños._

 _–¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –La mirada curiosa de Daryl se levantó._

 _–¿Qué significa esa flor para ti? –Dijo haciendo referencia a la flor de su anillo. Daryl se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada hacia éste._

 _–Es una rosa Cherockee. Era la preferida de mi madre. –Carol suspiró pero siguió acariciando el rostro y los cabellos de Daryl._

 _–Cuando era pequeño mi madre me regaló una... cuando estaba a punto de morir. Sabía que odiaba quedarme a solas con mi padre y con Merle. Me dijo que cada vez que tuviera un problema, o estuviera enojado con mi papá... buscara una, y si la encontraba es que todo se iba a solucionar... –Daryl sonrió tristemente, mirando al cielo._

 _–Es una gilipollez, lo sé, pero me ayudaba a tener un poco de esperanza...sobre todo, cuando mi madre murió, y mi padre se dedicó a... ya sabes... esta flor me aportaba seguridad y esperanza de que todo iba a ir bien._

 _Daryl tocó la flor, mientras Carol le escuchaba atentamente. Él se quedó en silencio meditando sus próximas palabras y entonces, volvió a hablar._

 _–Pero ahora... te has convertido en mi Rosa Cherockee._

* * *

Hola de nuevo Carylers,

Como ven Daryl se ha enterado de la existencia del nuevo novio de Carol. Quiero aclarar que Sheila piensa y está convencida que lo que hay entre Daryl y Carol es puramente una amistad.

Ella confía en Carol, puesto que tiene una relación de amistad con ella, y también confía ciegamente en su novio. Sheila es bastante inocente. Ella es ajena a los sentimientos de ellos dos. También es cierto que cuando Sheila le cuenta la existencia de Robbie a Daryl, ella estaba borracha y no ha podido analizar bien la situación.

Espero que os haya gustado este nuevo capítulo, donde como ven, Daryl se ha mostrado más impulsivo y sobre todo celoso, dando argumentos sin razón para estar en contra de la relación de Robbie/Carol.

Como siempre agradecer vuestros comentarios y lecturas. Nos leemos muy pronto.

San.


	16. Ahora o nunca

A paso rápido, Daryl se adentró en la sala de espera buscando a Carol. Nada más verlo, la mujer levantó la mano para hacerse ver. Agarró su bolso, que reposaba en el asiento contiguo y se lo puso en sus piernas, dejando que él se sentara. Su rostro, al igual que el de ella, mostraba preocupación y angustia. Daryl se sentó a su lado.

–¿Cómo está? –preguntó el rubio.

–Están intentando bajarle la fiebre. Creen que puede ser neumonía. –Le informó Carol. Él asintió.

–¿Podemos verla?

–Aún no, nos avisaran. –Dijo la mujer con voz baja, mirando el ir y venir de enfermeros y médicos que se adentraban en boxes dónde estaba su hija.

Daryl miró en dirección donde la mujer estaba mirando y se quedó en silencio. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, intentando calmar su ansiedad. En estos casos, no era demasiado paciente; saber que su hija estaba enferma y no poder verla, hacía que estuviera más nervioso.

En un intento de calmar su nerviosismo, Daryl sacó el anillo de su bolsillo y empezó a acariciarlo con el pulgar, mientras ambos estaban sumidos en un tenso silencio.

Al intuir su movimiento, Carol giró levemente el rostro hacia él, viendo el anillo entre sus dedos, el cual acariciaba. Carol lo reconoció al instante, pues había pertenecido a ella. Recordó con todo lujo de detalle como ella se lo había devuelto cuando Daryl terminó su relación.

Sorprendida, Carol lo observó mientras sintió como su estómago se removió por la melancolía. Inmediatamente, su mente le trasladó a ese instante en que él le explicaba la importancia de la Rosa Cherockee.

–¿Aún lo guardas? –Preguntó la mujer con sorpresa.

Daryl giró el rostro confundido, y en ese momento se percató que estaba hablando del anillo. Avergonzado, lo miró y asintió. Tras unos segundos, él volvió a levantar la vista hacia ella, centrando la mirada en sus hermosos ojos que estaban tristes. Ella le dedicó una media sonrisa, Sin embargo, a pesar de este pequeño momento de conexión, aún había mucha tensión negativa.

Pasaron largos minutos en silencio sin que ninguno de los dos se atreviera a decir nada. Pero en el interior de Daryl sabía que debía comentarle sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Él sabía que su aptitud no había sido la más acertada, por mucho que le molestara que Carol saliera con alguien, no podía actuar así.

–Siento lo que te dije de tu novio. Sé que no tengo derecho. –Confesó en voz baja.

A pesar de que él seguía pensando lo mismo de Robbie, –pues había algo que no le gustaba de él–, Daryl sabía que no tenía derecho a meterse en su vida privada. Por mucho que le lastimara, ella tenía razón.

Carol le miró y medio sonrió. Agradecía que él le pidiera perdón, sabía que él era tremendamente impulsivo, pero siempre pedía perdón cuando sabía que se había excedido.

–Está bien. –Dijo ella con una media sonrisa. –Pero espero que sepas que jamás pondría en peligro a Sophia.

–Lo sé… –dijo Daryl. –De eso estoy seguro.

Daryl era consciente que su ataque de celos no tenía fundamentos. Había justificado su ataque a Robbie en que Sophia estuviera en contacto con un hombre al cual no conocía, pero la razón de fondo era otra. Le preocupaba Carol. A pesar de que no conocía a ese tipo, no le inspiraba confianza; y sobre todo, no soportaba ver a Carol con otro hombre. Pero sabía que no podía hacer nada. Así que por mucho que le doliera o le molestara, era su vida.

El suspiró angustiado de Carol le hizo olvidar sus pensamientos.

–Estoy muy preocupada, Daryl. –Confesó la mujer.

–Hey, –le llamó, al mismo tiempo que llevó su mano derecha a su mentón para obligarle a mirarle. Sus hermosos ojos azules empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas. –Todo saldrá bien. Se pondrá bien; y dentro de nada la tendremos en casa, pidiendo chocolate a altas horas de la madrugada o despertándonos a las 7 de la mañana los domingos.

Carol ahogó una risa ante sus palabras. Eso era algo muy de Sophia.

–Odio cuando hace eso. –Dijo con una media sonrisa limpiándose la lágrima furtiva que se precipitaba por su mejilla. –Sé que me estoy preocupando en exceso, pero…

–No… Eres una buena madre, pero Sophia es fuerte. Como nosotros dos. Tiene nuestros genes. Sobrevivirá. –Carol sonrió por las palabras de él, haciendo referencia a que ellos dos habían sufrido tanto y ambos habían salido adelante, que estaba seguro que ella también saldría.

En un rápido movimiento, él le agarró la mano en un claro gesto de apoyo, pero que hizo estremecer todos sus sentidos. Aun así, entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos, esperando en mitad de la noche, hasta que finalmente una enfermera les llamó.

–Familiares de Sophia Dixon.

* * *

A pesar de que se encontraba mejor, los médicos decidieron tener a Sophia en observación un día más. Ambos progenitores habían pedido unos días libres en sus respectivos trabajos para poder estar junto a su pequeña hasta que ésta estuviera recuperada del todo.

Carol había pasado la noche en el hospital. Habían tenido un debate sobre quien iba a quedarse, y tras debatir mucho, decidieron que aquella noche se quedaría Carol; y a la siguiente él. Daryl se adentraba en la habitación a primera hora de la mañana con dos vasos de café: un café moca, –el preferido de Carol– y otro normal para él. Había parado expresamente en el Starbucks para comprar el café. Sophia estaba durmiendo, pese a que le cuesta respirar, se encuentra mucho mejor.

En el sillón de al lado, Carol dormita también, agarrando el muñeco preferido de Sophia. Al notar su presencia, Carol gira el rostro para ver a Daryl que se acerca a dejar los cafés en la mesa.

–Lo siento, no quería despertarte. –Lamentó Daryl.

–No importa. –Dijo Carol desperezándose. –¿Qué hora es?

–Las 7.56. –Al ver el rostro de ella, él se encogió de hombros–. No podía dormir más.

Apenas había podido dormir, así que prefirió levantarse pronto e ir con Sophia y Carol.

–Si necesitas descansar, podes ir…

–No te preocupes, prefiero quedarme aquí.

–Está bien. He traído café. –Anunció el hombre, haciendo sonreír a Carol al ver que había ido expresamente al Starbucks para comprarle el café a ella. Él odiaba ese lugar.

– Muchas gracias, no hacía falta que…

–Me pillaba de camino. –Se justificó, aunque no era del todo verdad, pues se había tenido que desviar un poco. –El café moca para ti.

–Te has acordado.

–Como para olvidar tu adicción al chocolate… –Carol se rio, al mismo tiempo que ella se llevó el café a los labios, saboreando el sabor de éste. – Y por lo que veo Sophia ha heredado esa adicción. –Daryl caminó por la habitación hasta al otro lado del sillón donde había una silla muy incómoda.

–No me extraña, me pase todo el embarazo comiendo chocolate. Eso sí, engordé unos 10 kilos. Ed decía que parecía un tanque. –Carol pudo ver el rostro lleno de furia.

–Ed es un idiota. –Masculló con rabia Daryl. Carol se llevó el café a sus labios mientras le miraba.

–Lo sé, pero no tenía autoestima en esa época. –Confesó amargamente la mujer.

–Seguro que estabas preciosa. –Sorprendida por su piropo, Carol le miró a sus ojos, que estaban observándole tan fijamente que sentía las mariposas en el estómago.

Ella sabía que debía apartar ese sentimiento, pero no podía dejar de mirarle; sus ojos le miraban con tal intensidad que parecía hipnotizada por éstos.

–Mami–, la voz débil de la pequeña rompió ese momento. Carol apartó la mirada de él y ambos se levantaron de donde estaban para acercarse a la cama.

–Hey, mi amor, –dijo Carol inclinándose para besar la frente apartando sus cabellos rubios. Daryl también se acercó a su cama, agarrando su pequeña mano y besándola.

–Hey, pequeña –Dijo Daryl.

–Hola papi. ¿Cuándo vuelva a casa, puedo comer chocolate? –preguntó Sophia. Los adultos se miraron y sonrieron ante las ocurrencias de su pequeña.

–Por supuesto, pero para eso tienes que estar buena –Contestó la mujer. A pesar de que estaba pendiente de Sophia, pudo intuir que Daryl se movió para quedar a su lado, pero sabía que estaba muy cerca. –Duerme un poco más, mi amor.

Haciendo caso su madre, ella volvió a cerrar los ojos y Carol giró el rostro para ver a Daryl detrás de ella, muy cerca.

–Ya está mejor –Susurró Daryl, haciendo referencia al comentario del chocolate.

Pero Carol apenas le escuchó, solo sintió la piel de su nuca erizarse debido a la cercanía de él.

Tanto que podía oler el perfume de hombre que solía utilizar. Paralizada por la tensión y la química que existía entre ellos, Carol le observó viendo como los ojos de él se iban a sus labios, mientras sentía como su corazón se le aceleraba. Segundos después, su mirada volvió a subir a sus ojos donde ambos se miraron intensamente.

La respiración de ambos se aceleró. Daryl seguía hipnotizado mirando esos ojos que brillaban intensamente, viendo reflejados en ellos la esencia de Carol. Daryl se inclinó hacia ella, acercándose, despacio como si tuviera miedo de rozar sus labios.

Olvidándose de todo, ella se acercó a él también.

Centímetro a centímetro, sus rostros fueron acortando distancia, mientras sus intensas miradas no dejaban de observar cada detalle del hermoso rostro de Carol. Daryl elevó la mano y apartó sus cabellos de sus mejillas. Él podía sentir su aliento contra su rostro, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe.

Instintivamente, Carol y Daryl se separaron.

–Buenas días, vamos a ver como se encuentra Sophia –dijo la doctora Smith mirando los papeles sin percatarse de lo que acababa de interrumpir.

Carol aun podía sentir su corazón bombeando a mil por hora y la anticipación en su estómago, mientras intentaba recomponerse.

Daryl igual de aturdido se separó, y se fue hacia el ventanal donde se apoyó mientras empezó a morderse las uñas.

–Parece que va mejorando. Es una niña fuerte… –dijo mirando a los padres, quienes ambos parecían estar tremendamente inquietos. –Probablemente mañana ya podremos darle de alta. –Dijo la mujer mostrando una sonrisa a los padres.

La doctora se fue, y en ese momento se cruza con Sheila quien se adentra en la habitación.

–Hola, –saludó Sheila a todos.

Sorprendido, Daryl frunce el ceño por verla tan temprano en el hospital. Sabía que iba a venir a visitar a Sophia pero pensaba que vendría más tarde. El hombre observa como Sheila se adelanta para dar un abrazo a Carol, quien corresponde al abrazo más incómoda de lo habitual.

–¿Cómo está? –Pregunta Sheila mirando a la mujer antes de dirigirse a su prometido, quien parece tenso e incómodo, también.

–Está mejor. –contesta Carol mientras ve como Sheila se abraza a Daryl y le da un beso en los labios. Incapaz de ver esa escena, aparta la mirada y centra su mirada en Sophia quien está dormida, mientras de fondo escucha a la pareja hablar sobre su hija.

* * *

Después de ese día, Daryl y Carol apenas coincidieron en el hospital. Ambos parecen evitarse mutuamente, solo para hacer los relevos para estar con Sophia. Ninguno de los dos ha mencionado nada sobre lo que estuvo a punto de ocurrir allí, pero ambos saben que lo mejor es olvidarlo. Dos días después le dan el alta a Sophia y vuelve a casa a pesar de que debe estar en reposo, Sophia se encuentra mucho mejor.

A medida que Sophia se recupera vuelven a la rutina; a los breves intercambios, a los fines de semanas compartidos, las citas con Robbie o la preparación de la boda que apenas quedaban 14 días para el día señalado.

A pesar de que ella intenta tener una relación normal con Daryl, le está costando establecer una simple conversación. Él parece excesivamente incómodo cuando está junto a ella, no le mira a los ojos y apenas le dirige la palabra. De nuevo, los encuentros con él se habían vuelto distantes. Odiaba que su relación con Daryl tuviera estos altibajos, pero puede llegar a comprender el motivo.

Si no les hubieran llegado a interrumpir, se hubieran besado y eso habría complicado la situación tanto, que ella no quería pasar por eso. Respetaba la relación de Daryl y Sheila, y no quería estar en mitad de su relación.

Así que, ella decidió seguir con su vida, y a su vez, con sus citas con Robbie.

Era una noche de sábado cuando la mujer había quedado para cenar con su novio. No sabía si era por su ansia de que la relación avanzara, o en un intento desesperado de olvidar lo sucedido con Daryl; que decidió que aquella noche daría un nuevo paso en su relación con él. Se compró nueva lencería, y se preparó a consciencia para esa noche.

Se miró al espejo mientras observaba el vestido de flores y se atrevió a maquillarse un poco. Sin embargo, mientras se admiraba a sí misma, su instinto le decía que no era una buena idea. Y conforme fue pasando la noche, su instinto le hizo ver que así era; pero sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando el teléfono vibró recibiendo un mensaje de Daryl.

Éste le preguntaba si Sophia aún tenía que tomar alguna medicación o no. Tras contestarle con una escasa respuesta, Carol dejó el teléfono en la mesa y miró con una sonrisa a Robbie.

–Perdona, era Daryl… – Se justificó antes de agarrar su tenedor para llevarse un trozo de salmón ahumado a la boca. La mirada de Robbie parecía sombría y seria.

–¿Te hablas con tu ex? –preguntó. Ante ésta, Carol levantó la mirada confusa.

–Claro. Tenemos una hija en común. –Contestó Carol con contundencia.

–Pues a mí no me gusta que hables con él. –Sorprendida por sus palabras, elevó las cejas.

–Debo tener una relación buena con él. Es importante para mi hija. –Carol le miró y al ver el rostro serio de Robbie, siguió hablando. – ¿Me estás prohibiendo que hable con el padre de mi hija?

Robbie se llevó la copa de vino a la boca y negó con la cabeza.

–No, no te prohíbo, pero sí que me gustaría que no lo hicieras. –Enfadada, Carol dejó el cuchillo y el tenedor encima de la mesa.

–Tú no tienes nada que decir sobre la relación entre Daryl y yo. –contestó con un tono fuera de lo normal.

–Bueno, estamos empezando una relación, creo que algo tengo que decir, ¿no crees? –Su rostro empezó a mostrar furia.

–Me da igual quien seas, pero sé que por el bien de ella, es importante que Daryl y yo nos llevemos bien. No voy a cambiar mi relación con Daryl ni por ti, ni por nadie. –La contundencia de sus palabras le sorprendieron tanto a él como a ella misma.

–Ya veo. Entonces nuestra relación no tiene ninguna importancia para ti. –Carol suspiró y rápidamente tomo una decisión.

–No he dicho eso… pero, ¿sabes qué? Tras mi matrimonio me jure a mí misma que no volvería a aguantar lo mismo nunca más.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Celos, inseguridad, egoísmo…

–No soy como tu marido.

–Quizá no, pero eres igual de egoísta que él. –Ante sus palabras Robbie pareció meditar levemente–. Quieres que deje de tener relación con Daryl, solo por ti, sin importar cuan de importante es para mi hija y sin saber todo lo que he sufrido y luchado para llegar a este punto.

–Si me lo pidieras yo lo haría.

–Pero yo jamás te lo pediría, porque yo quiero tu felicidad y no quiero cambiar nada de ti. Y si realmente quieres tener una relación conmigo, no deberías intentar cambiarme o disuadirme para cambiar de compañías. No pienso cambiar nada de mí por estar contigo, Robbie. Es algo que he aprendido con los años. He cedido y he dejado de ser yo por Ed o por mis padres. Y no voy a hacerlo más. Si de verdad me quieres, debes aceptarme como soy. Respetando mis decisiones y mis relaciones.

Robbie se mantenía callado escuchando las palabras de Carol, aunque parecía que su rabia había disminuido.

–Sigues enamorada de él, ¿verdad? –Carol elevó la barbilla y respondió.

–No, él se va a casar y yo tengo mi vida. Lo único que nos une, es Sophia. –A pesar de que sabía que no era del todo cierto, ella intentaba creerse sus propias mentiras.–Creo que nuestra relación no va a ninguna parte. –Dijo levantándose de la mesa con intención de dejar la cena a mitad. Al ver esto, el hombre se levantó también y se interpuso para que no se fuera.

–No tienes por qué irte, Carol. Es cierto, yo tengo un pensamiento diferente al tuyo. Mi relación con mi ex es tan mala, que no concibo una buena relación con ella. Es mi problema. Lo sé. –Carol le miró a los ojos y vio parte de verdad en ellos–. Pero dame otra oportunidad. Prometo no interponerme en tu relación con Daryl.

Carol se quedó en pie unos segundos decidiendo que hacer. No sabía si darle esa oportunidad que él le estaba pidiendo o dar por finalizada esa relación. Dio un vistazo a su alrededor, mientras los comensales del restaurante les miraban curiosos. Finalmente, Carol asintió, todo el mundo se merecía una segunda oportunidad.

–Está bien. –Dijo volviendo a sentarse.

La cena fue algo más tensa de lo habitual, pero Carol decidió darle esa oportunidad. A pesar de eso, ella tenía una mala sensación sobre Robbie y su relación. Así que su intención inicial de pasar la noche junto a Robbie fuera descartada.

Así que cuando llegaron a la puerta de casa de Carol, ella simplemente le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y se despidió de él, antes de adentrarse en el edificio sola.

* * *

8 días para la boda…

Carol miró a través del retrovisor interior a su hija quien estaba profundamente dormida en su sillita. Habían pasado todo el día en la feria, dónde Carol había conseguido un nuevo muñeco de trapo para ella. Volvió a dirigir la mirada para ver como agarraba fuertemente el mono de trapo colgando de sus manos.

Antes de llegar a casa, Carol decidió parar en un McDonald's para cenar allí. Sophia brincó de alegría cuando su madre le preguntó si quería ir a comer una hamburguesa. Algo que no era muy habitual en su rutina.

Escuchó vibrar el móvil en el hueco que hay debajo de la radio. Bajó la mirada hacia la pantalla del celular para ver el nombre de su madre.

Carol suspiró, pues pensaba que se trataría de Robbie. A pesar de que su relación seguía adelante, ella estaba bastante insegura sobre sí seguir con él. Empezaba a ver ciertos detalles de él que no acababan de agradarle. Así que aún estaba meditando que iba a hacer con esa relación.

A su vez se sorprendía que Daryl no le hubiera llamado durante ese día. A pesar de que es su finde semana con Sophia, Daryl tenía costumbre de llamar cada día para hablar con su hija.

E incluso, Sophia había pedido llamarle en varias ocasiones para contarle que tenía un nuevo muñeco al que había apoderado _brazoslargos,_ –debido a que sus brazos eran excesivamente largos–. Convencida de que Daryl le iba a llamar por la noche, Carol le convenció para que esperara. Pero por el momento, no había señales de su llamada.

Eran casi las 22, y dudaba que esa llamada se produjera a esas horas de la noche. Carol intuyó que la cercanía de la boda y sus respectivos preparativos le debían tener absorbido.

Intentó ignorar el consciente dolor que le produce ese pensamiento. Su estómago se encoge debido a ese sentimiento de celos y de dolor al pensar en que se va a casar con otra persona. Pero ante todo, ella quiere su felicidad, y Carol se ha prometido a sí misma no entrometerse en la vida de él.

Sin embargo, está temiendo asistir a la ceremonia. Sheila había insistido en que debían ir, tanto Andrea como ella; asegurándoles que podían traer acompañantes. Pero Carol había dudado mucho en ir, pero finalmente, no tuvo más remedio que asegurarle que asistiría. Estaba deseando que pasara ya ese día, para olvidarse de todo.

Carol dejó el coche en el parking de su apartamento, agarró a la pequeña en brazos, quien profundamente dormida, dejó caer su cabecita contra su hombro. Se montan en el ascensor, haciendo malabares entre su pequeña, su bolso y el muñeco; para finalmente apretar al botón de la séptima planta.

En ese instante, sintió el celular vibrar señal de que se trata de un mensaje. Como pudo, Carol agarró el teléfono y abrió la pantalla. Y un extraño mensaje de Sheila aparece en su teléfono.

 _"Carol, estoy preocupada. ¿Sabes algo de Daryl? Hace un día que no aparece por casa."_

Preocupada, Carol se queda paralizada al leer el mensaje. ¿Le ha pasado algo a Daryl? ¿Estará bien?

Pero su preocupación desaparece cuando al salir del ascensor, Daryl está sentado en las escaleras del edificio.

–¿Daryl? –Pregunta sorprendida por encontrarle allí. Él levanta la mirada, cohibido y avergonzado.

–Hey, –susurró mientras se levantaba. Se acercó a ellas, acariciando la cabecita rubia de Sophia, quien seguía profundamente dormida.

–Sheila me acaba de enviar un mensaje, está preocupada por ti.

–Lo sé. Ahora iré a verla. Pero…– hizo una pausa y le miró a los ojos–, sé que es tu fin de semana con Sophia pero necesito hablar contigo. – Su voz era débil y sombría. Carol sabía que algo estaba pasando pero no sabía el qué.

–Está bien, no pasa nada… –murmuró Carol, sorprendida.

– Espera que te ayudo. –Agarró a Sophia en brazos con cuidado de que esta no se despertara.

Tras abrir la puerta, Daryl entró en la casa con Sophia en brazos, y Carol agarró de nuevo a Sophia, para llevarla a la habitación.

–Voy a acostar a Sophia, –se escusa la mujer. –Ahora vuelvo.

Daryl asiente inquieto, observando atentamente el nuevo apartamento.

Carol llevó a la pequeña a su habitación, estaba tan dormida que tiene que ponerle el pijama con sumo cuidado para no despertarla. Una vez cambiada la dejó en la cama, la tapó con su manta y le besó suavemente su frente.

–Buenas noches, mi amor. –Susurró la mujer a sabiendas que no le escuchaba–. Te quiero.

Tras esto, Carol salió de la habitación ajustando la puerta y desde allí puede ver a Daryl caminando nervioso en el apartamento. Se mordía las uñas, una señal inequívoca de su estado de ansiedad.

Conocía lo suficiente a Daryl para saber que algo estaba pasando. En cuánto le vio, Daryl la observó y paró sus pasos en medio del salón, mirándole fijamente. La petición de querer hablar con ella era extraña porque hacía varias semanas que se habían distanciado.

–¿Estás bien, Daryl? –Preguntó la mujer mientras se acerca a él. Daryl no responde por un momento, mientras Carol se pregunta porque parece tan devastado. –Daryl… –vuelve a preguntarle.–. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde has estado?

–He estado en el parque Piedmont. Necesitaba pensar.

Carol abre los ojos mientras sintió que su corazón se aceleró al escuchar sus palabras. ¿Parque Piedmont? ¿El parque dónde ambos pasaron gran parte de su adolescencia? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

–Desde el otro día estoy muy confundido… No puedo sacarme de la cabeza que si no nos llega a interrumpir esa doctora tú y yo nos hubiéramos besado…

 _¡Oh dios, Daryl no!_

Carol cierra los ojos llena de dolor.

–Daryl… no pasó. Es verdad, estuvimos a punto, pero no paso nada. No pienses sobre ello. Olvídalo… Puedes tener la conciencia tranquila para casarte y…

– ¡Pero no puedo! –Gritó exasperado y completamente fuera de sí–. No puedo, –volvió a decir con un tono más bajo, e incluso, su voz tartamudeaba. Carol le observó sorprendida por su tono, y esperaba en ese tenso momento a que él siguiera hablando.

–Me estoy volviendo loco fingiendo de que no siento nada… pero no puedo engañarme más… estoy jodidamente enamorado de ti.

* * *

2 horas antes…

A medida que se acercaba la fecha, Daryl empezaba a sentirse más inquieto. Estaba nervioso y alterado, y absolutamente todo le molestaba. Solo se sentía tranquilo cuando pasaba tiempo con Sophia. Con ella conseguía olvidarse de todo y dejar sus dudas existenciales a un lado.

Las dudas de Sheila sobre cómo iban a distribuir la mesa de los invitados apenas ayudaban a aclarar todo lo que sentía. Un sentimiento de culpa, rabia y enojo le invadían cada día.

Tanto, que Sheila empezaba a saber que algo no iba bien. Le preguntó en varias ocasiones si se encontraba bien, pero él simplemente le dijo que estaba cansado y estresado.

Perdido y angustiado, Daryl no sabía qué hacer, para quitarse esa sensación de malestar que le venía acompañando desde hacía varias semanas. Llevaba una noche sin acudir a la casa de Sheila, quien le había llamado en multitud de ocasiones para saber si se encontraba bien. Sabía que no era justo lo que le estaba haciendo pasar, pero él necesitaba aclarar sus ideas.

Sentado en el parque Piedmont dónde en infinidad de ocasiones Carol y Daryl habían pasado sus tardes juntos en su adolescencia, él recordó todos esos momentos del pasado. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué se torturaba de esa forma?

Pero en el fondo de su ser sabia porque lo hacía.

Y entonces, estando allí sentado viendo el ir y venir de los transeúntes, su corazón se apretó fuertemente al percatarse de que era el momento de tomar una decisión. No podía engañarse más. Quedaban ocho días para casarse con Sheila, pero él cada vez estaba más seguro que no era lo que quería.

Él sabía que estaba tomando la decisión equivocada. Él sabía que no quería casarse con Sheila.

Daryl amaba a Carol y quería pasar el resto de su vida junto a ella.

Respiró hondo cuando ese pensamiento apareció claro en su mente por primera vez en mucho tiempo. No podía engañarse más. Pero entonces, el miedo y la culpabilidad se apoderaron de él, llenándole de inseguridades.

Miedo al rechazo de Carol. Miedo a que ella no sintiera lo mismo que él, a que ella haya podido superar su historia, mientras él seguía colgado de una historia sin futuro. ¿Qué pasaba sí él le decía sus sentimientos y ella no quería saber nada de él? ¿Y si ella quería estar con el idiota de Robbie?

–Mierda. –Llevándose las manos a sus cabellos dejó caer la cabeza atrás contra el banco de madera en el cual estaba apoyado.

Las inseguridades y el miedo al rechazo le invadían completamente.

Y entonces pensó en Sheila; esa mujer que le había ayudado tanto en su vida y que lo había dado todo por él, pero a la cual no quería. Cada día era más difícil seguir manteniendo una relación de la cual no estaba seguro.

Se sentía la peor persona del mundo.

Agotado mentalmente por discutir consigo mismo, Daryl se tapó el rostro. Y entonces, recordó una de sus múltiples conversaciones con Carol. Fue allí en ese mismo lugar, donde ella y él compartían miles de conversaciones; dónde él llegó a sincerarse dejando ver sus miedos, inseguridades y sus anhelos por primera vez en su vida.

* * *

 _8 de abril de 2005_

 _Aun con la respiración entre cortada, Carol se separó de él. Su mirada parecía brillar como nunca._

 _–Puedo preguntarte algo. –Preguntó en un susurro el adolescente. Carol frunció el ceño sin entender. Daryl bajó la mirada avergonzada, se lamió sus propios labios, que aún sabían a ella._

 _–Por supuesto._

 _–¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué me besaste aquel día?– dijo haciendo referencia a su primer beso que se dieron en ese mismo lugar. Carol le miró, y este apartó la mirada avergonzado. Y entonces, ella le obligó a que le mirara._

 _–Mírame Daryl, –su mirada era tímida y vergonzosa. –Porque eres único y especial._

 _–No soy nadie. –Carol negó con la cabeza._

 _–No digas eso, Daryl._

 _–Tus padres no me quieren. En el instituto nadie me soporta; y al igual que mi familia._

 _–Me da igual lo que quieran mis padres. Yo te quiero a ti. Y siempre voy a hacer lo que siento. Porque estar contigo es lo que me hace feliz. Y te besé ese día porque era lo que sentía y lo que estaba deseando desde hace mucho tiempo._

 _–Y seamos sinceros, Daryl si tenía que esperar a que tú dieras el primer paso… pasarían años antes de que tú me besaras… –dijo con una media sonrisa. Daryl bajó la mirada avergonzado sabiendo que tenía razón, y se rio –. Así que dije: "ahora o nunca", prefería tener tu rechazo a no haberlo intentado nunca._

 _–Nunca te hubiera rechazado. Ni loco… –confesó Daryl, acercándole para darle un beso en los labios. –Gracias por lanzarte._

* * *

Daryl levantó la cabeza pensando en ese momento, percatándose de que ella había tenido razón. Si no se hubiera lanzado a darle un beso, probablemente nunca hubieran estado juntos. Y entonces se percató que estaban ante otra oportunidad, que probablemente sería la última que tendrían en toda su vida. En esta ocasión Carol no daría el primer paso, porque él estaba a punto de casarse y ella no iba a interponerse. Lo sabía. Así que él debía tomar una decisión:

Casarse con Sheila y olvidar a Carol, aunque la amara.

O anular la boda e intentar volver con Carol.

Y en ese momento la respuesta apareció en su mente con tal claridad que no dudó ni un segundo de cuál era su decisión... Podía salir todo mal, pero ahora no era el momento de dudar. Quizá ella le rechace, quizá estaba enamorada de Robbie y no quiere intentarlo…

Había muchos 'quizás' pero nunca lo sabría si no lo intentaba. Dejando a un lado las inseguridades, los miedos y la culpabilidad se levantó del asiento, en dirección a casa de Carol con una sola idea en la cabeza.

Ahora o nunca.


	17. Última oportunidad

Paralizada, Carol miraba incrédula a Daryl, quien permanecía de pie, inquieto y nervioso, esperando una respuesta de ella. Pero Carol estaba en shock. Daryl había verbalizado sus sentimientos anteriormente, pero era la primera vez que lo hacía con tanta contundencia. Además, ella no esperaba esta declaración.

A cada segundo que pasaba sin una respuesta, Daryl se ponía más nervioso. Ella parecía noqueada y completamente sorprendida de la declaración que le había hecho. El ambiente se fue tornando más denso mientras ambos se miraban con intensidad.

Finalmente, tras unos segundos, pero que fueron como una eternidad para Daryl, ella pestañeó y balbuceó antes de empezar hablar.

–Daryl… yo… ¿Estás completamente seguro de esto? –Habló Carol. Aunque no era la respuesta que Daryl esperaba. El hombre frunció el ceño confundido. –Quiero decir, ¿Qué va a pasar con la boda y con Sheila?

–No hay boda. –Soltó Daryl. A pesar de que no había hablado con Sheila aun, de eso estaba completamente seguro. No iba a casarse, pasara lo que pasara–. No voy a casarme con Sheila.

Carol abrió la boca sorprendida, mientras intentaba aclarar sus propias ideas.

–Pero… ¿Pero estás seguro? –Volvió a preguntar.

Carol intentaba asegurarse de que Daryl no estaba teniendo dudas por la boda o por su casi beso. Sin embargo, esa insistencia de Carol, hizo que Daryl se sintiera rechazado, mientras su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos.

 _¡No me quiere!_

Daryl no podía con la humillación y el dolor que sentía en ese momento, necesitaba huir de ahí. Sorprendiendo a Carol, éste empezó a caminar hacia la puerta con la clara intención de salir de su casa. La mujer quien intuyó lo que estaba pasando, corrió para interponerse entre la puerta y él, impidiéndole salir.

–Por favor, déjame… –susurró él, al verse retenido.

–Hey, Daryl, –le dijo con voz suave, mientras intentaba conectar con sus ojos para poder hablar con él. Daryl le escuchó pero no podía mirarle. Le dolía tanto. –Daryl, mírame… por favor.

Cuando él le hizo caso, ella sintió como todo su mundo se desmoronaba. Daryl había intentado esconder las lágrimas pero ya era imposible. La amaba tanto. Las lágrimas aparecieron en sus pequeños ojos, y él no se sorprendió ya que había intentado retenerlas durante tanto tiempo. Se enjuagó el agua salada que empezó a gotear por sus mejillas.

– ¡Oh dios mío, Daryl! –Conmovida, Carol se adelantó hacia él, mientras ella intentaba retener sus propias lágrimas.

Llorar delante de Carol no era nada nuevo, pero nunca se había sentido tan débil y patético.

–Hablemos, por favor, Daryl… No te vayas. –Dijo la mujer, con la voz quebrada, e inevitablemente, las lágrimas se precipitaron por las mejillas de Carol.

– ¿Para qué? –Su respuesta fue más dura de lo que él quería pero la idea de que ella no le quisiera le había lastimado tanto que no podía evitarlo. –No hace falta que digas nada… lo has dejado muy claro.

–No, Daryl… Es solo que no… no me esperaba esto. Pero por favor, hablemos. No puedes irte así. –Daryl levantó la mirada intentando calmar sus lágrimas y sus sentimientos, aunque estaban desbordados.

– ¿Entonces porque… me preguntas por la boda y Sheila?

–Porque quiero que estés completamente seguro… no quiero que de aquí tres o cuatro meses te levantes arrepentido por haber anulado la boda con Sheila.

– De lo que me voy a arrepentir toda mi _puta_ vida es de no volver a intentarlo contigo… – Tantas emociones inundó en el cuerpo de Carol que se estaba ahogando en ellos.

Daryl vio como Carol le miraba indecisa y confusa. Y él hizo un paso hacia atrás como si se hubiera percatado de eso.

–Tú no me quieres. –Dijo Daryl en voz alta, verbalizando lo que pensaba.

–No, Daryl, yo… –Sin dejarle hablar, Daryl le interrumpió.

– ¿Es por Robbie? ¿Estás… enamorada de… él? –preguntó temiendo la respuesta. Carol le miro y negó con la cabeza.

–No. Él no significa nada para mí… Mi relación con él no tiene futuro.

– ¿Entonces… tu no me quieres?

–Yo solo creo que… quizá… La boda está cerca y quizá nuestro casi beso te confundió y… –El rostro de Daryl cada vez iba mostrándose más triste–. Yo solo intento hacer las cosas bien, echarme a un lado y que seas feliz con Sheila.

– ¿Pero tienes alguna _jodida_ idea de lo que me hace feliz? –Espetó Daryl con voz dura–. ¿Cómo sabes que Sheila me hace feliz?

–No lo sé Daryl… pero puedo entender que estés confundido… Nuestra relación fue muy intensa, importante… y bonita. –Su corazón se apretó al recordar algunos momentos de su historia de amor–. Y además soy la madre de tu hija… puedo entender que aún sientas algo por mí. Lo entiendo. Pero quizá sólo estás confundido. –Intentó decir mientras él negaba con la cabeza, totalmente exasperado.

–No me estás escuchando. No estoy confundido. No lo estoy. Es la primera vez en mi penosa vida que sé lo que quiero. Te quiero. Quiero estar contigo toda mi vida. Contigo y Sophia. –Soltó con vehemencia, pero al ver aún las dudas en el rostro de Carol, Daryl se adelantó hacia ella y susurró–. Le pedí matrimonio a Sheila porque pensé que era la mejor manera de olvidarte. Me he estado engañando durante mucho tiempo… –Carol se llevó las manos a su pelo sorprendida por esa confesión, que complicaba mucho más las cosas–. Sé que no quiero casarme con ella. No estoy confundido. –Repitió. –Estoy jodidamente enamorado de ti.

Carol sentía la contundencia de sus palabras e hiperventiló ante éstas mientras intentaba procesarlas.

– ¡Oh! –Exclamó Carol sorprendida.

Daryl observó a la mujer que tenía enfrente intentando leer en su expresión cuales eran sus sentimientos, pero solo podía ver la sorpresa y la incredulidad en su rostro. Pero él necesitaba una respuesta por parte de ella. Necesitaba saber cuál era su pensamiento al respecto de todo esto. Ella seguía de pie, observándole. Y una vez más su interior se removió al entender que quizá se estaba equivocando y que era una mala idea.

Agotado emocionalmente, Daryl cerró los ojos queriendo saber la verdad. Necesitaba saber que era lo que sentía ella.

–Por favor, puedes responderme… –Suplicó dejando a la vista su parte más vulnerable–. ¿Qué sientes por mí? Dime la verdad. La necesito… –Su voz se quebró, mientras él buscaba la respuesta en esos ojos azules que estaban empañados de lágrimas–. Si no me quieres… lo entenderé y… –Vio como Daryl tragó saliva–, y si es necesario, me apartaré y no volverás a saber nada de mí, a excepción de todo lo relacionado con Sophia… –Dijo Daryl con un toque de desesperación. Carol vio mucho dolor en sus ojos. Estaba sufriendo por verle sufrir.

–Esto me está matando… –Concluyó Daryl reteniendo el llanto.

Las lágrimas volvieron a rodar por las mejillas de Carol, ante las palabras y el sufrimiento de Daryl. Carol era consciente de cuáles eran sus sentimientos por Daryl, ella le amaba. Pero también se había percatado durante su declaración que tenía pavor a sufrir de nuevo. Aun así ella no pudo mentirle, necesitaba decirle la verdad.

Carol levantó la mirada y le observó a esos ojos desesperados que querían una respuesta. Un par de lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas y se las limpió, antes de agarrar un poco de aire y empezar a hablar.

–Creo que nunca he dejado de amarte, Daryl. Pero… –Sus palabras reforzaron el atisbo de esperanza que había en el interior de Daryl–. Pero ya tuvimos nuestra oportunidad hace años… No estoy segura de que…

–No… no digas eso. Por favor…

–Si vuelve a salir mal… yo… –Carol suspiró llena de dolor recordando sus otras dos rupturas.

Habían sido tremendamente dolorosas y si volvía a haber una tercera, ella sabía que iba a sufrir mucho más. La presencia de Sophia complicaba mucho la situación, ya que esto implicaba que no importaba lo que ocurriera entre ambos, iban a estar unidos de por vida. Y no estaba segura de poder superar una nueva ruptura. Sabía que si volvían a estar juntos por una vez más todo iba a ser diferente. No eran unos críos y no tenían ningún tipo de impedimentos para estar juntos. Ella sabía que ahora todo sería diferente, pero el miedo a volver a sufrir de nuevo le estaba impidiendo volver con Daryl.

Pero Daryl parecía no sopesar las consecuencias, él estaba dispuesto a intentarlo una vez más. El hombre se adelantó, quedando a escasos centímetros de ella, y prácticamente le miraba con ojos esperanzados.

–Intentémoslo, solo una vez más… no tendremos a nadie que nos impida estar juntos. Ni tus padres, ni Ed, ni Sheila… Como debió ser desde el principio. Es nuestra oportunidad.

–Yo… es que…

–Mira… yo tampoco sé si saldrá bien o no… No tengo ni _puñetera_ idea, pero sé que si no lo intentamos ahora… puede ser nuestra última oportunidad. Te quiero. Y no porque seas la madre de mi hija, sé que aunque Sophia no estuviera, esto hubiera ocurrido igual. ¡Lo sé!

Carol le miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, mientras intentaba aguantar el llanto, pero rompió a llorar. Confundido por su reacción, Daryl se adelantó hacia ella y entonces Carol volvió a hablar.

–Me rindo, Daryl… yo he intentado hacer las cosas bien, hacerme a la idea de que solo éramos amigos con una hija en común. He intentado separarme de ti para que fueses feliz con Sheila. Te juro que lo único que quiero es tu felicidad y si tu… eras o eres feliz con ella… yo…

–Pero tú eres la única que me hace feliz. –Intervino Daryl. –Tú y Sophia. –Carol se limpió las lágrimas ante las palabras de él.

–Pero no sé si funcionara. –Siguió hablando ante la expectante mirada de Daryl–. Nos hemos hecho mucho daño mutuamente durante todos estos años. Y no tenemos 17 años, quizá no sea tan fácil como creemos–. Daryl negó ante sus palabras.

–Nunca lo ha sido... –respondió él. Carol asintió finalmente y tras un suspiro, siguió hablando.

– Pero… tienes razón. Es posiblemente la última oportunidad que tenemos. Y… yo tampoco quiero perderla.

Las lágrimas se desbordaron por las mejillas, mientras empezaba a hiperventilar.

–Quiero intentarlo de nuevo.

Daryl se acercó más a ella, y tomó una de las manos temblorosas de Carol entre las suyas. En ese instante la química, surgió de nuevo. Con un sollozo agudo que estalló en el pecho, Carol se tambaleó hacia delante, y echó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Daryl.

Apretó su cara contra su cuello, mientras ambos sollozaban.

–Te amo. –Susurró Carol contra su oreja.

Daryl le apretó más a su alrededor y la abrazó con fuerza. Durante mucho tiempo, se quedaron abrazados, disfrutando de ese momento, al mismo tiempo que ambos procesaban lo que acababa de suceder.

Daryl se separó lo suficiente para mirarle, mientras su mano recorrió su espalda con movimientos suaves en una tierna caricia. Los latidos del corazón latían contra el suyo mientras centraban sus ojos hermosos en los suyos. Él deslizó su mano derecha por el rostro de la mujer en una tierna caricia, y se inclinó para juntar sus labios contra los suyos, gimiendo suavemente contra el dulce sabor de éstos.

La otra mano que reposaba contra la espalda baja de ella, tiró con más fuerza mientras sus bocas se separaron al unísono y sus lenguas se encontraron finalmente. El gemido de Carol en la boca de Daryl, le hizo llegar a la locura. Deslizó su lengua profunda dentro de su boca, en un beso sensual, lento y lleno de afecto.

El tiempo se detuvo entre ellos, mientras seguían apoyados contra la pared justo al lado de la puerta, y hacían pequeños gemidos mientras las lenguas se arremolinaban entre sí.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde el último beso, que lo último que quería era separarse de ella. Sin embargo, un toque de cordura apareció en la mente de Daryl al percatarse de que no podía hacer las cosas así. Él aún estaba comprometido con Sheila, y Carol aún estaba con Robbie. Debían hacer las cosas bien.

Con una fuerza sobre humana, Daryl se separó de ella. Jadeantes, ambos se miraron entre sí, conscientes del indudable deseo y química que aún flotaba entre ellos. Sí él no se hubiera separado, ambos sabían cual habría sido el resultado. Pero él no quería serle infiel a Sheila. Nunca se lo podría perdonar si lo hacía.

Daryl centró su mirada en los ojos color cielo de Carol que le observaban llena de deseo y afecto. Inconscientemente, él alzó su mano pasando el pulgar sobre el labio inferior de Carol, y suspiró reteniendo el deseo de volver a besarla.

–Hey, –susurró a centímetros de su cara. Carol pedía secretamente que le besara otra vez, pero en vez de eso, Daryl acercó su cara a su mejilla. –Debemos hacer las cosas bien. –Susurró mirándole de nuevo a sus ojos. Carol asintió completamente de acuerdo con él.

–Lo sé… Debes… –Empezó a decir, pero no encontraba la frase exacta.

– _Sip_ , debo ir a hablar con Sheila. –Carol sintió como él le apretó en su abrazo, mientras el pecho se apretaba de la culpa y del pánico. Suspiró fuertemente ante la situación tan difícil que iba a vivir.

Carol asintió sintiendo una pena enorme por Sheila, quien ahora mismo desconocía todo lo que le venía encima. Y entonces, ella recordó que debía hacer lo propio con Robbie, aunque ella sabía que esa relación estaba sentenciada desde hace tiempo, pero la declaración de Daryl había precipitado el final.

–Yo llamaré a Robbie para quedar con él mañana. Cuánto antes mejor. –Daryl asintió y mostró una leve sonrisa.

–Yo no sé cuándo… –dijo indeciso sobre cuando iba a poder volver.

De hecho, estaba dudando si era una buena idea decirle que volvería aquella noche. Pero Carol entendió sus palabras y habló.

–No importa, estaré despierta. –Le aseguró la mujer dándole a entender que ella le esperaría. Carol estaba segura que no iba a poder dormir hasta que él estuviera de vuelta.

Daryl agradeció sus palabras, ya que él no tenía un hogar al que volver. A pesar de que siempre podía ir con Merle, nunca era una buena opción, prefería mil veces dormir en su furgoneta que en su antigua casa.

Daryl se giró hacia la puerta, agarró la maneta para abrirla y en ese momento, él giró el rostro para mirarle. Carol le observaba atentamente, mientras cruzaba los brazos contra su cuerpo, y con esos hermosos ojos llenos de afecto, pero a la misma vez de preocupación.

Para sorpresa de Carol, vio como Daryl caminó de vuelta hacia ella con contundencia, enmarcó su rostro y le dio un suave beso en la frente. Su cuerpo tembló por ese hermoso gesto y Carol se apoyó contra él, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de la caricia de sus labios contra su frente.

–Hasta ahora. –Susurró fijándose en sus hermosos ojos, antes de marcharse de casa.

* * *

Nervioso, Daryl se adentró en casa de Sheila. Se sorprendió al encontrarse las luces apagadas, pues estaba seguro que aquel día, ella no tenía ningún concierto. Las encendió y se fue hacia la nevera donde había un gran calendario. Allí solían apuntar todos los eventos importantes, como todos los conciertos que Sheila solía tener. La culpabilidad le golpeó fuertemente al ver el día 25 de mayo marcado como 'el día de la boda'. Intentando obviar ese sentimiento, Daryl buscó el día en el que estaban. Como recordaba, Sheila no tenía ningún concierto.

En ese instante, Daryl escuchó como alguien se movía en la habitación que durante más de dos años habían compartido, y seguidamente la luz se encendió. Sin saber qué hacer, Daryl se quedó quieto al ver a Sheila aparecer en el salón con su rostro desencajado y sus ojos rojos, señal que había estado llorando por un largo tiempo.

Daryl sintió la culpabilidad clavarse aún más en su interior.

– ¿Daryl? Al fin, ¿Dónde te habías metido? Me has asustado –Murmuró la mujer. Sin embargo, a diferencia de lo que él esperaba, Sheila no le abrazó ni se acercó a él.

 _Lo sabe._

–Lo siento. –Es lo único que pudo decir.

Su disculpa hizo que en el interior de Sheila empezaran a reafirmarse todas sus sospechas que llevaba meditando toda la tarde.

–N-necesitamos hablar. –Titubeó el hombre.

Sheila cerró los ojos dejando caer las lágrimas, y Daryl aún se sintió peor.

–Dime de una vez que está pasando, por favor. –Dijo Sheila–. Llevas semanas evitándome, apenas me miras, o me tocas. Y lejos de parecer contento por la boda, pareces un alma en pena. Y ahora desapareces un día entero sin decirme dónde estabas.

Daryl suspiró ante sus palabras, sabiendo que todo lo que había dicho era verdad. Desde que Carol y él casi se besan en el hospital, Daryl no podía mirar a Sheila a los ojos, ni siquiera podía darle un beso o hacer el amor con ella. La había evitado día tras día. Era un idiota si pensaba que ella no se daría cuenta de que algo estaba sucediendo.

El hombre desvió la mirada, cogió algo de aire y habló.

–No quiero casarme contigo. –Soltó con valentía, a sabiendas de lo dolorosas que eran esas palabras para ella.

Sheila aspiró llena de dolor y se sentó en el sofá escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos. Daryl permaneció de pie, escuchando los llantos de Sheila sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir, mientras no podía evitar sentirse como una auténtica escoria. Tras eternos segundos, él se atrevió a disculparse:

–Lo siento. Lo siento mucho… –Susurró el hombre. Sus palabras hicieron reaccionar a la mujer quien negó con la cabeza, apartó sus manos de su cara y limpiándose las lágrimas se acercó a él.

–Es por Carol, ¿verdad? –Preguntó llena de rabia. –Dímelo, necesito saberlo.

Daryl intentó buscar palabras para que éstas no le lastimaran tanto, pero no encontró nada que pudiera mitigar la rabia. Sheila cerró los ojos dejando rodar las lágrimas por su rostro.

–Lo sabía, te juro que lo sabía… He sido una imbécil… Me convencí de que lo vuestro… era por Sophia… pero… por la forma en que… que le miras… tú nunca me has mirado como la miras a ella... Nunca… –Ahogó un llanto, tapándose su boca con su mano–. Y mientras yo… confiando en ti y en ella… mientras _follabais_ a mi espalda… –Ante sus palabras, él tuvo que hablar.

–No. Eso nunca ha ocurrido. –Masculló él.

–¿Ah, no? ¿Y dónde has pasado la noche? –Preguntó llena de furia.

–En mi furgoneta… Yo solo…Necesitaba pensar. –Sheila que estaba dominada por la rabia, entrecerró los ojos, sin llegar a creérselo.

–Sois unos mentirosos. ¿Os lo pasabais bien a mi costa?

–¡No! Es la verdad… Mira, nunca quise hacerte daño, pero… te puedo asegurar que no te he sido infiel. –Ella seguía sin creerle y negaba con la cabeza.

Daryl bajó la mirada avergonzado, sin saber que decirle para que ella le creyera. Aun así, el seguía sintiéndose como la peor persona del mundo, Daryl suspiró ampliamente, entre una mezcla de dolor por lastimar a esa mujer que lo había dado todo por él y el alivio de que no debía ocultar nunca más sus verdaderos sentimientos.

–Lo siento… lo siento de verdad… créeme nunca quise hacerte daño…

–Lo has hecho. Dime una cosa, ¿alguna vez quisiste casarte conmigo?

Daryl abrió sus labios para hablar, pero sabía que aquella respuesta era la más dolorosa de todas. Él no se atrevía a responder, y Sheila leyó la respuesta en su silencio, se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos.

–Coge tus cosas y vete de mi casa. –Daryl asintió, entendiendo su petición.

Daryl evitó la mirada de la mujer que intentaba esconder su evidente dolor, mientras él caminó hacia la habitación de matrimonio. Abrió el armario agarró su mochila y guardó en él la poca ropa que poseía. Al volver al comedor, visualizó la habitación de Sophia. Se adentró en ella y agarró la ropa de la pequeña y sus juguetes. Con la mochila contra su espalda, atravesó el comedor sin ni siquiera mirar a la mujer debido a la vergüenza que sentía.

–Yo… lo siento… –Quería decirle muchas cosas; pues realmente le tenía afecto, pero no sabía si sus palabras podían ser más dolorosas de lo que ya eran.

* * *

Carol veía pasar los minutos totalmente absorta. No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. Daryl le acababa de confesar sus sentimientos y se empeñaba en que volvieran juntos. Había puesto resistencia durante algunos minutos pero finalmente no había podido evitar dejar fluir esos sentimientos.

Daryl había ido a hablar con Sheila y a dar por finalizada su relación.

Pero lejos de sentirse aliviada y contenta, sentía un nudo en el pecho. No podía evitar sentirse mal por Sheila. Ella había sido su amiga y ahora, su relación con ella se iba a ver rota por esto. No podía negar que le lastimaba esta situación. Carol miró de nuevo su celular pero nadie le había escrito. Esperaba un mensaje de enojo de Sheila. Unas palabras de ella. Algo que le dijese que estaba pasando. La incertidumbre era lo peor de todo.

Intentó leer o ver una película, entretenerse con cualquier cosa, pero su mente no paraba de pensar en que estaría ocurriendo. Intercambió mensajes con Robbie para quedar al día siguiente para verse en la portería de su casa; y acabar su relación con él. Se cambió de ropa poniéndose su pijama, que consistía en una camisa negra larga que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas. Volvió a sentarse en el sofá mientras con una taza de café esperaba pacientemente a que Daryl volviera a casa.

A las 00:54 el timbre del portal sonó y Carol se levantó con rapidez para apretar al botón, abriéndole la puerta. Ni siquiera preguntó, pero sabía que solo podía ser Daryl, quien le había prometido que volvería.

La mujer abrió la puerta de su apartamento esperando a que el ascensor apareciera Daryl de su interior. Pareció una eternidad hasta que vio el ascensor pararse y la puerta se abrió.

Con su rostro desencajado y su mochila a su espalda, Daryl apareció en el rellano. Carol respira hondo al verle, mientras sus miradas se cruzan cuando él avanza hacia el interior de la casa. Cierra la puerta tras de él y vuelve a mirar sus ojos más detenidamente, hay atisbos de tristeza en ellos, pero también hay una parte de liberación. No debe imaginar lo que debe estar pasando. A pesar de que le ha asegurado de que no siente nada por ella, sabe que debe tenerle aprecio. Y sobre todo, se siente culpable.

No hubo palabras, él dejó caer la mochila contra el suelo, y entonces dio un par de pasos hacia ella rodeándole con sus brazos. Ella le respondió de inmediato, apretándole fuertemente hacia él, dejando caer su rostro contra su hombro.

Se estremeció al sentir los labios de Daryl contra su cuello, besando suavemente en la piel expuesta. El corazón de Carol latió con fuerza dejándose embriagar de esas sensaciones. Su abrazo era tan fuerte que parecía que le iba a romper. Finalmente, él tiró para atrás, secándose los ojos con los dedos y fue en ese instante que Carol se percató que estaba llorando.

Carol extendió la mano y suavemente acarició la mejilla. Ante su contacto, él exhaló y presionó su cara en su mano para demostrarle que esto era lo que quería. Ella sabía lo aliviado que estaba, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que también se sentía mal por haber destrozado a una mujer a la cual respetaba. Ella lo sabía y no quería ni imaginar cuan de dolor estaba pasando Sheila. Realmente tenía empatía hacia ella.

–Estoy contento de haber tomado esta decisión… pero… me hace sentir tan mal. –Susurró el hombre finalmente. –Nunca quise hacerle daño.

–Lo sé…

–Pero era lo que debía hacer. –Él centró la mirada en sus ojos.

Y le besa los labios, suavemente sin prisa. Carol se deja llevar por las sensaciones que está sintiendo. Ese beso dulce que sella su amor.

–Hey. –susurra él contra sus labios. Se echa para atrás para observarla atentamente. –Me muero por besarte de nuevo y hacerte el amor. –Levantó su mano y apartó sus rizos de sus ojos. Sintió que ella se estremeció, aunque no sabía si era por sus palabras o por el roce de sus dedos. Daryl miró sus labios con deseo, pero volvió a mirar a los ojos de la mujer. –Pero creo que no estaría bien… Necesito un poco de tiempo.

Carol entendía perfectamente la situación, y asintió ante sus palabras. Mostró una sonrisa comprensiva, a pesar de que ella también se moría de ganas por volver a estar con él en la intimidad. Sus palabras le hicieron estremecer mientras recordaba algunas de sus noches que habían compartido en el pasado, más concretamente en el hotel. Más allá del amor profundo que ambos se tenían, la atracción sexual era muy potente.

Pero ella iba a respetar su decisión e iba a esperar hasta que él estuviera bien.

–Lo sé. Lo entiendo… –susurró.

–Gracias. –La mirada de él volvió a sus labios y Carol sintió el deseo en su cuerpo–. Solo quiero… estar contigo… –Dijo mostrando su vulnerabilidad.

Tras varios minutos, se separaron. Daryl se duchó y se cambió de ropa, a una más deportiva. Carol le preguntó si quería comer algo, y él asintió, no recordaba la última vez que se había llevado algo a la boca. Así que sacó un poco de _risotto_ que había sobrado del mediodía y Daryl lo devoró sin pensar.

A pesar de que el ambiente era extraño, a medida que iban pasando los minutos, ambos empezaron a relajarse. Conversaron sobre sus trabajos, Sophia e incluso sobre películas, y entonces, ambos se relajaron notablemente, tanto que aparecieron las sonrisas en el rostro de Daryl. Pero la tensión sexual entre ellos era tan palpable que la densa atmosfera de deseo ambientaba el apartamento de Carol.

Pequeños roces como el de sus dedos contra los de Daryl mientras cargaban el lavavajillas hacían que ambos sintieran una tensión indescriptible, pero lograron controlarse. Daryl podía ver el cansancio en el rostro de Carol, y él empezaba a sentir el suyo propio debido a la carga emocional de lo sucedido en aquel día, así que decidieron ir a dormir.

Carol no sabía cómo preguntarle si quería dormir con ella o por el contrario, prefería en la habitación de invitados, pero él se adelantó.

– ¿Puedo… puedo dormir contigo?

Ella solo asintió con una suave sonrisa, abriendo la puerta del gran dormitorio, adentrándose en ella. Daryl se quitó los pantalones dejándose los boxes, mientras Carol aprovechó para ir al baño. Levantaron las sábanas blancas y se acomodaron entre ellas. Cuando estaban estirados, Carol sintió como las manos de Daryl se aferraron a su cuerpo, abrazándola por detrás, sintiendo su cuerpo caliente contra su espalda. Él buscó su mano y la entrelazó con la suya.

Carol sintió un escalofrió cuando sintió sus labios en la curvatura de su mandíbula en un tierno y suave beso. Apretó su mano en respuesta y una sonrisa salió de su rostro. Poco a poco su respiración fue haciéndose más profunda, y pronto supo que él estaba en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Como era habitual en un domingo, Sophia se adentraba en la habitación de su madre. Incapaz de estar en la cama, la niña pretendía meterse entre las sábanas junto a Carol hasta que ésta se despertara. Cuando Carol escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse, se despertó enseguida. Aturdida debido al sueño, Carol se separó de Daryl con cuidado para no despertarlo y se levantó de la cama.

Sophia quien parecía sorprendida de ver a su padre en la cama junto a su madre, frunció el ceño.

–Buenos días, renacuaja–, le dijo Carol mientras la alzó en brazos, y le dio un beso en la mejilla, al mismo tiempo que entrecerró la puerta para que Daryl no se despertara con los ruidos que ella o su hija pudieran hacer.

– ¿Por qué papá ha dormido aquí? –Preguntó Sophia curiosa mientras se adentraban en el salón-comedor.

–Papá estará unos días con nosotras. –Respondió la mujer.

Lo cierto es que ni siquiera sabía si aquella afirmación era cierta o no. De hecho, era un asunto que no habían llegado a discutir aún, pero Carol intuía que Daryl se quedaría con ellas a partir de ahora, y ella estaba encantada con la idea.

– ¿Y Sheila vendrá también? –preguntó la pequeña mientras su madre la dejaba en el suelo, y ella misma se subió en la silla.

–Cariño… -Ante la mirada expectante de su hija, Carol tomó la decisión de contarle lo que estaba sucediendo-, papá y Sheila no se llevan bien y han decidido separarse.

–Oh… –Mostró la niña con pena en el rostro. -¿Y dónde dormirá papá?

-Dormirá con nosotras. ¿Te gusta eso? –Sophia asintió.

Satisfecha con las contestaciones de su madre, Sophia pidió si podía ver sus dibujos animados. Carol asintió y la acompañó al sofá. Sophia se acomodó en él, y esperó pacientemente a que su madre pusiera sus dibujos preferidos.

Aprovechó que su hija estaba entretenida para ir al baño. Vio bajo sus ojos las ojeras debido a lo poco que había dormido y se lavó la cara para intentar despejarse un poco. Desde allí pudo escuchar como Sophia tarareaba canciones y sonrió mirándose al espejo mientras se recogió el cabello en una gran coleta, dejando un mechón pelirrojo caer por su rostro.

Antes de volver al salón junto con Sophia, asomó su cabeza en la habitación y pudo ver a Daryl quien seguía profundamente dormido. Una sonrisa tonta apareció en su rostro, mientras regresaba al salón.

Carol volvió a la cocina donde se dispuso a preparar el desayuno de Sophia, ya que esperaría a que Daryl se levantara para desayunar con él, pero le dejaría descansar un poco antes, ya que suponía que estaba demasiado cansado.

Sin embargo, antes de ponerse a prepararlo fue en busca de su celular que reposaba en la mesita del comedor. Apretó el botón para desbloquear la pantalla y aparecieron varios mensajes; todos ellos de Andrea. Nada más abrirlos, vio una retahíla de mensajes de su amiga.

 ** _"La boda de Daryl y Sheila se ha anulado. Sabes algo?"_**

 ** _"Sheila no nos atiende las llamadas"_**

 ** _"Luque está muy preocupado, no sabemos nada de Sheila"_**

 ** _"Daryl tampoco responde"_**

 ** _"Sabes algo?"_**

El corazón de Carol se encogió al leer esos mensajes. Carol entendía que Sheila no quisiera hablar con nadie tras ese momento, y sabía que ella daría la cara más adelante, pero ahora era todo tan reciente que era lógico que ella quisiera su espacio.

Carol suspiró sin saber que responder a su amiga, ella sabía de primera mano lo que estaba ocurriendo. Finalmente tras meditar mucho, decidió que contestaría a su amiga más adelante. A su vez, Carol tenía la necesidad de hablar con Sheila, pero sabía que no era el mejor momento para hacerlo. Cuando encontrara el momento adecuado sabía que le enviaría un email.

Con esa idea en la cabeza, Carol empezó a preparar el bol con leche, cereales y fruta para su hija.

* * *

Quince minutos después, Daryl se despertaba con el sonido de los dibujos animados de fondo y una dulce risa acompañando a éstos. Pestañeó intentando adaptarse al ambiente en el que se encontraba. Su vista se fijó en la pintura con toques verdes y amarillos de un hermoso paisaje que estaba colgado en el dormitorio de Carol.

De pronto, la paz momentánea de su dulce despertar fue substituida por la culpa y el dolor, cuando el recuerdo de la noche anterior apareció de golpe.

La ruptura con Sheila. Su declaración a Carol. Todo ello apareció en su mente como si de una película se tratase.

Sentía que su cuerpo estaba dividido en dos: una parte de él sentía la culpa por despertar en la cama de otra mujer, justo después de acabar una relación duradera. Pero otra parte de él, –la que prácticamente le invadía todo su ser–, se sentía alegre y feliz de estar junto a Carol.

El aroma de pan tostado y el café invadió su olfato. Daryl se puso sus pantalones y una camisa, fue al baño para asearse y fue al reencuentro de las mujeres. Carol quien aún vestía su camisa larga por mitad de los muslos, se inclinaba hacía uno de los estantes para agarrar el bol de plástico para Sophia.

Su hija se acomodaba en el sofá mirando la televisión totalmente embobada, sin percatarse de la presencia de su padre. Daryl caminó a pasos lentos por el apartamento y nada más sentir su presencia, Carol levantó la vista hacia él.

–Buenos días, –le dijo ella con una afectuosa sonrisa.

–Buenas, –respondió él correspondiéndole con una media sonrisa. Pasó por delante y fue hacia la pequeña para darle un beso en sus cabellos dorados. Al sentir su presencia, ella levantó la mirada y sonrió abiertamente.

–Papi, –reclamó la atención.

–Hola, pequeña. –Sonrió acariciando sus cabellos, antes de que ella siguiera viendo la televisión.

Daryl volvió hacia la cocina, donde Carol cortaba plátano, fresas y vertía un poco de leche en el bol para su pequeña. Al acercarse a ella, Carol sonrió abiertamente cuando él se apoyó contra la isla de la cocina observándole.

– ¿Cómo has dormido? –Preguntó Carol, pasando por su lado para dejar el bol en la mesa. –Soph, a desayunar. -Alegre y feliz, Sophia se deslizó por el sofá y se acercó a Carol. Daryl observó cómo Carol ayudó a la pequeña a sentarse en su silla y volvió a la cocina a acabar de preparar su desayuno.

–Bastante bien, pero todo se ve tan raro… -Daryl agarró las tostadas y las dejó en la mesa, mientras Carol hacia lo mismo con el café de ambos.

–Lógico. –Respondió ella mientras se sentaba y Daryl la imitó sentándose enfrente de Sophia, quien seguía pendiente de los dibujos.

-¿Cómo has dormido tú? Pareces cansada. –Susurró Daryl, mientras llevó el mechón rebelde por detrás de su oreja. Carol se estremeció ante su contacto.

-Lo estoy. Pero Sophia se ha vuelto a despertar pronto… -dijo la mujer y él sonrió al saber que significaba eso.

Daryl se llevó el café a la boca, mientras notó que el rostro de Carol se entristeció.

– ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó él, dejando el café en la mesa.

–Andrea me ha escrito, dice que Sheila les ha dicho que se ha anulado la boda. Pero no saben nada más. Supongo que ella necesita estar sola hasta que lo asimile. –Dijo la mujer bajando la mirada. Daryl bajó la mirada lleno de culpabilidad. –He pensado en escribirle. –Anunció la mujer. –Aún no sé qué voy a decirle pero necesito hacerlo. ¿Te parece bien?

Daryl elevó las cejas, sin saber si era una buena idea.

–Sí, pero es posible que su respuesta no sea agradable… -le advirtió Daryl. Carol frunció el ceño sin comprender. Y él se dispuso a aclarar. –Ella piensa que le engañaba.

-Oh. –Exclamó la mujer, al darse cuenta de todo lo que eso implicaba.

Sabía que su relación de amistad estaba rota desde el momento en que ella aceptó volver con Daryl, pero esperaba al menos tener una conversación decente con ella. Ahora intuía que esto iba a ser imposible.

–Lo siento. –Se lamentó Daryl llevándose las manos a su rostro, sintiendo la culpa golpear fuertemente contra su pecho.

Carol llevó su mano por encima de la mesa hacia la suya.

– Daryl… –le llamó la mujer sintiéndose culpable por haber sacado el tema. El hombre le miró con los ojos llenos de culpabilidad–. Sabíamos que no iba a ser fácil, no voy a negar que esto también me lastima. Sheila era mi amiga y se ha comportado muy bien conmigo. Nunca quise hacerle daño y sé que tú tampoco… pero desgraciadamente, en estos temas, a veces es inevitable hacer daño. Es tan complicado.

– Me siento como una mierda… No quería lastimarle, pero… No la amo. Quizá al principio… Sé que es la mejor decisión que podía tomar. Lo sé… y no me arrepiento. Pero sé que es mi culpa por no dejar a Sheila cuando supe que no la quería… Nunca debí haberle pedido matrimonio. No quería arruinar tu amistad o hacerle daño.

–Lo sé…

Carol le miró, mientras él aún estaba cargado de culpabilidad. Ella le conocía tan bien, y sabía que ese sentimiento iba a ser algo muy difícil de superar. Daryl tenía tendencia a culparse por todo.

–Es tan complicado, Daryl. A veces sentimos que tenemos que estar con alguien por deber o porque nos han ayudado… Y muchas veces no existe amor… Pero piensa que si os hubierais casado, cuanto más tiempo hubiera sido peor para ambos.

–Quiero lo mejor para ella. Se merece alguien mejor que yo. –Dijo el hombre lleno de remordimientos.

–Lo superara, es una mujer fuerte e inteligente.

–Eso espero.

–Eres un buen hombre Daryl… –Se miraron entre si fijamente, solamente interrumpido por la música de los dibujos que su hija seguía mirando. Él negó con la cabeza. –Todos hemos tomado malas decisiones, y desgraciadamente, todos hemos hecho daño sin querer a otras personas. Pero sé que no querías lastimarla. –Él suspiró fuertemente.

A pesar de sus palabras, él no podía mitigar esa sensación de culpabilidad que le invadía, pero esperaba que con el tiempo, mientras compartía momentos junto a Carol y su hija, fueran desapareciendo.

Lo cierto es que todo eso era abrumador, y quizá demasiado rápido. De repente, estaba desayunando junto a Carol y su hija como si fueran una familia normal. La sensación era tan intensa que le estaba volviendo loco. Sabía que quería estar allí, pero había cambiado todo tan rápido.

Daryl cerró los ojos abrumado, y Carol se adelantó para cubrir su mano en la suya.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó la mujer con preocupación.

Él dirigió una mirada a Carol quien se había inclinado hacia él mientras sus hermosos ojos azules le observaban.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar fijarse en la parte superior de su camisa larga y que debido a su inclinación estaban dejando al descubierto parte de su escote. Rápidamente, Daryl desvió la mirada a su café tratando de no pensar en que había debajo de esa camisa.

Daryl se llevó la mano a su cara intentando poner en orden sus pensamientos, mientras se sentía mal por estar pensando en tener sexo con Carol.

–Daryl… –volvió a llamarlo, al levantar la mirada, pudo ver la preocupación en su rostro. -¿Estás bien?

–Sí… es solo que esta todo pasando tan rápido que…

–Yo estoy aquí para ti, para lo que necesites Daryl… y si necesitas algo de tiempo… yo… no quiero decir que te vayas… pero puedo entender que necesites estar solo para … pero yo… –Daryl la observó como la mujer tartamudeaba, algo muy impropio en ella.

Daryl pudo ver que las dudas estaban marcadas en el rostro de la hermosa mujer que tenía enfrente. Él se adelantó y agarró con firmeza sus manos.

–Hey… –le interrumpió, sosteniendo su mirada. –Quiero estar aquí, contigo y Sophia. –Sus palabras fueron tan contundentes que ella se tranquilizó. –Te aseguro que no hay otro lugar en el mundo donde quisiera estar ahora mismo.

* * *

Al terminar de desayunar, Daryl se armó de valor para encender el teléfono que había estado desconectado toda la noche. Nada más encenderlo, éste se volvió loco, al recibir más de una veintena de mensajes. Andrea, Luque, Merle, y sus compañeros de trabajo le habían escrito.

Sheila había enviado mensajes a todos los presentes de la boda anunciándoles que no se iba a producir pero sin especificar detalles. Aturdido, Daryl volvió a apagar el celular. No quería enfrentarse a esto.

–Papi, –su pequeña se acercaba a su lado reclamando su atención, –¿quieres hacer galletas con mamá y conmigo? –Daryl miró a Carol quien empezaba distribuir los ingredientes por toda la isla de la cocina.

Ella le sonrió con diversión y después miró a Sophia quien le miraba esperanzada.

– ¡Claro que sí! –Dijo mientras Sophia mostraba una gran sonrisa y hecho a correr para subirse al escalón para llegar a la encimera.

De pronto, Daryl se vio envuelto entre harina, azúcar moreno, huevos, mientras Carol y Sophia le iban guiando sobre que debía hacer. Daryl observaba como Sophia aprovechaba los despistes de su madre, para zamparse la masa de las galletas. Pero las manchas evidentes en las comisuras de sus labios le delataban.

Carol asintió, antes de mirar a su pequeña quien volvía a meter la mano en la masa para llevárselo a la boca.

–Soph, cielo, no comas más que sino no habrá masa para las galletas.

Daryl se rio, ante la cara de malestar de Sophia y entre ambos empezaron a moldear la masa de las galletas, ante la vigilante mirada de Carol. Levantó la mirada hacia la mujer quien medio sonreía, mientras su rostro estaba manchada de harina, sus cabellos despeinados y su mirada divertida.

–Hey, –llamó Daryl a Carol. La mujer le miró y se inclinó hacia él, –estás hermosa con la harina en la cara. –Dijo el hombre con diversión, mientras moldeaba un poco de masa entre sus manos. Ella entrecerró los ojos por sus palabras.

–Gracias, Pookie, – y sin que se lo esperara, Carol llevó sus manos con harina en su rostro, dejando un rastro de polvo blanco en sus mejillas. – A ti tampoco te sienta mal. –Dijo Carol mientras se reía al ver su rostro blanco.

Sophia se rio fuertemente al verle lleno de harina.

–Puf, muy graciosa –masculló él con diversión.

Ambos se miraron con una gran sonrisa en los labios, y entonces sus ojos se encontraron, y la diversión dio paso a la cómoda tensión. Sin importar que sus manos estuvieran llenas de harina, él apartó su mechón de pelo que en ese momento le tapaba su rostro, dejando un toque blanco en sus pelirrojos cabellos.

El corazón de Carol se aceleró cuando él le pasó su mano derecha por su mejilla, y acercó su rostro a la suya, juntando sus labios con los suyos. Fue un beso suave y lento saboreando ese momento.

–Te amo, –susurró Daryl contra sus labios, al mismo tiempo que presionaba su mano contra su mejilla siguiendo con el beso.

–Puaff, ¡qué asco! –escucharon de pronto, procedente de su hija.

Sophia, -quien había aprovechado que sus padres se untaban de harina el uno al otro, para meter los dedos en la masa de las galletas y chupárselos; levantó la vista y entonces los vio compartiendo un beso mientras sus rostros aún estaban llenos de harina.

Sorprendidos por el comentario, se separaron de su tierno beso mirando a Sophia quien ponía cara de asco. Sin poder evitarlo, Carol se echó a reír contagiando a Daryl, mientras siguieron dando forma a las galletas de chocolate.

–¿Por qué os dais besos en la boca? –Preguntó la pequeña curiosa.

Los adultos se miraron entre sí, buscando una respuesta a la pregunta, que últimamente se estaban convirtiendo en habituales.

–Pues… porque nos queremos mucho. –Respondió Carol, y miró a Daryl quien medio sonrió mirando a su hija, quien pareció contenta con la respuesta, ya que siguió moldeando la masa de las galletas.

Pero al ver como lo estaba haciendo su padre, rápidamente le regañó.

–Papá, ¡lo estás haciendo mal!–, corrigió la pequeña a su padre. Sorprendido por las palabras de ella, Daryl se quedó paralizado y miró a Carol buscando ayuda, pero ella solo se encogió de hombros y se rio. -¡Se hace así! –Dijo mientras le enseñaba como debía hacerlo.

–Vale, vale… –Respondió Daryl sorprendido por el temperamento de su hija. Daryl volvió a mirar a Carol y ambos compartieron una risa.

Con su rostro lleno de harina y aun con el sabor de los labios de Carol, Daryl supo que jamás se arrepentiría de su decisión.

* * *

 ** _H_** ** _ola,_**

 ** _A pesar de que están de nuevo juntos, aún hay dudas e inseguridades de por medio. Incluso Daryl se siente culpable por hacer daño a Sheila, y esta culpabilidad le seguirá acechando en varias ocasiones. No debemos olvidar que Daryl es propenso a culpabilizarse, y sobre todo, el hecho de que por su culpa Sheila sufra, él no lo llevara bien._**

 ** _Aun habrá momentos difíciles entre ellos dos, pero también muy bonitos._**

 ** _En el próximo capítulo veremos la reacción de Andrea, Luque y Robbie ante la nueva pareja. E incluso veremos a Sheila. Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo y espero verles pronto._**

 ** _Mil gracias,_**

 ** _San._**


	18. Decepciones, dudas y arrepentimientos

A través de la puerta, Carol intuyó la figura de Robbie, quien esperaba pacientemente a que Carol apareciera. Ella resopló antes de abrir la puerta, y salir al exterior, sintiendo la incomodidad del momento. El aire fresco chocó contra sus mejillas haciendo que sus cabellos rizados se removieran, despeinándola.

El hombre se giró al escuchar la puerta abrirse. Al verle, Robbie mostró una fría sonrisa que desapareció al ver el rostro serio de ella.

–Me ha extrañado que quisieras verme hoy, ¿Qué pasa? –dijo Robbie.

Él era consciente que cuando era su fin de semana con Sophia, nunca se veían. Carol pudo ver el enojo en su rostro y supo que él intuía lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

–He estado pensando mucho sobre nosotros… Y… creo que lo mejor es que tomemos caminos diferentes. –Dijo rápidamente Carol. Ni siquiera sabía si eran las mejores palabras para anunciar una ruptura.

El rostro de Robbie permaneció serio, hasta que una sonrisa irónica apareció en él.

–¿Y se puede saber porque tanta prisa, eh? ¿Tienes a otro tío? –Preguntó él con desprecio. Carol notó como su rostro se llenaba de rabia y furia. Por instinto, ella dio un paso atrás.

Carol meditó internamente si decirle la verdad o no. Pero intuyó que si le decía que había vuelto con Daryl, su aptitud sería más agresiva. Así que decidió mentirle.

–No. Simplemente no estoy cómoda en esta relación. Necesito tiempo para mí y mi hija. –Y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, él le agarró de la mano fuertemente, atrayéndola hacia él.

–No me mientas, puta. –Le susurró, lleno de furia.

–¡Suéltame! –Empezó a forcejear mientras el miedo y el pánico empezaban a invadirle. – ¡No me hagas llamar a la policía! –Tiró de su brazo y entonces, pudo soltarse. Mientras las lágrimas se llenaban los ojos debido a ese momento. Carol le miró con mucha rabia, pero había un toque de miedo. Robbie parecía enloquecido y entonces sonrió con malicia.

–Te voy a hacer la vida imposible.

Y tras esto, el hombre se giró sobre sí mismo y se fue.

Carol sintió como su corazón bombardeaba fuertemente contra su pecho, con rapidez, y volvió a entrar en el edificio.

* * *

A pesar de que estaba contenta de haber finalizado su relación con Robbie, le preocupaba mucho como él había reaccionado. Prácticamente él le había amenazado, e incluso había sentido miedo por su integridad.

Hacía varias semanas que empezaba a tener mala sensación respecto a Robbie, pero esto solo aumentado su preocupación. Intentando recuperar la compostura, Carol se apoyó contra la pared de al lado del ascensor. Esperaba que solo fuera un arrebato temporal por la ruptura y que su amenaza no fuera a más. Aunque no sabía que le depararía cuando el lunes fuera a trabajar. Sin embargo, tomó la decisión de no comentarle nada de lo sucedido a Daryl.

Cuando estuvo más tranquila, se montó en el ascensor mientras pensaba en Sophia y en Daryl, que la esperaban en casa para pasar la tarde juntos. Como una familia. Su estómago revoloteó de alegría. Se miró en el espejo del ascensor viendo la felicidad en ella ante ese pensamiento.

Sin embargo, al entrar por la puerta estos planes cambiaron al ver como ambos estaban estirados en el sofá completamente dormidos. Sophia se había acomodado encima del amplio pecho de su padre y dormía plácidamente mientras la película de Frozen estaba sonando en la televisión. Por su parte, Daryl también dormía, mientras abrazaba a su hija y reposaba su cabeza contra los cabellos dorados de Sophia.

Carol negó con la cabeza ante tal escena, aunque no pudo evitar sonreir. Conmovida por la tierna imagen que tenía delante agarró su celular e hizo una foto, inmortalizando ese momento. Apagó la televisión y aprovechando el silencio y la tranquilidad, Carol se sentó al lado, con un libro entre manos y se entretuvo leyendo.

Un par de horas más tarde, cuando se despertaron de la siesta, decidieron ir al parque infantil que estaba a un par de calles de casa.

A pesar de que Carol estaba un poco temerosa de que Robbie estuviera por allí, se tranquilizó cuando no lo vio a las afueras de casa. Mientras caminaban hacia el lugar, Carol buscó la mano de Daryl y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos. Él la miró y sonrió dándole un suave apretón, mientras Sophia caminaba delante de ellos saltando feliz por ir al parque.

Mientras caminaban, Daryl le preguntó por Robbie y como había ido la conversación con su exnovio. Ella le explicó que Robbie se había enojado un poco, pero omitió que él le había agarrado del brazo y que le había amenazado. Carol le tranquilizó diciéndole que ya había acabado con Robbie y eso era lo importante.

Nada más llegar al parque infantil, Sophia salió corriendo mientras pedía a su padre que le empujara en el columpio. Y tras estar algún tiempo balanceándose, Sophia se puso a jugar con otras niñas y niños. Sin perder de vista a su hija, Carol y Daryl se sentaron en el banco mientras la admiraban y hablaban sobre Robbie.

–Creo que deberíamos olvidarnos de él. Ya no está en mi vida. –Dijo la mujer intentando convencerse de que Robbie no le molestaría más.

–Lo sé, pero no me gusta ese hombre. –Soltó Daryl mientras se apoyaba contra el banco de madera.

–Nunca te ha gustado y ni siquiera le conociste. –Carol sabía que él tenía un sexto sentido con las personas, pero en esta ocasión él ni siquiera había llegado a coincidir con él. Así que suponía que básicamente Daryl estaría celoso. Con una sonrisa burlona, ella le miró y él frunció el ceño. –Estabas celoso… –dijo ella. Daryl le miró y resopló.

–Para nada. Es solo que… que no me fiaba de él. –Contestó el hombre con orgullo.

–Pero sino le conociste –Dijo ella aguantándose la risa al ver lo cabezota que podía llegar a ser. –Acéptalo, estabas celoso de Robbie.

Él elevó sus ojos al cielo, mientras ella le abrazó por la cintura. Él pasó su brazo por sus hombros, acercándole más a él.

–Está bien, es posible que estuviera algo celoso. –Confesó finalmente y ella sonrió satisfecha ante su confesión.

–Lo sabía.

Carol se inclinó y besó suavemente sus labios. En ese instante, escucharon como su hija llamaba su atención, y cuando ambos la miraron, Sophia se deslizó por el tobogán de metal.

Carol había notado un cambio en su hija, normalmente ella solía jugar sola en el parque pero era evidente que la presencia de su padre en todo momento le desconcertaba. E intentaba llamar la atención de ambos progenitores cada vez que podía.

Por su parte, Daryl estaba intentando normalizar la situación. A pesar de que estaba contento, aun tenia sentimientos contradictorios en su interior. La culpabilidad le golpeaba cada vez que pensaba en el daño que le había hecho a Sheila. Estar con su hija y Carol le ayudaba a olvidar todos los sentimientos negativos que él tenía.

Además era extraño llevar esa vida doméstica, mientras intentaba hacer frente a que su boda se acababa de anular y que estaba de nuevo con Carol. Aún era difícil mitigar la culpabilidad por sentirse feliz estando con Carol.

Tras pasar un rato en el parque, mientras Sophia jugaba y ambos se dedicaban a charlar, jugar con Sophia o simplemente observarla, volvieron a casa. Daryl se ofreció a bañar a la pequeña y Carol se puso a hacer la cena. Como era de esperar, Daryl volvió al comedor completamente mojado, pues Sophia se había dedicado a jugar con el agua. Y Daryl quien en ocasiones se volvía como un crío, se había puesto a jugar con ella.

Carol no pudo evitar reírse al verlos desde del umbral de la puerta, jugando a algún juego inventado que Carol no pudo llegar a comprender.

Tras cenar todos juntos, Sophia se quedó durmiendo en el sofá mientras sus padres acababan de hacer las labores domésticas.

–La llevo yo…–Anunció Daryl, alzándola en brazos y llevándola a su cama.

Cuando volvió, Carol ya estaba sentada en el sofá, con el mando a distancia cambiaba de canal buscando algo interesante.

–¡No!–, dijo Daryl con tono burlón al ver que esta intentaba poner algún documental de OVNIS y misterios del universo. Carol se rió en voz baja, al mismo tiempo que él se sentó a su lado.

–¿Qué quieres ver? –Preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

–Lo que quieras… No me importa. –Dijo besando su frente. Ella sonrió y empezó a buscar por los canales.

Finalmente, Carol puso la película `El lado bueno de las cosas' y Daryl asintió. Aunque al principio él prestaba atención poco a poco fue perdiendo interés en el film, sobre todo, cuando Carol dejó caer su cabeza contra su hombro y le agarró la mano entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos.

Daryl solo podía pensar en su cuerpo y sus labios cerca de él. El olor a champú se filtraba en sus fosas nasales. Y en ese momento la idea de tomarse las cosas con calma empezaba a no tener sentido. La mano de Carol acarició su pulgar, ese simple toque le producía escalofríos. Apenas se había enterado de que la película había llegado a su fin, cuando Carol habló.

–¿Te ha gustado?

–No ha estado mal. –Carol sonrió ante su respuesta, y anunció que iba a sacar la ropa de la secadora.

Ambos fueron a la sala del lavado dónde, Carol se agachó para sacar la ropa del interior de la máquina y ponerlo en el gran cubo de color rosa. Desde esa perspectiva, Daryl podía ver a través de su camisón sus senos a la perfección. Cuando ella levantó la mirada para pasarle el cubo lleno de ropa, pudo ver el inconfundible deseo en su mirada, que estaba clavada en sus pechos.

Carol pestañeó confusa ante ésta, y rápidamente se levantó, aunque no podía evitar sentir el deseo en su cuerpo debido a la intensa mirada de él. Sin embargo, ella iba a esperar a que él diera ese primer paso. Iba a respetar su deseo de ir despacio. Así que con la intención de romper ese momento, Carol desvió la mirada de él y la centró en el cubo que reposaba encima de la lavadora que estaba en funcionamiento. Lo agarró para levantarlo, e hizo el intento de salir de la habitación, pero el mundo se detuvo cuando sintió que él se acercó más a ella por detrás.

–Espera… –susurró con voz ronca.

Se quedó inmóvil, cuando él pasó los brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo, apoyándose en la lavadora. Estaba atrapada entre sus fuertes brazos, mientras sentía su aliento chocar contra la parte posterior de su cuello.

Carol sintió el corazón en la boca, y cerró los ojos intentando no sucumbir al deseo que llevaba reteniendo desde el día anterior. Su mano apartó sus cabellos rizados de su cuello hacia el otro lado, dejándolo expuesto. Daryl bajó lentamente su rostro hacia la curva de su cuello, para dejar sus labios reposar en su dulce piel, dándole un beso suave.

–Te echo de menos… –susurró Daryl contra su cuello. –Es un _jodid_ o suplicio no poder tocarte.

Carol sintió un escalofrió de deseo ante sus palabras. Tiró su cabeza hacia el otro lado dejándole más espacio para que él siguiera besándole. Él le agarró de los hombros, mientras siguió besando su piel expuesta, deslizando su lengua por ésta, mientras podía sentir como la respiración de ella se entrecortaba contra su oído.

Lanzó un suspiro cuando su boca se volvió más feroz, intentando cubrir más superficie. Daryl empezó a lamer y besar su cuello con avidez. Carol sintió como su cuerpo se encendía, al mismo tiempo que llevó su mano hacia arriba y acarició la parte de atrás de sus cabellos, e instintivamente empujó sus senos hacia delante.

Cuando su lengua se deslizó hacia su barbilla, Carol no pudo soportarlo más y se dio la vuelta, para encontrar su boca con la de él, mientras su trasero chocaba contra la lavadora que seguía en funcionamiento. Un fuerte gemido se escapó de la boca de Daryl, mientras seguía besando vorazmente la de Carol.

Una mano se deslizó hacia la parte posterior del cuello y la empujó entre sus cabellos pelirrojos, mientras sus lenguas se arremolinaban en un beso, que estaba lleno de hambre.

Ella pegó su cuerpo contra el suyo, sintiéndolo grande y fuerte, y sobre todo, pudo sentir la gran erección que guardaba sus pantalones.

Por un momento, lanzó un profundo gemido cuando liberó los labios de Carol para mirarla. Sus ojos estaban brillantes, sus mejillas rojas de deseo y sus cabellos despeinados, pero rápidamente cerró los ojos y volvió a besarla, dejándose llevar por la abrumadora sensación de amor y placer.

Volvió a separarse y esta vez lanzó una mirada a sus pechos, ella estaba segura que se marcaban sus pezones. Él lanzó un pequeño gemido, antes de llevar una de sus manos cubriendo uno de sus senos, al mismo tiempo que volvió a besarla.

–Eres tan hermosa. –Susurró con voz ronca mientras su pulgar pasó sobre el pezón derecho de Carol a través de la tela, y comenzó a rodearlo.

La respiración de Carol se volvió pesada, él sostuvo la mirada en sus hermosos ojos azules que se oscurecían debido al deseo, mientras Daryl se dedicaba a frotar sus pezones que se ponían más y más duros. Al mismo tiempo, Carol sentía su sexo mojarse.

–Oh… eres tan sexy. –Masculló él, cuándo llevó sus manos por debajo del camisón y rodeó sus senos.

–Mi cuerpo ha cambiado un poco… después del embarazo. –Suspiró, mirándole a los ojos, haciendo referencia a sus estrías, sus caderas más anchas o sus pechos.

–Nah… – A él no le importaba nada de eso, para él era igual de hermosa que siempre. Deslizó sus dedos bajo sus tirantes del camisón y tiró hacia abajo, dejándole semidesnuda en el cuarto de la lavadora y la secadora. La mirada recayó en éstos, y su boca se abrió. –Eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

Volvió a besar sus labios, mientras su lengua se adentró en su boca y sus pulgares torturaban sus pezones una y otra vez. Dejó un reguero de besos en su cuello, por su clavícula bajando un poco más, para finalmente llevarse un pezón a la boca. Envolvió sus labios a su alrededor, chupándolo suavemente. Carol no sabía cuánto estaba gimiendo pero sabía que no podría detenerlos.

–Oh, dios, Daryl… – respiró en un gemido y llevó una mano a su pelo agarrándolo fuertemente, mientras él seguía adorando sus pezones.

Justo cuando pensó que no podía más, Daryl deslizó sus fuertes brazos alrededor de su espalda y la levantó del suelo sentándola encima de la lavadora. El cubo de la ropa cayó al suelo, pero ninguno de los dos se paró a recoger la ropa esparcida por el piso. Ya habría tiempo para eso.

Daryl deslizó sus manos hasta sus muslos y obligó a abrirlos. Ella lanzó un fuerte gemido, mientras sentía la vibración de la lavadora contra su sexo. Tuvo que poner sus manos a ambos lados para mantener el equilibrio.

Dio un paso atrás para admirar la vista que tenía enfrente. Su camisón estaba colgando por debajo de sus senos desnudos, y por encima de sus muslos. Sus piernas abiertas y las bragas blancas, dónde se marcaba débilmente su deseo. Daryl se lamió los labios, admirándola, antes de soltar un profundo gemido. Llevó sus manos a sus piernas, dejándolas reposar en sus muslos internos, e inclinó un poco la cabeza para observarla bien.

Se miraron a los ojos, haciendo contacto visual, en una conexión profunda de lujuria y de amor, al mismo tiempo, que él acariciaba sus muslos con suavidad.

Pero una vez más él volvió a desviar la mirada a su intimidad.

Llevó su mano hacia delante pasando un dedo por el centro de la tela. Ella suspiró ante su acción que repitió varias veces, haciendo más presión para hundir su dedo entre sus pliegues. Subió su dedo para encontrar su clítoris húmedo, y comenzó a acariciarlo en círculos a través de la tela.

Ella no podía parar de gemir y retorcerse contra sus manos.

Daryl no perdía detalle de su reacción mientras le miraba con sus ojos deseosos. Finalmente, sin poder contenerse, dejó caer la cara hacia delante y pasó su lengua por encima de sus bragas. Con un gruñido de deseo, metió los dedos en la parte superior de la ropa interior y tiró hacia abajo hasta quitárselas.

Gimiendo, él puso su boca sobre su centro lamiéndola de arriba abajo y chupando su clítoris.

Carol llevó sus manos a sus cabellos en un puño mientras dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo fuertemente. Finalmente, centró su boca en su clítoris, acariciándole con sus labios. Sus ojos se centraron en el rostro de Carol, y ella le observó mientras gemía. Si había algo que le excitaba más a Daryl era verla disfrutar, su rostro lleno de lujuria, su boca abierta en un gemido silencioso, sus senos subiendo y bajando, y su pesada respiración.

De pronto, Carol sintió que un dedo se adentraba dentro de ella, y no pudo evitar gemir en voz alta. Sus caderas se levantaron en respuesta ante la sensación de su dedo deslizándose hacia el fondo, antes de retirarlo y volver a sumergirse mucho más profundo.

Empezó a deslizarlo dentro y fuera de ella, en un ritmo constante. En un momento determinado, él lo deslizó fuera y añadió un segundo, y entonces enroscó sus dedos dentro de ella.

Ante tal sensación, Carol dejó caer su cabeza atrás, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Un sudor fresco empezó a formarse en su cuerpo. Sus muslos empezaron a temblar debido al intenso placer que le estaba proporcionando con sus dedos.

Daryl la observaba atentamente, sintiendo que su erección iba a explotar por verla así. Amaba esa expresión entre el dolor y el placer que mostraba Carol, mientras ella trataba de evitar gritar.

Deslizó el dedo afuera y Carol se quejó por su ausencia. Él se rio con malicia por su queja. Carol buscó su mirada salvaje, mientras él le besó en la cara interna de su muslo. Ella estaba luchando contra la frustración sexual, pues deseaba que él siguiera haciendo lo que estaba haciendo. Sin embargo, su tortura no tardó mucho pues sabiendo lo que necesitaba, Daryl volvió a centrarse en su zona íntima.

La miró fijamente, antes de llevar su lengua hacia su sexo y presionarla. Podía saborear su sabor y sentir la excitación, y Daryl cerró sus ojos disfrutando. Su lengua fue desde su entrada hasta su clítoris. Escuchó como maldecía a la vez que se estremecía por el placer.

–Daryl, _joder_ … –Dijo ella, echándose hacia atrás mientras el intenso placer le invadía.

Miró entre sus piernas, para ver a ese hombre arrodillado delante de ella, sus cabellos desordenados, mientras sus ojos le miraban como si ella fuera su presa, y su boca le adoraba de esa forma.

No recordaba que fuese tan intenso.

Él la lamió más fuerte mientras jugó con su lengua contra su sexo. Ella balanceaba sus caderas contra su boca, pidiendo y reclamando más. Carol cerró los ojos, mientras su cuerpo se llenó de sudor. Jadeante, se estremecía cada vez que él jugaba con ella. Pidiendo más, ella agarró su cabello en su puño, y él gruñó.

Él se enfocó en su zona más sensible y lo chupó, atrapándolo entre sus labios. Y entonces, movió sus dedos contra su entrada, y empujó su dedo adentro. Extasiada, ella gimió en voz alta.

Sus dedos empezaron a moverse de adentro afuera de su núcleo, al mismo tiempo que él no dejaba de darle atención con su boca. Notó como las entrañas de Carol se tensaron contra sus dedos, mientras se adentraban y los enroscó en su interior, buscando el punto exacto para hacerle gritar de placer.

Se estremeció ante tales sensaciones; sus dedos, su boca, su mirada de depredador. Las sensaciones eran demasiado fuertes para ella. Sus gemidos se volvieron más fuertes, mientras sus dedos se adentraban con más fuerza. Los músculos de su núcleo se convulsionaron contra sus dedos. Sus muslos empezaron a temblar. Su cuerpo se tensó ante el placer increíble y cerró los ojos, mientras se sujetaba contra su pelo fuertemente. Gimió en voz alta, cuando el orgasmo le recorrió todo su cuerpo.

Estaba perdida en su placer que no se había dado cuenta de que Daryl había sacado sus dedos de su interior y su boca ya no estaba en su clítoris. Aunque la observaba atentamente, pero para sorpresa suya, Daryl no se apartó y volvió a pasar la lengua por su centro sintiendo una réplica maravillosa de su orgasmo.

–Daryl… Madre mía.

Exhausta, agitó sus caderas contra él. Antes de que le obligara a levantarse, Carol se inclinó para tomar su cara entre sus manos, viendo sus labios rojos y húmedos, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su cabello despeinado. Ella sonrió pues estaba condenadamente sexy.

Daryl podía ver la felicidad en su rostro y tuvo que besarla, atrapando su boca con la suya, mientras empujó su lengua dentro de ella, haciendo que saboreara su propio sabor.

–Te necesito. –Susurró Carol contra sus labios. Los ojos de Daryl se oscurecieron ante sus palabras.

–¿Podemos…? No tengo nada. –Dijo él haciendo referencia a los métodos anticonceptivos. Ella negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

– Estoy tomando pastillas. –Le aseguró Carol, aunque pudo ver sorpresa en su rostro, no cuestionó nada.

Daryl se abalanzó sobre ella besando su boca ferozmente mientras Carol le rodeó sus caderas con sus piernas. Aprovechó para meter la mano entre ellos dos y agarrar su dureza a través de sus pantalones. Él gimió contra su boca.

Ella le acarició, saboreando el efecto que tenía sobre él. Impaciente, Carol bajó el pantalón de deporte tirando hacia abajo. Daryl se quejó al sentir su mano entorno a él. Y bombeó suavemente pero con firmeza su erección. Daryl empujó sus caderas contra sus manos.

Dejó su boca y fue hacia su cuello besando sus clavículas. Carol siguió moviendo su mano con golpes incesantes mientras él gruñía. De repente, se separó de ella, agarró su vestido y se lo quitó de su cuerpo, dejándole desnuda, e hizo lo mismo con su ropa.

Carol sabía lo que venía a continuación. Él le instó a tumbarse encima de la lavadora, que estaba dura y fría, pero ella solo podía sentir su erección frotar su entrada. Daryl se inclinó hacia ella, enloquecido tomando uno de sus pezones en la boca y lo chupó. Carol gritó, elevó su espalda y agarró su cabello con una mano para instarle a elevar su rostro para besarle desesperadamente.

Daryl se irguió, y llevó su miembro hacia su centro, primero frotó la punta con su clítoris sensible por la actividad anterior. Se estremeció, meciendo sus caderas contra él. Daryl gruñó, observándole.

Volvió a inclinarse de nuevo mirando profundamente sus ojos, y levantó su otra mano para acariciar suavemente su mejilla.

–Te amo–, susurró Daryl.

Su corazón estalló, y quiso responderle pero lo único que le salió fue un grueso gemido cuando él se deslizó dentro de ella.

–Uhh – respiró Carol, al sentirlo en su interior.

Ambos gimieron mientras salía y entraba una y otra vez, cada vez más profundo. La sensación era indescriptible. Y lo que empezó siendo movimientos lentos y amorosos, acabo siendo algo más salvaje, mientras las manos de Daryl iban acariciando todo su cuerpo.

Sus movimientos se volvieron frenéticos, mientras Daryl hacía el amor a la única mujer que había amado de verdad. Sus bocas se buscaban entre sí, besándose y lamiendo.

Tras un tiempo, Carol presionó sus manos contra el pecho de él en una señal de que quería levantarse.

–¿Podemos ir a la habitación? Estaremos más cómodos… –Ella dijo cuándo la espalda le empezó a doler.

–Claro. –Él ayudó a bajarla de la lavadora, y tropezaron hacia la puerta para ir a la habitación que estaba al final del pasillo.

Pero cuando Carol se puso delante de él para ir a la habitación, no pudo evitar agarrarla por detrás, Carol dejó caer su rostro contra la pared del pasillo y se apoyó contra ella. La sensación de su erección presionando su trasero le hizo gemir. Ella deslizó sus manos hacia arriba para agarrar la parte de atrás de su cuello y tirar de su boca hacia abajo, para que le besara allí.

Le hizo caso, y lamió su cuello, mientras sus manos se deslizaban hacia sus pechos y Carol empujó su culo contra su miembro.

–Oh, nena. –Gruñó Daryl.

Separó sus piernas y se colocó entre ellas en su centro. Se apoyó contra la pared, mientras se deslizó de nuevo en su interior. Carol gemía mientras entraba dentro y fuera de ella, pero esta vez era duro y salvaje.

En el fondo de su mente, Daryl sabía que ella le había pedido ir a su habitación donde debían hacer el amor. Pero su deseo le había sucumbido.

Carol sintió el familiar deseo bajo su estómago, en una tensión insoportable, mientras él se adentraba en ella. Dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo la sensación física más intensa que jamás había experimentado. Él llevó sus dedos a su clítoris y lo acarició; y casi al instante, Daryl sintió sus paredes apretarse en contra de él, mientras Carol se estremecía entre sus brazos.

Daryl gruñó duramente, antes de que finalmente empujara en su interior fuertemente, dejándose llevar en un intenso orgasmo, y se dejará caer hacia delante contra su espalda.

–Uhh… Lo siento –se disculpó Daryl aun con la respiración alterada, besando su frente llena de sudor. Ella se giró para mirarle sin comprender su perdón. –No me he podido controlar. –Y entonces supo a que se refería. Ella le había pedido que fueran a la habitación, pero él no había podido aguantar.

–No pasa nada, –dijo besando sus labios. –Da gracias que Sophia no se haya despertado y haya visto a sus padres haciéndolo en mitad el pasillo y encima de la lavadora.

–Oh, mierda. –Sus ojos se abrieron pues había olvidado ese detalle. Ante su mirada llena de pánico, ella se rio y le besó.

–Tendremos que tener cuidado la próxima vez. –Dijo tirando de su mano hacia el dormitorio.– Vamos, necesito una buena ducha.

–Yo también... –dijo con tono seductor.

–Daryl…– se rio cuando él le besó la garganta–, espero que no estés pensando en un segundo, porque no creo que pueda soportarlo…

–Nah, por experiencia sé que sí… –Dijo haciendo alusión, a una de esas noches que habían compartido dos años atrás en el hotel. En una ocasión, Daryl se dedicó a acariciarla una y otra vez hasta que tuvo cinco orgasmos en una misma noche. Carol se rio al saber a qué se refería.

–No creo que hoy pueda soportarlo.

–¿No? Vamos a comprobarlo. –murmuró Daryl besando su oreja mientras se adentraban el baño.

–¿Quieres matarme? –Susurró Carol, mientras dejaron la puerta del baño de la habitación entreabierta por si acaso Sophia llegaba a despertarse.

–Solo quiero… que grites de placer una y otra vez.

Daryl cumplió lo que prometió. Se ducharon entre caricias y besos, llevándola al orgasmo en dos ocasiones más. Después, ambos se metieron en la cama dónde Carol se abrazó a Daryl. Él la abrazó contra su cuerpo acurrucándose contra ella, plantándole un suave beso en sus cabellos. Extasiados pero felices, ambos se quedaron dormidos en pocos minutos.

* * *

– ¡Mami, despierta!

Cansada, Carol abrió los ojos ante la voz de su hija reclamando su atención. Ella aun permanecía desnuda por la actividad física de la noche anterior. Su cuerpo estaba dolorido, pero ella sonrió al sentir esa mezcla de placer y dolor en la zona baja de su abdomen.

Carol se giró para ver a su hija sentada a su lado junto a uno de sus muñecos. El lado de Daryl estaba vacío. Ella se asustó por un momento, antes de recordar que Daryl empezaba a trabajar temprano, así que era lógico que aun siendo las 8:03 a.m., él ya no estuviera en casa.

–Buenos días, amor. –Saludó Carol a Sophia, antes de plantarle un beso en la frente. –¿Cómo has dormido?

–Bien. –Contestó la niña.

Carol se levantó, se vistió y tras desayunar, hizo las tareas habituales de la casa. Más tarde, tras limpiar y recoger la ropa que aún estaba en la habitación del lavado, salieron a hacer la compra, pues se estaban quedando sin comida.

Estaban volviendo a casa con varias bolsas en la mano y Sophia caminando a su lado, cuando la mujer recibió un mensaje de Andrea preguntándole si estaba en casa. Sorprendida por su mensaje, ella decidió que la llamaría en cuanto llegara a casa. Sin embargo, no fue necesario, ya que Andrea estaba esperando en la portería.

–Te he estado escribiendo. –Dijo Andrea con un tono serio y distante con Carol. La mujer frunció el ceño entre sorprendida y confusa.

–Lo sé, han sido unos días un poco agotadores.

–Ya… –Dijo con ironía. –Hola Soph, –dijo con una media sonrisa, agachándose para estar a su altura. –¿No me das un beso? –La pequeña se acercó a la rubia y le dio un beso en el aire.

–¿Quieres subir? –sugirió Carol indecisa. Aunque dudó, Andrea asintió mientras mantenía una conversación con la pequeña, Carol notó cierta tensión hacia ella.

Una vez que entraron en el apartamento, y se adentraron en él, Carol dejó las bolsas repletas de comida en la encimera. Sophia aprovechó para ir a su cuarto de juegos y se puso a pintar.

Carol se giró para enfrentar a su amiga que permanecía a unos metros de ella y con la mirada llena de enojo.

–No puedo creer que le hayáis hecho esto a Sheila. –Soltó la rubia.

Carol suspiró intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas, pero su culpabilidad se mostró en el rostro.

–No quería hacerle daño… No sabes lo mal que me siento.

–¿De verdad? ¿Y no te sentías así de mal cuando te acostabas con el prometido de tu amiga? –Ante sus palabras, Carol negó con la cabeza.

–Andrea, Daryl nunca le fue infiel…Nunca lo hubiera permitido… –Empezó a decir.

–¡Oh, venga ya! ¿Te piensas que somos gilipollas? ¿Te recuerdo como te quedaste embarazada? No eres el mejor ejemplo de fidelidad, Carol. –Ante el ataque de su mejor amiga, ella sintió una mezcla de dolor y de rabia en su interior, mientras empezaba a acumular el dolor en su garganta y las ganas de llorar.

–Eso fue totalmente diferente… –Masculló la mujer–. Sabes cómo era mi matrimonio con Ed y en qué condiciones estaba. –Obviando sus palabras, negó con la cabeza.

–Te lo dije hace años y te lo vuelvo a decir, Daryl no es bueno para ti. Vuestra relación podrá ser muy intensa, pero es una relación totalmente tóxica. –Carol cerró los ojos ante su comentario. Otra vez estaba juzgando a Daryl.

–No tienes ni idea de lo que hay entre nosotros y de cómo es Daryl.

–¿No? Yo lo único que sé es que ha destrozado a una mujer que no se lo merece. Y ahora, vuelves a caer en sus redes sin importarte nadie más.

–Estás siendo muy injusta conmigo y con él.

–¿Con él? ¿Es que no ves lo que ha pasado? ¿Ha dejado plantada a Sheila a 8 días de la boda?

–¡Pues claro que lo sé! ¿Y crees que él no se siente culpable? Por supuesto, él no quería hacerle daño. Estuvo con ella precisamente para no lastimarle… No era feliz con ella. Pero se equivocó. Y ha hecho lo que creyó que era mejor. Podría haberse casado y que ambos hubieran sido infelices, pero prefirió decirle la verdad. –Carol sintió que su voz se entrecortaba a medida que iba a hablando.

Sabía que Andrea tenía demasiados prejuicios hacia Daryl, siempre los había tenido. No le sorprendía su ataque, pero no podía soportar que por esta razón ella fuera perder a su amiga.

–Es una lástima que sigas creyéndote lo que él te dice.

–Siempre has sido muy injusta con él. Nunca te cayó bien, Andrea. Sé que esto no viene de ahora. –Carol se encogió de hombros sabiendo que por más que le dijera su versión, ella solo vería lo que quería.

–No se trata de eso, Carol. Lo sabes. –Andrea le miró llena de enojo, y se giró para marcharse.

–¿Andrea? –Le llamó cuando ésta estaba parada en la puerta. La rubia se giró para mirar sus ojos llenos de dolor. –¿En serio vamos a permitir que esto nos separe?

–Nunca pensé que me decepcionarías tanto. –Y tras esto, Andrea se fue.

* * *

A pesar del malestar que sentía, Carol intentó no llorar, porque sabía que si lo hacía no podría parar. Se entretuvo cocinando para intentar obviar el dolor al comprender que acababa de perder a su mejor amiga.

Aunque intentaba convencerse de que lo solucionarían, ella sabía que con Andrea es muy difícil. Nunca han discutido de esta forma, y ella era la única amiga que tenía en este mundo. Por más que intentaba arrinconar esos sentimientos, estos estaban incontrolados en su interior.

Su hija no paraba de hablar o de cantar mientras le daba de comer, y antes de que se diera cuenta, escuchó las llaves, señal de que Daryl ya estaba en casa. Aunque adoraba tener a Daryl en su vida de nuevo, aun no estaba acostumbrada a que él viviera con ellas.

Lo vio aparecer en el apartamento con las manos llenas de grasa, y con el mono azul del trabajo. Carol fingió una media sonrisa, al verlo caminar hacia ella.

–Hey, –saludó. –Voy a lavarme las manos, ahora vengo. –Dijo él con suavidad.

–Claro. –Respondió Carol preparando los platos con la comida de ambos.

Minutos después, lo sintió caminar de nuevo a su lado con la intención de saludarle como es debido. Ella volvió a fingir una media sonrisa y entonces vio como Daryl frunció el ceño.

–¿Qué tal tu día? –Preguntó Carol, obviando el ceño fruncido de él. Pero cuando ella bajó la mirada hacia el plato, él llevó sus manos hacia su rostro, y con cuidado como si fuera de porcelana, lo levantó para ver sus ojos.

–¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó él. Carol odiaba que él le conociera tan bien como para saber su estado de ánimo con solo mirarla.

Carol suspiró cansada, miró los ojos preocupados de él que la observaban atentamente. Carol supo que no podía mentirle.

–Andrea ha venido esta mañana a verme y hemos discutido. Ella piensa lo mismo que Sheila y no me perdona que le hiciese eso a una amiga. –A medida que ella hablaba, Carol pudo ver la culpabilidad mostrarse en Daryl.

–Joder, lo siento. –Se disculpó Daryl, a sabiendas de cuánto apreciaba a Andrea.

–No te disculpes. Ella está con Luque, está demasiado involucrada con Sheila, y lo entiendo… así que supongo que es más fácil culpar antes que comprender la situación. Dejaré que pase el tiempo, e intentaré volver a hablar con ella. –Dijo Carol, aunque no las tenía todas consigo debido a que conocía perfectamente a Andrea. Daryl esperaba que pudieran solucionarlo, porque no podía cargar con más culpabilidad encima.

Se sentaron a comer juntos aunque aquel día ambos parecían más decaídos. Una hora después, Carol iba a trabajar mientras Daryl se quedó al cuidado de la pequeña.

Sin duda, aquel no fue un gran día para Carol, debido a que al llegar al trabajo, Robbie estaba allí y se encargó de que todos sus compañeros de trabajo supieran que ella le había engañado. Ni siquiera tuvo fuerzas para pelearse con él, simplemente se centró en el trabajo, en colocar los nuevos libros en las estanterías, atender al público y obviar los comentarios de Robbie. Carol estaba deseando salir del trabajo para llegar a casa.

Cuando Carol traspasó la puerta de su trabajo suspiró ampliamente. Solo quería llegar a casa, abrazarse a Sophia y Daryl: y olvidar aquel día horrible. Sin embargo, al traspasar la puerta de su trabajo, pudo visualizar a Daryl al otro lado de la acera junto al carrito dónde Sophia dormitaba.

Nada más verlos, se acercó a ellos, obviando que desde el interior de la librería, Robbie y otros compañeros de trabajo la observaron acercarse a Daryl y su hija.

–¿Qué hacéis aquí? –Preguntó ella sorprendida.

Le dio un beso en los labios a Daryl, antes de agacharse para ver a su hija que dormitaba en el carrito.

–Venimos a buscarte. Sophia ya ha cenado, –dijo señalándola, aunque ya estaba dormida en el carrito–. Y he comprado esto para nosotros dos –. Dijo señalando la bolsa del McDonald's. Carol sonrió agradecida, porque era lo único que necesitaba aquel día.

–¿Y esto porque? –Él se encogió de hombros.

–Me apetecía… –Respondió él con una sonrisa.–. Vámonos. –Dijo el hombre mientras empujaba el carrito de Sophia, y Carol empezó a caminar a su lado guiándose por él, agarrándole del brazo.

Daryl sabía que Carol estaba muy afectada por la discusión con Andrea, y por esa razón había decidido esperarla a las afueras de su trabajo para ir a cenar con ella.

A medida que caminaban, ella supo enseguida a dónde se dirigían.

Estaban yendo en dirección al parque Piedmont. Ese lugar era muy especial para ambos por los grandes momentos que habían pasado juntos. Se adentraron en él, y fueron directos hacia el banco dónde se dieron su primer beso. Carol sonrió, mientras recordaba algunos de los momentos que habían pasado allí.

Tras sentase, Carol se aseguró que Sophia estaba bien tapada con las mantas mientras dormía. El aire era frío, pero no tan gélido como podía haber sido en esa época del año. Miró a Daryl quien sacó las hamburguesas con una sonrisa burlona.

–¿Vamos a volver a alimentarnos de hamburguesas? –Preguntó Carol con una sonrisa, recordando su adolescencia donde hubo días que solo comían este tipo de comida. Daryl le sonrió, mientras el cantar de un pájaro sonó a lo lejos.

–Nah, solo por hoy, me apetecía volver aquí… contigo. –Susurró con tono dulce. Carol le miró con ternura.

–Como los viejos tiempos.

–Sip, y las viejas costumbres. –Dijo él tendiéndole una hamburguesa. Ella agarró una y abrió el envoltorio, el olor característico de ésta se filtró por su nariz. Ella sonrió.

–Gracias por esto. Lo necesitaba. –Confesó Carol.

–¿Qué tal con Robbie? –Preguntó Daryl,

Carol suspiró ante su pregunta, pues sabía que no podía decirle todo lo que sucedió en el portal, y que ahora se dedicaba a hacerle la vida imposible en el trabajo.

–Bien. –Mintió ella, dando un bocado a la hamburguesa, pero Daryl frunció el ceño sin creerle del todo. –Aunque le ha comentado a todos que le he dejado.

–Menudo imbécil. –Se quejó él.

–Se le pasará –Dijo Carol, intentando creer sus propias palabras.

Carol cambió de tema y durante un tiempo estuvieron hablando sobre las escuelas en las que Sophia podría ir en unos meses. Además, Carol estaba pensando en cambiar el turno, para así poder estar con ella por las tardes al salir de la escuela.

Terminaron de comer sus hamburguesas, mientras el cielo se oscurecía cada vez más pero no les importaba. Había sido un día horrible para Carol y el hecho de estar allí junto a ellos dos, había alegrado su día. Miró a su hija quien dormía profundamente.

Cuando ambos terminaron de cenar, él pasó sus manos por sus hombros acercándola, abrazándola, mientras simplemente compartían ese momento. Durante un rato se acurrucaron juntos en silencio contemplando la vista que tenían enfrente.

–Quiero quedarme aquí. –susurró Daryl besando la frente de Carol.

Era un lugar muy especial para ambos, su relación había empezado aquí y habían pasado mucho tiempo en aquel banco o en el césped que estaba a su espalda. Allí estaban en el mismo lugar casi veinte años después. No podía creer que estuvieran de nuevo allí, juntos, volviendo a mantener una relación y con la hija que tenían en común. Que él le hubiera traído aquí después de tanto tiempo hacía que su corazón le explotara de felicidad.

Estaban en silencio, mientras los sentimientos les invadían, entre la felicidad y la melancolía.

–Me arrepiento tanto de haberte dejado cuando teníamos 17 años. Si no lo hubiera hecho, sé que todo hubiera sido _jodidamente_ diferente. –Susurró él dejando a la luz sus sentimientos.

Carol levantó la mirada para ver sus ojos llenos de arrepentimiento.

–No hagas eso, Daryl. –Soltó ella–. Eso ya pasó, y ya te perdoné. Si queremos que esto funcione, debemos olvidar todo. Sino no pararemos de reprocharnos cosas del pasado. Ambos hemos cometido errores, pero no podemos dar marcha atrás. Debemos de empezar de cero y disfrutar de lo que tenemos ahora.

Ella tenía razón, él asintió mientras le besó la frente. Debía dejar todos esos pensamientos del pasado y centrarse en el ahora. Carol se apoyaba contra su hombro mientras seguía pensando en todo lo sucedido en los últimos días.

–Es increíble como volvemos a estar en la misma situación. –No quería pensar, ni tener dudas pero era inevitable. Solo llevaban un par de días juntos y todo se había vuelto en su contra.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Volvemos a tener a todo el mundo en contra. –Soltó ella. –Es como si…

–¡No! –Dijo él con vehemencia. Ella levantó la mirada para ver esos ojos decididos y enojados a la vez. –Me da igual quien esté en contra de lo nuestro. Nadie va a separarnos esta vez. Quiero estar contigo… sabes que te quiero.

–Lo sé, –suspiró–. Sé que esta vez es diferente. Pero no me esperaba lo de Andrea.

–Lo superaremos. Estoy seguro. Lo he dejado todo por ti y lo volvería hacer sin pensar ni una vez… No voy a permitir que nadie de fuera arruine todo esto…

–Yo te quiero mucho, Daryl. Ya sabíamos que no iba a ser fácil, – Él levantó la mano para acariciar su mejilla. Respiraba pesadamente, cruzando sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. –Pero no puedo dejar de pensar que… algún día te despiertes creyendo que cometiste un error por no haberte casado con Sheila.

Y ahí estaban otra vez las dudas. Las había intentado retener pero aun rondaban en su cabeza.

–Te lo dije el otro día, jamás me voy a arrepentir de esto. Es cierto no será fácil, pero no voy a dudar. –Miró su rostro y al ver que aun dudaba, él le obligó a mirarle–. ¿No lo entiendes? –dijo acercándose más a ella–. Eres la mujer de mi vida. Lo has sido, eres y siempre lo serás.

Carol abrió la boca para responder, pero las lágrimas cayeron por su rostro emocionado. Y cuando él juntó sus labios con los suyos solo soltó un gemido contra su boca.

–Bueno en realidad… –susurró contra sus labios–, hay otra mujer. Sophia. –Carol se rió por su comentario.

–Puedo compartir ese título con ella.

Ambos se rieron, mientras se quedaron simplemente disfrutando de ese momento de tranquilidad, hasta que fue demasiado tarde y decidieron marcharse.

* * *

Casi a media noche, entraron en el apartamento de Carol. Daryl dejó a Sophia en su habitación para volver a la sala de estar donde Carol estaba sentada en el sofá, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos. Daryl se acercó a ella con una media sonrisa.

–Estoy cansadísima. –Susurró la mujer cuando él se acercó a ella.

Él se agachó, aprovechó su cuello expuesto para darle un cariñoso beso. Carol se rió por las cosquillas de su barba contra su piel.

Se separó levemente para ver su rostro cerca, y besar suavemente sus labios contra los suyos. Daryl se separó dejando caer su frente contra el hueco de su cuello, pasando sus brazos en un abrazo. Carol llevó una de sus manos a sus cabellos y empezó a acariciarlos suavemente. Se quedaron en silencio disfrutando del momento de intimidad. Entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos.

Volvieron a mirarse, y ambos se quedaron sin aliento por los sentimientos tan profundos que eran capaces de provocarle con una sola mirada. Se besaron con suavidad, mientras poco a poco se fue haciendo más intenso. Separándose, Daryl se levantó, alzó a Carol en sus brazos y la llevó a la habitación donde dieron rienda suelta a sus sentimientos y deseos más profundos.

Cuando todo volvió a la calma, Carol se apoyó en el pecho amplio de él para dormir. Rápidamente sintió como Daryl entró en un profundo sueño. A pesar de que ella estaba cansada, y agotada, no logra dormirse.

Su cabeza sigue dando vueltas a las miles de emociones que siente; ama a Daryl con toda su alma, pero siente demasiado remordimiento con Sheila, dolor por haber perdido a Andrea y preocupación por lo que Robbie pueda hacer. Incapaz de dormir, se separa de Daryl con cuidado de no despertarlo, y se dirige al salón.

Agarra su portátil, y empezó a escribir. Las palabras salen a borbotones y deja que sus sentimientos más sinceros queden plasmados en ese escrito.

 _"Querida Sheila,_

 _Ni siquiera sé si llegarás a leer este mail, pero necesito escribirte. Ojalá pudiera hablar contigo en persona, pero sé que debes estar demasiado lastimada para verme._

 _Lo primero quiero pedirte perdón por todo el daño que sin querer te he causado. Pero sabes tan bien como yo, que inevitablemente a veces lastimamos sin querer. Pero jamás quise hacerte daño._

 _Te puedo asegurar que Daryl jamás te fue desleal. No hubo nada entre nosotros hasta después de que hablara contigo. Nunca lo hubiera permitido, y te aseguro que él tampoco._

 _Me duele mucho toda esta situación porque te considero una amiga._

 _Nunca pensé que tú y yo llegáramos a ser amigas, me sorprendió gratamente que hubiésemos podido tener una amistad como la que tuvimos. Te has portado muy bien conmigo y nunca he podido agradecértelo. Sé que nunca podremos recuperarla y realmente estoy triste por esto. Pero entiendo que no quieras saber nada de mí._

 _Te deseo lo mejor, tanto personalmente como profesionalmente. Y espero que en un futuro en algún momento podamos encontrarnos y hablar._

 _Atentamente,_

 _Carol Mason"_

Tras cerrar el portátil, se dirige de nuevo hacia la habitación.

Siente cierto alivio, aunque sabe que no servirá de nada. Se arrastra de nuevo hacia la cama y al sentir su movimiento, Daryl se volvió hacia ella, abrazándola de nuevo.

Él volvió a quedarse dormido enseguida y mientras escuchó su respiración profunda, ella no dejaba de pensar. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil, aun había algunas heridas y culpabilidad que sanar, pero juntos lo superarían.

Su amor iba a ser más fuerte que todos esos impedimentos.

* * *

 ** _Hola Carylers,_**

 ** _Como veis es un capitulo con un poco de todo: amenazas, smut, momentos románticos, discusiones entre amigas, y dudas._**

 ** _Sé que la reacción de Andrea no es la que todos esperabais, pero ella tiene una relación con Luque, primo de Sheila. Como Carol dice, está demasiado involucrada y está viendo sufrir a alguien a quien aprecia._**

 ** _Así que, una vez más la relación de Carol/Daryl tiene personas que están en contra de esta o que impiden que estén juntos. Sin embargo, esta vez es algo diferente. Por primera vez, no tienen que esconderse de nadie, ni de los padres de ella, ni de Ed…_**

 ** _Os dije que veríamos la reacción de Andrea, Luque y Sheila; pero en este capítulo he preferido que sea solo la de Andrea, en los siguientes podremos ver la reacción de los demás._**

 ** _Una vez más mil gracias por vuestros comentarios y espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo._**

 ** _Nos leemos muy pronto_**

 ** _San._**


	19. Confianza

Sophia daba saltitos por el pasillo del supermercado por delante de Carol. La mujer miraba por encima del hombro vigilándola, mientras dejaba tres cartones de leche en el carro del supermercado. Al ver que la pequeña se separaba mucho de ella, la llamó. Sophia miró a su madre, se acercó al estante, dónde estaba el chocolate y agarró su favorito.

Con el dulce en la mano, la niña fue en dirección a su madre con su obsequio en la mano. Carol sonrió y se lo quitó de las manos para dejarlo en el carro con los demás alimentos. Contenta por haber conseguido su objetivo, Sophia salió corriendo hacia el final del pasillo y giró a la derecha. Carol volvió a llamarla, para que volviera junto a ella, pero cuando desapareció de su vista, Carol caminó con rapidez.

Al adentrarse en el siguiente pasillo la encontró en mitad de éste hablando con un hombre, quien conocía a la perfección: Robbie. Presa del pánico, Carol soltó el carro de la compra, corrió hacia Sophia y la agarró en brazos.

Robbie se irguió mirando a la mujer quien ya mostraba pavor en sus ojos. Carol pudo ver como una pareja que pasaba por el lado les miró confundidos. El hombre mostró una sonrisa que no fue nada tranquilizadora.

–¿Qué haces aquí, Robbie? –Preguntó Carol. –¿Estás siguiéndome?

–Estoy comprando, y esta linda niña se acercó a mí, ¿verdad? –Intentó acariciar la mejilla de Sophia pero Carol se apartó para que no le tocara.

–No te acerques a ella, Robbie. Ni a ella ni a mí. Acepta de una _puta_ vez que no hay nada entre nosotros. –El hombre inspiró, al mismo tiempo que su rostro se tensó.

–Me mentiste. Estás tirándote a tu ex. –Carol no quería seguir con esta conversación.

–No es de tu incumbencia. Nuestra relación no significó nada para mí. –Dijo ella, mientras se giraba sobre sí misma, no sin antes amenazarle. –Déjame en paz, Robbie o te denunciaré por acoso.

* * *

Daryl se limpiaba las manos llenas de grasa con el pañuelo lila que solía guardar en su bolsillo trasero. Admiró la moto, viendo el gran trabajo que había hecho con ella y mostró una media sonrisa orgullosa.

–Daryl, –escuchó la voz de Brian que le llamaba–, alguien pregunta por ti.

Daryl frunció el ceño, dirigiendo la mirada hacia el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared. Eran las 13:24, casi era la hora de salir del trabajo. Esperaba que no se tratara de un cliente insatisfecho, lo último que quería era tener que lidiar con el enfado de un cliente. Volvió a guardar el pañuelo en su bolsillo y se encaminó afuera.

Daryl suspiró al reconocer al hombre trajeado que esperaba a las afueras del taller. Se trataba de Luque, el primo de Sheila y novio de Andrea. Negó con la cabeza pues no quería entablar conversación con él. Sin embargo, Daryl caminó hacia él.

–¿Qué quieres? –Preguntó Daryl.

–Qué poca vergüenza tienes.

–¿A qué has venido? –preguntó de nuevo, ignorando su comentario. Luque le miró con desprecio.

–Sheila está muy mal. Y todo por tu culpa. –Daryl bajó la mirada mientras sentía la culpabilidad acechar su cuerpo–, nunca confié en ti… pero mi prima confía en la gente y es demasiado inocente. Y siempre hay personas tan hijos de puta como tú que se dedican a aprovecharse de ella. –Daryl apretó los puños intentando contenerse, pues aunque le enojaba cómo se estaba dirigiendo a él podía comprender su ira. Él se mantuvo callado–. ¿Sabes lo que más me molesta? Que he tenido que defender a la zorra de tu novia de su marido para que des…

–No te atrevas a insultar a Carol. –Soltó conteniéndose. Luque sonrió ya que había conseguido su objetivo: hacer enojar a Daryl. Él levantó la barbilla orgulloso.

–¡Vamos, hazlo! Pégame, sé que lo estás deseando. –Le provocó él. Daryl negó con la cabeza, él no iba a entrar en ese juego.

–No tienes derecho a venir aquí y decirme nada. Lo que haya sucedido es entre Sheila y yo. No tengo nada más que decirte.

Y entonces, Daryl se giró dando por finalizada esa conversación que él no le encontraba sentido. Pero al girarse, notó que le tocaba el hombro, se giró y recibió un puñetazo en la mandíbula. Daryl retrocedió varios pasos para atrás debido al golpe. Sintió la furia reunirse en su cuerpo y tuvo el impulso de responder a su golpe, pero no le dio tiempo porque varios de sus compañeros del taller mecánico se interpusieron para evitar que Luque siguiera pegándole.

–¡Fuera de aquí! –Gritó Brian echando a Luque.

Instintivamente, Daryl se llevó la mano al labio y notó la sangre brotar de él, mientras mantenía la mirada fija en Luque quien se montaba en su coche y desaparecía.

–¿Estás bien, Daryl? –Preguntó otro compañero. Daryl levantó la mirada y asintió.

–Sip, me voy a casa. –Se separó de ellos, y sin ni siquiera limpiarse su rostro emprendió camino, mientras sus compañeros se miraron entre sí intentando comprender lo que había pasado.

* * *

Carol había pasado gran parte de la mañana nerviosa, debido a su encuentro con Robbie. Una vez más se había intentado convencer de que todo era cuestión de tiempo, y que Robbie acabaría aceptando que se había acabado. Pero cada vez que pensaba en que había conocido a su hija, su estómago se removía de miedo.

Carol suspiró intentando tranquilizarse, no quería tener que denunciar a Robbie. Esperaba que esta fuera la última vez que él le siguiera.

A su vez, estaba pensando en cambiar de trabajo, porque odiaba tener que cruzarse con él a cada rato. Pero cada vez que lo pensaba se convencía a sí misma en esperar hasta septiembre, ya que Sophia empezaba la escuela, y Carol trabajaría por las mañanas, y de esa forma, podría estar con ella por las tardes. Así que cuando eso ocurriera, Robbie y ella ya no trabajarían en el mismo turno.

Solo debía esperar unos meses.

Carol cerró los ojos, agarrando fuerzas, deseando que toda esta situación se tranquilizara. Pensó en contarle todo lo sucedido a Daryl pero, sabía que él ya tenía suficiente con todo lo de Sheila. Así que, una vez más decidió no comentarle nada.

Aquella mañana antes de irse a trabajar, Daryl había estado algo más distante de lo normal. Carol entendía que al acercarse la fecha en la que estaba destinado a casarse él se sintiera más culpable.

Sophia tarareaba una canción infantil " _5 monkeys jumping on the bed_ " mientras comía pescado y ensalada.

Carol la observó atentamente, y de repente, se le ocurrió irse fuera de la ciudad ese fin de semana. Con una media sonrisa, la mujer agarró el portátil, lo puso en la mesa y empezó a buscar casas rurales en el estado de Georgia. Buscó en infinidad de páginas webs, alguna casa que además de que estuviera disponible para ese fin de semana, el precio fuera razonable. Llamó a unas cuántas para informarse, pero finalmente encontró una que le encantó.

Llamó, y le confirmaron que estaba disponible. Nada más colgar el teléfono, escuchó las llaves abrir la puerta, señal que Daryl acababa de llegar. Y Carol estaba ansiosa por contarle la idea que había tenido.

–Pookie, he tenido una idea, –anunció Carol con alegría, cuando él ni siquiera había cerrado la puerta. Pero cuando Carol centró la mirada en su rostro serio, y se percata de la sangre en el labio, la sonrisa desaparece.

-¡Hola papi! –Saludó su hija. Daryl se acercó a ella y le removió los cabellos dorados.

–¡Oh dios mío, Daryl! ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Al acercarse a él, Carol evaluó sus heridas tocándole la barbilla.

–Luque. Me ha hecho una visita. –Susurró él.

–¿Qué? –Pregunta Carol, negando con la cabeza, incrédula–. Ven, vamos a curarte. –Intenta tirar de él para llevarle al baño y limpiarle la sangre. Pero él le rechazó.

–Estoy bien, además me lo merezco. –Contestó Daryl.

–No digas eso. –Carol estaba molesta por sus palabras.

–Me ha dicho que Sheila está mal.

Carol le miró sabiendo la culpabilidad que él estaba soportando en su interior. Ella se acercó a él, y pasó sus brazos por su cuello y le abrazó. Daryl apoyó su barbilla en su hombro y desde allí se fijó en el portátil y la página web. Él se separó y le preguntó.

–¿Qué estás mirando?

–He pensado que este fin de semana podríamos irnos a una casa rural, está bien de precio. Nos vendrá bien salir de la ciudad. –Dijo haciendo una clara referencia a la boda. Daryl medio sonrió aunque sintió el dolor en su labio. –¿Qué piensas?

–Me encantaría, –susurró él. Carol sonrió ante sus palabras.

–Échale un vistazo, tiene muy buenas críticas. –Sugirió Carol, él se separó de ella y se sentó en la silla admirando las fotos del lugar.

–Me gusta. –Admitió él, Carol le abrazó por los hombros mientras sonreía y entonces, le besó en la mejilla. -¡Soph, nos vamos de fin de semana al bosque!

-¡Bien! –Gritó la pequeña–. Quiero hacer una cabaña. –Daryl miró a Carol, quien aún estaba abrazándole por los hombros, mientras se reía.

–Sip, eso será interesante. – Dijo ella con una sonrisa. Giró el rostro para mirar a Daryl, y pudo ver como la sangre se secaba en el labio. Él tuvo la intención de besarle en los labios, pero Carol se separó. –Nope, nada de besos hasta que te cure eso. Ven.

Daryl elevó los ojos al cielo pero se dejó guiar hasta el baño, donde bajó la tapa del váter, se sentó mientras Carol le curaba la pequeña herida. Cuando terminó, Daryl tiró de sus caderas para sentarla en su regazo.

-¿Ahora puedo besarte? –Daryl acarició su mejilla, suplicándole.

-¿No te haré daño? –preguntó ella apartando sus cabellos de sus ojos.

-Nah, -Daryl juntó sus labios contra los suyos y la besó suavemente.

* * *

Carol estaba deseando que llegara el viernes por la tarde para poder irse a la casa rural, que estaba al norte de Georgia, en Cleveland. Cerca estaba el Rio Chattahoochee y Daryl le había prometido a Sophia que irían a ver los peces. Ella estaba encantada con la idea. También había algunas cascadas cerca. Aunque hacia demasiado frío para bañarse en él, Carol estaba segura que podría disfrutar de esos días. Estaba ilusionada porque sabía que era su primer viaje como una familia. E incluso en pareja.

Cuando habían estado juntos, Carol y Daryl nunca habían tenido la oportunidad de hacer un viaje. Esto era algo nuevo para los tres, además ella esperaba que esto ayudara a Daryl a olvidarse de la boda.

Y a ella para olvidarse de Robbie, realmente le estaba resultando muy complicado trabajar con él. Se sentía observada y acosada, Pero no sabía que podía hacer. Aunque debía denunciarle ella no quería meterse en esos litigios, pues sabía que serían largos y molestos.

Carol se sintió aliviada cuando llegó el viernes por la tarde. Aunque normalmente ella trabajaba, Carol había pedido la tarde del viernes libre, para que cuando Daryl saliera de trabajar al medio día emprendieran camino hacia la casa rural que habían alquilado aquel fin de semana.

Nada más llegar, Carol se enamoró de la casa. Ésta estaba situada entre la arboleda, lejos del bullicio de la gran ciudad. El aire puro entró por sus pulmones mientras con Sophia en brazos y Daryl a su lado se dedicaron a investigar cada rincón de la casa.

La casa rural constaba de un extenso salón–comedor, una amplísima cocina, una habitación de matrimonio adherido a un baño, un dormitorio pequeño y otro baño más pequeño.

Además, en la parte delantera de la casa había un gran porche con una gran hamaca que colgaba del techo, y unos asientos de madera.

Nada más llegar, Sophia había insistido en si podían crear unas cabañas. La familia se adentró entre los bosques, y fueron buscando palos de madera para crear una simple cabaña. Pasaron horas mientras entre los tres la crearon. Sophia estaba encantada con su creación. Pronto se hizo de noche, y volvieron a la casa, dónde cenaron unos sándwiches que Carol había preparado para no cocinar.

En un momento determinado, Carol se fue al baño y al volver, Daryl y Sophia se habían trasladado al porche. Daryl había encendido las luces de afuera y ambos estaban estirados en la hamaca, mientras que Daryl le leía en voz alta uno de los cuentos preferidos de Sophia, quien estaba cómodamente estirada en el pecho de su padre.

Carol se adentró en el porche con una sonrisa.

–¡Mamá! ¡Escucha! Papá está leyendo El principito.

Daryl hizo una pausa para mirar a Carol, ella sonrió mientras se sentaba en las escaleras, apoyando la cabeza contra la madera. La voz de Daryl se escuchaba a través de la noche, fuerte y ronca. La voz melosa de su hija repetía sus palabras.

Sophia levantaba la mirada hacia su padre mientras Carol veía en ella la adoración en sus hermosos ojos azules. Carol se percató cuanto se parecían entre sí: sus cabellos dorados, la forma de la cara, su nariz… Sophia tenía los ojos iguales a los de Carol, pero todo lo demás era igual a su padre.

Ella sonrió al ver como su pequeña, poco a poco se quedaba durmiendo en los brazos de su padre. Y cuando ya estaba dormida de todo, Carol se la llevó en brazos para meterla en la cama. Tras arroparla, y besar su frente, Carol vuelve al porche dónde Daryl sigue estirado en la hamaca. Con cuidado de no caerse, Carol se sube también y apoya su cabeza contra su pecho.

–Sigue leyendo. Me encanta escucharte. –Daryl sopla, pensando que ella está de broma, pero realmente ella quiere escuchar su suave voz leer el libro.

Carol sentía el aliento contra su frente, y a veces, él se callaba y besaba. Cuando se cansó, cerró el libro y se quedaron allí admirando el cielo, en un cómodo silencio, hasta que ambos deciden irse a la cama.

* * *

Hacía tiempo que no se despertaba tan descansada. El sonido de los pájaros cantando entraba por la ventana. Todavía no había ni un solo ruido en la habitación de Sophia, señal que seguía profundamente dormida. Desconocía que hora era, pero podía ver el hermoso amanecer a través del ventanal. Cerró los ojos disfrutando de ese momento de paz y tranquilidad que era bastante inusual.

Sin embargo, aquella mañana, Carol sentía su cuerpo particularmente excitado. Quizá se trataba de un sueño que había tenido pero no lograba recordar.

A su lado, tumbado sobre su espalda, Daryl dormía profundamente. Carol giró su cuerpo para enfrentarle. Contempló su rostro y una sonrisa tonta apareció en la cara. Con cuidado, apartó suavemente sus mechones que tapaban sus ojos, antes de inclinarse hacia su mandíbula y besar suavemente su piel.

Apretó su cuerpo contra el suyo, y entonces notó su habitual erección matutina.

Bajó su mano por su pecho desnudo acariciándole, dejando que sus dedos hicieran dibujos en él. A la misma vez, dejaba una estela de besos por su mandíbula hacia su cuello y él se estremeció ante su toque. Por la caricia de su boca y sus manos, él se movió ligeramente, soltando un suave suspiro, aunque él seguía con los ojos cerrados.

Su mano bajó por su estómago y este se tensó a medida que se deslizaba hacia la parte sur de su cuerpo. Podía sentir como su miembro se ponía más tenso contra su pierna. Sus dedos pasaron por encima de la cinturilla de los boxes, antes de que pasara la mano por encima de su bulto, acariciándole.

–Buff… –Soltó un gemido y ella separó su boca para mirarle.

–Buenos días. –Dijo ella con una media sonrisa, al ver sus ojos achinados mezclados por el sueño y el deseo.

–Buenas… uff, –gimió cerrando los ojos de placer cuando ella metió la mano por dentro de su ropa interior y envolvió su miembro. –¿Y esto por qué? –preguntó él, mientras llevó su mano a su trasero.

–¿Tienes alguna queja? –Preguntó con una ceja levantada, al mismo tiempo que empezó a acariciar su miembro con movimientos suaves y rítmicos.

–¡Para nada!

Continuó acariciándole, mientras él llevó sus dedos a través de las bragas, rozándole su centro que ya estaba mojado. Enganchando sus dedos en la cinturilla de los boxes tiro para abajo, liberando su erección. Para sorpresa de Daryl, ella se separó de él, y empezó a bajar dando besos por su estómago.

–Nena. –suspiró él, al intuir hacia donde iba sus labios.

Daryl llevó sus dedos entre sus cabellos, y los acarició. Carol pasó la lengua por su estómago, mientras sus ojos se centraban en el rostro de Daryl que mostraba la frustración. Las miradas coincidieron mientras ella pasó la lengua por encima de su ingle.

Ella se colocó sobre él y sus labios estaban muy cerca de su furiosa erección, y puso sus manos a cada lado de su cuerpo. Sin dejar de mirar su rostro, su lengua pasó encima de la cabeza de su erección. Los músculos del estómago se tensaron mientras un frustrado gemido resonó en la habitación.

Envolvió su mano alrededor de la base de su miembro, y lo guió al interior de su boca.

–Dios… –Dejó caer la cabeza contra la almohada, antes de volver a elevar su mirada para mirarla, no quería perderse ningún detalle.

Ella seguía moviendo la cabeza hacia arriba y abajo. Daryl acarició sus rizos para apartar sus cabellos y poder verla mejor. Podía sentirlo palpitar en su lengua, mientras sus gruñidos y sus gemidos se hicieron más fuertes.

–Ei, –le llamó, mientras tiró suavemente para que se separara–, ven. –susurró él. Ella le hizo caso, soltó su erección y gateó sobre su cuerpo hasta que él llevó su mano a su mejilla y tiró sus labios hacia los suyos. La besó con fuerza haciendo que su estómago vibrara.

–¿Crees que… Sophia tardará en despertarse?

–Lo dudo… Debemos ser rápidos.

Se desnudaron rápidamente, Daryl la giró para que estuviera recostada sobre su lado derecho, y se posicionó detrás. Carol sonrió al saber cuál era su intención. Apartó sus cabellos rojizos, y dejó sus labios contra su cuello. Ella elevó su pierna y así permitirle mejor el acceso. Él movió ligeramente las caderas, dejando que su miembro erecto rozara contra su centro, llenándose de su humedad. Carol dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, cuando su miembro tocó su clítoris.

Daryl se posicionó en su entrada, y fue ella quien movió sus caderas permitiendo que entrara en su interior. Enterró su rostro en su cuello amortiguando el gemido gutural, mientras entraba profundamente en ella. Se quedó quieto un momento, antes de que empezaran a mover sus caderas. Sus embestidas eran lentas y tremendamente adictivas. Carol estaba lloriqueando contra la almohada, mientras sentía que se estaba volviendo loca sino aceleraba sus movimientos.

Él siguió moviéndose lentamente, justo cuando sintió la mano grande deslizarse hacia abajo. Sus dedos tocaron su clítoris y ella se estremeció cuando empezó a acariciarla. Se estaba volviendo loca con el contraste de sus embestidas lentas y sus dedos moviéndose frenéticamente, mientras besaba su cuello.

Ella giró la cabeza hacia él, buscando sus labios besándolos ansiosamente. Se separaron dejando sus frente se apoyaran entre sí, mientras él la sostenía entre sus enormes brazos. Sus hermosos ojos azules brillaban llenos de deseo mientras sentía como entraba en su cuerpo lentamente y le acariciaba rápidamente en su clítoris.

–¡Daryl!

Él empezó a moverse más y más rápido, sin dejar de mover sus dedos en su centro.

–¡Vamos, cariño! –Sus movimientos, más sus palabras fue suficiente para que ella gritara en éxtasis. Él sintió que sus paredes se apretaron fuertemente contra él.

Aún podía sentir como ella temblaba entre sus brazos por los coletazos de su orgasmo. Se quedaron en esa posición por un tiempo, mientras Daryl le daba besos por todos los lados, hasta que ella dejó de temblar.

Ella esperaba que todo se volviera frenético, y que Daryl se moviera intensamente hasta que él llegara a su propio orgasmo. Pero para su sorpresa, él salió de ella y la recostó contra su espalda, bajó su rostro hasta sus senos, para después pasar su lengua por su estómago hasta su centro y se dedicó a torturarla. Estaba sensible por la actividad anterior, y rápidamente volvió a llegar al orgasmo.

Esperó a que se recuperara para posicionarse encima de ella, y volvió a entrar en su interior. Carol le envolvió con sus piernas mientras él empezaba a moverse muy lentamente de nuevo.

Con las frentes juntas, Carol pudo ver su mirada mezclada del deseo, el amor y la adoración. Sus gemidos se entrelazaban a cada embestida, suave y lenta. Ella estaba sorprendida porque normalmente solían tener encuentros sexuales frenéticos e intensos. Pero aquella mañana él se lo estaba tomando con calma.

Haciendo el amor con todos los sentidos.

Ambos sabían que Sophia podría despertarse en cualquier momento, pero Daryl no parecía dispuesto a acelerar. Estaba disfrutando de su intimidad y quería que durara todo lo que pudiera. Él acarició su mejilla mientras le besó con la boca abierta, y volvió a separarse para juntar su frente contra la suya, mirándole a los ojos de nuevo sin perder detalle de ellos.

-Te amo, -susurró Daryl con una sinceridad que le desbordaba. Ella sonrió en mitad de un gemido.

-Yo también te amo… -Susurró apartándole sus cabellos de sus ojos para mirarle.

Él gimió de nuevo. Entonces, él empezó a moverse con más intensidad, mientras Carol respondía a sus embistes con fuerza, ya que ese ritmo lento le había vuelto loca y ya no podía más.

Todo se volvió frenético, por fin. Los gemidos de ambos se entrelazaron a medida que él aceleraba sus embestidas. Daryl buscó su mano, entrelazándola. Otro beso, ahogando un gemido, mientras sintió de nuevo su orgasmo, y tembló debajo de él. Pero siguió moviéndose rápidamente sin dejar que se recuperase, y entonces sintió su orgasmo mientras se corría en su interior.

Carol abrazó a Daryl fuertemente, cuando él dejó caer su rostro contra su cuello, y lo escuchó gemir fuertemente. Le besó en la mejilla, abrazándole, mientras intentaba recuperarse del suyo.

La mujer se giró sin salir de sus brazos, y acarició su mejilla.

–Mmm –dijo él cuando dejó su nariz contra la suya. –gracias por este fin de semana. –dijo él mostrándose vulnerable. –Lo necesitaba.

Se besaron con lentitud por un largo rato, hasta que escucharon un sonido en la otra habitación que les indicaba que Sophia ya estaba despierta. Ambos se volvieron a poner la ropa interior y esperaron a que Sophia apareciera en la habitación con su muñeco en la mano.

–¡Buenos días! –Gritó la niña, Daryl y Carol compartieron una mirada divertida.

La pequeña subió a la cama, y jugaron un rato con ella. Después de algunos minutos, Daryl se levantó asegurando que les iba a preparar el desayuno. Se dirigió hacia la gran cocina de esa hermosa cabaña, se puso un delantal que encontró entre los cajones de la cocina, cortó varios trozos de pan y lo puso en la tostadora.

Minutos después, Carol y Sophia aparecieron por el salón. Al ver a Daryl vestido con los calzoncillos sueltos de tipo bóxer a cuadrados azules y blancos, y encima, un delantal rojo con el estampado de una manzana y un plátano, Carol estalló en una sonora risa.

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó él confundido.

Era una estampa entre divertida y sexy.

Carol dejó a Sophia en el asiento en la mesa de madera, y ésta se entretuvo dibujando. La mujer se acercó a Daryl por detrás, levantó la barbilla y susurró contra su oreja.

–Estás muy sexy, Pookie. –Dijo ella, antes de tocarle el culo, y se separó de él con una sonrisa traviesa.

–Puff, para–, soltó él mientras sus mejillas se pusieron rojas. Daryl se giró hacia ella, la agarró de su cintura y tiró hacia él para juntar sus labios en un ansioso beso.

–Parece que no has tenido suficiente con lo de esta mañana. –Dijo ella, ante su intenso beso.

–Nunca tengo suficiente de ti. Eres tan hermosa.

–Mentiroso-, dice ella volviendo a rozar su nariz contra la suya, antes de volver a besarle.

–Papi, –La voz de su hija les interrumpe. Daryl giró el rostro para mirar a su hija, y Carol aprovecha para besarle el cuello antes de separarse. Agarra la cafetera y empieza a preparar el café para ambos y la leche con cereales para su pequeña. –¿Iremos al rio? –Preguntó la pequeña ante la promesa que Daryl le había echo el día anterior.

–Claro, pequeña. Ire…–, pero la voz de Carol les interrumpe.

–¡Daryl, las tostadas!. –Daryl se gira para ver cómo sale humo del pan tostado.

– _Joder… mierda_ … –dice totalmente exasperado. Sophia empieza a reírse de su padre.

–¿Pero de que te ríes, renacuajo? Has visto lo que ha hecho tu madre. –Sophia miró a su madre.

–¿Yo? Pero yo que he hecho… -Se quejó la mujer.

–Me has distraído con lo hermosa que eres…–Carol le miró, sintiendo un repentino sentimiento de amor y de felicidad.

–¡Para! –Dijo Carol, aunque no puede evitar reírse junto a su hija.

-Mami, papá tiene razón, eres hermosa.

* * *

Daryl escuchó como el agua empezó a correr al otro lado de la habitación. Carol estaba en el interior, mientras él miraba el teléfono que sostenía en su mano. Desbloqueó la pantalla. Las 11:14 del sábado. A esa hora, él se suponía que debía estar de camino a la iglesia para dar el 'sí quiero'.

Caminó por la casa rural, que tanta paz le traía mientras escuchaba los pájaros cantar, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba a Sophia jugar con sus muñecos en el suelo. Había sentado a varios muñecos en círculo y ella les hablaba sobre que iban a hacer aquel día.

Daryl salió a las afueras del lugar mientras en la pantalla del móvil aparecía el número de Sheila. Indeciso llevó el dedo hacia la pantalla un par de veces, hasta que finalmente apretó el botón verde.

Sentía ganas de vomitar cuando escuchó el timbre un par de veces. Se sentó en la mesa exterior, admirando la vegetación que tenía enfrente intentando tranquilizarse. Finalmente, notó como al otro lado del teléfono descolgaban.

–Hola. –Daryl le costó identificar a Sheila, pues su voz era muy diferente a la que él recordaba. Su alegría se había perdido. Daryl respiró profundamente mientras su estómago se encogió de dolor.

–Hola. –Respondió en voz baja.

Durante unos segundos se quedaron en silencio, y Daryl se maldijo a si mismo por haber llamado. Ni siquiera sabía que quería decirle, ¿debía disculparse otra vez? ¿Preguntarle cómo estaba? Era absurdo. Ese día había estado marcado en el calendario durante mucho tiempo.

–¿Por qué llamas, Daryl? –, escuchó su voz dura. Daryl suspiró con fuerza, antes de hablar.

–Luque vino a verme al trabajo. No fue muy amable conmigo, pero me dijo que estabas mal… –dijo él.

–¿Cómo crees que voy a estar? A estas horas estaríamos a punto de casarnos.

Daryl cerró los ojos dejando que la culpabilidad se apoderara de él. " _Mala idea, ha sido una puta mala idea_ ". Daryl empezaba a sentir que le faltaba el aire, se sentía débil y mareado. Se movió ligeramente hacia adelante para intentar calmarse. Y entonces, tras un silencio escuchó el sollozo al otro lado de la línea. Su cuerpo se hundió de culpabilidad. De fondo pudo escuchar como Sophia se reía por algún chiste inventado.

–¿De verdad te importa como éste? –Preguntó ella con sarcasmo.

–Nunca quise…

–No me digas que no querías hacerme daño, mientras te follas a la mujer que te ocultó durante años que tenías una hija.

De toda la conversación que llevaban hasta ahora, esto fue lo que más dolor le causó, había sido un golpe bajo.

– Yo jamás te haría eso… –Masculló llena de furia. –Espero que cuando se cansé de ti, o encuentre a otro y te ponga los cuernos –Sheila empezó a hablar cada vez más y más rápido llena de furia, – y te prohíba ver…

–¡Sheila, por favor!

–[…] O te prohíba ver a tu hija. No te atrevas a llamarme...

–¡Sheila, para! –, gritó él.

–¿Qué? ¿Te molesta que te recuerde que a Carol no le importaste una mierda? Pero es la verdad. Y por si lo has olvidado, yo fui quien estuvo ahí cuando ella te abandonó sin decirte que estaba embarazada o cuando supiste que tenías una hija de un año y medio. ¡Yo! –Daryl se llevó las manos a sus ojos, mientras la culpabilidad se apoderó de él.

–Tengo que colgar. –Empezó a decir, Daryl intentando cortar la conversación. Y escuchó como soltaba una risita irónica por parte de ella.

–Sé que duelen las verdades, Daryl. Pero no me llames cuando ella te deje y te vuelvas a quedar solo. Ah, por cierto, dile a Carol que nunca fuimos amigas, solo fui amable con ella por ti, no me interesaba ni una mierda su vida. Solo me llevaba bien por ti y por esa pequeña. Que no me envíe más emails reconciliadores intentando exculparte o justificarse.

–¿Qué email? –Preguntó él confundido.

–Vaya, parece que no es muy sincera.

Daryl cerró los ojos, y entonces volvió a anunciar que colgaba el teléfono. Apretó el botón para finalizar la llamada, dejándose caer en el asiento de madera, mientras su corazón iba a mil por hora y sus lágrimas se amontonaban de culpabilidad.

No debería haber llamado.

* * *

Carol se preparó a consciencia para ir a pasear por el bosque como habían prometido que harían. Desde la ventana de la casa rural podía ver el hermoso paisaje. Estaba enamorada de esa vista. Se arregló los cabellos, y se puso una cinta en el pelo pelirrojo, dejando que cayera por la parte de atrás.

Bajó las escaleras de la casa, para encontrarse con su hija jugando con sus muñecas.

–¿Dónde está papá? –preguntó la madre a la hija. La pequeña señaló afuera, y Carol pudo verlo sentado en el porche. Con una sonrisa, Carol salió a su reencuentro. Al sentir su presencia él levantó la mirada, pero su humor había cambiado. Pudo ver una mezcla de sentimientos en sus ojos.

–¿Estás bien, Daryl? –Empezó a decir mientras se acercaba a él, pero rápidamente Daryl se levantó de su asiento.

–Sí, ¿vamos? –preguntó, pasando por su lado sin apenas mirarle, yendo en busca de su hija.

Durante todo el día, Carol notó que él estaba de mal humor, apenas le hablaba y solo se dirigía a su hija. Carol decidió ser comprensiva con él y simplemente intentaba estar a su lado. Pero a medida que pasaba el día, Carol pudo ver que él estuvo más callado de lo normal y distante, e incluso, la tensión entre ambos empezaba a ser insoportable.

A la noche, cuando Sophia finalmente se había dormido, Carol bajaba las escaleras mientras Daryl permanecía en el sofá. Se acercó a él quien se mordía las uñas, y miraba la televisión apagada.

–¿Está interesante la película? –Intentó bromear Carol con una media sonrisa. Él le miró, soltó un bufido.

–¡Para! –La sonrisa de Carol desapareció al notar que su tono era más serio de lo habitual–. ¿Está dormida? –Dijo en referencia a Sophia. Carol se sentó a su lado.

–Sí, estaba muy cansada. –Contestó Carol.

A pesar de su distanciamiento, Carol necesitaba darle su apoyo, hacerle saber que ella estaba allí para él, así que se acercó, se acurrucó contra su cuerpo dejando caer la cabeza contra su hombro. Daryl se sintió más culpable.

Él apenas le había dirigido la palabra a Carol, sabía que no se estaba comportando como normalmente era, sin embargo, ella le estaba abrazando y apoyándole sin decir una sola palabra. Así que Daryl dejó caer la cabeza contra la suya y buscó su mano entrelazándola, agradeciéndole su apoyo.

Carol medio sonrió al sentir su cabeza reposar contra la suya y sus dedos entrelazándose entre sí. Había decidido darle su espacio, no iba a presionarle.

Durante algunos minutos, se quedaron así, mientras Daryl aún sentía la amarga sensación en la garganta de culpabilidad. Giró el rostro un momento para verla y pudo ver en sus ojos preocupación. Y entonces supo que debía ser sincero con ella, necesitaba expresar todo lo que llevaba sintiendo aquel día, quería contarle que había llamado a Sheila y decirle lo que le había dicho.

–Hey, yo… lo sien… –empezó a decir cuando fue interrumpido por la melodía del teléfono de Carol. Éste estaba en la mesita que había enfrente. El nombre de "Robbie" estaba en toda la pantalla.

–Mierda. –Dijo Carol y cortó la llamada. Al levantar la mirada hacia Daryl pudo ver que este parecía más de mal humor que antes.

–¿Sigues hablando con Robbie? –Preguntó él.

–No, pero a veces me llama, yo no le contesto.

Daryl parece enfadado, y ya no le apetece contarle porque ha estado de mal humor todo el día. Se quedaron en silencio mientras el tenso ambiente les invade.

–Hey, –le llama él. Ella giró el rostro sabiendo que algo ocurre entre ellos. –Hablé con Sheila mientras estabas en la ducha. Necesitaba hacerlo. Después de que Luque me dijera que…

–Lo entiendo, Daryl. –Sus palabras le aliviaron un poco, y entendió porque él estaba tan raro. –¿Qué te ha dicho?

–Realmente no importa, pero… necesito que seamos sinceros. –Ella frunció el ceño sin llegar a comprender.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–No me has contado que Robbie te llama. O que le enviaste un email a Sheila.

–No quería preocuparte con lo de Robbie, no tiene importancia. –Dijo Carol, aunque sabía que no le estaba contando toda la verdad. Estaba preocupada por lo de Robbie. –Y lo de Sheila, yo quería disculparme con ella, no quería recordártelo.

Daryl se quedó pensativo, pero no parecía satisfecho con la contestación.

–Siempre he sido sincera contigo, Daryl.

–No siempre, me ocultaste que tenía una hija.

Carol se separó de él, poniendo distancia entre ambos mientras sentía sus palabras clavarse en su pecho. Sintió un intenso dolor porque él estuviera reprochándole eso ahora. Y lo que era peor, Daryl no confiaba en ella. El tenso momento ambientó la hermosa cabaña, las lágrimas se instalaron en los ojos de Carol.

–No puedo creer que después de todo este tiempo, aún… pienses que…

–Me lo ocultaste.

–Sí, pero sabes porque fue. Desde entonces no te ocultado nada. No tengo ninguna relación con Robbie. Él me llama y me escribe pero no le hago ni caso. –Le miró a los ojos, y ella abrió la boca sorprendida como si se hubiera percatado de algo–. ¡Oh dios, no confías en mí!

–No es eso.

–¡Por supuesto que sí! –Ella se levantó rápidamente.

Daryl le miró y Carol vio la duda en sus ojos. Ella negó con la cabeza sin saber que decir, estaba demasiado aturdida por la discusión que acababan de tener. Daryl la observó cómo pasó por delante de él en dirección a la habitación.

–Hey, no hemos acabado de hablar.

–¿De qué quieres hablar, Daryl? No confías en mí y sigues odiándome por lo de Sophia. Así que..., lo has dejado muy claro…

Al intuir lo que Carol estaba queriendo decirle, él caminó para ponerse entre medio.

–Hey, no te odio, yo te quiero. –Soltó él intentando calmar la discusión y solucionarlo. Ella dejo caer las lágrimas por las mejillas.

–Pero el amor no es suficiente, Daryl. Sin confianza esto no va a funcionar… Yo… Ahora no me apetece seguir con esta conversación. Ya hablaremos mañana. –Y tras esto, ella pasó por su lado, mientras Daryl se quedó parado en mitad de la cabaña, metido en sus pensamientos.

Daryl salió fuera admirando la noche y encendió un cigarro llevándoselo a la boca. La nicotina calmó levemente la ira que sentía en ese instante.

Pensó en la discusión que habían tenido, y Daryl supo que tenía razón. Sin confianza no tenían nada. Y entonces, recordó las palabras que le había dicho Sheila. Ella había acusado a Carol de serle infiel, y tras ver la llamada de Robbie, sus palabras aparecieron en su mente, y esto había desencadenado sus inseguridades y desconfianza hacia Carol. Y a su vez, le había reprochado lo de Sophia. Aunque Daryl no podía negar que siempre le lastimaría, él no debía habérselo recordado.

-¡Eres imbécil! –Se dijo a sí mismo, mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara.

Daryl se llevó el cigarrillo a la boca de nuevo, pensando en que quizá estaban yendo demasiado rápido. Apenas acaban de volver y ya están viviendo juntos. Y aunque le encanta despertarse al lado de Carol o estar con Sophia para verla crecer, deberían tomarse las cosas con calma.

Además todo este asunto de Sheila y la no-boda le hace sentir terriblemente culpable. Vuelve a suspirar de nuevo, sabiendo que no puede sentir más culpabilidad en él. Necesita hablar con Carol, solucionar esto, porque no quiere perderla de nuevo. Y también necesitaba aliviar toda esa culpabilidad que sentía en su interior.

Cuando volvió a entrar en la casa, buscó a Carol, pero las luces ya estaban apagadas. Se dirigió a la habitación de matrimonio donde ambos se habían instalado, pero la cama estaba vacía. Confundido Daryl giró el rostro y desde allí pudo ver a Carol dormida junto a Sophia. La abrazaba fuertemente mientras ambas dormían.

Mientras se metía entre las sábanas, Daryl se sintió como una mierda. Él era un desastre, todo lo que tocaba lo jodía. Ahora que estaba con Carol y Sophia, algo que había deseado en infinidad de ocasiones, lo estaba jodiendo.

Otra vez.

Y quizá, esto era lo que se merecía, que todo saliera mal por el daño que él había causado a los demás.

* * *

¡Hola!

Como ya dije, iban a tener problemas y nada iba a ser fácil. De alguna forma, Daryl quien siente mucha culpa por lo Sheila, está saboteando su relación con Carol de forma inconsciente porque realmente no cree que él merezca ser feliz. Él es inmensamente feliz con ella, de hecho con sus actos se puede ver, pero se siente tremendamente mal por dañar a Sheila quien le ayudó en los momentos más complicados –tal y como Sheila le recuerda-.

Además con todo el asunto de Robbie, les esta jugando una mala pasada, porque mientras Daryl cree o quiere creer que ella le está ocultando algo, Robbie está acosando a Carol. Y ella para no causar más problemas, prefiere lidiar con esto ella sola.

Espero que no me odien por este final de capítulo.

Mil gracias a todos los que leen y comentan.

Nos leemos.

San.


	20. Verdadero hogar

El camino de vuelta a casa estuvo cargado de tensión. Prácticamente no se habían dirigido la palabra, a excepción de cuatro frases; todas ellas demasiado cordiales.

Carol miraba a través de la ventanilla; y Daryl escuchaba a Sophia hablar mientras conducía. Al poco, Sophia se durmió y la tensión aumentó. De vez en cuando, Daryl miraba a Carol, quien parecía absorta y su rostro reflejaba dolor. El rubio sentía el malestar en su interior pero no se atrevía a decir nada. A pesar de que había pasado gran parte de la noche despierto, pensando sobre lo que había sucedido, no pensaba con claridad.

Las preguntas se agolpaban en su mente: ¿Confiaba en Carol? ¿Seguía odiándole por lo de Sophia? A pesar de todas estas preguntas de una cosa estaba seguro: quería que Carol formara parte de su vida. Quería despertar a su lado cada día.

Con una mano en el volante, la otra se la llevó a su boca y se mordió la uña del pulgar, mostrando su nerviosismo.

Carol podía sentir la enorme tensión en su garganta cada vez más fuerte a cada minuto que pasaba. Intentaba no derrumbarse por el hecho de que en su primer fin de semana juntos, ya hubieran discutido de esa forma. Toda esta situación creaba mucha inseguridad sobre la dirección de su relación.

–Nunca entendí porque… –la voz suave de Daryl rompió el silencio tenso–, porque decidiste sentarte conmigo… en–en aquella clase de química. A día de hoy sigo sin entenderlo…

Carol frunció el ceño ante sus palabras, no entendía porque estaban hablando de cuando se conocieron. La mujer giró el rostro para mirarle, él seguía mirando la carretera, pero parecía pensativo.

–Había otros chicos mejores que yo en aquella clase, yo era borde con todo el mundo, pero aun así decidiste sentarte a mi lado. ¡Pero me alegro tanto de que lo hicieras! _Joder_ , cambiaste mi vida por completo. Sino llegas a sentarte a mi lado, además de que seguramente hubieras quemado el maldito instituto, –soltó con una media sonrisa y haciendo reír a Carol también–, yo… hubiera sido un _jodido_ miserable toda mi _puta_ vida, como mi hermano o mi padre.

Carraspeó un momento, y Carol se dio cuenta que estaba emocionado. Él apartó la mirada de la carretera un momento para centrar su mirada en sus hermosos ojos azules, que al igual que los suyos, parecían estar mojados por las lágrimas. Ambos tenían demasiadas emociones en su interior que estaban a punto de explotar. Daryl volvió a mirar hacia la carretera, pero estiró su mano derecha y buscó la suya, que estaba apoyada en sus propios muslos. Ella entrelazó sus dedos y la apretó, mientras empezaba a acariciar su pulgar en un intento de calmarle.

–Siempre has sido la primera persona en toda mi vida, incluso cuando hemos estado separados, siempre has estado presente en mí. Has sido la única que… que…–se quedó callado un momento cogiendo fuerzas–, le he dejado… ver mi espalda… – Dijo haciendo referencia a las cicatrices de su espalda y que en tantas ocasiones ella le había curado cuando eran unos adolescentes. Sheila le había visto desnudo, pero se sentía incómodo y solía cubrirse con rapidez, pero con Carol era totalmente diferente.

Carol se sorprendió por las palabras de él, pues estaba hablando de algo que ella era consciente que le lastimaba mucho. La pelirroja le miró, sin decir ni una palabra, pues realmente no entendía porque estaban hablando de todo esto, pero él parecía tan necesitado por expresarse que simplemente dejó que siguiera hablando.

–Solo tú me conoces… y solo confió en ti más que en nadie en este jodido mundo. No voy a negar que… que me doliera todo lo de Sophia… me lastimó mucho… me hubiera gustado verla nacer… o sus primeros pasos o su primera palabra… me he perdido la parte más importante de su vida… pero sé que no fue tu culpa. –Sentenció finalmente.

–Fui una cobarde. –Soltó ella en voz baja y Daryl le miró con el ceño fruncido.

–No fue tu culpa. Fui idiota por decirte eso. Ni siquiera sé porque lo dije, estaba enfadado conmigo y con Sheila por hacerme sentir tan mal. Y… lo pagué contigo. –Suspiró arrepentido.

Ni siquiera sabía a qué se debía toda esa rabia que el día anterior tenía. Quizá las palabras de Sheila habían calado demasiado en él. Pero no comprendía porque se había dejado llevar por éstas.

–Lo siento. –Se disculpó girando el rostro para mirarle a los ojos.

Carol asintió y le mostró una suave sonrisa, dándole a entender que aceptaba sus disculpas. Daryl giró el rostro para seguir mirando la carretera.

Daryl se sintió aliviado de que ella hubiera aceptado sus disculpas. Pero aunque la tensión inicial parecía haber desaparecido, Daryl sentía que quedaba algo sin resolver. El rubio, quien aún tenía su mano derecha aferrada a la suya, la levantó llevándola a su boca y le besó en el dorso suavemente. Carol sonrió ante ese gesto cariñoso.

Se mantuvieron algunos minutos en silencio hasta que Carol llamó la atención de su novio.

–Daryl… ¿Y si estamos yendo muy rápido?

–¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó él confuso.

–Me refiero a que hemos empezado una relación demasiado pronto. Ya prácticamente estamos viviendo juntos…

–¿Quieres que me vaya de casa? –Preguntó soltando la mano de Carol, y la mujer intuyó que la propuesta no le había gustado.

–No. No quiero. Pero quiero que esto funcione. Más que nada en este mundo. Pero sé que… que aun te sientes demasiado culpable por estar feliz conmigo después de lastimar a Sheila. Y mientras te sigas sintiendo culpable, va a ser muy difícil que esta relación salga bien. Sé que no estabas enamorado de ella, pero le aprecias y te sientes culpable.

–¿Y crees que yéndome de casa podremos solucionarlo? –Preguntó con un tono más alto de lo habitual.

–No estoy diciendo eso, Daryl. Solo digo que quizá necesites tu propio espacio para asimilar todo. No sé lo que es mejor para ti, no lo sé, pero te conozco, Daryl. Hasta que no dejes de sentirte culpable, no vas a poder estar bien conmigo. –Carol se mantuvo callada un momento–. Yo quiero que esto funcione, lo deseo de todo corazón. Pero si para eso tengo que esperar el tiempo necesario o si tengo que dar un paso atrás, lo haré. Quiero que funcione y haré lo que sea necesario para que así sea.

Daryl mantenía la mirada fija a la carretera. Carol sabía que le había estado escuchando pero parecía absorto en sus propios pensamientos. Sin embargo, él no dijo nada durante unos segundos, y Carol cerró los ojos ante el dolor de su silencio. Quería preguntarle qué era lo que pensaba, porque necesitaba saberlo. Tras varios largos minutos, Daryl habló:

–Tienes razón, yo… no sé qué cojones hacer para quitarme este sentimiento de ser el maldito culpable de todo esto. –Carol le miró, y parecía desesperado–. Sé que no estoy haciendo nada malo, ni siquiera le fui infiel… pero me siento tan mal de haberle lastimado. Y a veces, cuando estoy contigo… me siento mal por sentirme tan feliz. –Dice él mostrando tan abiertamente sus sentimientos. Carol suspiró ante sus palabras, levantó su brazo llevando su mano a la parte trasera de su cabeza, acariciando los cabellos de su nuca.

–No puedes castigarte de esa forma, Daryl. No hay nada malo en ser feliz. Te lo mereces, más que nadie. –Susurró la mujer mientras seguía acariciándole sus cabellos.

Carol pudo ver como su expresión corporal se relajó levemente, antes de que Daryl tomara la salida que indicaba que estaban llegando a casa. Él se mantuvo callado mientras conducía.

–Tienes razón en todo lo que has dicho, probablemente necesito tiempo… pero, quiero seguir viviendo con vosotras. –Suplicó él.

–Está bien. –Carol sonrió, –yo también quiero esto.

Para ella era un gran paso la conversación que acababan de tener, él había sido tremendamente honesto sobre sus sentimientos sobre cómo se sentía. Y aunque habría más altibajos en su relación esto era bueno.

* * *

Media hora más tarde, llegaron a casa, Sophia aún seguía medio dormida, y Carol se estaba arrepintiendo de dejarla dormir tanto, ya que era probable que aquella noche Sophia le costara dormir. Decidieron despertarla y jugaron con ella gran parte de la tarde. Daryl bañó a Sophia mientras Carol encargó una pizza.

Tras cenar, Carol le leyó un cuento a Sophia hasta que se quedó dormida. Salió de la habitación de la niña y se dirigió hacia el salón donde Daryl estaba acomodado en el sofá mientras chequeaba el móvil.

Carol sonrió cuando se percató que el lavavajillas estaba puesto y la cocina debidamente limpia. A medida que se acercaba a él, el rubio levantó la mirada hacia ella y sonrió tímidamente.

–¿Se ha dormido? –Preguntó él dejando el móvil en la mesa del salón para prestar toda su atención a la mujer.

–Le ha costado un poco, pero sí. Espero que duerma toda la noche. –Se lamentó Carol, aunque era muy probable que se despertara en la madrugada.

–¿Te apetece una copa de vino? –Sugirió Daryl, Carol frunció el ceño ante la sugerencia.

–¿Me quieres emborrachar? –Cuestionó Carol con una media sonrisa y él se rió ante su comentario. Carol se acercó a él y pasó sus piernas a cada lado de sus caderas, sentándose a horcajadas encima de él.

–Nah, para nada. –Daryl le ayudó a acomodarse en sus caderas y apoyó su espalda contra el sofá y le miró a los ojos divertidos de Carol.

–Sabes que bebo muy poco alcohol, probablemente con una sola copa estaré en el suelo. –Daryl se rió ante sus palabras.

–¡Exagerada! –Daryl apoyó sus manos en sus caderas por debajo del fino pijama, dejando que su pulgar acariciara su estómago.

Carol se apoyó en sus pectorales, antes de inclinarse hacia delante y juntar sus labios con los suyos. Llevó sus manos a su rostro acariciándolo, mientras disfruta de ese beso que está cargado de ternura, suave y lento. Ninguno de los dos intenta acelerarlo o ir a más, ambos necesitan sentir estas sensaciones tras el día tan cargado de tensión que habían soportado.

La pelirroja detiene el beso, a pesar de que ella quiere seguir sintiendo estas sensaciones. Apenas se separó de él, tanto que sus labios aún podían rozarse. Puede ver como sus ojos pequeños están brillantes como si fuera el primer beso que comparten.

–¿Estamos bien, verdad? –Preguntó Daryl como si el beso que acabaran de compartir no fuera suficiente, y Carol pudo ver en sus ojos que necesitaba esa respuesta. –No puedo perderte. –Su vulnerabilidad le desbordó.

–No me perderás. –Le aseguró ella.

–Siento haber estropeado nuestro primer fin de semana. –Se lamentó él.

A pesar de que la tensión entre ambos se había disipado en su gran mayoría, él parecía algo perdido.

–Era un día difícil para ti. No salió como esperaba, pero sé que podremos con esto.

–¿Me crees si te digo que confío en ti? –Otra vez ese toque de vulnerabilidad con inseguridad. Él parecía muy preocupado porque ella supiera que lo que sucedió el día anterior, no era por su desconfianza.

–Te creo. –Le aseguró con contundencia. Daryl sonríe, y esta vez él busca sus labios de nuevo. Carol siente que la mano de Daryl se desliza por su cuello, estrechándola contra su cuerpo para besarla de nuevo en un beso lleno de ternura como el que habían compartido hace unos segundos.

Sin embargo, Carol siente un toque de culpabilidad cuando recuerda que todo esto empezó por la llamada de Robbie y ella no le ha contado nada de lo que ocurre con él. De nuevo, ella se separa de su beso.

–Daryl…, –empieza a decir mientras pone distancia entre ellos dos. Se levanta y se sienta a su lado. Sorprendido por el cambio y por su distancia física, él frunce el ceño confundido.

–Sobre Robbie… Tengo que contarte algo. –Empezó a decir, mientras se acomodaba contra el sofá pero enfrentándole. Vio la confusión e incluso el temor en el rostro de Daryl. –Él me está acosando, al principio no quería darle demasiada importancia, pero empiezo a tener miedo.

A medida que hablaba, el rostro de Daryl pasó de la confusión a la rabia en cuestión de segundos.

–¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué no me lo has dicho antes? –Masculló enfadado. Carol se encogió de hombros.

–Pensé que solo sería los primeros días, que solo sería fruto de la ruptura. Pero empieza a ser muy insistente. El otro día me siguió hasta el supermercado y… habló con Sophia.

Carol sabía que esto le enfurecería, y efectivamente lo vio levantarse del sofá y caminar enfadado por el apartamento. La mujer se levantó y le siguió hasta ponerse enfrente de él.

–Daryl, por favor, escúchame. No quiero que te enfrentes a él. Por favor… prométemelo. –El rubio le miró, mientras se mordía el labio conteniéndose de rabia, pero finalmente asintió.

–¿Así que esa jodida llamada de ayer? –Preguntó Daryl al caer en la cuenta que sus llamadas no eran más que otro método para controlarla. Carol asintió.

–Sí, me llama a menudo… quiero bloquearle, pero no sé si eso le pondrá más furioso.

Daryl observó a la mujer que tenía enfrente y que parecía aterrada y perdida sobre lo que tenía que hacer con ese hombre que parecía seguirle todos los pasos. Daryl se sentía como un idiota por haberle acusado el día anterior de estar ocultándole algo. Aunque era cierto que desconocía lo que sucedía.

–¿Qué vamos a hacer? –Preguntó Daryl sentándose de nuevo en el sofá. Su rabia había disminuido levemente, y ella se sentó a su lado. Daryl miró a sus ojos, mientras agarraba sus manos para darle un poco de soporte moral.

–No lo sé.

–¿Y en el trabajo? ¿Él te acosa? –Ella asintió soltando un suspiro.

–Es tremendamente agotador. Esta todo el rato haciendo comentarios despectivos, he intentado hablar con Philip pero él considera que no es nada. Espero que al cambiar de turno en septiembre, toda esta situación mejore.

–Quedan algunos meses para eso. –Reflexionó Daryl–. Cambia de turno. No esperes a septiembre.

–¿Y Sophia? Nadie puede quedarse con ella… –Había pensado en esa posibilidad, pero para ello alguien tendría que quedarse con su hija y ahora no tenían a nadie quien pudiera hacerse cargo.

–Puedo cambiar mi turno, puedo hablar con el Sed y quizá pueda cambiarlo hasta que Sophia comience la escuela. –sugirió Daryl. –Solo serán unos meses, no creo que sea muy difícil. –Ella levantó la mirada sorprendida, como si no hubiera caído en esa posibilidad.

–¿Harías eso?

–Claro… Aunque no creo que eso solucione el problema con Robbie. –dijo Daryl con temor de no estar todo el asunto solucionado.

–Lo sé, pero me aliviaría un poco. –Ella sabía que esto no solucionaba nada, pero el hecho de no cruzarse con él en el trabajo, era un gran paso. –No quiero denunciarle. –Confesó Carol. –Quiero que sea la última opción.

–Hey, pero si esto sigue así…

–Lo sé, lo sé… –sabía que no le quedaría más remedio que hacerlo. Carol suspiró y después miró a Daryl. –Gracias.

Daryl le sonríe suavemente, se inclina hacia ella y la besa, mientras su mano empieza a acariciarle bajo la camisa subiendo por la cadera, separa sus labios de los suyos y le besa la comisura de sus labios por su barbilla hasta su cuello.

Carol lee claramente sus intenciones, él quiere tener sexo con ella. Pero aquella noche Carol está cansada emocional y físicamente.

–Pookie–, susurró suavemente–, ¿te importa si lo dejamos para mañana? Estoy cansada.

Por un momento, Carol siente una presión en el pecho, que le recordaba a cuando estaba con Ed. Su exmarido solía reclamarle sexualmente en muchas ocasiones cuando ella no estaba de humor, y cuando ella le pedía si podían tener sexo otro día, éste le respondía de muy malas maneras y normalmente, él solía obligarle.

A pesar de que Daryl no es Ed, ella ha sentido ese mismo miedo en su estómago. Carol le observa, cuando él deja caer su rostro contra su cuello y lo levanta.

–No pasa nada. –Aunque puede ver un toque de decepción, él le sonríe y le besa suavemente. El miedo se disipa rápidamente ante su tierno beso. – ¿Pero a la copa de vino no me puedes decir que no?

–Está bien, –dice finalmente con una risa.

Daryl se levanta del sofá, busca dos copas y vierte el líquido morado en ellos. Con las dos copas en la mano, se acerca ella y le ofrece una.

Media hora después, ambas copas reposan vacías en la mesita, mientras miran una nueva serie que Carol ha insistido en ver: Juego de tronos. Pero Carol se ha quedado profundamente dormida en su pecho y ahora él se ha enganchado a esa serie.

Con cuidado de no despertarla, la alzó en brazos, la llevó a la cama, donde la arropó y le dio un suave beso en la frente. Sin embargo, Daryl quien no tenía sueño aún, salió al balcón para fumar un cigarro, antes de volver al salón y ver otro episodio de esa serie, mientras la maldice por haberle enganchado.

* * *

Daryl llegó al trabajo al día siguiente y fue directamente hacia el despacho de su jefe para pedirle si podía hacer el cambio de turno hasta septiembre.

–¿Puedo hablar contigo?

–Pasa, Daryl, justo quería hablar contigo también. –Daryl frunció el ceño ante las palabras de él. –Siéntate. –pero cuando Daryl fue a hablar, Sed se adelantó–. Creo entender que trabajabas en las cadenas EP's. –Daryl asintió confuso porque su jefe le estuviera nombrando los talleres de Ed Peletier. No quería tener nada que ver con esa persona.

–Como sabrás la situación económica de EP's era pésima, han caído en bancarrota. –Daryl no entendía porque le estaba contando todo esto. Él solo quería pedirle un cambio de turno. –La cuestión es que hemos comprado la cadena EP's y ahora nos pertenece. Necesitamos un nuevo encargado allí, y hemos pensado que al conocer ese taller a la perfección y a sus trabajadores, tú podrías ser un buen candidato. Obviamente, tu sueldo se verá aumentado. ¿Qué piensas? –Dijo Sed.

Daryl estaba sorprendido por las palabras de su jefe. Primero por descubrir que Ed acababa de perder todos sus talleres y con ello todos los ingresos. Y lo segundo por la propuesta. Él conocía a la perfección a todas las personas que trabajan en el otro taller, había estado años trabajando allí y su relación con sus antiguos compañeros era muy buena. De hecho a todos ellos los había invitado a la fallida boda y los cuales les debía una explicación.

–Yo… agradezco mucho esta oferta, estoy muy agradecido… pero tengo un asunto familiar y me gustaría cambiar mi turno al de la tarde.

–Si aceptas ser el encargado, podrás elegir el turno que te vaya mejor.

Daryl pestañeó ante sus palabras, meditó un instante sus palabras y finalmente asintió.

–Acepto.

* * *

Al llegar a casa aquel mediodía, Daryl le contó todo lo sucedido en su reunión con Sed. A Carol no le sorprendió que el negocio de Ed hubiera caído en bancarrota, pues conocía cómo actuaba su exmarido con el dinero y la empresa.

–Ni me sorprende, –soltó Carol mientras Daryl se apoyaba contra la encimera, al mismo tiempo que le contaba que le había propuesto ser el nuevo encargado de ese taller –¡Eso es genial! ¿Has aceptado? –Le preguntó ella emocionada y Daryl asintió.

–Oh, muchas felicidades, cariño. –Se acercó a Daryl dándole un abrazo grande y besándole en los labios. –¿Cuándo empezarás en el otro taller?

–Mañana. Tengo ganas de ver a mis antiguos compañeros. –Dijo él mientras Carol le mostraba una sonrisa. Sin embargo, ella parecía cansada. Se acercó a ella y levantó su rostro para mirarla. –Tienes mala cara, ¿estás bien? ¿Robbie te ha…? – Empezó a decir.

–No… no es Robbie, solo cansada... me ha venido el periodo esta mañana. –Anunció Carol haciendo una mueca.

–Oh, vaya –Daryl se acercó a ella y le besó suavemente la frente. –Quería proponerte ir a cenar fuera. ¿Te apetece o prefieres otro día?

–Me encantaría, ¡hay que celebrarlo!

A la salida del trabajo, Daryl esperaba junto a Sophia para ir al nuevo restaurante chino que había a dos calles. Daryl e topó con Robbie y aunque tuvo la tentación de hablar con él, respeto la decisión de Carol.

Fue una gran noche en familia que los tres disfrutaron de la comida y de la compañía.

* * *

A la semana siguiente, Carol obtuvo el visto bueno por parte de la empresa y pudo cambiar de turno de trabajo. Era viernes por la mañana cuando Daryl y Sophia habían ido a hacer algunas compras y se dirigían a casa de Merle.

Desde que había anulado la boda, Daryl no había vuelto a hablar con su hermano. No tenían una relación estrecha pero de vez en cuando se hablaban por mensajes, y algunas veces se veían. Sin embargo, cuando Merle se enteró de la anulación de la boda, éste le llamó un par de veces sin que obtuviera ninguna contestación por su parte.

Aparcó delante de su casa, la cual había dejado hacía mucho tiempo, cuando empezó a salir con Sheila.

Merle no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a Sophia y creía que era el momento de que tío y sobrina se conocieran de una vez por todas. Le había hablado de ella poco después de que se enterara de su existencia, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de hacer las presentaciones. Ahora, por alguna razón le apetecía que ambos se conocieran.

Con Sophia contra sus caderas, Daryl subió las dos escaleras que le llevaban a su antigua casa.

–¿Dónde vamos, papá? –Preguntó su hija.

–Vamos a ver al tío Merle. –Contestó con un beso en la frente. Daryl vio la confusión en el rostro de su pequeña, ya que nunca había conocido a Merle. – ¿Merle? –gritó Daryl, dando un fuerte golpe en la puerta.

La casa era bastante antigua, estaba en uno de los barrios más marginales del estado de Georgia y además Merle no parecía tener un especial cuidado. Tras un par de golpes en la puerta, esta se abrió de golpe para revelar a un hombre alto y calvo.

Daryl lo encontró desmejorado, pero venía siendo habitual en él.

– _Joder_ hermanito, no me lo puedo creer… ¿Qué cojones haces aquí? –Preguntó el hermano mayor con una sonrisa cínica en los labios. Merle dio la espalda y esa fue su invitación para entrar en casa.

–Venir a verte. –contestó Daryl mientras se adentró en la que había sido su antigua casa. Siguió los pasos de su hermano hacia el comedor que estaba oscuro y bastante sucio.

–¿Así que está es tu hija, eh? –Merle se acercó a Daryl para mirar a la pequeña, quien le miraba con curiosidad.

–Sí, Sophia. –Daryl asintió haciendo las presentaciones–, creo que era el momento de que os conocierais.

Merle asintió, mientras se sentó en el sofá admirándola.

–Veo que no me hiciste ni puto caso cuando te aconsejé que no te corrieras dentro de las pibas…

– _Joder_ , Merle que bruto eres. –Totalmente enfadado, Daryl se giró hacia el interior de la casa–. Mira cielo, voy a enseñarte donde dormía papá. –le da un beso en la frente ignorando las palabras de su hermano, que estaba diciendo barbaridades. Solo esperaba que la pequeña no retuviera ninguna de esas palabras.

Daryl pasó por todo el pasillo hacia la que fue su habitación, mientras Merle siguió sentado en el sofá viendo la tele e ignorando que su hermano y su sobrina estuvieran allí. A pesar de que esa casa solo le traía malos recuerdos, no pudo evitar sentir algo extraño al entrar en su antigua habitación.

Estaba llena de polvo y casi al instante vio que había sido una mala idea traer a Sophia aquí.

–¿Está es tu habitación?

–Sip, cuando era pequeño como tú.

–¿Dónde están los juguetes? –preguntó la pequeña sorprendida de la ausencia de juguetes.

–Papa no tuvo juguetes. –Mientras hablaba, Daryl vio algo que le removió su estómago.

Debajo de la cama estaba una caja de zapatos donde él había guardado todas sus fotos con Carol. Prácticamente la había olvidado. Dejó a Sophia en el suelo y se agachó para agarrar la caja de zapatos. La abrió y vertió todas las fotos de su adolescencia en la cama. Recordaba que tras dejar a Carol, había guardado todas las fotos de ellos dos.

–¿Qué es esto? –Preguntó Sophia con curiosidad, mientras se acercó a su padre.

–Fotos de mamá. –Susurró mientras admiraba las fotos. –Vamos, cariño. –Daryl volvió a guardar las fotos en la caja de zapatos y decidió llevársela a casa.

Con la caja de zapatos en una mano y la otra agarrando a Sophia se fue en busca de su hermano.

–Nos vamos, –anunció Daryl, pues había sido una mala idea.

–Hermanito, ¿no te vas a tomar ni una _puta_ cerveza con tu hermano o qué? –Sugirió Merle. Daryl miró a su hija un momento.

–Está bien, pero deja de decir palabrotas.

–Oye, has venido a mi casa, no pretendas que hable como una niña por tu cría. –Daryl elevó los ojos al cielo, al mismo tiempo que se fue a la nevera y agarró una cerveza, aunque en el refrigerador solo había cervezas.

Daryl se sentó en el sillón donde su padre solía sentarse que estaba maltrecho.

–Soph, ven aquí. ¿Quieres ver unos dibujos? –Ella asintió entusiasmada. La alzó en brazos y la sentó en su regazo, mientras le dejó el teléfono para que viera sus dibujos preferidos y así estuviera entretenida. Con la pequeña cabeza contra su pecho, Sophia se quedó absorta mirando los dibujos en YouTube.

–¿Me vas a contar que pasó con la rubia y porqué estás con la pelirroja de nuevo? Parece que metiste la _polla_ en el lugar que no debías.

– _Joder_ , Merle, la niña… – Le regañó Daryl.

–¿Me lo vas a contar o no? –Le pidió su hermano.

–¿Desde cuándo hablamos? –Pregunta Daryl, sorprendido porque él quisiera saber de su vida.

– _Joder_ , Darylina, desapareciste casi sin dejar rastro para irte a _follar_ con un coño rubio, incluso te ibas a hacer la _mariconada_ esa de vestirte como un _puto_ pingüino. Después me entero que tienes una cría con la pelirroja. Creo que tienes mucho que contar, aunque de lo que me alegro es que has estado _follando_ como un puto campeón.

–¡Merle!

–Va, _joder_ … ¿Qué pasó con la mariconada de la boda? –preguntó. Daryl le observó y pudo ver que a su manera, él realmente estaba interesado en saber que le había pasado.

–Lo anulé. –Dijo con un suspiro–. Quería estar con Carol. –Merle dio un sorbo en la cerveza antes de hablar.

–Joder con la pelirroja, anda que no ha dado por culo. Desde los 17 años que te tiene bien cogido de los huevos.

–No sé para qué _cojones_ te estoy contando esto, si te vas a reír de mí. Pero, ¿sabes qué? Me importa una _puta_ _mierda_ todo lo que digas de mí. Que si soy un mariconazo o lo que quieras soltar por esa bocaza, porque por primera vez en mi _puta_ vida estoy feliz.

–Está bien, hermanito, no te enfades… Me alegro por ti, oye, que al menos follas y eso me alegro. –Daryl elevó los ojos al cielo–. Joder hermano, lo digo en serio. Estuviste bien jodido después de que la pelirroja se fuera a la universidad… te pasaste años lloriqueando por ella.

–¿Tío Merle? –. Preguntó en voz alta la pequeña. Los dos hermanos la miraron sorprendidos. –¿Por qué dices tantas palabrotas? Mi mama te castigaría. –La risa de Merle inundó la habitación.

–Yo le dejaría que me castigara. –dijo en un comentario obsceno.

–¡Merle! Creo que nos vamos a ir. Un rato más aquí y mi hija acabará hablando como tú.

–Hermanito quien te ha visto y quién te ve–, soltó Merle dándole otro sorbo a la cerveza, mientras él preparaba a la pequeña para irse.

–¿Sigues metiéndote esa mierda? –Preguntó Daryl al percatarse de las bolsas de droga que había en la mesa. Merle le miró y se rió. –te lo dije hace tiempo, pero si algún día quieres dejarlo…

–No soy un puto drogadicto. –Masculló molesto.

–Ya. Lo que tú digas. Vamos Soph… –La alzó en brazos, llevándosela de allí, mientras con la otra mano agarró la caja de zapatos llenas de recuerdos de su adolescencia.

–Papi, ¿Por qué tío Merle dice tantas palabrotas? –pregunta mientras Daryl le abrochaba el cinturón de su asiento para niños.

–Tu tío es un maleducado. Vamos a casa. –dijo mientras se alejaba de su antigua casa hacia su verdadero hogar.

* * *

Nada más llegar a casa, Daryl se sentó en el sofá y volcó la caja de zapatos dejándolas esparcidas por encima de la mesita del comedor. En casa de su hermano no había podido verlas con detenimiento. Sophia quien hasta ahora estaba jugando con sus muñecos en el suelo, se acercó para verlas de nuevo.

Daryl empezó a tener recuerdos de algunas de sus citas con Carol. De vez en cuando durante el año en que estuvieron juntos, Carol traía su cámara y se hacían fotos. Él no era muy amante de salir en las instantáneas pero le gustaba hacerle a ella.

Después él solía llevarse la cámara e iba a la tienda de fotos e imprimía un par de copias, quedándose una para él y otra se la daba Carol.

–Mira Soph, esta foto es en el parque dónde mamá besó a papá.

–Buah, que asco. –Daryl se rió ante su comentario, pero le encantaba poder ver todos esos recuerdos de su relación.

–¿Y ésta, papa? –Preguntó Sophia mientras la niña le tendió una foto. Daryl la agarró y la observó. Rápidamente, él recordó del momento exacto de cuando fue tomada.

–Pues esta… es cuando mamá estaba ayudando a papá a estudiar para un examen. Y papa estaba demasiado cansado... y… –Se trataba de una foto en la casa de Carol y Daryl estaba apoyado en sus piernas mientras Carol había tomado inmortalizado la foto.

En ese momento, ambos sintieron la puerta abrirse y Daryl maldijo porque con todo el asunto de las fotos se le había olvidado hacer la comida. Carol le iba a matar.

–¡Hola! –Dijo Carol con una media sonrisa. Sophia se acercó a su madre con una de sus fotos en la mano, y cuando Carol se agachó a besar a su hija no pudo evitar reparar en esta.

–¡Mierda! –masculló enfadado consigo mismo por haber hecho el almuerzo.

–¿Qué es esto? –Preguntó mientras agarró la foto y se vio a si misma con 14 años menos. –Oh dios mío, Daryl. ¿De dónde has sacado esto? –Cuestionó emocionada y a medida que se acercaba a la mesa sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa.

–He ido a ver a Merle. Había olvidado que tenía mi caja con todo de fotos nuestras. –Daryl se encogió de hombros, al mismo tiempo que ella se sentó a su vera examinando todas y cada una de las fotos.

Había de todo: en el parque, en su escondite, en la calle, en la fiesta secreta de cumpleaños de Carol o ellos dándose un beso.

–¡Mírate, sin perilla y con el pelo corto! Pareces un bebé. –Dijo Carol con una media risa. –Ni te recordaba…

–¡Para! –Dice él sintiendo la vergüenza por sus palabras.

–Nah, me gusta más con perilla y con el pelo largo, Pookie. –Confiesa ella.

–¡Si! ¿De verdad? –Carol asiente a sus palabras.

–¿Sabes por qué? –pregunta Carol con una media sonrisa pícara. Daryl frunce el ceño y niega con la cabeza, la mujer se acerca a su oreja y le da un beso antes de susurrar, para que Sophia no le escuchara, –me gusta las cosquillas que me da tu perilla mientras estás ahí abajo… y con el pelo largo puedo agarrarte bien mientras me corro.

Su tono sensual y las palabras que estaban utilizando hicieron que Daryl se encendiera rápidamente, tanto que ahora solo quería desnudarla y recrear lo que ella le había dicho. Carol se separó de él con una mirada tremendamente lujuriosa y llena de deseo.

–Joder, nena. –Masculló frustrado al percatarse que Sophia estaba a su lado mirando las fotos, y apenas tenían tiempo antes de que él se fuera a trabajar.

–Esta noche podrás hacerlo, si quieres. –Le sugirió Carol guiñándole un ojo.

Daryl negó con la cabeza, ya que si pudiera lo haría ahora mismo, Carol se rió por su rostro frustrado. Ella sabía que si no fuera por Sophia, él la hubiera desnudado y tendría su cabeza entre sus piernas. Carol tuvo que cerrar las piernas al sentir el pinchazo de placer entre ellas. Lástima que debían esperar horas.

–Eso ni lo dudes, –le aseguró Daryl con su mirada fija llena de deseo, y otro atisbo de placer apareció en ella.

Intentando desviar la conversación, Carol volvió a centrar la mirada en las fotos y se percató de una que le llamó especialmente la atención.

–Oh, dios, ¡mira Andrea! –Dijo Carol, observando la instantánea.

Habían coincidido pocas veces con Andrea en su adolescencia pero esta fue en una ocasión especial en que habían celebrado una fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños de Carol. Andrea había invitado a Daryl y a pesar de que odiaba las multitudes había ido solo por ella. Daryl observó la foto, de ellos tres: Carol abrazaba felizmente a ambos y el hombre pudo ver como el rostro se transformó en tristeza.

–La echas de menos, ¿verdad? –se atrevió a preguntar Daryl. Carol levantó la mirada confusa, y él se apresuró a aclarar, –a Andrea. –Carol le miró, viendo como la lujuria de minutos atrás había sido substituida en gran parte por preocupación, aunque aún podía ver el deseo en sus ojos.

–Ha sido mi mejor amiga desde que éramos unas niñas, me ha ayudado cuando nadie más estaba a mi lado, y ahora…

–¿Has intentado hablar con ella de nuevo? –Carol se encogió de hombros.

–Sé que no querrá.

Daryl pasó su brazo por su hombro y la atrajo hacia él, apoyándose contra el sofá mientras seguían mirando las fotos. Él giró el rostro y besó la sien de Carol. La mujer cerró los ojos por un instante intentando obviar el dolor creciente por la pérdida de su amiga. Pero ella era consciente que tenía que superar el duelo de su pérdida.

Carol sentía los labios de Daryl contra su frente, mientras con su mano intentaba de alguna forma calmar su dolor. Sabía que se sentía responsable por todo esto, pero ella no le culpaba para nada. Ella se acurrucó contra él, pasando un brazo contra su estómago y se quedó allí, abrazándole mientras miraba de reojo las fotos.

–Nena. –Le llamó.

–Mmm.

–No me ha dado tiempo de hacer el almuerzo. –Le confesó él. Carol le miró y suspiró fuertemente.

–Me parece que esta noche vas a tener que recompensarme muy bien. –Dijo Carol con un toque de diversión mientras se levanta para preparar el almuerzo. Casi al instante siente las manos de Daryl abrazándole por detrás.

–Lo haré las veces que quieras–. Contesta Daryl besando su oreja.

–Te tomó la palabra. –Dijo antes de separarse de él y entre los dos prepararon macarrones a la boloñesa.

* * *

Habían pasado más de veinte minutos mientras Daryl esperaba a las afueras de ese edificio donde sabía que ella trabajaba. Apoyado contra su moto, Daryl cruzó los brazos contra su pecho. Observó el ir y venir de los transeúntes y de las mujeres y hombres trajeados salir del bufete de abogados.

Finalmente vio a la mujer a la que estaba esperando, con un maletín y un traje negro, la mujer entrecerró los ojos al verlo allí.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Andrea con desconfianza.

–Quiero hablar contigo.

–¿A si? –dice ella pasando por el lado sin pararse.

–Carol.

–Ella ya no es nada en mi vida.

–¿Por qué? Porque le echas la culpa a Carol de algo que no tiene.

–Ella podrá haber sido una de mis mejores amigas, pero hacer lo que le ha hecho a Sheila…

–¿Quieres enfadarte con alguien? Hazlo conmigo. Yo soy el culpable. Yo me iba a casar con Sheila. No Carol. Fue mi decisión anular la boda. Ella no tuvo nada que ver. Que la acuses a ella, no tiene sentido. Si tienes que culpar a alguien es a mí.

–Habéis hecho mucho daño a Sheila… –Daryl sopló debido al cansancio.

–¿Qué hubieras hecho tú en nuestro lugar? ¿Eh? ¿Te hubieras casado con Sheila, sabiendo que no la quieres? –Empezó a decir Daryl prácticamente sin controlar las palabras que salían de su boca–. Nos hubiéremos _jodido_ la vida… me la hubiera _jodido_ a mí y se la hubiera _jodido_ a Sheila también. –Soltó con vehemencia. Daryl hizo una pausa antes de seguir hablando–. Estoy _jodidamente_ enamorado de Carol. Ojalá pudiera sentir lo mismo por Sheila, pero no es así y si me hubiera casado con ella, hubiéramos sido unos _putos_ amargados.

Andrea se quedó callada ante sus palabras, y Daryl siguió hablando.

–Carol… Carol no quería volver conmigo por ella. Nunca quiso hacerle daño. No quería perderla. Pero aunque Carol no hubiera vuelto conmigo, no me hubiera casado con Sheila. Mi relación con ella estaba acabada. No la amo. –Dijo totalmente enfadado–. Carol no tuvo nada que ver en mi ruptura con Sheila. No me puso una puta pistola en la cabeza para que la dejara, fue todo lo contrario. Dejarla de culparla y enfádate conmigo por haberle pedido matrimonio a Sheila, cuando nunca debí haberlo hecho.

–¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto? –Preguntó ella sorprendida.

–Mira, sé que nunca te he caído bien, desde el instituto. Lo sé. No hace falta que lo disimules. Y realmente me importa una mierda lo que pienses de mí. Pero Carol… sé que eres muy importante para ella. No quiero interponerme entre vosotras, eres su mejor amiga y te echa de menos. Creo que deberías pensar si merece la pena perder a tu mejor amiga por mí.

Sin decir ni una palabra más, Daryl se giró dejando a Andrea totalmente sorprendida por las palabras del novio de su amiga.

* * *

 ** _Hola Carylers._**

 ** _Tras pensarlo mucho he decidido acabar con el fic. Quedan unos 3/4 capítulos, –puede que alguno más, dependiendo de cómo distribuya las tramas–._**

 ** _Quiero agradecer a quienes todavía estáis leyendo esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado._**

 ** _Gracias, nos leemos pronto._**

 ** _San._**


	21. Todo

Se admiró en el espejo mientras se acomodaba su pelo rizado con una pinza. Se maquilló ligeramente los párpados, sintiendo una libertad por hacerlo tras muchos años. Ed no le hubiera dejado salir así, pero Daryl era otra historia. Desde el comedor, escuchó la risa de Sophia al mismo tiempo que la música ambientaba el apartamento. Sophia estaba contenta y emocionada de que fueran al cine aquella tarde. Iban a ver _Inside Out_ y después a cenar en algún sitio.

En ese instante, escuchó el timbre del portal sonar y frunció el ceño, preocupada. No esperaban ninguna visita. A través del espejo vio como Daryl, apagó la música y puso el mismo rostro de sorprendido que ella. Carol lo vio acercarse al telefonillo para responder.

-¿Sí? –Un silencio y entonces Daryl apretó el botón para abrirle la puerta.

-¿Quién es? –Preguntó Carol saliendo del baño, viendo como la puerta del apartamento la había dejado abierta. Miró a Daryl y suspiró.

-Creo que será mejor que dejemos el cine para mañana. –Anunció Daryl. Carol frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué…? –La pregunta se quedó en el aire cuando vio a Andrea aparecer en la puerta.

Parecía cohibida y no se atrevía a traspasar el umbral de la casa.

-Hola. –Susurra mirando a Carol quien no sabe que decir, pero Sophia quien se percata que está en la puerta se acerca a ella para darle un abrazo. Andrea la agarra en brazos y le da un beso en la mejilla.

Carol observa la escena y cuando Andrea vuelve a mirarle, entonces se atreve a preguntarle.

-¿Andrea, qué… qué haces aquí?

-Me preguntaba si querías ir a tomar algo… Y así hablamos. Nos debemos una conversación.

Andrea puede ver como los ojos de Carol se abren de la sorpresa, pero a la misma vez, ve una sonrisa por la propuesta. Y entonces mira a Daryl quien está detrás de ella, observando la situación sin decir nada.

-Íbamos a ir al… -Empezó a decir Carol, pero la mano de Daryl en el hombro le interrumpió y al girarse miró a esos ojos que estaban llenos de adoración.

-Hey, -susurró-, podemos ir mañana. –Daryl la alentaba para que aceptara la propuesta de Andrea.

Carol pestañeó ante el impulso de ceder a sus palabras pero no quería decepcionar a su hija tampoco. Nunca habían ido al cine, ya que hasta ahora, Sophia era demasiado pequeña.

Pero entonces, miró a Andrea quien seguía plantada en mitad de su apartamento sin saber qué hacer. Tenía muchas ganas de solucionar las cosas con ella.

-No pasa nada, -empezó a decir Andrea-, podemos quedar mañana.

-No, -habló Daryl en esta ocasión haciendo que ambas mujeres le miraran-, id a cenar y a tomar algo. Sophia y yo, –dijo mirando a la pequeña-, iremos al McDonald.

Carol vio como los ojos pequeños de Sophia se abrieron de la alegría.

-¡Quiero una hamburguesa!- Gritó la pequeña. Daryl le dirigió una mirada a Carol y ésta medio sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

-Está bien, pero mañana… -Empezó a decir Carol y Daryl le interrumpió.

-No te preocupes. Solo pásalo bien. –Daryl se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un beso en los labios.

-Gracias-, susurró Carol, al separarse de los suyos, agradecida de que él le permitiera que fuera con Andrea para solucionar sus problemas.

Al levantar la mirada Daryl le dirigió una mirada a Andrea, agradecido de que ella hubiera reflexionado y haya venido para solucionar las cosas con Carol. La pelirroja se despidió de Sophia, y las vio marchar antes de que él y Sophia pusieran rumbo hacia el McDonald's, dónde disfrutaron de unas hamburguesas y patatas.

* * *

Sentadas en uno de sus restaurantes favoritos, ambas estaban mirando la carta decidiendo que iban a cenar. Carol se decidió por una ensalada de cabra con salmón con salsa de setas, mientras que Andrea prefirió una pasta con 4 quesos. Tras pedir sus respectivos platos, el camarero les dejó a solas. Sin embargo, aun había mucha tensión entre ellas.

-¿Cómo estás? –Se atrevió a preguntar Andrea. Carol levantó la mirada y sonrió.

-Estoy bien, ahora mejor. Hemos pasado unas semanas complicadas. –Andrea se mordió al labio al intuir que estaba hablando sobre lo sucedido con Sheila. -¿Y tú, como estas?

-Bien, mucho trabajo. Estamos intentando abrir nuestro propio bufete de abogados. Luque y yo.

-Oh, muy bien.

-Sí, pero es una cantidad enorme de trabajo.

-Me imagino. –En ese instante, el camarero les trajo una copa de vino a Carol y la cerveza a Andrea. Y tras esa interrupción Carol decidió hablar claro-. Andrea, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué has decidido hablar ahora conmigo? No querías saber nada de mí y ahora de repente sí. ¿Qué ha cambiado?

Andrea se llevó la cerveza a la boca, le dio un trago, antes de volver a dejarla en la mesa. Se inclinó hacia adelante antes de hablar.

-Daryl vino a verme el otro día a la salida del bufete. –Andrea pudo ver la sorpresa en el rostro de Carol.

-¿Qué?

-Sí. Me dijo algunas cosas, pero hubo una que me hizo pensar.

-¿Qué te dijo? –Carol estaba muy sorprendida por el hecho de que Daryl hubiera ido a hablar con ella.

-Si realmente merecía la pena perder nuestra amistad por él. –Carol soltó un bufido, sin saber cómo tomarse aquello. –Y creo que tiene razón. Nadie debería interponerse en nuestra relación.

-Estoy de acuerdo, ni siquiera Sheila. –Soltó Carol.

-Ni siquiera Sheila. –Repitió Andrea.

-Mira, puedo entender que Sheila no me hable más. Sé que la situación es jodidamente incómoda y dolorosa para ella. Pero… ¿tú? Eres mi mejor amiga, y entiendo que seas amiga de Sheila, pero… no sé. –Hizo una pausa antes de seguir hablando-. Lo creas o no, no estuvimos juntos hasta que Daryl rompió con ella.

-¿Me aseguras que no pasó nada?

-Te lo aseguro. No lo hubiera permitido, sé que me consideras que soy una infiel por todo lo que pasó con Daryl mientras estaba casada con Ed. Pero sabes que Ed se acostaba con todo el mundo y yo no era feliz.

-Nunca debí haberte dicho eso. Sé que la situación era diferente. Pero te creo… pero hay algo que no entiendo, ¿Por qué Daryl no anuló la boda antes, cuando se dio cuenta de que no le quería? ¿O por qué le pidió matrimonio? –Carol suspiró.

-Daryl me dijo que le pidió matrimonio porque pensaba que era la mejor forma de olvidarme. –Andrea pestañeó intentando asimilar las palabras que ella le estaba diciendo-. Los dos pensábamos que no había ninguna posibilidad de volver juntos y por eso tomó esa decisión. Sé que fue la peor decisión que puedo tomar, Andrea. Pero creo que ya ha pagado suficiente.

Andrea bebió de su cerveza de nuevo y se mantuvo callada.

-Se dio cuenta tarde, pero lo hizo, e hizo lo que tenía que hacer. No siguió con una relación de la que no estaba seguro. No quería hacerle daño, te lo aseguro y lo ha pasado muy mal. ¿De verdad crees que hubieran sido felices si se hubieran casado?

-Viendo todo esto, creo que hubiera saltado todo por los aires en algún momento. En parte creo que ha sido lo mejor.

-Yo también y de verdad, me siento culpable de que Sheila lo esté pasando mal. –Interrumpiendo el relato de Carol, un camarero les trajo la comida, pero Andrea siguió hablando.

-Lo siento, Carol. Sé que debí haberte escuchado. Pero… sin querer me deje influir por Luque. Y por Sheila, esta jodida de verdad. Ahora parece que está remontando, pero…

-Lo sé, lo entiendo, pero por favor no dejemos que lo que pase con los demás nos influya entre nosotras.

-Está bien, -dijo Andrea levantando su botella para chocar con su copa de vino, en una promesa de que nunca, dejarían de hablarse ni por Luque, Daryl o Sheila.

Tras esto, Carol le contó todo lo que había sucedido en ese tiempo: el acoso de Robbie y las inseguridades de Daryl. Aunque también le contó que estaba feliz con él. Por primera vez, Carol pudo ver que Andrea no tenía esos prejuicios sobre Daryl y que parecía estar contenta por su relación. Aunque Andrea se mostró muy preocupada por el acoso de Robbie.

La abogada le animó a denunciarle, pero ella le dijo que no quería llegar a ese extremo, pero que lo pensaría.

* * *

La cena se alargó hasta bien entrada la madrugada, ya que después las dos amigas se fueron a un bar a tomar unas copas y ponerse al día. Hablaron sobre muchas cosas, temas sexuales incluidos. Carol se divirtió mucho con ella, como era habitual en sus salidas.

Casi a las dos de la madrugada, Carol entraba por la puerta de su apartamento, la luz estaba apagada señal de que Daryl como Sophia estaban en la cama. Intentando no hacer demasiado ruido, se quitó la chaqueta, dejándola en el salón y se fue hacia su habitación. Desde la puerta, a través de la oscuridad pudo apreciar el bulto de Daryl. Podía escuchar su profunda respiración debido a su profundo sueño.

Una sonrisa tonta apareció en su rostro mientras le observaba. Avanzó con cuidado hacia la cama, se subió, y a gatas se arrastró hasta dónde estaba Daryl.

Al sentir una presencia, Daryl se movió ligeramente y gimió al sentir los labios de Carol en su mejilla. Abrió los ojos ligeramente y pestañeó levemente para intentar ver a la mujer que estaba estirada a su lado. Se acomodó contra su espalda para mirarle.

-Hey-, saludó Daryl. Al mismo tiempo que alargó la mano para encender la lamparita de la mesita de noche para mirarle a los ojos. -¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo ha ido? –Ambos pestañearon para adaptarse a la luz.

-Muy… muuuuy bien, y todo gracias a ti…- susurró Carol, mientras se acomodaba contra él.

-¿A mí? No he hecho nada. –Dijo como si no supiera de lo que le estaba hablando. Carol le apartó los cabellos de sus ojos.

-Oh si, tú eres el culpable de que volvamos a ser amigas. -Los ojos de Daryl estaban adormilados pero estaban brillantes y sus miradas conectaron profundamente.

-Estoy feliz por eso. –Su voz era sincera, al igual que su sonrisa.

-Lo sé. Eres el mejor. –Le aduló Carol, mientras vio las mejillas de Daryl enrojecerse.

-Pfff-, se quejó él por sus palabras. Carol se rio, y se movió ligeramente hasta quedar prácticamente encima de él.

-¿Cómo ha ido con Sophia? –Preguntó ella mientras seguía acomodándose encima de él.

-Ha disfrutado de su hamburguesa, la he bañado, he acabado empapado por sus juegos, hemos bailado y se ha dormido muy rápido. –A medida que hablaba, Carol se inclinó besando el cuello de Daryl. Lo sintió estremecerse y se rió con malicia.

-Muy bien… Y lo siento por despertarte, -masculló inocentemente, mientras pasaba su mano por su vientre.

-No mientas…no lo sientes en absoluto. –Dijo él con un bufido, cuando ella se sentó sobre sus caderas.

-Me conoces demasiado.- Carol se rio y Daryl le miró con una media sonrisa, y pasó sus manos por sus caderas subiendo a sus senos. Acarició su rostro, y, tiró de ella para juntar sus labios. Se besaron ansiosamente, Daryl empezó a acariciarle mientras su beso se hizo cada vez mas intenso.

Carol se sentó y se quitó su propia camisa desvelando su sujetador, y cuando sus labios volvieron a juntarse la pasión les desbordó.

* * *

Durante los siguientes meses sus vidas sufrieron algunos cambios. Carol fue trasladada a otra librería de la ciudad. Esto ayudó a que no viera a Robbie durante los cambios de turno, ya que a veces él había llegado antes de su hora, simplemente para encontrarla. La situación empezó a darle miedo y es por esta razón, que pidió un cambio de lugar. A pesar de que Carol le había hecho prometer que no se enfrentaría, Daryl se encaró con Robbie cuando en alguna ocasión les había seguido a la salida de su apartamento. Debido a esto, Carol decidió denunciarle.

Le dictaron una orden de alejamiento. Sin embargo, Carol no se sentía segura del todo a pesar de que ya no volvió a coincidir con él. Pero en cuanto Carol y Daryl se compraron una casa a las afueras de Atlanta, Carol encontró la tranquilidad que necesitaba.

Robbie no era la razón principal para cambiarse de casa, aunque su presencia había acelerado la mudanza.

Les había costado tres meses, 3 semanas y dos días encontrar la casa perfecta, pero finalmente la habían encontrado. A pesar de que vivían en un apartamento y que era realmente bonito, ambos sabían que ese hogar era algo temporal. Daryl siempre había escuchado a Carol decir que ella quería tener una casa con jardín.

A pesar de que Carol quería pagarlo todo con el dinero de la indemnización de su matrimonio con Ed, Daryl se negó en rotundo diciéndole que: se pagaba a medias o él no iba a aceptar el trato. Carol entendió que él quería estar involucrado en absolutamente todo, y lo entendía, así que con esas condiciones, emprendieron el largo camino de encontrar una casa. Visitaron una infinidad de casas, hasta que Glenn, un compañero de trabajo de Daryl le habló de que la casa de al lado de la suya estaba en venta, cuando fueron a visitarla les encantó a los dos.

A primera vista parecía pequeña, pero era bastante grande cuando se adentraban. Tenía un porche, chimenea, 5 habitaciones y 3 baños. El suelo de parqué y una gran cocina. El dormitorio de matrimonio, era grande, tanto que Carol ya estaba planeando poner un sillón en él y a su vez, este disponía de un baño con un plato de ducha y una bañera. Carol ya se había imaginado también allí. También disponía de un vestidor. Aunque Daryl lo encontraba muy grande al contrario que Carol. Además, ya habían decidido cuál iba a ser la habitación de Sophia y a su vez, la que sería para los juegos.

La parte trasera de la casa daba a un pequeño patio, recubierto por madera, y una pequeña barbacoa. Y según lo que le había manifestado Carol, ella iba a plantar flores en la parte derecha para hacerlo más bonito. Daryl había hablado de un columpio para Sophia.

Las dos semanas siguientes se dedicaron a redecorar toda la casa. Una vez que estuvo presentable, decidieron invitar a una barbacoa a Andrea, y también invitaron a Glenn y su novia, Maggie. Para sorpresa de ambos, Andrea les preguntó si podía venir Luque. Daryl dudó un instante, pero finalmente aceptó.

A pesar de la tensión inicial, el día fue más divertido de lo que pensaron.

Sentados en la mesa del jardín mientras comían lo que habían preparado en la barbacoa, las tres parejas, bebieron, rieron e incluso, Glenn contó algunos chistes malos para la vergüenza de Maggie.

-¿Tenéis más hielo? –Preguntó Maggie levantando su vaso lleno de Coca-Cola.

-Sí, voy a buscarlo.

-Voy contigo. –Soltó Luque para sorpresa de Andrea y Carol.

Los dos hombres se adentraron en la cocina, Daryl abrió el congelador y empezó a buscar el hielo.

-Daryl, Emm, sobre lo que pasó… -empezó a decir, pero Daryl le cortó. No quería hablar sobre esto.

-Tío, dejémoslo, lo que pasó, pasó. Sé que lo hiciste por defender a tu prima, y lo entiendo. –Daryl le miró y Luque asintió.

Daryl no quería tener una mala relación con él, sobre todo si iban a coincidir en más ocasiones. Él quiso preguntarle sobre Sheila, ya que aún se sentía culpable, pero no creyó que fuera oportuno, sin embargo, Luque habló.

-Sheila está saliendo con un chico, Son. –Daryl sonrió.

-Me alegro mucho por ella. –Dijo con una media sonrisa, mientras vertía los cubitos de hielo en el cuenco.

Y tras esa conversación, ambos volvieron al patio trasero, dónde tanto Carol como Andrea les miraron con preocupación. Pero Daryl le dirigió una mirada de tranquilidad a su pareja, y ella entendió a la perfección. Todo estaba bien.

* * *

Con el pijama puesto, Carol se sentó en el sofá de su nueva casa después de la barbacoa que había preparado para sus amigos. El día había sido uno de esos que siempre había soñado cuando era joven, su casa, su hija y un novio al que amaba, rodeada de amigos y amigas.

Anteriormente había tenido un marido, una hija y una casa, pero Ed era un inútil que la insultaba y que se aprovechaba de ella. Y la casa en la que vivían nunca la había considerado su hogar, pero ahora todo era diferente. Volvía a estar junto al amor de su vida: Daryl Dixon, y a pesar de que no estaban casados, a ella no le importaba lo mas mínimo. Su hija que llenaba su vida de risas y también de llantos, pero hacía de su vida un poco más intensa.

Escuchó los pasos de Daryl bajar por la escalera, a paso rápido. Tenían pocos amigos pero ella era tremendamente feliz. Sophia había caído rendida en el sofá minutos atrás, y Daryl estaba en ese instante arropándola.

-Me ha vuelto a repetir que quiere un perro. –Carol suspiró ante la idea, le gustaba pero no quería que fuese un juguete para ella.

-Habrá que pensarlo.

-Si. –Daryl se sentó en el sofá y le miró-, te has enterado de esto? –Le pasó el móvil y entonces vio una nota de prensa.

" _El reconocido empresario Ed Peletier fallece tras un fallo hepático."_

-No, no sabía nada.

Una sensación extraña le invadió, porque aunque no sentía pena por él, pero tampoco se alegraba. Ni siquiera sabía lo que sentía, una parte de rabia, pena, y pero no podía definir lo que se había formado en el centro de su estómago. Quizá culpa por no sentirse mal por su muerte. Ed había sido la persona que le había hecho perder todo, y a pesar de que jamás le pegó, se sintió maltratada y humillada por él.

-¿Estás bien? –Escuchó en la lejanía, mientras él buscaba su mirada.

Daryl se inclinó hacia adelante para intentar mirar sus ojos, para averiguar si estaba bien, pero ella estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Él podía entender ese momento de saber que una de las personas que más te ha lastimado en la vida moría. Cuando su padre murió, él no supo cómo hacer frente a ellos.

-Sí, estoy bien. –Dijo ella, antes de fundirse entre sus brazos.

Daryl la apretó contra su cuerpo escuchando el suspiro contra su cuello.

-Estoy bien, Daryl. –Repitió contra su oreja, y entonces se separó de él para mirarle a los ojos. –Tengo todo lo que más quiero a mi lado, tú, Sophia, vuelvo a hablarme con Andrea y tengo un trabajo que me gusta. Ed murió hace tiempo para mí. –Carol enmarcó su rostro con sus manos-, tú y Sophia lo sois todo para mí.

-Para mí también. –Confesó él, –a pesar de todo lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros, no cambiaría nada. –Se mantuvieron en silencio, abrazados mientras miraron la televisión que estaba apagada.

-¿Que te apetece ver? –Dijo encendiendo la televisión.

Empezó cambiando de canal uno por uno hasta encontrar una película de comedia. Carol se acomodó con la cabeza en los muslos de él mientras se divertían viéndola. Sin embargo, Daryl estaba distraído. A pesar de que seguía acariciándole el cabello.

-Hey, -llamó Daryl, varios minutos después. Ella levantó la mirada para atender a sus palabras.-Emm, tu… -Al ver que se ponía nervioso, Carol se elevó sentándose para mirarle bien a los ojos. Él suspiró nervioso. -¿Te… gustaría tener otro hijo?

Aquella pregunta le pilló desprevenida completamente. Sobre todo, porque no esperaba que él hiciera esa proposición. Habían hablado sobre muchas cosas que implicaban el futuro de ellos dos juntos: cómo administrar el dinero individual y conjunto, la escuela de Sophia, su relación… pero sobre ampliar su familia no habían hablado. Hasta ahora. Por alguna absurda razón, ella había creído que quizá Daryl no quería tener más hijos. Ni siquiera tenía una base lógica para creer en esta afirmación, pero ella así lo había creído.

La pregunta llevaba tiempo rondando sobre la mente de Daryl. Antes de que apareciera Sophia, él no estaba seguro de que quisiera tener una familia. Quizá cuando Carol y él soñaban en su adolescencia, pero cuando se separaron y a medida que se iba haciendo adulto, tener un hijo suponía una responsabilidad que él no estaba seguro de tener. Sin embargo, cuando se enteró de la existencia de Sophia todo cambió. Y a medida que su relación con Carol se hizo más real, él se había planteado esto.

Quería tener otro hijo o hija. A veces pensaba que el hecho de no haber podido disfrutar del embarazo o del nacimiento de Sophia era lo que le impulsaba a desear tener otro. Quizá era egoísta, o quizá solo era una mala idea. Pero su interior le decía que quería tener otro niño.

Carol le sonrió ante su propuesta.

-Sí, claro que sí. –Contestó finalmente la mujer, haciéndole sonreír. –Pero esperemos un tiempo, ¿Te parece? Quiero disfrutar un poco de nuestra relación, ahora que acabamos de volver, necesito disfrutar un poco de ti… un bebé ahora mismo nos dejaría sin tiempo para nada. Sería una locura.

-Me parece bien. –Daryl le sonrió, y se inclinó para besarle.

Minutos después, volvían a estar acurrucados viendo la película,. Pero Daryl no estaba demasiado pendiente de ésta. Con sus manos entrelazadas, se mantuvieron en silencio solo roto por los diálogos y por las risitas de Carol.

Pero entonces, Daryl vio sus dedos desnudos y recordó algo. De repente se levantó, haciendo que Carol parara la película, de nuevo.

-¿Estás bien? –Le siguió con la mirada al ver que se dirigía hacia la parte superior de la casa.

-Dame un segundo.

Minutos después Daryl apareció con un anillo que ella conocía muy bien. Su anillo de Rose Cherockee que le había regalado en uno de sus cumpleaños, y que tras su ruptura él se lo quedó.

-Daryl…

-Siempre ha sido tuyo. Es el momento de que vuelvas a tenerlo. –Murmuró cuando Daryl se sentó a su lado.

Daryl sujetó su mano con suavidad, mientras deslizaba su anillo en su dedo corazón. Carol suspiró mientras luchaba con las emociones que le invadían. Se admiró su mano con él puesto y sonrió. Le encantaba ese anillo. A pesar de los años, este parecía intacto. Sabía la importancia que esa flor tenía para él.

-Gracias...

-Ya sabes, eres mi rosa Cherockee.

Como le había dicho años atrás, esa flor le aportaba seguridad y esperanza de que todo iba a ir bien. Carol aún recordaba esa conversación a la perfección y se había quedado sin palabras entonces, y al igual que ahora, ella no sabía que decir al ver esa mirada de adoración con la que le observaba.

-¿Es tu forma de pedirme matrimonio? –Dijo en broma, pero al ver su rostro, Carol se apresuró a hablar. –Es broma, Daryl.

-Yo… cariño… -dijo en voz baja, la forma en que él nombró su apelativo cariñoso hizo que su pecho se apretara. –Quiero estar contigo más que nada en este mundo… y lo sabes.

Por un momento, el miedo apareció en su cuerpo ante lo que estaba a punto de decirle, y él tragó saliva, antes de buscar las palabras adecuadas.

-Daryl…

-He pensado mucho en estos días, y… yo no estoy seguro que quiera casarme. –El rostro de Carol se tornó en confusión y Daryl se apresuró a aclarar. –Creo que no quiero casarme con nadie… No quiero que te enojes, yo solo quiero ser sincero. Siento que toda esta _mierda_ de la boda con Sheila me ha afectado demasiado… Yo no sé cómo explicarlo, pero no estoy seguro de querer pasar por lo mismo.

-Está bien, lo entiendo… -Murmuró Carol.

A pesar de que una parte de ella siempre se ha visto casada con él, quizá por todas las convicciones que sus padres le habían inculcado desde bien pequeña; Carol entendía a la perfección los sentimientos contradictorios que Daryl pudiera tener. A pesar de que en parte le creaba inseguridad, ella sabía todo lo que había sufrido, así que no iba a pedirle que pasara por ese trance si él realmente no quería.

-Hey, -, Daryl le llamó haciendo que sus ojos conectaran con los suyos, y Carol pudo ver la vulnerabilidad en ellos-, anulé mi boda a escasos días de que se celebrase, dejé absolutamente todo para volver contigo. Te amo. Y no hay nada que me haga arrepentirme de mi decisión.

Carol asintió a sus palabras, sonriendo levemente y él le devolvió la sonrisa. Sus ojos se posaron en los suyos.

-Lo sé… -contestó ella. -Nada va a cambiar, Daryl. Te quiero igual, nos casemos o no.

-Gracias. –Susurró él besándole.

Volvieron a acurrucarse uno al lado del otro, y volvieron a dar al 'play' a la película. Pocos segundos después, él volvió a llamarla.

-¿Oye? Y si dejamos la peli para otro momento… No me estoy enterando de una _mierda_. -Carol soltó una sonora carcajada por sus palabras, aunque tenía razón debido a las interrupciones no habían seguido el hilo de la película.

-Está bien. ¿Qué quieres hacer? –Preguntó ella con una media sonrisa.

-Quizá, estrenar la bañera… Ya sabes, un baño relajante después de este día tan estresante.

-Ya sé por dónde vas… -dijo ella con una media sonrisa.

-¿Entonces? –Preguntó él con una ceja levantada.

-Está bien, -dijo levantándose del sofá-, agarra el vino y el helado de chocolate. Yo pondré las velas en la bañera. Te espero en el baño. –Nada más pronunciar esas palabras, Daryl salió disparado hacia la cocina para agarrar lo que le había pedido.

Y mientras dejaba caer la ropa contra el suelo, y el agua llenaba toda la bañera, Carol supo que él era lo que siempre había soñado, con sus defectos y con sus virtudes. Se casase o no con él, tuviera más niños o no, Carol lo tenía todo, no necesitaba nada.

Era feliz despertándose a su lado cada día y viviendo junto a él.

Cuando la boca de Daryl besó el punto débil de su cuello, Carol se olvidó de todo dejándose llevar por la lujuria, el deseo y, sobre todo, por amor.

* * *

 **Hola Carylers,**

 **En un par de días publicaré el capítulo final. Ya está escrito y revisado.**

 **Mil gracias por leer,**

 **Nos leemos muy pronto.**

 **San.**


	22. Epílogo

Sentada en una de las lujosas sillas, Carol descansaba debido al dolor de pies, no estaba acostumbrada a llevar tacones. Pero era un día especial. La música animada hacía que casi todos los invitados de la boda estuvieran en el centro de la pista de baile dándolo todo.

El convite de la boda de Andrea y Luque se había organizado en una casa rural a varios kilómetros de Atlanta. Era espectacular la boda que habían preparado y ahora estaban al aire libre, en una pista de baile donde los casi 200 invitados estaban dándolo todo.

La pelirroja observó a Daryl junto a Sophia quienes estaban bailando. Carol pudo intuir la risa de su hija de cinco años al ver a su padre intentar bailar y moverse al ritmo de la música. Les encantaba verlos interactuar, se parecían mucho entre sí, físicamente y también personalmente. Se adoraban entre sí.

Sophia había empezado a hacer danza, y era bastante buena según le había comentado su profesora. Sin embargo, parecía que le daba vergüenza bailar delante de la gente. Su padre la había arrastrado a mitad de la pista para que bailara con él, sin embargo, lo único que estaba consiguiendo que ella se riera de él. Daryl había bebido más de la cuenta y había perdido la vergüenza que solía tener. Entre Daryl y su hija estaban dando un divertido espectáculo. Estaba deseando poder decirle esto al día siguiente y burlarse un poco de él.

Por suerte, ella no había bebido ni una gota de alcohol, y podría llevarles a casa.

-Parece que está muy animado. –Una voz de mujer le distrajo de su espectáculo, y giró el rostro para ver a Sheila con una enorme barriga que se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa. Carol le correspondió y sonrió abiertamente.

Anteriormente durante la ceremonia, habían coincidido y se habían saludado. Carol había notado un poco de tensión porque era la primera vez desde que sucedió todo que coincidían. Daryl y Carol felicitaron a Sheila por su embarazo y todo se volvió más natural. Estuvieron hablando un rato antes de volver a sus posiciones.

-¿Puedo acompañarte? –Preguntó ella y Carol asintió. Segundos después, Sheila estaba sentada a su lado. –No puedo estar demasiado tiempo de pie. –Carol asintió y miró el rostro de Sheila quien transmitía mucha felicidad.

-Andrea me dijo que era una niña, –empezó a decir Carol.

-¡Si! ¡Somos tan felices! –Carol vio la emoción en el rostro de Sheila, al mismo tiempo que se toca la barriga. –Nos hubiera dado igual si hubiera sido un niño.

-¿Tenéis un nombre?

-Sí, se llamará Daphne.

-Precioso. –Contestó Carol, antes de que se quedaran unos segundos en silencio. Había una rara atmosfera entre ellas. Pero ambas se rieron ante un movimiento de Daryl y Sophia se tapaba el rostro de la vergüenza.

-Ha bebido, ¿verdad? –preguntó Sheila con un tono divertido.

-Sí, y está haciendo pasar vergüenza a su hija. –Carol contestó con una media sonrisa.

-Lo peor del embarazo es no poder beber nada. –Carol se rio ante el malestar de ella.

-Te entiendo. Yo tampoco he tomado nada.

-¿Por qué no puedes beber? –Sheila frunció el ceño, y Carol le miró intentando buscar una excusa coherente, pero Sheila lo entendió a la primera. -¡Oh, dios mío! ¿Tú también? ¿Estás embarazada? –Preguntó visiblemente emocionada esperando una respuesta de ella.

-Ah, -Carol miró hacia la pista de baile para ver que Daryl y Sophia estaban lejos de ellas y entonces habló-, sí… -Confirmó ella.

-Me alegro mucho. –Dijo Sheila abrazándole. -¿Daryl y Sophia lo saben?

-Aún no, Daryl estaba un poco ansioso de que me quedara embarazada y aunque llevaba una semana con la sospecha, no quería ilusionarle hasta estar 100% segura. Hace un par de meses pensé que podría estar embarazada y se llevó una gran decepción cuando descubrimos que solo era un retraso. –Explicó Carol.

-¿Ha sido buscado entonces?

-Sí, -confesó Carol-, llevamos varios meses intentándolo. Pero Daryl estaba demasiado impaciente.

-Mi marido también se inquietaba porque no me quedaba embarazada. –Dice ella con una risita-, por mucho que le dijera a Son que debíamos ser pacientes, él se obsesionaba.

-Daryl igual. –Soltó la mujer mirando a Daryl quien en ese momento, él le miraba desde la lejanía.

-Me alegro mucho por vosotros, Carol. –La pelirroja giró el rostro para mirar a los ojos de la mujer. Sheila hablaba con sinceridad y podía verlo en ella.

-Gracias. –Estuvieron unos segundos en silencio hasta que ella volvió a hablar-. Sheila, sobre lo que pasó… yo…-empezó a decir Carol, pero la rubia no le dejó acabar.

-Carol, no te disculpes. –Le dijo para su sorpresa-. Yo debí haberle dejado cuando vi que las cosas entre nosotros no funcionaban. –Carol pestañeó confusa y ella siguió hablando-. Cuando os vi por primera vez juntos, supe que algo iba a mal… La forma en la que Daryl te miraba… que te mira… él nunca me miró de esa forma. Nunca. Me di cuenta pero me intenté engañar de que era por el bien de Sophia… pero en el fondo era consciente que no. Daryl nunca me amó… al menos no como lo hace contigo.

-Quiero que sepas que nunca pasó nada entre nosotros mientras estabais juntos.

-Lo sé, y también sé que no tuviste la culpa. Pero estaba muy dolida al principio. Con los dos, y para mí era más fácil culparte a ti o a él.

-Lo entiendo. –Dijo ella. -Él no quiso hacerte daño. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

-Lo sé. –sonrió ella-. De hecho, ahora después de todos estos años, agradezco que me hubiera dejado, hubiéramos sido muy infelices. Conocer a Son y este bebé, es lo mejor que me ha pasado.

Carol sonrió abiertamente ante la felicidad de Sheila. De hecho, Carol sabía que Daryl estaba muy contento por ella. Puede que nunca hubiera estado enamorado de Sheila, pero Carol sabía que él le deseaba lo mejor en su vida. Sabía que esta conversación le iba a alegrar mucho a Daryl, puesto que aún tenía una espina clavada a todo lo que sucedió con ella.

-Quizá algún día, podemos vernos, de nuevo. Como en los viejos tiempos. –Sugirió Sheila, haciendo que Carol se sorprendiera por sus palabras.

-Por supuesto.

-Ahora tengo que ir al baño, que el bebé no para de dar patadas a la vejiga como si de una pelota se tratase… -Carol se rio, y la vio levantarse para dirigirse al baño.

No se había percatado que la música había cambiado a una canción lenta, y Sophia se había cansado de los vergonzosos movimientos de su padre y se había ido a jugar con otros niños de la boda. Daryl se acercaba a ella.

-Hey, ¿todo bien? –preguntó Daryl, haciendo una clara referencia a la conversación con Sheila. Carol sonrió.

-Perfecto, -contestó la mujer-. ¿Y tú? Parece que te has pasado con las copas.

-Buff, que va. –Contestó él con una media sonrisa, antes de que le tendiera la mano y Carol le mirara con una ceja levantada-. -¿Bailas conmigo? Mi pareja de baile me ha dejado plantado, –dijo con falso enojo, haciendo referencia a su hija. Carol se rio por su comentario.

-¿Daryl Dixon sacándome a bailar? Debo estar en un sueño. –Él negó con la cabeza, mientras ella le agarró la mano y se levantó, caminaron hacia la mitad de la sala, y la atrajo hacia él.

 _Can't help Falling in Love_ _de Elvis Presley_ sonaba en la estancia, mientras todas las parejas bailaban un lento. Los solteros y solteras se dedicaban a beber.

Carol repasó la mirada por toda la sala y al fondo vio a Sheila y a su actual marido, Son. Los novios no estaban muy lejos de ellos, Andrea y Luque estaban bailando esa balada también, totalmente en su mundo.

Carol sintió los brazos contra su espalda sujetándola con suavidad, mientras se movían lentamente. Era extraño incluso hasta para ella que él se hubiera prestado a esto, pero ella no se iba a quejar. Carol dejó caer su rostro contra el cuello de Daryl, mientas él le sujetaba con fuerza contra sus caderas. Cerró los ojos disfrutando de ese momento. Carol podía oír la respiración pesada de Daryl contra su oreja, mientras se balanceaban sin ningún tipo de ritmo. Sintió como él giró su rostro para darle un suave beso y amoroso en el cabello rizado.

Ella elevó su rostro para mirarle a los ojos y entonces, él se acercó a sus labios y le besó. En mitad de la pista de baile, mientras sus manos fuertes le sostenían fuertemente contra su espalda y la música lenta entraba por sus oídos. El beso fue sorprendente, suave y empapado de amor. Carol sintió como Daryl se apartó, antes de elevar su mano limpiando el mechón de su cabello. Él mostraba una sonrisa en sus labios, que estaban algo sonrojados.

-¿Por qué cada vez que me besas es como si fuera la primera vez? –Susurró ella y Daryl le sonrió ante sus palabras, recordando su primer beso en el banco que más tarde se convertiría en su lugar especial.

-Bueno, te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien dio el primer paso. Y joder, menos mal que lo diste. Si hubieras esperado a que lo diera yo creo que aun estarías esperando. –Carol se rió por su comentario, antes de mirar por encima de su hombro a Sophia quien seguía jugando con los sobrinos y sobrinas de Andrea.

Le besó de nuevo, esta vez más profundo, mientras la sostenía entre sus brazos. Deslizó una mano hasta el rostro de Carol para seguir con su beso antes de escuchar el gemido de ella. Tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo donde estaban, porque ese beso sensual y cariñoso, lento y amoroso, se estaba convirtiendo en algo más.

-Daryl… -suspiró, -Debes haber bebido mucho para que me estés besando de esta manera en mitad de una sala llena de gente, y además, me hayas sacado a bailar…-susurró ella con una media sonrisa por presenciar las actitudes tan poco comunes de él. No era de los que le daban un beso apasionado en mitad del salón y con su exnovia entre ellos.

-Me importa una mierda quien este. Te quiero. –Volvió a besarle, uno suave y dulce. Antes de que él parará completamente sus pasos y le observó atentamente. -Además… ya sabes… debemos practicar para la nuestra… -Sorprendida por las palabras tartamudas de Daryl, ella frunció el ceño, mientras le observaba al mismo tiempo que sentía que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Daryl, ¿tú… me estás pidiendo… que me case… contigo? –preguntó sorprendida mientras dejaron de moverse.

-Tal vez… -susurró él con su tono nervioso.

-Tú me dijiste que no querías…

–Ya lo sé… pero he cambiado de parecer…Yo… soy un puto desastre para estas cosas… -dijo él-, ni siquiera estaba planeado… ni tengo un puto anillo…- yo solo sé… que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Sé que no necesito un jodido papel que me diga que te quiero… o una promesa… pero lo hago por ti… ¿quieres casarte conmigo? –Preguntó él con un tembloroso tono.

-Joder, claro que sí… -dice ella, dándole un beso entre lágrimas, mientras los demás seguían en sus mundos bailando.

El beso fue más intenso que antes, mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus rostros. Y después se abrazaron fuertemente. Carol pudo ver que algunas personas le miraron sin entender muy bien que pasaba. Pero ellos siguieron en ese abrazo mientras continuaron bailando como si en una nube se encontraran.

Esa era la grandeza de su relación, que no necesitaban mostrar nada. Se amaban, y aunque él no se hubiera arrodillado delante de ella o le hubiera puesto un anillo en el dedo, ella era la más feliz del mundo.

-Daryl, ya tengo un anillo. No necesito otro. –Dijo la mujer mirándose el anillo de rose Cherockee, que reposaba en su dedo corazón de su mano derecha.

Daryl le miró, y dejó caer su frente contra su rostro.

La balada entraba por sus oídos mientras dejaba reposar su barbilla por su hombro. Aún estaba sorprendida que Daryl le hubiera arrastrado a la mitad de la sala, le hubiera besado y le hubiera pedido matrimonio. Sophia apenas se había enterado de nada.

Entonces en ese momento, ella no pudo aguantar el secreto por mucho más tiempo.

-Daryl… -le llamó. Él hecho la cabeza para atrás para mirarle a los ojos.

Él la observó atentamente.

-La boda tendrá que esperar más de un año. –Pero él bufó sin darle importancia.

-Como si nos casamos con 60 años. No me importa. Cuando tú decidas. –Carol se rió ante su comentario pero negó con la cabeza al ver que no había entendido el porqué.

-Daryl… quiero decir que tendremos que esperar mínimo 9 meses. -Susurró ella con una sonrisa.

Carol pudo ver como el rostro de Daryl se transformó de la confusión a la alegría a medida que entendía lo que significaba esas palabras. Rápidamente, se vio aprisionada en un beso ansioso y alegre, sin percatarse que debido a las muestras de alegría de él, casi todos los asistentes a la boda les estaban mirando.

Estaban en su burbuja de alegría compartiendo un beso, y ella pudo escuchar contra sus labios un "Te amo". Carol se sonrojó con su sonrisa amplia, mientras su corazón estallaba de amor. Y cuando la hermosa canción llegaba a su fin, Carol le susurró un "Te amo también" sellándolo con un beso profundo que evidenciaba su amor sincero y… eterno.

 **Hola Carylers,**

 **Con este capítulo doy por finalizado el fic.**

 **Quizá muchos esperaban una declaración más clásica, pero es Daryl, es impulsivo.**

 **Me dio la sensación que a medida que avanzaba, la historia ha ido perdiendo encanto y, a la vez, yo iba perdiendo las ganas de escribirla. Es por esta razón que decidí acabarla mucho antes de lo que pretendía.**

 **Lo siento si el final, o si en algún punto la historia no les gustó.**

 **Le tengo mucho cariño a esta historia y no quería dejarla abandonada, quería darle un final digno, espero que les haya gustado, aunque solo sea un poquito. Creo que soy pésima para los finales…**

 **Aun así millones de gracias a todas esas personas que han leído solo una parte o hasta el final este fic. De verdad, MIL GRACIAS.**

 **A partir de ahora, seguiré con mi otro fic "Compañeros de trabajo".**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

 **San**


End file.
